<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>十年后的信使 | The messenger after ten years by dxx923</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542302">十年后的信使 | The messenger after ten years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxx923/pseuds/dxx923'>dxx923</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxx923/pseuds/dxx923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Sylvgrid in the Verdant Wind route. <br/>Ten years ago, Sylvain and Felix chose to help Claude. They witnessed the death of Dimitri and Ingrid on Gronder Field. Ten days ago, a sword of Felix was sent to Sylvain by messenger...</p><p>十年前，希尔凡和菲力克斯投奔了现身于同盟盟主库罗德身边的老师，在古隆达兹平原上见证了帝弥托利和英谷莉特的死亡，他们后来并肩作战，成功击破帝国复仇；而十天前，一位信使给边境伯爵希尔凡送来了属于菲力克斯的一把剑……</p><p>CP：希尔英谷，以及幼驯染友情向大乱炖</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Dedue Molinaro, Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; My Unit | Byleth, 希尔凡/英谷莉特</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前言</p><p>一篇写了很久的文，断断续续写了有三个月吧。起初就构想好了结构，但没有想到会写这么长，最终封笔时有13W+。</p><p>虽然背景看来是分隔两地，但这篇的CP的确是希尔英谷。而虽说CP是希尔英谷，但后期其实更像是写成了希尔凡中心文一篇&amp;英谷莉特中心文一篇的感觉（汗），不过，也算是我个人对这两个人物的理解的总集篇了吧~</p><p>除了希尔英谷CP外，幼驯染之间的友情向（包括古廉）也有不少戏份。自然，根据如上的背景里的分边情况，最多的是希尔凡&amp;菲力克斯，以及帝弥托利&amp;英谷莉特。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个故事从一个问句和它的回答开始。</p><p> </p><p>“法嘉斯？”</p><p> </p><p>说出这问句的，是一个五六岁大的孩子，他拥有一双蔚蓝色的眼眸。许多法嘉斯人有这样的眸子。而那代表了传统血脉的眼眸此刻充满却疑惑，他的头摇向一边，像是在思索，接着带着纯真的笑容，再次问道：</p><p> </p><p>“法-嘉-斯？那是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“是这个地方的称呼。”</p><p> </p><p>回答孩子问题的，是一位女性佣兵，她的声音温和、态度正直。她拥有一头淡黄色的头发，在身后干练地以发辫盘了起来。这位佣兵远远看上去似乎是二十多岁，不过如果样貌年轻的话，也许是三十多岁了。她的手里拿着吃到一半的烤串，正在街边的商店兑换金块为通用的金币，显然是正在兑现她上一个佣兵任务的奖励。这金块是以前铸造的，上面还印着法嘉斯神圣王国的名号。所以商店老板的孩子才会好奇地询问上面文字的含义。</p><p> </p><p>而在一旁目睹这一问一答的男子——雷克特·古兰德——则发出了一声冷哼。</p><p> </p><p>“我想提醒这位女士一句，” 雷克特走到这样说的女性佣兵身前，“这里从来都是戈迪耶领。自古以来。当然，它现在隶属于芙朵拉统一王国——不要为你自己惹上麻烦！”</p><p> </p><p>在王室最后血脉帝弥托利死亡后，法嘉斯神圣王国就已经正式灭亡了，如今，早已少有人提到这个名号。没有到上学年龄的孩子们，自然不知道历史上“法嘉斯”的名字意味着什么。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，是吗？我差点以为自己提及的不是法嘉斯，而是阿德拉斯忒亚。”女佣兵毫不示弱地看向他，然后又转身看向商店的方向，她将已经吃完的烤串棍准确地扔在了不远处的木箱子里，“看来想惹麻烦的不是我，而是您。”</p><p> </p><p>的确，在雷克特喊出这句话之后，商店老板脸色苍白地将自己的儿子拉回店内，并拉上店面的布帘。周围的几个小摊贩也都纷纷退避，仿佛见到了瘟神。当然，雷克特的打扮并不像是什么不轨之徒或是土匪：他穿着绣有金线的袍子，披风上的青狐毛颜色均一、毛质柔软，显然是上等货。他身体肥壮，几乎要撑破了衣服，像是个不事生产的贵族老爷，而且是养尊处优、久居人上的那种。而被这样指责后，雷克特也并没有露出怒容。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特想：很好，聪明，能说会道。没有浪费了她的声音。</p><p> </p><p>女佣兵嗤笑一声：“怎么，无话可说了？边境伯爵的拉皮条狗腿子？” 女佣兵说着，将手握住了腰边的佩剑，虽然她没有出手，但身上散发的却是长年在外讨生活的锐利，就像是随时都可以出鞘的剑。</p><p> </p><p>但雷克特显然不是无备而来，在他身后，以及巷子的四周，都出现了拿着武器、看起来装备也算是精良的侍从。雷克特摇了摇头，示意他们不用出来。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特想：很好，不屈，有点泼辣。武艺看起来也不错。没有浪费了她的淡黄色头发和绿色的眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>他不紧不慢地开口：“小姐这个说法，未免有些对领主大人不敬。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还记得上次在城堡边看见你引着几个女孩子进去的样子。或者说，在这个城池里没有人不知道您，古兰德先生。而我以为你的领主大人也有自知之明，听过他那个著名的称号：‘戈迪耶的放荡儿’。”女佣兵哼笑了下，说，“如果他没听过的话，我不介意提醒他一下。当然，我更不介意向曾经的法嘉斯骑士说一说，他的手下对法嘉斯王国的看法，看看他是不是对得起自己曾经的誓言。即便如此，你也要强迫我去领主的城堡吗？……你会后悔的，我不是戈迪耶领的民女，也不是那些渴求纹章的贵族大小姐——”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特几乎要欣喜若狂了：性格正直，甚至提到了骑士道！他没想到能找到这样一位佣兵——在娇花儿般的贵族小姐中很难找到，在寻名求利的民女中很难找到。哦，怎么他以前没有想到在佣兵们中找找呢。不，也许他想过，但她们太桀骜不驯了。如果不是眼下这个情况，他大概也不会这么激进的对一位女佣兵出手。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，我认为我们不必这样针锋相对。布兰小姐。”雷克特提高了对这位佣兵的耐心，并且不介意向她展示一下自己的情报能力，“事实上，我认为您对戈迪耶边境伯爵有一些误会。我的确是希望请您到领主府坐一坐，而您完全可以把这看做是一次……佣兵的任务。”</p><p> </p><p>“佣兵的任务不包括出卖身体。”被称为布兰的女佣兵说，“至少在我这里不包括。”</p><p> </p><p>“布兰小姐，我注意到您事实上需要钱。一块古法嘉斯锻造的金块，具有收藏价值，您却有意愿以低于市价的价格卖给商店……是的，仅仅800金币，就可以买下一块古法嘉斯的金块！这也难免，在统一王国治理下，治安越来越好，盗匪几乎绝迹，佣兵难以接到足够谋生的任务……”雷克特笑道，“而伯爵对女孩子们一向慷慨。您只需要去领主府一个晚上，就能得到您几个月都挣不到的数目的金块。要知道，十天前的一位信使，不过是送信给伯爵，就得了一整个金块的赏赐呢。而若您能讨得领主大人的欢心，得到的赏赐足以让您下半辈子都不必再为生活东奔西跑。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然你调查过我在佣兵协会的记录，就该知道，我是个只会在战场上讨生活的女人。”布兰不为所动，她几乎要拔出剑来了，“我不是很想在这个地方杀掉希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶的人。不过，如果你要逼我做我不想做的事情——”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是您的另一个误会了。”雷克特拍了拍手，“事实上，伯爵并不会强迫您做任何事。您只需要和他喝喝茶、说说话，共进美好的晚餐。就像是和一位友人见个面一样。当然，在那之后会发生的事情……的确有许多的女性希望获得有纹章的血脉，大部分时候甚至不需要我们主动去寻找，她们也会像是蝴蝶一样主动冲入领主城堡的花丛，在其中翩翩飞舞。所以大多数时候，我的任务也只是让小姐们在城堡里过得舒心，以最好的状态出现在伯爵身前。……而您，您当然会拥有选择权。”</p><p> </p><p>“——真是纠缠不休！”因为雷克特的说法，布兰稍许收起了杀气，但仍然很不耐烦，“为什么非要找我？我以为，如果我这样的人进了城堡，一个忍不住把边境伯爵收拾一顿，对你而言会是个麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>哦！那说不定更好。雷克特想。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特对这个志在必得的目标进行了一定程度的坦白：“我们的伯爵前几天接到了一封信。不，说是信也有些奇怪。是一把剑。在那之后，已经连续十天，伯爵没有与我们找来或主动自行前来的任何一个女孩子喝杯茶与共进晚餐，也没有邀请之前来过的女孩子们共同玩乐。虽然鄙人不清楚原因，但伯爵的心情或许有些不好。为主君分忧，是我们这些臣子的应有之义。”</p><p> </p><p>当然，解决掉因此而觉得自己这个内务官地位不稳，开始蠢蠢欲动、盯着内务官职位而暗地里展开各种不入流竞争的属下们，则是更是“应有之义”。雷克特这样想，当然并没有说出口。</p><p> </p><p>“是么。说不定他是自此……改邪归正了。”布兰叹了口气，双手抱臂道，“所以，你认为我——这话说出来我自己都觉得有点荒唐——我能让你们的领主重新对女孩子们感兴趣？”</p><p> </p><p>“的确，我认为小姐您对领主大人会是特别的。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰显然很意外，她眉头紧皱，略带不确定地问：“你为什么这么认为？我为了完成任务而来到戈迪耶领……还不足半个月。你和我也根本不认识。”</p><p> </p><p>“看起来我有必要向您陈述原因，如果这可以让您放下一部分戒心：外界对领主大人确实有些不好的传言。事实上，领主大人的确几节、几星期……甚至几天，就会换掉一个女伴。但作为内务官，我的任务不是对领主大人进行评判，而是让领主大人感到每日都过得舒适安心。甚至可以说，即使领主大人本人都不清楚自己的喜好，我们内务官也要先于他搞清楚。而据鄙人对领主大人长达八年半的观察，以每次的女孩子们能够得到的赏赐数目以及能够维持女伴关系的时间长短为证据，鄙人已经总结出了领主大人最喜欢的女性的特点，而您……这实在是太少见了……您完美地符合。”雷克特颇为自得地说道，如数家珍，“淡金色的头发，碧绿色的眼眸，性格要正直认真，如果有点憧憬骑士的话最好——可以提示您，领主喜欢的话题是骑士文学的读后感，如果您没读过可以补补课。另外，不能太过内向温顺，最好是性格强势一些，不要过于拘谨地敬重领主。武艺要好，看起来你会剑，会不会枪？最好能骑乘——可以提示您，如果您可以做到，赛马或者在训练场比武也是约会的备选之一。还有胃口要好，如果您喜欢肉类——”</p><p> </p><p>布兰打断了这位内务官对自己业务过于详尽的介绍，她看起来十分不可思议，用一个简短的评论终结了上面一长串话：“你在说什么？这标准——简直是——蠢透了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，很抱歉，我陷入了过度的热情。”雷克特这回很有点贵族范儿地鞠了一躬，“如果刚才我对您的试探让您不快，也一并向您道歉。请相信我没有任何对您的冒犯之意。并且，如果您愿意的话，我猜测我敬爱的领主大人的浪荡新闻将绝迹一阵子。您绝对会得到大人的喜爱的。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰对雷克特的前倨后恭报以一笑：“……听起来，这是牺牲我一个来拯救全戈迪耶领失足少女以及您那位处于悲伤中的领主的好机会。”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特没有应答，只是回以一笑。</p><p> </p><p>布兰叹了口气，她将抱臂的手放下。她敏锐地观察着四周侍从们的位置。他们只是一群贵族老爷的看门犬，不是戈迪耶领引以为傲的骑士团。他们全不是她的对手。……逃得掉，转角处就是自己的爱马所在的马厩，只要击败两个侍从就能到达。之后没有人拦得住自己，就算边境伯爵自己拿着破裂之枪来（这大概是不可能的，鉴于这位内务官先生不可能把试图强抢女佣兵这种事告诉他——不过事无绝对），她也有信心至少能过几招，逃出城去，到了城外的森林里，就是她的天下了，他们追不上的。逃得掉。</p><p> </p><p>她已经在脑海里规划了无数种逃跑的路线——</p><p> </p><p>但是这次她没有逃。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”她最终这样说，“不能否认我对金块有兴趣，毕竟从小到大我都似乎要跟贫穷战斗。我的父亲也真的考虑过为金钱让我出卖身体，虽然在那成真之前我就逃跑了——”</p><p> </p><p>布兰的确起了兴趣，但不是对金块——尽管她当然需要它们——而是对边境伯爵。对雷克特所描述的那位边境伯爵，和她听到的传闻都不同的边境伯爵……想知道他到底在想些什么。既然有这个机会，去看一次也不坏。若是事情向奇怪的方向发展，她照样可以逃之夭夭。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特在听到布兰说“好”的那一刻，就已经挥手示意随从们将准备好的马车驾过来。他鞠躬，以贵族的礼仪迎接布兰上车，布兰犹豫了一下，用不熟练但还算标准的礼仪回应。接着她坐上了坠满金色穗绳、以宝石点缀着顶棚的华丽马车。</p><p> </p><p>看着马车逐渐往领主城堡的方向而去，雷克特不禁喜笑颜开。</p><p> </p><p>成功了。又一次。他内务总管的位置仍旧不可动摇。</p><p> </p><p>是的，又一次，他成功地将“英谷莉特小姐”送上了戈迪耶家的马车。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——这是为了帝弥托利和英谷莉特而打造的。</p><p> </p><p>——为了给他们复仇……而打造的。</p><p> </p><p>在希尔凡解开束缚的绳索与软布，将菲力克斯送来的剑拿出来时，从剑鞘就看出了剑的来历。那是十年前菲力克斯特地找了同盟国最好的铸剑师傅造的剑。他抽出剑身：这把剑已经生锈了，剑鞘上原本的绿色花纹也稍微褪了色，显然早就不被使用与维护。剑上面沾染的血迹没有被清除，而那些帝国兵的血早已彻底发暗，与锈迹融为一体，让整把剑斑斑驳驳。</p><p> </p><p>除了这把剑之外，还有一封信，这封信像是个字条，只有四个字“致希尔凡”，也许是交代信使送剑给谁时的备注。不过看起来又不像是菲力克斯的字迹。</p><p> </p><p>“送剑来的信使呢？”希尔凡沉默了片刻，问，“只有这把剑，没有话要带给我？菲力克斯现在怎样了？”</p><p> </p><p>“已经问过了。信使说不知道。她说自己是一位佣兵，领了任务，收钱办事，只负责送剑。另外……”希尔凡的侍从有些犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>听到这里，希尔凡显然没有更多的兴趣——佣兵公会的任务，也解释了字条的来源——他只是点头示意侍从说下去。</p><p> </p><p>“另外，她说菲力克斯先生没有给她佣金。在接任务的时候，是说送到领主城堡后，您会付钱。她是从首都迪亚朵拉过来的。您看……？”</p><p> </p><p>虽然收到剑后，内心五味杂陈，但此刻希尔凡还是不禁为菲力克斯的这个举动而笑着摇头。</p><p> </p><p>以前总是反过来的。他惹下的麻烦，要让菲力克斯来收拾残局——那之后他们会一起被英谷莉特义正言辞地训斥、被殿下温柔地提醒——好吧，这大概是不要在早年欠下什么债的又一次力证。</p><p> </p><p>“给她一个金块。感谢她把这把剑完好无损地送到我这里。”</p><p> </p><p>侍从有些意外，这显然比正常的送信的路费加佣金要高不少，但还是点头：“是，大人。”</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯为什么要送一把剑——送这把剑来？希尔凡不知道。他或许有些猜测，但不论哪个似乎都不太美妙。就像是他第一次看到这把剑的时候。那应该是在英谷莉特的墓前。那已经是十年前了……</p><p> </p><p>——女神，请降临，请来迎接我所爱的人。当冰冷的细雨打湿身体、当鸟语狼嚎宣告黎明降临时，请将她迎至青色涌血之底、请让她成为天上的一颗明星。</p><p> </p><p>虽然那不是希尔凡第一次念赛罗斯教会的标准祝祷词，但是那却是他为数不多真的在祈祷女神能够将死者引导向美好的地方的一次。而菲力克斯没有念这段在他看来是“装模作样”的悼词，就像他平时也讨厌对死亡的美化——尽管这自欺欺人会让活着的人好受一点。他总是做，而不是说。他只是抽出了这把剑，将之放在墓前片刻，然后又拿了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他们后来一起返回大修道院，与老师、库罗德等人汇合，准备节底进攻梅利赛乌斯。在路上他们都没有太多心情说话。但在快走到大修道院，能看到大教堂有些破损的穹顶时，菲力克斯反而向希尔凡主动搭话——大概在这个时候，他们都很难表现得像是平时的自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我得为上次的事情向你道谢。”菲力克斯突兀地说。</p><p> </p><p>还沉浸在别的思考中的希尔凡稍微一愣，才慢了慢马，将马靠近菲力克斯的马——尽管这是个有点危险的动作，不过自认为骑术比菲力克斯好的希尔凡还是挺有自信——他用和平时没什么两样的语气开着玩笑：“为了什么？突然听你道谢，是不是世界末日要到啦。哈，不过现在而言，末日到了也不完全是坏事，这样咱们不知道打不打得败的帝国，也会被灭了的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的脑子里装的是棉花吗？”菲力克斯显然被这种说法惹怒了，“等我们都死了再祈愿这种无聊的事情——我是想说上次的战斗。”</p><p> </p><p>“古隆达兹？”</p><p> </p><p>“……啊。要不是你提醒我帝国皇帝似乎有持有火箭的伏兵，或许要用火计，企图烧了那一整片平原与树林，让我避开，恐怕我现在也躺在冰冷的棺材里了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那个设想可就对我太残酷了啊，菲力克斯？”希尔凡用开朗的声音回答，“不过，这也不是什么特别的事情吧？战场上就是互相扶持，这就是同伴嘛。” </p><p> </p><p>“如果你不是之后为了替我补位而往那边去了的话，我就什么都不会说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，我骑着马。”希尔凡说，“万一真的发生了情况，跑得比你快。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的上一匹马被烧死了，你也差点呛不过气来。如果你需要我提醒你。”菲力克斯看向远方，“……下次可再也不会出现一支神秘的军队，里面居然有‘死了’的帝弥托利和没了音信的英谷莉特，然后还真的看见了你，最后愿意用飞马把你从火海里捞出来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，天哪，你是怎么知道我在想，希望下场战斗还会出来神秘的援兵的？”希尔凡顿了顿，他的声音这回有点低了下去，也许还有点颤抖吧，那并不明显，但他想，至少这让他听起来像是刚去参加完一位亲密的朋友的葬礼的人了，“毕竟，最后总会是这样过关，不是么？我们之间的关系过了多少年也没有改变。我惹下麻烦，你也卷入其中……然后我们就会一起被英谷莉特说教，顺带也解决掉麻烦……就是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“不会改变……除了，现在缺了一个人以外。往好了想，这样就永远也不会改变了。”</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯又沉默了片刻，他似乎轻轻叹了口气，说了简短而轻的什么，但希尔凡没有听清。然后菲力克斯以平常的、不耐烦的口气说：“——如果你再不注意点，下次就真的会见到来自天国的援兵，把你捞到天上去当星星了。”</p><p> </p><p>说着，菲力克斯将马骑得快了一点，让它跑得比希尔凡的马更靠前。虽然菲力克斯战斗时喜欢用剑，不会去骑更适合运用长杆武器的马，但是这几年和公国的战斗频繁，他东奔西跑的时候很多，看起来骑术也进步了不少，希尔凡在心中想着这些有的没的。</p><p> </p><p>“菲力克斯，”他在他的身后，问道，“你还记得吗？小时候，我们约好了要一起死。”</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯沉默了片刻，才回答道：“……我记得。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以说，我是不会抛下你，自己先死的喔。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确，这倒是没错。……不过记住了，你要是莫名其妙的死了，我可是不会陪你一起去死的。”</p><p> </p><p>在说着这句话的时候，菲力克斯背上背着的两把剑之一的剑鞘，因为逐渐日落的阳光，而闪烁着淡绿的光泽。</p><p> </p><p>现在这剑鞘的光泽已经黯淡了。希尔凡将之放在让侍从拿来的紫黑色天鹅绒布上，放在房间一侧的长桌上，连同那张字条一起。</p><p> </p><p>现在想想，当时的对话有个很大的漏洞：虽然自己有再次承诺不会比菲力克斯先死，但好像他没有再次承诺说不会比自己先死。——好吧，这大概是签契约前要一条一条看清楚的又一次力证。不过好在他两年前和斯灵和谈的时候，已经过了足够长的年月，让他学会了这个。</p><p> </p><p>“找人去迪亚朵拉的佣兵协会问问情况。啊，对了……”希尔凡拿来笔墨，写了一封给老师的信，先是向老师问好，接着简单地写了情况，并希望老师若是方便，能派个熟悉当地情况的人，和自己的人一起在迪亚朵拉调查下菲力克斯的情况和去向。 虽然多半菲力克斯已经流浪到别处，而如果是那样，反而没什么，但就怕他的身体出了什么状况，还滞留在迪亚朵拉，甚至是更糟糕。希尔凡将信封用蜂蜡封上，交给了侍从：“让他到了迪亚朵拉，先将这封信送给陛下。如果真的有什么消息……我会亲自去。”</p><p> </p><p>等到侍从离去，希尔凡才坐回到椅子上，看着看了一半的文件：那是关于斯灵与戈迪耶领通商的记录，这是通商开始的第二个月，他和上个月一样，让商会拿来了详细的账本，打算自己先看过一遍，即使他不需要对这些事情倒背如流，也不能一点都不知道，让别人糊弄过去。当然还有在贸易者中布下的线人，他们也会来汇报通商的情况……</p><p> </p><p>虽然更密切的贸易往来会大大减少开战的几率，但是彼此的防范也并非一日之寒。斯灵半岛更加寒冷、地形陡峭、平原地区又多是沙漠，他们缺少能种植粮食的田地，这也是他们不得不在冬天要向南攻打戈迪耶、抢劫农民的一个原因，通过交易是能够缓解这方面的争斗的。但通商绝不可能完全开放粮食的交易，因为这同样会让他们养兵壮马，战争的原因可以是粮食，当然也可以是吃饱喝足后想要扩大领土。这之中的度的把握十分微妙，至少他们必须能随时切断粮食的供应（毕竟商人们为了自己的利益是不会顾及他的领土和领民的）。</p><p> </p><p>不仅是粮食。斯灵有雄壮的马匹，在整个芙朵拉都有名，自从通商开始，不说是统一王国的其他地区了，甚至有商人从帕迈拉、鞑古扎赶来。会说斯灵语的人不多，而且没什么商人愿意和被传言不守信的“野蛮民族”做生意，但会说芙朵拉语的商人可不少，他们都等着借这道春风做一手的马贩子。但目前来说，只有戈迪耶的商人才可以和斯灵人在关口做生意，这是为了防止太大的混乱、各方面统计的失效以及有别的地区趁机作乱。未来也许会一步一步开放，原法嘉斯地区，统一王国。但轮到外国大概还要很久。不过，统一王国与帕迈拉建交还没过几年、正是蜜月期，两国关系既亲密又敏感，而且，开放也是统一王国的国策，所以这些突然涌现外国商人的处理也是个麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡半开玩笑地想，说不定过两个月这事情就彻底失败，然后因此掀起比之前更大的战争——毕竟双方都养精蓄锐了快八年，都有了不少新的青年人充当马前卒了。</p><p> </p><p>上次打仗的时候，还要追溯回统一王国刚刚成立，斯灵族认为抓住了破绽而攻来时。那时希尔凡通过一场成功的偷袭，重伤俘虏了斯灵族的继承人，但随后却没有杀掉他，而是和他在狱中会谈了一回（希尔凡很庆幸自己在年轻时有好好锻炼过花言巧语这项技能），最后将他给放了回去。斯灵的继承人是位恩怨分明的武士，因此才有了这么多年的和平，以及后续和谈的可能性。但是，这不能改变斯灵人的暴脾气与武力至上，只要出个什么岔子，大概就是一拍两散的结果。</p><p> </p><p>不过，从希尔凡本人的角度讲，他倒也没有感觉到忐忑或者内心疲惫。不如说他还挺乐观的。</p><p> </p><p>因为对他而言……最坏也不过是回到过去罢了。</p><p> </p><p>从窗户能看到里城堡不远的山丘，当然，这个距离看不到那口半深不浅的井。希尔凡仍然记得那个被兄长推下去的早晨，记得在井底感到的寒冷。因为井盖被盖上了，所以视线里是完全的黑暗一片。那时候，就只有他一个人。而在那时，幼小的他独自一人祈愿着这样一个世界：让戈迪耶不是一定要使用纹章的世界。</p><p> </p><p>就算只剩下他一个人，只要还能在这个愿望上更进一步，他就还是能前进。就算没有任何人分享这份快乐，至少希尔凡也还是能够对着内心那个不到七岁的自己露出笑容，向着困在黑暗井底的他伸出手，告诉他“嘿，看着，我没有辜负你的期待哦”。</p><p> </p><p>而且，可以分享希尔凡的快乐的人也是有的：至少他这次可以挺胸抬头、问心无愧地面对兄长大人嫉妒和审视的目光。也终于能反驳英谷莉特那每次都让人无言以对的训话“没有我你就一事无成”。</p><p> </p><p>人总是要有个笑着活下去的理由的。他有，所以还能够前进。</p><p> </p><p>但是他也理解，菲力克斯失去了那份理由。所以只能逃离。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>第一本册子看完了。翻开第二本。这可真不是个轻松的活计……</p><p> </p><p>虽然在年幼时，每个人都多少想要逃避天生被赋予的责任，希尔凡也从不认为那些东西该决定一个人的一生。但不可否认，正是那些责任“锚定”了每个人在这个世界上的位置，赋予了每个人活下去的理由。在知道了活下去并不是一件容易的事情后，背负点什么是很有意义的。</p><p> </p><p>而菲力克斯所希望背负的、实现的东西，已经消失在古隆达兹了。世界上不再需要法嘉斯的盾牌了。他所剩下的只有达到那个目标的手段——剑——但是在追求剑的尽头，对他而言大概是没有目标的一片虚无。他只是在无意义地追逐一个手段而已。</p><p> </p><p>在统一王国成立后不久，罗德利古大人就因为与公国对抗时的旧伤发作再加上无法完成对旧友的约定、内心悲痛下病逝，那次葬礼就是希尔凡最后一次看到菲力克斯，他当时状态意外的好，就像是刚刚开刃的剑。后来，当罗德里古大人的弟弟、菲力克斯的叔父——他在更后来被任命为了下一任伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵——告知自己菲力克斯独断地放弃了继承权，突然离开了家里不知所踪时，希尔凡才发现那就是预兆：菲力克斯真的变成了一把剑。那个时候，还尚未继承边境伯爵爵位的希尔凡曾经四处去寻找过一阵子，不过菲力克斯已经自顾自地切断了与以前的一切联系，只是偶尔单方面的给叔父一家寄信，让人知道他还活着，以剑为生，做了佣兵。希尔凡通过那些只言片语，以及从佣兵公会的线人传来的零星消息，知道菲力克斯似乎在四处游历，寻找各种各样能让他挥剑的战场。</p><p> </p><p>……那大概不是一个能让人笑着活下去的活法。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>第二本也看完了。翻开第三本。</p><p> </p><p>而有时候希尔凡会想，如果英谷莉特还活着，在失去了法嘉斯王国……失去了她梦想中作为骑士侍奉的对象的时候，她会怎么做。是会和菲力克斯一样失去了目标，还是会找到新的活法呢？也许她能笑着活下去，她喜欢的东西很多：除了骑士道，她也爱着自己的家族和领土，还有那些美食，也许正为了能终日吃上好吃的而奋斗——但是也许不能，因为在古隆达兹相遇时，她仿佛陷入了一种和以前完全不一样的状态。那时候她像是被什么看不见的东西推动，无法后退一样，那个军队里的所有人都陷入了一种……疯狂。那个时候……究竟……发生了什么呢？如果不是他和菲力克斯去往大修道院，从而错过了殿下的消息，也许他会知道原因……</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡笑了笑，想这些不能知道答案、也无法后悔重来的事情也没有用……十周年祭快到了。这次多给她带一点烟熏肉好了。</p><p> </p><p>就在第三本翻到四分之一的位置时，有侍从敲响了门。</p><p> </p><p>“大人。”侍从鞠了一躬，“午膳的时间快到了。”</p><p> </p><p>随着侍从走进门的还有一位妙龄的少女，她有着棕色的头发和绿色的眼眸，面容在北地的女孩子算是清秀的了，她皮肤白皙，体态纤细，能看出是位没有经历过风吹雨打的小姐。她穿着绿色的小礼裙，头上系着绿色的头花。她用着标准的提裙礼行礼：“伯爵大人，日安。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，今天也很美呢，克劳瑞丝小姐。你胸口别着的雏菊花都黯然失色了。”希尔凡将一根羽毛书签放在第三本的书页里，“今天的午餐是？”</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才去看了，是巴克斯渍串烤兔肉。”克劳瑞丝是戈迪耶领拥有骑士爵位的托尔普家族的成员，但她并不是直系的亲属，而是投奔来的远亲，父亲在帮助打理托尔普旗下的产业。她从小生活拮据，但随着越长大越美貌，就被托尔普家族相中带到社交宴会上，她拥有涉世未深的甜美笑容，如今更是比以前在家时要面色红润许多：“我没有吃过，但听说是用巴克斯葡萄酒来腌渍的兔肉，然后再串起来灼烤，一定很好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>“喔，听起来非常不错。一起去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“伯爵大人……”克劳瑞丝有些拘谨地道。似乎是想要问什么问题。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡已经走到她的前面，没有回头。</p><p> </p><p>“我、我没有听过……巴克斯葡萄酒。以前家里从没有这种葡萄酒。”克劳瑞丝的态度更加紧张了，她有些磕磕绊绊，但还是遵循礼仪将自己的话说完，“大概……大概是很昂贵的酒？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用这么拘谨也可以哦？你开朗的笑起来会比较有魅力。”希尔凡笑着说，“巴克斯是一种葡萄的名称，这种葡萄在北方生长不易，产量低、酸度也偏高。是以梅利塞乌斯、密尔丁和加尔古·玛库为主产地的。在那边不算是太贵，不过运过来的就显得罕有而且昂贵。”</p><p> </p><p>“这、这样啊。”克劳瑞丝听到了评价后，脸色微红，她试图露出笑容，但果然还是无法完全放开。但她显然对得到这样的对待感到开心，甚至在尚带着天真的双眼中有着什么期待。</p><p> </p><p>又一个。很典型。尽管不是一个坏女孩，如果家族安排她去与别的人会面也会腼腆接受吧。</p><p> </p><p>他们来到了城堡的小餐厅用餐。每当这个时候，希尔凡都会觉得“自己”分裂成了三个：</p><p> </p><p>三分之一的自己正在与克劳瑞丝小姐愉快地用餐，夹杂着某种程度的调情话语，在外人看来十分暧昧。</p><p> </p><p>另外三分之一的自己正居高临下地审视着这场约会，评判着克劳瑞丝小姐的行为：某句对白是别人教她说的，以她的见识不可能如此流利地说出这种话，那些人知道做伯爵夫人需要一定的学识。这段对话没有被教导过，是她自己的本性流露，虽然她用了赞美的表述，但是眼神透露出她在嫉妒托尔普本家的大小姐们，不知道她是否清楚其中的几位也曾经和自己像这样共进午餐……她很小心，试图遮掩住自己不够高贵的出身，但是又希望别人能够喜欢上那个本真的不高贵的她。只要抓住这点，想必很容易就会收获一颗心……</p><p> </p><p>而剩下的三分之一的自己……正在审视着自己本身。</p><p> </p><p>一边享受着通过这样约会带来的放松和怀念，巴克斯渍串烤兔肉可是士官学校大厨的拿手菜……另一边又厌恶于那道不时看向自己的目光以及这无聊到成为定式的约会。她们想从这里获得什么他再清楚不过。他在每次开口时，都在想象着如果他在这次开口时拒绝克劳瑞丝……是的，通过拒绝她的好意，来拒绝利用与虚伪、拒绝所有沉积的压力、拒绝那些不可能实现的愿望带来的痛苦，从中获得某种快意。但是他这句没有，想要再延长一点，彼此再亲密一些，再积攒更多的憎恶……然后那个时候会更加地……</p><p> </p><p>这是很糟糕的做法，对人对己都不怎么妙，希尔凡本人也非常清楚，从很久以前开始……而且，或许他也很享受“认识到自己在做糟糕的事情，却还是这么做了”这件事本身。而会劝导他的人们的声音已经听不到了，剩下的人大多还希望通过鼓励他这样的做法，让戈迪耶家尽快有下一任纹章的继承人呢……所以无所谓，已经是一种习惯。……活着总要有点开心的事情，只不过自己和别人找乐子的方式……好吧，也许用找女人来找乐子的方式是挺普遍的，只是他乐在其中的方式有点不一样而已。</p><p> </p><p>又度过了一个“快乐”的中午，也许接下来还会有许许多多这样的乐子吧——如果不是现在希尔凡看到的这个状况的话：</p><p> </p><p>那位克劳瑞丝小姐正拿着那把菲力克斯送来的剑，不知怎么将它抽出了一小点，有些惊疑地看着上面的斑驳。让她在书房的另一侧稍候，让侍从把她接走是平时的情况。希尔凡没有想到她会大胆到动自己放在桌上的东西，也或许是今天的午餐太过愉快，让她产生了某种误会。那把剑的剑柄的颜色和她的眼睛、她的裙子、她的头花一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>她手足无措地站在那里。显然从来也没有亲手接触过兵器。上次战争时她还是个小姑娘呢。或许是从希尔凡的脸上看到了之前他从来没有露出过的表情，克劳瑞丝小姐比任何一次都要慌乱——喔，这次是露出了本性，三分之一的希尔凡在内心告诉自己——她说道：“我……我不是……只是……对不起……但我讨厌兵器……杀人……很可怕……”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我呢？”希尔凡笑着问，尽管另外三分之一的他告诉自己，这个笑容绝对没有抵达眼底，“要知道，现在我的破裂之枪还没有生锈呢。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳瑞丝小姐意识到自己说错了话，但是在她说出任何一句补救的话语前，就被希尔凡命令了离开。侍从们当然没有给她任何争辩的机会，将她送出了城堡。</p><p> </p><p>“这可真是太糟糕了……”结束了又一场闹剧的希尔凡轻轻地叹息。</p><p> </p><p>在一旁听到此言的内务官雷克特·古兰德显然认为这是引进另一批女孩子的好时机，悄悄吩咐着什么。希尔凡没有管他，但是显然古兰德这次理解得不对。</p><p> </p><p>这可真是太糟糕了。因为在刚才的那次拒绝里，他一点点快感都没有得到。反而非常的……难受。就像是某些伤口突然被撕开了一样。一瞬间他甚至都觉得自己听到了什么来自非常遥远的过去的声音。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡看向菲力克斯送的那把剑。他觉得这是他对“为什么菲力克斯要送来这把剑”来的猜测中最不靠谱的那个（虽然也可能是最皆大欢喜的那个），但菲力克斯不会真的是这个意思吧？——十周年忌日快到了，偶尔收敛两天，免得在墓前祭拜时，遭到天罚或者听到不明来由而劈头盖脸的一顿骂声。</p><p> </p><p>他最终叹了口气：“好吧。……好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>如果边境伯爵在和斯灵开放通商没几个月后就患上幻听症……这可不怎么美妙。</p><p> </p><p>这已经是自克劳瑞丝小姐离开后的第十天。希尔凡正忙着与手下的骑士们训练枪术、马术，让自己与骑士团不至于对战斗生疏。为了锻炼下这几年新来的战斗经验不足的孩子们，下周会举行一场真刀真枪而不是用训练兵器的演练。他正在勾画着比赛用的战略图：带着等高线的山脉地图与各个兵种初始放置的位置。就在这时，侍从又一次走进来：</p><p> </p><p>“大人，该晚膳了。”他的身后没有跟着任何一位女孩子，但他犹豫了一下，又说道，“今天古兰德先生找来一位女子……“</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡摇了摇头。只是站起身往外走。</p><p> </p><p>“古兰德先生说这次您一定会满意的。”侍从不知道收了什么好处，虽然有些战战兢兢，但还是继续为雷克特说了两句话，“是一位女佣兵——”</p><p> </p><p>“他已经把这件事变成了给佣兵公会的任务吗？”希尔凡一笑，想着菲力克斯要是看见任务单中有这等任务，会不会一怒之下跑回来骂自己两句，那倒也不错，”我不反对，不过这段日子就算了。……那位佣兵既然来了，就好好招待下晚餐，让她在客房过一夜吧。想吃什么或者做点什么也不用拘着，就当来了位客人。“虽然不知道古兰德的报酬是怎么定的，但想必见不到自己是得不到报酬的，好吃好喝招待下，也算是地主之谊了——至少这回来的女性是为了任务与金币，而不是为了纹章与血脉。</p><p> </p><p>“是，大人。”侍从为雷克特说上这么一句已经是极限了。</p><p> </p><p>没有乐子的晚餐自然也没有什么特别的味道，当然也不存在什么浪漫的夜生活。早早入睡，一夜无梦。而没有用夜宵后的早晨往往是饥饿的代名词。</p><p> </p><p>不过看着今天的早餐，希尔凡有点意外：“我记得有吩咐你们多放两片烟熏肉……“</p><p> </p><p>一般而言伯爵的早餐都会比一般人能吃下的量要丰盛许多：烤面包、肉类、蔬菜、蛋类、牛奶、红茶、水果等。吃不完的会被下人们分食。但是今天不是“一般而言”，事实上希尔凡倒是无所谓一些杂七杂八的东西是否被端上来，但是连平时他喜欢用的东西也一片都无，未免古怪。或者是他在哪个不记得的时候，吩咐了侍从他要素食？</p><p> </p><p>侍从的脸色同样古怪，他走过来谢罪：“大人，厨房里没有烟熏肉了。厨娘正在派人去集市上买，他们侍奉不周，古兰德大人说回头就会惩罚，还请您稍候……”</p><p> </p><p>“偶尔也算了。”希尔凡打算今天只吃面包，“叫骑士们今天早点来训练场吧。”</p><p> </p><p>侍从的脸色更古怪了：“大人……这个……正好有事情要向您汇报。有十几位骑士今天都可能要回家休养……”</p><p> </p><p>比起烟熏肉，这显然更让希尔凡震惊：”为什么？“骑士团里突然爆发了一场流行病吗？</p><p> </p><p>“是昨天的佣兵……您吩咐她做点什么都不用拘束。”侍从小心翼翼地说，“她吃完了厨房所有的烟熏肉，并且还将前几日腌制好的巴克斯兔肉也都带回了客房，说是要带走吃……晚餐后她为了消食去了训练场，在里面遇到了完成晚训的一些骑士，本来是各自训练的，但不知怎么，演变成了比武……”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡因为自己随口一吩咐就造成如此结果（他自己早上饿肚子并且损失了十几位骑士）而哭笑不得：“你的意思是，他们没有一个打得过她，还受了伤？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，大人。留下晚训的都是一些年轻没有经验的骑士，是为了演练在突击训练。而那位佣兵的武艺非常好，战场经验也充足，还会骑天马。负责训练的教官开始只是旁观，后来甚至让两三个人一起同她打……但是不论是地面战还是上马都是她赢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……所以，”希尔凡顿了顿，“事实上，那位女佣兵是位天马骑士？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，大人。加尔教官还说她很像以前王国的贾拉提雅将军。”侍从说。</p><p> </p><p>加尔在做骑士团的教官前曾经是希尔凡的侍卫之一。他见过英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，这次是雷克特·古兰德赢了。希尔凡并不意外那位以揣摩上意为生的内务官看出来某些事情。雷克特在升职为内务官前也一直作为低级、中级的侍从为戈迪耶家工作，雷克特当然也见过和戈迪耶家常来常往的贾拉提雅大小姐，大约还亲手为她奉上过几杯红茶。</p><p> </p><p>“让人带她来书房。”希尔凡说，“告诉加尔，上午的训练我不到场了。”</p><p> </p><p>现在，他的三个自我又该开始工作了，虽然有点混乱：这次好像和往常不一样。但是不管怎样，总该是有又一次乐子了……</p><p> </p><p>他在书房等待的时间并不长，很快侍从就打开了门，和平时一样，他的身后跟着一位女性。这位女性正穿着带盔甲的骑装，还带着个装了两瓶伤药的腰包，看起来是正打算骑着天马离开城堡时被叫住过来的。她的脸被门的阴影挡住，她似乎对走到阳光下稍微犹豫了一瞬，然后迈出了步伐。</p><p> </p><p>她在光芒下站定，平静地和边境伯爵对视着。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡觉得自己的三个自我突然被咔嚓一声压回了一个。他这次无法以超然的姿态去评述自己与对方，然后找到什么词汇去描述这位女性的样貌……因为在他的脑力被调用到这方面之前，他的脑海里就被其他的话语给充满了：</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯，这回完蛋了，看起来到了我因为素行不良而遭到天罚的时候了。不知道你还活着没，要是活着也请原谅我的失约，因为——因为我真的见到你说的那个“来自天国的什么”了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布兰已经在属于女孩子们的觐见室呆了两个小时，在房间的另一头还有两个打扮得花枝招展的女子。一个是红发黑瞳，一个是棕发蓝瞳，看不出什么雷克特所言的痕迹。布兰自然和这两位大小姐无话可说，礼仪性的问好之后就坐在一边，只是从两位的闲谈中也知道了她们在这边已经呆了四五天的事实。</p><p> </p><p>在漫长的等待后，来的是一位面生的侍从，他交代了让两位大小姐先回家。布兰承受了二人嫉妒的目光后，看向侍从。不过侍从也没有吩咐布兰去见边境伯爵，而是说让她住一晚上，想做什么都无妨，当自己是客人。布兰没有再见到雷克特·古兰德，他应该很失望吧。</p><p> </p><p>“恭喜你们得到了个改邪归正的伯爵大人。”布兰调侃道。</p><p> </p><p>既然被如此的吩咐，布兰也没有客气：她先是按照喜好点了好几盘自己想吃的肉，将它们一扫而空，顺便打包了自己在厨房看到的巴克斯腌渍兔肉当夜宵和明后日的餐点——这东西制作工艺复杂，四处跑生活时可难吃到。然后她又到训练场消消食，顺便打败了几个看起来战场经验不那么充足的年轻人，得到了一句“您和英谷莉特小姐很像”的评语。当然，她没有忘了吩咐马房给自己的天马（她后来吹了马笛让它得以找到自己的位置）喂点上等的饲料，那小家伙看起来也很满足。接着，好好睡了一觉，早早起来再次胡吃海塞了一通——据说厨房抱怨已经没有烟熏肉了，不然她打算吃两盘的，现在只好勉为其难只吃一盘，这应该吃不穷边境伯爵——说来真的是有好久没有这么痛快地吃肉了，毕竟佣兵的生活不算清贫但也算不上太富裕，看起来趁这个机会好好敲边境伯爵一顿是正事……然后就此离开，与边境伯爵以及自己心中那点好奇与疑惑与其他思绪都说再见。</p><p> </p><p>就在她跨上天马，正要用脚后跟轻轻踢它下让它起飞时，昨天那位侍从跑来，说边境伯爵要见她。</p><p> </p><p>——哦，那也好。</p><p> </p><p>布兰跟着侍从走进了边境伯爵的书房。她看向他：和想象的略有不同，看起来他还在青年时期最好的年头上，或许是经常和女人们玩乐有助于保持年轻的心态吧。对方显然也在打量她，她能感觉那道目光与其说是惊喜，不如说是讶然……甚至有点害怕。所以，“英谷莉特小姐”留给他的到底是个什么印象？喜欢，或者厌恶？</p><p> </p><p>在对方说出口什么之前，布兰首先将手放在左侧胸口，以一位不受其管辖的自由民对领主的礼仪轻轻地鞠了一躬：“初次见面，尊敬的戈迪耶边境伯爵。我是一名来自南方的佣兵，名为布兰，没有家姓。感谢您昨日慷慨的款待。” </p><p> </p><p>在这个年代，平民没有家姓的也有不少，姓氏、尤其是中间名都是贵族的特权。</p><p> </p><p>布兰想自己的这句自我介绍可以让对方平静下来。果不其然，虽然在对方回应这个礼节前用了一点时间，但很快他做出了一位成熟的伯爵应该做的回应，尽管话音间有些犹豫：“……不必多礼。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰抬起头，说道：“据那位古兰德先生的任务要求，是要和您喝杯茶。我比较喜欢薄荷茶。”</p><p> </p><p>侍从很快在边境伯爵的吩咐下拿来了薄荷茶，布兰坐在茶几的一边，悠然地捧着茶杯喝着。侍从又拿来了作为茶点的蜜桃冰沙和布鲁赞，布兰拿起蜜桃冰沙，用勺子挖了一大口吃掉。全程对方就只是坐在对面，没有说话，只是看着她吃吃喝喝。</p><p> </p><p>布兰终于放下吃干抹净的装冰沙的杯子：“……所以，边境伯爵的兴趣实际上是盯着人喝茶吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不要用敬语。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题。”布兰爽快地换了称呼，重复了一遍刚才的话，“所以，希尔凡，你的兴趣实际上是盯着人喝茶吗？”</p><p> </p><p>布兰这么说后，她看到对方的表情简直像是遭到了什么来自天国的审问一样的，眼神有些躲闪地看向一边，接着说：“不是。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰点头：“我想也不是。真是这样的话大陆就不会传你是浪荡儿，而是茶博士了吧……所以，是我的脸上有什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你——”希尔凡显然是有某句语气肯定的话要说，但是在说出口前，他换了一个别的句子，“你……长得很像一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的某个老朋友？”布兰问。</p><p> </p><p>“……算是吧。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰疑惑道：“为什么是‘算是’？”</p><p> </p><p>“你想要知道？”希尔凡终于是笑着问。</p><p> </p><p>布兰点了点头：“为了报答你的烟熏肉、薄荷茶与冰沙，我可以试着听听。并且，我也可以回报给你一个故事，关于一个人的故事，如果你感兴趣的话……我想，你会感兴趣的。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡问道：“在那之前，可以问问，你为什么会知道那个人的故事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“请允许我再次自我介绍。”布兰说，“我的名字是布兰，出生于贾拉提雅领，我曾经是一名天马骑士，我的主君是贾拉提雅领主的长女英谷莉特小姐。在她死前，我一直跟在她身边；在她死后，没能守护主君的我舍弃了过去，成为了一名佣兵。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰这么说后，看向希尔凡的双眼，他看起来也没有太多的惊讶或者动摇。</p><p> </p><p>“……这样啊。”他只是这样说，然后想了想，“看起来彼此都会是个很长的故事呢。所以，还是不要穿这件外出用的带盔甲的骑装，换上件日常的衣服，来继续这场茶会，如何？这样谈起故事来，气氛说不定会更好。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰点头：“只要你不嫌耽误时间，我倒是无所谓。的确穿着盔甲不太方便靠在椅背上。”</p><p> </p><p>“去吧，反正时间还很长呢……不会比十年更长了，不是么？”</p><p> </p><p>布兰站起身，跟着在门口等候的侍从去到了客房，换上了一身侍女拿来的衣服。那是件棉质轻便的绿色裙子，布兰虽然平时爱穿裤装，但是也不排斥这种还算方便行动的裙装。大概因为是伯爵家里的衣服，多少还是有些装饰：裙摆绣着白银色的丝线，胸前和袖口都是荷叶边，布兰觉得这身衣服有点眼熟，但想不起来在哪里看到过了。</p><p> </p><p>在回到书房的途中，布兰注意到了几件事：</p><p> </p><p>第一，能从城堡窗户看到的、位于中庭某处的马厩的门被锁上了，而且外面守着几位看起来有些年纪的骑士，从脸上的伤口能看出是经历过真正的战场的。</p><p> </p><p>第二，自己被侍从拿着的布行囊的系法变了，不是自己常用的那种系法。看来在自己换衣服时有人打开过行囊。从外表看上去，好像是里面的银枪被换成了训练用枪吧，顶端不那么锋利。而且从侍从拿着包裹的姿势来看，重量也轻了很多，或许拿出去的不只是银枪。</p><p> </p><p>第三，有人在走廊里跟着自己。不止一个人。虽然没什么恶意。但显然穿着长裙是没法快速地摆脱他们的。</p><p> </p><p>当布兰走回书房的时候，她已经确定自己听从边境伯爵的花言巧语去换什么衣服是个错误的决定：</p><p> </p><p>第一，自己包裹里那块还没来得及兑换的法嘉斯金块在希尔凡的手上。他看了一眼金块，又看了一眼自己。“这可是真的没有想到……”他失笑般地这样说。</p><p> </p><p>第二，虽然遮掩在书房的布帘之后，但她应该是隐约看到了戈迪耶家的那把遗产之枪。</p><p> </p><p>“……你可真是一点都不懂得尊重别人。”布兰坐下，“不管你信不信，就算这样，我还是可以杀了你，现在。”</p><p> </p><p>“我相信，不过佣兵应该不会在没有拿到报酬前就杀了雇主的吧？之后，会向你认认真真地赔罪。但是，我只是想确保自己能完完整整地听完你要说的故事。毕竟，从你的所作所为来看……你应该是个喜欢逃跑的人，需要防范一下。”希尔凡说，“等你讲完故事，你真的想杀我的话，我会和你认真公平地打一场的。反正，我有几分钟是认真地觉得自己活不过今天了。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰叹了口气：“好吧，看在你是雇主的面子上……那，从哪边开始讲呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“为了延缓下我的死期，”希尔凡用开玩笑的语气说，“就从我的故事开始好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“——那是芙朵拉历1185年星辰节，在沃尔姆堡，我最后一次见到还在正常状态的她……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后记1</p><p> </p><p>会写这篇文这么久（三个月），是开头完全没有预料到。但是对于这篇来说，完本再发，大概也是没有办法的，毕竟从很早就感觉到自己会在某个阶段卡文（而且果然也卡了很久……），前后的线索呼应也挺艰难的。不过这次放上来的1-3倒是只用了一周就写好了，毕竟是挖坑章（笑），几乎没什么难点。</p><p> </p><p>1-3算是全文的大序章，接下来，就是两人各自讲述十年前的故事了。关于本部分，来一点作者的碎碎念：</p><p> </p><p>1）讲真，我一直觉得，金鹿线只挖希尔凡和菲力克斯、并且达成他们的结局的话（当然本文里更类似于他们的基友结局+希尔凡单人结局的混合态），对希尔凡来说是仅次于黑鹫线的痛苦路线。一个是他与所在意的人们皆亡，另一个则是除了自己活下来以外、其他重要之物的全部离自己而去。甚至很难说是不是后者反而更痛苦。而由于这个悲伤路线很隐蔽，导致我不止一次看到新人玩家打出了这个情况（也就是不知道非蓝结局是那样，想要凑他们，只挖了他们，最后打出结局就懵了……），总之真的是很让人难过的情况啊。</p><p> </p><p>当然，对于送剑的解释也有许多，未必是代表了死亡。本文里到底是什么情况，还请待后文分解。</p><p> </p><p>2）也许有人注意到了……这篇里戈迪耶和斯灵的关系，其实是走了《云间的骑士》中不杀古德松、打败他后放他走的路线……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是芙朵拉历1185年星辰节，在沃尔姆堡，希尔凡最后一次见到还在正常状态的英谷莉特。虽然她一直都他很重要的老朋友、青梅竹马，但是在那天，事情确实起了一点变化：</p><p> </p><p>沃尔姆堡正在举行的一场舞会。舞会的主持人是沃尔姆堡的堡主、一位被正式册封的骑士。但前来的人却让人难以想象这是一场由王国（或者说前王国）最低爵位的贵族举办的舞会——法嘉斯地区几乎所有有名有姓的贵族都派了人前来，其中不乏家主或嫡子嫡女。洛贝公爵，卡隆伯爵，多米尼克男爵等等都是亲自前来……反倒派出了自己的侄子、一位和沃尔姆堡主地位相当的册封骑士前来舞会的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵，才令人觉得古怪。</p><p> </p><p>也因为这“蓬荜生辉”的参加者名单，沃尔姆堡不论东西南北，如今都是熙熙攘攘，兵卒遍地。甚至让人担心，这场舞会还没有开完，沃尔姆堡就会先成为“法嘉斯公国”和保王派的战场。毕竟，它如今正好位于公国和伏拉鲁达力乌斯领的边界上……</p><p> </p><p>内战已经打了五年。无论是公国还是保王派，都多少出现了谈和的声音。这场舞会，可以说是这一派的声音促成的，尤其是被帝国扶持的法嘉斯公国，更期待能够兵不血刃地将保王派的领地纳入未来的帝国版图，哪怕需要付出一点在称呼、自治权方面的代价，从舞会的选址与相关者的出席来看，他们也的确做足了诚意。</p><p> </p><p>而希尔凡在这样一场舞会的一角成功地找到了英谷莉特：她正在摆放着餐点的侧厅里，因为没有椅子，所以坐在窗台上，拿着一盘布鲁赞在吃，从她身旁的盘子数目来看，她显然已经在这里有段时间了。这个不大的侧厅就只有她一个人——看起来本来应该在此准备餐点的仆从们应该是忙着照顾别的事情去了，这也难免，这样规模的舞会对于这个小地方来说是史无前例的，不能指望沃尔姆骑士立刻训练出一批知道要照顾好任何一个客人以及看好每一盘糕点的仆从——因此，英谷莉特很快注意到希尔凡的到来。</p><p> </p><p>“这里的红丝绒蛋糕不错。”她评论道，同时仍然在与自己盘子里的糕点战斗。</p><p> </p><p>“你可真清闲啊？”希尔凡调侃道。</p><p> </p><p>“我不习惯什么舞会。”她说，“而且罗德利古大人的意思不是很明白了吗？——没得谈。我可没在宾客名单上看到他或者菲力克斯。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡从善如流地拿起了一盘红丝绒蛋糕，走到英谷莉特面前，笑道：“那菲力克斯可要暗地哭泣了。毕竟宾客名单上有我和你——他的盟友正岌岌可危。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特放下了手头的蛋糕，抬起头来，警觉地看着希尔凡。</p><p> </p><p>哦，今天的她和平时不太一样。希尔凡暗自评论道。她的头发梳成了十分复杂的盘发，只有两缕头发恰到好处地垂在耳前。她穿着华丽的绿色织锦礼服，胸前的三角部分用金色的纱打底，银线和绿色丝线绣出了花卉的纹样，而蕾丝边则在周围一层一层叠加起来，坠着珠饰。两个袖口都是白色的荷叶边，而长长的裙摆上则对称地绣有花卉的暗纹，在烛光下隐隐发光。她戴着成套的绿宝石首饰：项链、手链和软链头箍。她显然画了点妆，不过还算淡雅，没有失去那种英气，只是比平时看起来温柔了点——虽然此刻，她的眼刀子还是一样的锋利。</p><p> </p><p>对于从来都是习惯和他们这些男孩子玩在一起，平时几乎都是穿裤装、偶尔需要也是穿棉制轻便的裙子的她来说，这么打扮——或者按照希尔凡对她的了解，应该是“被打扮”——可真是非常稀奇。以英谷莉特来说……还挺漂亮的。</p><p> </p><p>翻检一下记忆，上一次看到她这样郑重其事的打扮，还是她六七岁时，和古廉正式的举行订婚仪式的时候，被两家大人打扮得像个洋娃娃公主。这样的联想肯定了希尔凡内心的猜测。</p><p> </p><p>“不用这么看着我嘛。这也不是什么不可理解的事情……”希尔凡说，“已经五年了，为了打这场没有尽头的仗我们都消耗了许多……伏拉鲁达力乌斯还好，只有西南边是公国，另外两边一个是贾拉提雅一个是戈迪耶，所以只需要一条战线。我们可就是腹背受敌了。我是南边公国，北边虎视眈眈的斯灵；你是西边公国，东边意向不明的同盟。所以，想有个缓和关系的机会不也很正常吗？而且，确实，罗德利古大人也许是对的，五年前殿下可能没有死，毕竟，科尔娜莉亚没有给任何人看遗体；但是已经过了五年，这五年中他有没有——”</p><p> </p><p>“省省吧，希尔凡。你那套花言巧语和愚蠢的试探对我没有用。”英谷莉特打断了他继续往下说，“我知道罗德利古大人和边境伯爵派你来是干嘛的。伏拉鲁达力乌斯不好做出什么低姿态，而且就算让菲力克斯来，他也和我一样没法在舞会上得到什么。但是戈迪耶确实有个看起来像模像样的和谈理由，而你也最擅长在这样的场合……发挥一下你四处调戏……好吧，擅长和女孩子们套话的长处。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡做作地示出悲伤的表情：“真遗憾。这长处看起来对你完全不起效。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你得到了什么情报吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，有很多啊。比如洛贝家的三小姐在五年内变漂亮了很多？她最近喜欢喝卡隆家领地产的白葡萄酒以及多了个绘画的高雅爱好；多米尼克公爵的嫡女剪掉了长发，刚看见她时差点认错人，不过她脸上的麻子还是让她离大美女差了那么一点点；还有科尔娜莉亚女士，明明已经年龄很大了，却好像和五年前没有变化，连皱纹都没多一条，简直不像是——”</p><p> </p><p>这次英谷莉特的眼刀更锋利了：“希尔凡！”</p><p> </p><p>“不像是人类。”希尔凡还是完成了自己对前法嘉斯圣女的评价，接着用和刚才谈论女性情报时一模一样的轻松语气说，“洛贝家最近也还是没有殿下的消息，他们和我们想确认他活着一样想确认他死了。多米尼克家似乎和洛贝家不是一条心，但是因为领地的位置也没法轻易脱离公国的控制，我顺便问了问雅妮特的消息，听说过得还不错？卡隆家与相邻的公国贵族已经重新做起了生意，但应该暂时并没有臣服公国的意思，不过再过个两三年就不好说咯？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特这回认真地听完了，在听到最后卡隆家的做法时轻轻叹了口气：“……是么。”</p><p> </p><p>“是呢。”希尔凡笑着说，“你看，我这么开诚布公，你也该诚实点吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“……我没有什么情报好和你说。和以前一样。反正我不会背叛殿下。”英谷莉特这回有点不自然地别过目光。——确实和以前一样啊，她完全不擅长撒谎。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡点点头：“是吗，那我们就聊聊你和洛贝家次子借着这场舞会相亲的事情？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是相亲！”英谷莉特立刻反驳道，“就只是……”</p><p> </p><p>“就只是？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特突然意识到自己落入了希尔凡花言巧语的圈套之中，她眉头皱了起来：“他们确实有这个意向。但是我父亲没答应。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡拿着他那盘蛋糕坐在了窗台上英谷莉特的旁边，稍微掀了掀她繁复蕾丝的荷叶边袖口：“你的所作所为可和你说的话没有一处对得上。在糊弄人的大师面前这样可不行哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”英谷莉特扭过头去不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天一直摆着在士官学校收到了你父亲的相亲信然后把它们撕了时候的表情。我和洛贝小姐多喝了两杯，她喝高了的时候说的话还挺有趣的。接着我看到从舞池出来的洛贝家次子，他似乎一直在寻找着什么。只是估计他没想到你会在这里一盘接着一盘吃蛋糕……”希尔凡自己开始吃起了蛋糕，一边吃一边说，“确实挺好吃的。唔，其实这也不是完全的坏事？洛贝家是南边最大的贵族，自从公国建立，给了有拥立之功的他们公爵之位后，就是法嘉斯唯二的公爵。他家长子一年前被菲力克斯杀死在战场上，虽然有子嗣，但最近还是确定由次子来继承爵位……以后你就是公爵夫人了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你脑子坏了吗？”英谷莉特本来不想说话，听到这里又忍不住开口，“他家长子被杀死那场战斗里我也在场！尽管不是公开以贾拉提雅家的身份参战，是没有披露名号的援军。但是，就是我带着一队飞马从山顶上往下突袭，阻断了洛贝家军队的退路，然后菲力克斯……洛贝家不可能不知道……他们疯了才要求娶我！”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡深以为然的点点头：“说得好，我一直觉得洛贝家都是群疯子。他们起初抢着要背叛帝国投奔王国，献上了最坚固的要塞都市阿里安罗德；现在又抢着要背叛王国投奔帝国，献上了王族布雷达德一家。对于他们来说背叛来背叛去才是正常呢，你这点事情根本无所谓吧？而且我相信洛贝家次子一定很感谢你。不是你，他也当不了公爵。……对了，婚礼的时候别忘了叫上我当伴郎，在确保我不会被洛贝家抓住砍头的情况下？……啊，还有，作为你长年的朋友，建议你以后能改头换面，安心在家相夫教子，不然哪天战场的对面看到一大票精锐的天马骑士，作为指挥官的我心理压力会很大的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的天啊……你这都是什么乱七八糟的……”英谷莉特这回是完全地投降了，她长长地叹息了下，最终，她缓缓地道，“……你知道，贾拉提雅和卡隆家一直都没有公开和公国宣战。只是不臣服公国，只承认法嘉斯王室。……没有办法。我们两家都背靠同盟。同盟现在……古罗斯塔尔和里刚争斗不休。看起来我的本家达夫纳尔能为贾拉提雅遮挡古罗斯塔尔的进攻，但实际上古罗斯塔尔是可以绕远走山路进军。而且贾拉提雅和达夫纳尔的关系也一向微妙……我们当年是背叛了达夫纳尔家，加入的王国，还因此让达夫纳尔失去了同盟议会五大家族的位置。现在达夫纳的当家烈女朱迪特小姐是个非常厉害的领主……一旦我们和公国真的全面开战，古罗斯塔尔随时可能在身后捅我们一刀，就连达夫纳尔也说不定会怎么做……更何况我们本来军力和财力就不足……我能够以个人的名义为王国而战，也是求了父亲很久的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“更糟糕的是，贾拉提雅今年秋天的收成非常不好。虽然目前到不了大饥荒的程度，但是存粮已经耗空了大半。明年夏天能想象到的，会很难熬。如果明年秋天不能获得一场大丰收的话……一切就完了。”英谷莉特说，“科尔娜莉亚的提议是，如果这婚事成立，他们可以把布雷达德的领地中，靠近贾拉提雅、非常富饶的一部分割让给我们。”</p><p> </p><p>“很有吸引力的提议。在布雷达德找不到任何继承人的现在。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是我没有骗你。尽管如此父亲也没答应。父亲和先王陛下、罗德利古大人的关系一向紧密，不然我也不会一出生就和古廉有口头的婚约了。不到最后，大家都要饿死的时候他是不会背叛的。就是大家真的都要饿死了或许也不会吧。”英谷莉特有点艰难地说，“……问题是……问题是我的兄长们……他们并不是铁板一块。”</p><p> </p><p>这确实和希尔凡的预想有点不一样，他有些意外的转过头来。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟，伯爵的位置只有一个……而现在有一个机会，不需要规规矩矩地得到王室的册封，可以凭着自己的力量，去得到它……”英谷莉特叹了口气，“我不是很想说什么细节，现在这件事父亲也压下去了。我们毕竟还是一家人。不过，结果就是，我必须穿着这身衣服来这里。”</p><p> </p><p>或许是被抓住了什么把柄，又或者实质上的得到了好处而被威胁不这么做要开战？哦，也有可能是贾拉提雅伯爵多面下注，让长子与自己支持保王派，暗地里也默许其他儿子接触公国，这样一家人最终总是有能体面活下去、照顾其他人的一脉。在现在的艰难形势下，这大概也是可以理解的无奈之举。英谷莉特没有再说下去。希尔凡也没有追问。</p><p> </p><p>“不过我是不会背叛殿下的。”英谷莉特重复了这句，“所以就让我在这里待到舞会结束，这样不论他们想做什么，我也只是吃了一屋子的蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，‘不论想做什么’……这就像是你每次只会撕了相亲的信，却还是会去相亲一样的消极抵抗啊？”希尔凡说，“你真的觉得洛贝家想要娶你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是，他们想要离间、分化我们罢了，如果看到卡隆和贾拉提雅都在动摇，更多的小领主还指不定怎么想。这整个可笑的舞会都是为了这个。虽然我知道——说实在的，这要是在战场上就简单了，只要一枪把那位次子也杀了就完事了——但是……”英谷莉特说，“ 难道你有什么别的好办法？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡看了一眼门口，然后又看向英谷莉特：“唔，比如说你现在冲出去和在场的所有人说，其实你们家打算恢复和伏拉鲁达力乌斯的婚约？”</p><p> </p><p>这句话让英谷莉特刚才陈述自己家情况时的阴霾被一扫而空，她再次对希尔凡怒目而视：“……会找你讨论这个问题的我才是疯了。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡又看了一眼门口。英谷莉特这回觉得有些奇怪，也看过去，但是当然什么都没有。接着，希尔凡就说道：“懂了，你现在不能和公国撕破脸。那我们换个思路怎么样？比如说，千年祭的时候，我去帮你问问库罗德和洛廉兹，要是贾拉提雅真的和公国打仗，他们同盟内部被迫演给帝国看的把戏，会不会上升到将攻打你们作为戏剧的一场？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么戏剧的一场？”英谷莉特莫名其妙地道，她顿了顿，“哦，好悬都忘了。你在士官学校的最后六节跑去了金鹿学级，和库罗德、洛廉兹那帮人臭味相投去了。……还有个什么千年祭的约定，是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，所以我过两天大概能见到他们？别太紧张啦。我觉得以库罗德的手腕应该不至于让自己再多失去几个盟友……而且，今天也不会出事的，在舞会上就相信我的判断，毕竟我是搞这种事的行家里手。”希尔凡笑着道，“还有，我得提醒你，菲力克斯也去了金鹿学级，他显然不是为了找朋友才去的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”英谷莉特看起来似乎确实放松了一点，至少比起刚才以大吃特吃来发泄不安时要好多了，“……只是开玩笑的。你们两个问题学生离开青狮，我和殿下都乐得清闲呢。至少有半年我都没看到你们在课上出的洋相——迟到、做出问题发言或者干脆缺席——你讨厌训练、菲力克斯讨厌战术课……所以我也不用生气，说不定会因此多活几年哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“这么一说，那半年我们四个的关系确实还挺和谐。”希尔凡点头，他再次看向门口，然后又开启了一轮话题，这次连英谷莉特都觉得他好像是故意在拖着自己说话了，“一定要说的话……就只是有点遗憾没有能和殿下在一起创造更多回忆吧。也不知道以后还能不能有机会了。”</p><p> </p><p>这个话题让英谷莉特也有点难过，没有再去介意希尔凡到底为什么一直拉着自己说话。而是顺着这个话题说了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“一定会有的……谁能想到一毕业就出了那样的事情。本来就只是去别的班级学一学而已，课后也还可以在一起吃饭聊天。之前我们是十几年的朋友，本来之后也会是很长久的朋友，本来……本来不在那一两节的。趁着在士官学校，多认识点朋友、学点知识，并不是坏事。”英谷莉特有点难过地说，“就只是……很可惜……明明只是这样一个没什么大不了的选择，但是现在回过头去看，又好像变得有点沉重。我理解你的遗憾……我也有很多遗憾……如果当时我更努力一点，是不是能帮着殿下赢下狮鹫战；如果我更早注意到什么，是不是能够预先发现不对劲……其实，说实在的，我也有过想转去金鹿级的想法哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。有一阵子你们老师不是经常拉着你和菲力克斯吃饭吗？我路过时就在想，要是老师再请我吃一顿，我干脆也和老师说，想要转级。”英谷莉特说，“老师和西提司大人学了飞行术，西提司大人总是很忙碌，没有空指导我，如果能和老师学一学西提司大人的技术的话……又或者那时候老师和西提司大人多学两次，我大概也会实在忍不住，为了请教飞行的技术而转级的吧？因为，菲力克斯和老师训练剑术后提高了很多哦，就是你也比以前厉害了，这些我都看到了，在和公国的战斗中，都靠你们变得可靠了才能取胜……我们去读士官学校，不就是为了学本领，在以后漫长的人生中，用来好好保护领地与祖国？能学到的话，不管是在哪个班级都无所谓吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我认为……”希尔凡顿了顿，“……你和菲力克斯肯定在这方面很有共同语言。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，我知道你转班不是为了学习。”英谷莉特点头。</p><p> </p><p>“也不能说完全不是为了学习。”希尔凡笑道，“毕竟，老师事实上有好好督促我学枪术、马术和理学的。只是，我觉得老师在各种意义上都是很有人格魅力的人……明明有纹章，却过着普通人的生活，对我们来说都是很值得羡慕的对象，不是么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的老师确实很厉害。但是汉尼曼老师也不差哦？你转班了所以不知道……汉尼曼老师在课上说了，他希望能研究出一种可以替代纹章的魔道具。如果真的可以的话，那大概会改变整个芙朵拉吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“那个汉尼曼老师吗……”希尔凡有点意外，“记得后来他还来我们这边帮着出击过几次战斗。看不出那么严谨的他有这么……宏大的理想。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特知道希尔凡想说不切实际，不过她并不想就谁的老师比较强来吵一架。一方面，这场怀念学生生活的谈话，在五年的战争之后，显得那么宝贵，不想变成一场争吵。另一方面，希尔凡的老师已经在五年前帝国对大修道院的进攻里去世了……掉下了悬崖，连尸骨都没有找到……这个比较已经只剩下悲伤，没有其他意义了。</p><p> </p><p>——就在这时，门被打开了。舞会的外面吵吵嚷嚷的，似乎发生了什么事情。</p><p> </p><p>而雷克特·古兰德的身影在门后出现，他小跑着过来，带着常见的讪笑。英谷莉特知道这个人，从很久以前就是希尔凡各种胡闹事件的帮手，虽然也可以说是个忠心的仆从，但英谷莉特显然并不会喜欢他。</p><p> </p><p>“刚才洛贝少爷闹了个不大不小的笑话。”雷克特兴冲冲地讲，“将一位打扮得还算不错、打算在少爷们中间寻得艳遇的平民女子当成了贾拉提雅家的小姐。结果在和对方跳了大半场的舞后才发现……”</p><p> </p><p>“……当成了我？”英谷莉特莫名其妙地道，接着她突然领会到刚才所有的谈话的意义，转过头问道，“等等，你做了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……英谷莉特，在舞会上认错人不是很常见的事情吗？连我都因此搞出过惨绝人寰的意外。何况是那位天真可爱的洛贝少爷。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特确实想起了希尔凡的所谓“惨绝人寰的意外”，以前他在某次祭典舞会上误追求了男扮女装者的事情。但这次肯定不是什么意外，她认真地道：“告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>“洛贝家的次子比你小一岁，”希尔凡说，“他正式踏入法嘉斯的社交界是六年前，那时候你去了大修道院，后来我们开始打仗。所以，他没见过你。至少没在舞会上见过。但或许有看过你的画像。……我趁着和洛贝家的人交际的时候，和他说了两句你的趣事，比如从来都是穿男装、不喜欢太繁复的打扮一类。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“舞会上总有安排些面容姣好的平民美女供贵族公子们取乐——很多艳遇的开头，对吧？我让古兰德去那些人里找一找有没有和你长得类似的，很幸运，真的有个金头发绿眼睛的小姑娘。当然，她不可能穿着你这样的华服，但装扮得也算不错了。有我之前的铺垫，足够以假乱真。所以，趁着舞会的间隙，我去勾搭了她一下。并不是很难，毕竟只需要‘不经意’地暗示自己纹章贵族的身份，对方就会像看到鱼饵的白鳟一样容易上钩……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特听到这里，几乎是强忍着按下了说教的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>“当然，这场持续了一刻钟的约会在舞会的奏乐开始、夜晚的舞池正式开放时不得不结束了。她当然想要请我一起跳舞，不过我以有约在身拒绝……但我告诉她，我能够为她介绍另一位纹章贵族。“</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特终于忍不住插嘴道：“她就听你的，装成我去约会洛贝少爷？她不要命了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这么直白当然不行啦。事实上，我给这位小姑娘讲了个故事……”希尔凡说，“我说我有一位贵族朋友，在战争中失去了所爱的女孩，在那之后一直郁郁寡欢。你和她长得很像，我希望你能去安慰一下我那位朋友。他看到你，可能会叫出别人的名字，但是请你不要介意，也不要多言，就当你真的是那位小姐，和他共舞一次吧，这样他至少能有这一刻的欢愉……这也是你的好机会，如果能让对方把你当成女孩的替身，有进一步的关系，对你也没有坏处吧？我这么说了后，小姑娘就同意了，我远远地把她领到舞池，给她指了指洛贝少爷的位置。然后看着洛贝少爷领着她进去跳舞，然后就过来你这里吃蛋糕庆祝下了——这个故事怎么样？“</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特瞪了他一眼，但这次并没有含有不快的意味，她笑道：“唔……除去你似乎是编造了一个我死在这场战争里了的可怕桥段之外，确实是个不错的故事。”</p><p> </p><p>“失去也不一定就是死了吧？只是那个小姑娘‘自行’那么认为而已。而且……反正那洛贝少爷也不爱你，不论如何也是不会成真的。”希尔凡笑着说，“另外，放心吧，那位洛贝少爷虽然和我们立场不同，但并不是个暴虐的，或者不如说是在长兄阴影下被刻意养成了温文尔雅、不会制造麻烦的老实性格哦？之后就算那姑娘真落在他手里，知道来龙去脉，也是不会对她怎样的。只会恨我，我倒是虱子多了不痒。”</p><p> </p><p>“……但是这个故事似乎还没有完吧？”英谷莉特站起身。这时候的她显然比刚才要熠熠发光。</p><p> </p><p>“真是明察啊，搭档。”希尔凡说，“接下来就是你擅长的领域了。我可正期待着呢？“</p><p> </p><p>事情不能停在“大家知道了洛贝家和贾拉提雅家好像有什么默契，只是出了意外”，那也会让许多人心生不安——</p><p> </p><p>“我可以认为这是对我的侮辱吗？洛贝少爷。”</p><p> </p><p>一身华服的英谷莉特双手抱臂，皱着眉头，咄咄逼人地对洛贝家的次子说。周围已经围上了一些人，还有更多的人在舞池中翩翩起舞，视线却看向此处。</p><p> </p><p>其实希尔凡一直觉得，英谷莉特在义正言辞、英姿飒爽地训斥人的时候，是挺帅气的——如果不是因为她训斥的对象相当一部分时候就是自己（或者可怜的菲力克斯，很多时候他是被牵连的），希尔凡甚至会说，她那种天然自成的正气凌然是别有一番可爱之处的——而他现在正在人群里，欣赏难得出现的另一个被训者不知所措的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“这是误会——”洛贝少爷是从没有被当成继承人培养的次子，他又是一付温吞的性格，在这种情况下有些不知所措。他试图寻求父亲的帮助，但稍微有些资历的公爵、伯爵们此时都在另一个厅堂一起饮红酒相谈，将舞池让给年轻人们玩乐。他知道自己搞砸了父亲交给自己的任务，但却不知道如何处理。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我本来就对洛贝家的邀约感到困惑。基于众所周知的原因……这实在很古怪。不过我们是为了可能的和平来到这里的，所以我姑且没有拒绝。”英谷莉特说，“但当我看到你拉着一个平民女子，叫着我的名字，走到舞池的中央，我就知道，你们的意图不是要修好，而是借着这个机会来报复、羞辱我。呵，战场上做不到，就在舞会上找机会？我本来以为洛贝家在法嘉斯的年份已经够长，足够让你们学到法嘉斯引以为傲的骑士精神，但看起来你们从来都没有学会！“</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特的语速很快，但话语却十分清晰、气势很足，有种让人信服的力量。周围传来了一阵轻轻的哄笑。</p><p> </p><p>洛贝少爷满头大汗地道：“真的是——”</p><p> </p><p>“误会？”英谷莉特挑了挑自己的裙摆，又指向站在一边的那位小姑娘，“不论贾拉提雅领再怎么贫瘠，也是王国的伯爵，难道我会穿着那样的衣服来到舞会上？我做足了诚意，而你们却在借此侮辱我与我的家族——哦，这位小姐，也为难你还要假装成我了。”</p><p> </p><p>人群传来又一阵笑声。</p><p> </p><p>那位战战兢兢的小姑娘不由得为自己分辨：“有人说贾拉提雅小姐已经死了，所以我才——”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特冷笑了一声，微微仰头，骄傲地看向洛贝少爷：“我以为你们不需要用这种无聊的诅咒手段来确保公国的胜利——如果你想要我死，我们可以公平地比武决斗，就在这里！”</p><p> </p><p>眼看事情闹得越来越僵，周围已经开始有人不安地互相看着。要知道，在沃尔姆堡外面，现在可是真的围着大军。洛贝家的继承人惹怒了贾拉提雅家的女骑士，谁知道会连锁反应成什么样子……已经有人想要上前当个和事佬。</p><p> </p><p>——不过他们都没有快过希尔凡。</p><p> </p><p>“这么生气可是会破坏你的美丽的哦，英谷莉特？”希尔凡从人群中走出，然后向着洛贝少爷笑了笑，“啊，亲爱的洛贝先生，又见面了。事情看起来变得有点糟，也许我可以提供给你一点帮助？“</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特扭过头去，没有搭理希尔凡。洛贝少爷显然很意外，但他此刻太需要援手了，他下意识点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“好了好了，其实，不就是一个平民女孩起了心勾搭少爷的事情吗？洛贝先生又正好为人友善，给她骗了去——让她退下就是了。咱们不能指望这个小地方的女孩子们懂得眼色。”希尔凡把事情都推到了平民女子身上，而洛贝少爷也显然认为这个解决办法不错，露出了感激的神色。</p><p> </p><p>"是、是啊。都是我被骗了。“他附和。</p><p> </p><p>这话倒是没错。希尔凡心里想。确实很好骗。 </p><p> </p><p>那位平民女子看到希尔凡的出现，已经是瞪大了眼，听到这里，更是想要分辩什么，却被雷克特先一步给捂住了嘴。希尔凡对着雷克特扬了扬头，雷克特和两个侍从就把平民女子给拉走了。洛贝少爷当然也没有阻止。</p><p> </p><p>接着希尔凡转过身，用标准的贵族礼节向英谷莉特伸出手：“那么，美丽的英谷莉特小姐，可以与我跳一支舞吗？让这件事就此揭过，继续这场愉快的舞会。”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然我不是很想就此揭过……”英谷莉特看起来还在生气，不过最后还是点了点头，回握住了他，“不过……好吧。这回看在你的面子上。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”在这一刹那，洛贝少爷突然意识到了问题。他的目的是破坏不臣服公国的几家贵族之间的团结，但是如果事情继续发展下去，真的让贾拉提雅家的小姐和戈迪耶家的继承人跳舞的话，那就完全没有达成目的，甚至是反效果了，这还不如让贾拉提雅小姐骂他几句然后离开呢，“等等，事实上，我也愿意为了赔罪而——”</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，洛贝先生，作为绅士，多少应该体谅一下淑女的心情。”希尔凡转过头笑着道，洛贝少爷完全看不出这个笑容里有什么敌意，“毕竟刚刚发生了那样的事情，你总不会还想要比较下那位平民小姑娘和贾拉提雅小姐哪个做舞伴比较好吧？就算你没有这么想过……这也会被别人当成笑话的。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是，”洛贝少爷看向英谷莉特，用略带威胁的口吻说，“贾拉提雅与公国——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，哦，只是跳个舞。”希尔凡打断了他，用有些吃惊而夸张的口吻说道，“而且，我想戈迪耶和洛贝家刚才还算谈得不错，我以为你理解我们的难处所在……难道你认为我完全不可能做公国的朋友吗？这可太令人伤心了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……我并不是说……”没说两句就又被扣了个帽子的洛贝少爷显然会越描越黑，他的侍从见状只得上前给他解围，以洛贝公爵有事叫他为由，让他有个体面的借口离开。</p><p> </p><p>因为洛贝少爷的离开，人群也很快散去。只剩下希尔凡和英谷莉特走到了舞池的入口。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，这位‘公国的朋友’，”英谷莉特放下了他的手，说，“我们还跳舞么？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果我有这个荣幸？毕竟，我还从没有和你跳过。”希尔凡看向她，补充了一句，“如果你没忘了怎么跳？”</p><p> </p><p>“没忘。”英谷莉特说，“但也只是没忘，别抱期待。——走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>她先迈开步伐，用着像是要去训练场搞舞蹈训练一样的表情，眉头微皱，仿佛在思索回想着舞步应该怎么走。希尔凡愣了下，因为这时候通常的礼仪是女方牵着男伴的手走进去，两个人要并肩。不过他没有说什么，只是跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>她在前面走着，头上的头饰在舞池的灯光下流光溢彩，裙摆上的银线随着摆动而显出纤细美丽的花纹。这是专门为了舞会而造就的装扮。事实上，整个舞池的小姐们都穿着这样的衣服，她们或者是贵族，或者不是，但是都一样。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡当然已经习惯了各种各样舞会，和不同的小姐们跳舞，感受她们炙热的视线。每当这时候，他都会觉得自己分裂成了三个：三分之一的自己在和对方跳舞，温柔而熟练，时不时风趣地引导话题；三分之一的自己在审视对方，将对方每一次的微妙表情与步伐的变动都观察到，然后评判对方的种种言行；三分之一的自己则在审视自己，将对她们的憎恶与随之而来的扭曲的快感收集起来。充斥了利用与欲望的舞池大概可以算得上培育那些憎恶的池塘，时不时冒着黑色的泡泡，与舞会上小姐们的欢声笑语融合在一起，让人非常想要踏入……</p><p> </p><p>今天的英谷莉特，也加入了参加舞会的小姐们的行列。</p><p> </p><p>今天——</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了吗？站在原地一动不动的。”英谷莉特转过头来，她看到自己和希尔凡吗的距离已经颇远了，又走了回来，她看向还在舞池入口附近的希尔凡，突然恍然大悟，“啊，是了！我差点忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特伸出手，拉住了希尔凡：“你那么讲究这些舞会的礼仪的吗？那也应该喊我一声，不然……算了，今天就不说你了。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡觉得如果要客观描述一下的话，他这次是被自己的舞伴给强拉进舞池的。这大概还是第一次。但是这不是问题，因为问题实在是太多了：首先，今天的舞池看起来很不正常，没有黑色的泡泡也没有像是耳语一样出现在身边的什么欢声笑语，大家都在安安静静地跳着交谊舞，而且看起来其中有不少翩翩起舞的，也并不是为了纹章与血脉而勾引一方的关系，只是正常的……跳舞，行为间尚且算是彼此尊重；其次，今天的自己也不太正常，三个自我并没有出现，一定要说的话，就像是和她聊天、吃饭或者训练时一样，只是那个……普通的自己在场，和平时一样，感觉到的是放松和安心……；第三点，今天自己的舞伴也不太正常，并没有让人感到憎恶……当然，他本来也不太可能去憎恶英谷莉特，就不是那么回事，因为英谷莉特是英谷莉特，对他来说很重要的老朋友和青梅竹马，她不是那些小姐的一员。但是，今天英谷莉特又的确是那些小姐们的一员，穿着华服、化着妆，是个美人……</p><p> </p><p>平心而论她跳得还不错，比起从来没有练过武的小姐来说，更轻盈柔韧一点。今天的她，大概是刚刚解决了一个心头忧患的缘故，一直在微笑着，就像是她戴着的绿宝石一样，发出淡淡的光辉。</p><p> </p><p>“……那个，希尔凡？”</p><p> </p><p>回过神来时，舞会快要结束了，至少，英谷莉特已经拉着他走出了舞池。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天都在想什么？”英谷莉特看向他，“你踩了我至少有三次。我都怀疑，到底是我太笨不会跳还是你不会跳……或者这是你趁机在报复我。”</p><p> </p><p>“……确实……确实是在想些事情。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特有些意外，对于他这次没有以花言巧语找什么理由，她问道：“啊，关于什么？我以为这场舞会的危机已经过去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我觉得今天的你还挺……漂亮的。”希尔凡这句话说得有点磕绊，就像是在想着如何措辞一样。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特立刻便不意外了，她笑了下，说道：“好吧，真佩服你随时随地对任何人都能说出这种话来。……你不想说就算了。”</p><p> </p><p>“——那个，英谷莉特。”</p><p> </p><p>——刚才的并不是花言巧语，而是真心这么说的。</p><p> </p><p>这句话没有来得及说出口，就看见作为侍卫而前来的加尔从外面匆匆进来，找到希尔凡后目光一亮，他跑过来，带着明显的喘息地说：“有事情要向您报告！”</p><p> </p><p>“出什么事了？”加尔的样子让希尔凡吃了一惊，“难道外面真打起来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，不是……”加尔想说什么，但是有点犹豫地看了一眼站在希尔凡旁边的英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特立刻就明白了，或许是戈迪耶家内部的事情，她说道：“舞会快结束了，我也出去找找我的侍卫们，到了回家的时点了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，不好意思了。”希尔凡这么说，“一路小心。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也是小心点。听说大修道院附近挺乱的。”英谷莉特已经转过身，她背着希尔凡举起左手晃了晃，只是微微侧过头，爽利地告别，“还有，今天真是谢谢了。下次请你吃烤肉。回见咯。”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么~回见。”</p><p> </p><p>就是这样日常的告别。她迈着和平时一样轻快步伐，向着厅堂的出口走去。</p><p> </p><p>有时候希尔凡在想，那个时候是不是可能阻止她。唯一想到的办法就是把她打晕了扔在哪里（比如大修道院）让她得不到帝弥托利的消息（就像是自己和菲力克斯）。她要知道了绝对会去，因为换位思考下，自己知道了也绝对会去。但是由于可能打不过她，而且回到那个时候自己也没有任何动机做这种事，所以大概是没办法——命运的分歧点似乎在更早的时候就被决定了。</p><p> </p><p>“是什么事情？连我们的盟友都不能听？”希尔凡半开玩笑地问道。</p><p> </p><p>加尔上前轻声说了两句，最后补充道：“这是我们的探子看到的。我不知道这是否合适与贾拉提雅小姐说。”</p><p> </p><p>“……看来，舞会之后才是正宴啊。”</p><p> </p><p>科尔娜莉亚和罗德利古在舞会的掩护下都秘密地前来此处，并且不知谈了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然多少也能猜出来。”希尔凡叹了口气，“虽然双方都极力遮掩，但看起来去年整个法嘉斯的收成都欠佳……”</p><p> </p><p>加尔在一旁没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>“不过，这样也好。暂时也不用担心会爆发大规模的冲突了。”希尔凡说，“收拾收拾，我们也走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>如果真的有命运的话，那么它的齿轮大概是在那一刻转动了。</p><p> </p><p>“——去加尔古-玛库吧。”</p><p> </p><p>每个人化作棋子，落在了不同的格子中。或黑或白，或生或死。</p><p> </p><p>——那是芙朵拉历1185年的星辰节，在沃尔姆堡，希尔凡最后一次见到还在正常状态的英谷莉特。那时候他完全没有想到，下一次见面就会是在战场的两端。因为他所做的任何一个决策都不像是会导向这个结果的：至少在本节底 ，当他选择留在大修道院与“死而复生”的老师和野心勃勃的盟主合作时，他的动机与最后结果的差距简直可以说是荒谬的……</p><p> </p><p>大修道院已经失修数年，如今金鹿学级的同学们与归来的骑士团团员正在加紧修缮和清理。一些原本隐藏在周围村落生活的修道院修士也因为教团新领导人的出现和骑士团的回归而来到这里。除了教堂顶部的破损因为太为严重而无法在战时修好外，其他地方都已经清扫得像模像样了。</p><p> </p><p>在已经基本清扫完毕的训练场找到菲力克斯时，他正如五年前一样，正在对着训练用的铁质偶人挥剑——这玩意看起来没有生锈，不知道是从仓库拿来的新品还是靠着五年前最后一次涂抹的防锈油而幸运地扛过了风吹日晒的老伙计。希尔凡站在他身后片刻，但他没有停，直到做完了一组训练。才转过身来。希尔凡看到他脸上挂着菲力克斯式的不耐烦，不过实际上这个表情在他们与公国战斗时并不常见，这也许说明他和自己正在想差不多的事情。</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯在转过身的那一刻说：“今早收到了父亲的信息。我想边境伯爵已经知道了，所以告诉你也无妨：我们与公国会停战四节。”</p><p> </p><p>这是伏拉鲁达力乌斯和科尔娜莉亚最终秘密签订的协议，姑且不管是否真的有效力——毕竟能评判和约束国际约定的教团已经没有了权威（或者将来有了的话，帝国派系也不会听从的）——但至少也表达了双方打算停一停的意向。小规模的冲突或许很难避免，但大规模的战争的可能性至少是下降了。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，看起来，不仅是我们，科尔娜莉亚和洛贝在大树节的春收前也变不出他们的军粮来了。我有听说他们因为历年苛政，这个收获季反倒是比我们收成还差的传闻……”希尔凡笑着道，“不过，真羡慕他们在南方。虽然产量不多，但勉强还算能播种冬小麦，还有春收呢！在北方，那玩意种在地里可过不了冬就全死绝了。……唔，也不是没有好消息？这次听洛廉兹和莉丝提亚说，帝国方面也没有迎来什么好年成，今年在粮食方面没有支援同盟内部的帝国派，大概也支援不了公国，不然咱们现在就已经不知道该怎么办了——但是，大树节后，形势会很紧张吧，至少要撑到秋天……”</p><p> </p><p>“撑不到。”菲力克斯打断对方，说，“如果是那个所谓的圣女，不可能放过这个好机会。会不停地进攻吧。”</p><p> </p><p>的确，打仗与种地都需要人力。如果是一两场、甚至四五场战争，存粮大概是足够撑住的，伏拉鲁达力乌斯作为法嘉斯的第一大领主，拥有广阔的平原和肥沃的土地，家底也足够丰厚。但是如果是连续不断的持久战，就不好说了。而且牵制太多的士兵在战场上，也就意味着农民数目的减少，如果整个农忙季都靠着老幼妇孺来干，那又要损失许多秋收的成果……这点对于科尔娜莉亚当然也是一样，不过以她刮干百姓每一滴血的施政风格来看，她是宁愿下一年来个更大的饥荒，百姓的境况更糟糕，也要趁着自己那方有点资源优势的时候打来的吧。</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦，有道理。看起来我们应该感谢女神啊。”希尔凡看起来还是挺轻松，“至少给了我们四个风调雨顺的年头。”</p><p> </p><p>“你来这里就是为了冷嘲热讽一下我们的处境吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“别这么说，在艰难的时候活跃下气氛也是很重要的嘛。或者你有有什么好办法？”</p><p> </p><p>“就在这四个月，找个办法速战速决。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡点头：“唉。签了协议的第二天就有一个打算撕毁的家伙在这里了。如果你打算和科尔娜莉亚一样被骂成是苛政之人的话……也不是不可以。毕竟现在我们和他们倒的确是境况一致。”</p><p> </p><p>“从战术上那样的确是最优的解答。但是，”菲力克斯这次用坚定的目光看向了希尔凡，“从战略上，效忠没有王的国家，是没有未来可言的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……是无法反驳的正论呢。“希尔凡说，“你相信他真的已经死了？”</p><p> </p><p>“哼，不相信的人才是傻瓜吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，菲力克斯，想不到你对自己有时候很笨拙这件事有这么清醒的认识。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“不过，我同意你说的：就这样留在法嘉斯战斗，好像也无法改善局面。”希尔凡说，“如果同盟内部能被库罗德整合好一致对抗帝国，那么我们就能得到背靠同盟的卡隆和贾拉提雅的更多支持。如果老师能够恢复教团的声誉，那么我们甚至可能通过教会的支持，让拥有布雷达德远亲血脉的贵族被认可为法嘉斯的正统继承人，让我们不至于只是在为死人鸣冤般地战斗。另外，假若帝国本土被同盟攻击的话，对公国的支持力度也会大大降低，我们甚至有可能说服西部的多米尼克等领主反抗帝国势力……”</p><p> </p><p>“的确可以改变战略本身的劣势。”菲力克斯闭眼了片刻，“但是，这种选择，在战术上可不一定是好的。” </p><p> </p><p>“的确。如果是父亲大人听说我想要来这里和同盟军在一起的话，大概会狠狠地骂一通我，说不定还会觉得我是贪生怕死、在最艰难的时候跑了呢。”希尔凡点头，“因为，这种选择建立在相信……老师，以及库罗德，真的能在短时间内极大的改变局势上。老师确实很厉害……在战场上，很多时候都让人怀疑是不是能未卜先知般的擅长指挥。但以现在的兵力差距来说，这种信任就和相信骑士文学里那种正义必胜邪恶的故事差不多吧？不能指望父亲他们也相信这个。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”菲力克斯叹了口气，“所以，你是想说，假如英谷莉特在这里的话，她就会毫不犹豫的支持老师吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……哈哈，我不知道。”希尔凡说，“干脆问问她好了。我正好帮她问到了关于同盟的消息，要给她写封信。说来，你说的停战的事情，是需要保密的吗？不需要的话我就也写进去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“她的话无所谓吧，贾拉提雅伯爵是否知道我不清楚，不过她又不会到处乱说。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡点头：“嗯。那就把你这句话也加进去。生日祝福也会带上你的名字的。”</p><p> </p><p>星辰节过去就是守护节，守护节4日就是英谷莉特的23岁生日。事实上，如果帝弥托利没有离世，他们可以连续两周之内庆祝二人的生日的。上次这么做，已经是五年之前了，但是记忆似乎也还焕然如新。</p><p> </p><p>“——要写信的话，你打算留下来？”</p><p> </p><p>从这里回去戈迪耶领，要走非帝国控制区域的路线的话，是会经过贾拉提雅的。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。也许……再见一见老师后会确定吧。”</p><p> </p><p>但希尔凡接下来见到的第一位老师，却另有其人。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的预定行程是帮雷欧妮和希尔妲清扫完大教堂前最碍事的几块石头。希尔凡和正要去往自己办公室的汉尼曼在训练场的门口照了个对面。</p><p> </p><p>“汉尼曼老师。真是好久不见了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……是希尔凡啊。”汉尼曼老师的近视眼看起来又加重了点，他眯了下眼睛，“不像我们这些老骨头，你们倒是都变化很大。一下子还有点认不出来……啊，又或者是你到了金鹿学级里，就有成长了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，汉尼曼老师，还在记恨我转级的事情吗？”希尔凡开玩笑道。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会。”汉尼曼用严谨的口吻回答，“教团的新任领袖是位极有魅力的人，连我这把老骨头都被吸引了。只是，说到以前——“汉尼曼停下，欲言又止。</p><p> </p><p>“……老师是想要问我青狮学级的大家的事情吗？”希尔凡立刻明白了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。毕竟也曾经是我这老头子的学生。当然，我知道帝弥托利已经……”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡苦笑了下：“是的，除了殿下，还有在殿下去世后就行踪不明的杜笃……其他人都还好吧。只是不是每个人都站在反帝国的这一边。前几天我还见过英谷莉特，她挺好的。雅妮特在臣服公国的多米尼克领，没有上战场，应该是性命无忧。亚修……他现在是洛贝家的骑士，也算是实现了他的骑士梦想吧？他和关达尔将军都一直驻守在洛贝领防守，应该过得还可以。梅尔塞德斯……我也很久没有她的消息了，不过她在后方，而且长期和雅妮特通信，我想我们没有接到雅妮特那边来的坏消息，就说明她也应该是平安的。“</p><p> </p><p>汉尼曼看起来放松了些许，虽然表情没怎么变化，但对于他这样平日严肃的人来说还是很明显，他显然不希望听到自己的学生们都去世了消息：“谢谢你告知，希尔凡。”</p><p> </p><p>“不值得老师道谢啦。”希尔凡笑道。汉尼曼点头与他告别，就在两人将要擦肩而过的时候，希尔凡又问道，”我听说……汉尼曼老师，您在研究一种叫做魔道具的东西？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。莉丝提亚与林哈尔特也在帮助我。怎么，难道你也对这些感兴趣？……我记得你虽然和我说过想要学理学、魔道方面的知识，不过每次到上课与训练时，你都不怎么参与。“汉尼曼一谈到自己的研究领域，便多少有些兴奋，”看起来老师真的挺厉害，让你认真的好好学习了。所谓魔道具的原理还要从纹章与魔法的关系说起，你知道纹章显现魔法是——“</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡当机立断地打断了汉尼曼即将进行的演讲：“啊！关于原理的部分您可以择期在告诉我。我是听说，您研究这种魔道具，是为了能够让没有纹章的人也能够……拥有纹章。“</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。如果一切顺利的话，那是我研究的终极目标。”汉尼曼点头，“不过理论困难还有很多，比如说纹章，我们研究认为它储存在身体的方式和遗产引导其起作用的方式之间……咳咳。理论部分就不说了。总之，还离你说的那种理想的状态还差很远。我期待有生之年能够完成——不能的话也有两个小家伙继承我的意志啦。”</p><p> </p><p>原本是黑鹫学级的贝尔娜提塔和林哈尔特也申请转级到了金鹿学级。尤其是林哈尔特，几乎是学期的最末尾才选择转级的。当时负责此事的西提司大人还十分奇怪：学期只剩下一个月了，转级有什么意义吗？但林哈尔特打着哈欠也坚持要和老师“结缘”：“以后我作为老师有记录下来的学生，需要老师帮一点小忙的话，更方便开口。所以转级是最大化避免了未来的麻烦。”，现在想想，大概是出于纹章学者希望更亲近有神秘的炎之纹章的老师的目的……不过他虽然仅仅只做了不到一个月的学生（而且那个月大家明明在备战帝国），却也甘愿冒着风险赴了五年之约，甚至选择留下来、叛国……</p><p> </p><p>——老师拥有超凡的领导力与魅力，能够聚集足够多的的人们反抗帝国……</p><p> </p><p>“为什么汉尼曼老师会想要……做这种事呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么……？”汉尼曼想了想，说道，“我并不喜欢用纹章的有无来决定人的一切价值的世界。那是用先天而未知的一切去掌控人的理性的选择。客观地说，在我人生的早年，这样的世界也阻碍着我想要做学者的道路……而且，让我的亲人……妹妹，遭遇了不幸。明明纹章就在那里，在我们的身体里，我们却无法对抗它带来的乖违的命运。想要掌握自己的命运的源头，这就是学者的天性。但是，一定要说的话……有‘那个想法’起因是因为老师吧。看到老师拥有纹章，却过着平民的生活——”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“我就在想，有没有可能真的让平民拥有纹章呢？如果这样的话，那个世界就不攻自破了吧。一这么想，就没法停下大脑的思考了。希望这不是一个错误的研究方向。”汉尼曼说，“不过我认为老师一直是受到女神庇佑般的幸运。按照老师带给我的方向，不会错的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”希尔凡沉默了片刻，才说道，“这真是……很不一样的思考方式啊。”</p><p> </p><p>——无论是自己还是他人，都会认同老师代表着某个“崭新的未来”。就是库罗德那个表面嬉皮笑脸其实心思缜密的盟主，也认为跟随老师，就能够实现自己的野心。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈。”汉尼曼对这样的赞誉显然很受用，“每当遇到什么解决不了的困难，把思维逆转过来，往往路就走通了，这也是做学者的基本功。”</p><p> </p><p>“……谢谢您的指导。祝您很快就有好的研究成果，汉尼曼老师。”希尔凡顿了顿，用轻快的声音说，“虽然现在这么说有点怪，但是做过您的学生一阵子……您是青狮学级的老师，真是太好了。我感到有点自豪的。”</p><p> </p><p>不知道为什么，虽然这么想非常、非常奇怪。但希尔凡觉得，这就是他下定决心的那个瞬间。</p><p> </p><p>他甚至在这个时候，想到了见到老师时要说的话。</p><p> </p><p>——哟，老师，好久不见，看到你还是一样，我就放心啦。我想应该没人想到，戈迪耶家的继承人会和同盟的家伙们并肩作战吧。哈哈，我能想象到父亲大人怒吼大叫“这个蠢儿子”的样子。但是，我认为就那样留在法嘉斯战斗，好像也无法改善局面。所以我就来到这里了。请让我相信……我所做的决定是正确的。</p><p> </p><p>而老师也一定会用自己和平常一样的，面无表情却又让人不知为何想要信任和依赖的面孔，轻轻点头的吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在守护节的第四天，希尔凡从加尔手里收到了一封信。他打开来看的时候，就愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>【给英谷莉特：</p><p>这封信寄到你那里的时候，大概可以和你说一声生日快乐？</p><p>这次条件有限，所以就送你情报作为礼物了：</p><p>第一，库罗德说，如果你们真的和公国冲突，条件允许的话，里刚与达夫纳尔都会帮忙牵制古罗斯塔尔。而洛廉兹，他的话就更有趣了：“我们古罗斯塔尔之所以和里刚对战就是为了自家的内政不被帝国全面干预，所以到底要打谁来证明对帝国的忠心这件事，还是可以自己做主的，没必要舍近求远。”如上。</p><p>第二，虽然你说菲力克斯不来代表没得谈，但是事实上他们谈成了四个月的停战协议（这条由菲力克斯赠送，以及他也祝你生日快乐）。</p><p>第三，五年前失踪的老师其实还活着。库罗德打算利用老师重新恢复教团的名望，并且整合同盟的力量，直接攻打帝国本土。我打算在这里协助他。你在贾拉提雅也无事可做，要不要也来这里帮忙攻打帝国呢？</p><p>期待你的回信。</p><p>以及，上次有句没说完的话，请让我在信件里告诉你：虽然你可能认为那是花言巧语，但是，我的确觉得那天的你很漂亮哦。跳舞的时候我想的事情，真的就是那个。</p><p>                                                                             希尔凡】</p><p> </p><p>“……这不是我寄出的信件吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。但是，我们的人到了贾拉提雅伯爵府上，听说英谷莉特小姐已经不在那里了。因为您说务必要交给本人，所以只好将这封信又拿了回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“……不在？”</p><p> </p><p>她应该那时候才没回到贾拉提雅两天才对……没有听说她有预定前往别的地方的行程，而且听侍从的话音，她似乎是去了很远的地方或者不明确去了哪里、归期也不定，不然可以等两天到她回来再送信就是了。</p><p> </p><p>“贾拉提雅伯爵大人说，在守护节的第一日，英谷莉特小姐似乎接到了一封信，然后也没有和伯爵大人详细说明，就立刻带着一队人马离开了，十分急切的样子……伯爵大人说具体的情况他不知道，所以只能把您的信件交还给您。我们的人之后有再去调查，听一位侍女说，英谷莉特小姐接到信的时候看起来很开心。应该并不是什么坏事。”</p><p> </p><p>开心……不是坏事……</p><p> </p><p>要是坏事的话还可以理解，比如说贾拉提雅的哪里出了大乱子要她平叛，又不便透露给戈迪耶家的人。不是坏事，这就更想不到是什么事情了。啊，难不成寄信的是她的秘密恋人一类的吗？正在准备私奔？但是……在这个时间？那个英谷莉特？又感觉完全不可能……</p><p> </p><p>不过不是坏事的话，倒是也许不用太担心。</p><p> </p><p>“以后她有消息的话，第一时间告诉我吧。”希尔凡说，“现在这么乱，她到处乱跑，她的父兄也不阻止吗？……啊，虽然我现在这样，也没资格说她就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>加尔似乎有些为难的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么？”</p><p> </p><p>“这次我们的人去到贾拉提雅才发现，边境伯爵大人似乎下了令，让戈迪耶家的其他人不许与我们的人合作，也不许听您的调遣。所以我们在贾拉提雅没有人可以用。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈……看起来父亲也不只是会寄封信骂我是蠢儿子。好吧。那我们现在自己有人手关注这件事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡知道大概是没有。但加尔的回答比没有似乎更糟糕：“我认为很困难。事实上，送回来这封信的侍卫已经受了伤，我已经让修道院的治疗师为他医治去了。这附近经常会有帝国军巡视，加尔古-玛库毕竟是帝国的占领区……频繁的进出，看起来有些困难。”</p><p> </p><p>“明白，看起来我得接受在情报的孤岛住一段日子的生活了。”希尔凡笑道，“你也辛苦了。看起来比起不知道跑哪里去开心的英谷莉特，我们的情况更危险一点……”</p><p> </p><p>这个推断并没有错，帝国军很快就发现了试图在加尔古-玛库里反帝国的众人，并且以大量的兵力攻来。在老师的指挥、库罗德的计策以及种种运气成分之下，第一波攻击被击退。但兵力与储备的严重不足也让新生军无法进攻帝国。因此库罗德决定向达夫纳尔借兵，并来到位于达夫纳尔、贾拉提雅和伏拉鲁达力乌斯交界的阿利尔接收援军。</p><p> </p><p>这是最近两节内，希尔凡第一次踏入王国的领地。</p><p> </p><p>“要感谢他们迅速地提醒了我，自己已经踏入了王国领地这点啊。”希尔凡看着山崖上洛贝家的军旗，“真是熟悉到令人厌恶的场面……这次来的是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“怪不得科尔娜莉亚又撕毁了条约……原来是为洛贝家做掩护……”菲力克斯抬起头，“这样的话，公国的熟面孔应该都在正面战场，埋伏在这里的或许是意想不到的人……”</p><p> </p><p>在飞马节，公国和伏拉鲁达力乌斯又爆发了小规模的冲突，原因不明。这让菲力克斯在过生日的时候都一付不爽快的样子，勉强应付了老师给每个人庆生时的茶会，就拒绝了所有其他的庆祝活动。看起来……那是为了此时洛贝家来截击新生军的行动做掩护。</p><p> </p><p>而菲力克斯的猜测也很快成真：率兵前来的是洛贝家的骑士，一直在拱卫洛贝本土的关达尔。能看出作为王国老臣的关达尔本心并不想服从帝国，才在之前的五年都以防御领地不容有失为由，没有上过战场，想必洛贝公爵也是知晓，才同意了他的请求。但是现在的情况却容不得私情，新生军的出现让帝国给了洛贝家与公国更大的压力，他也不得不听从主命前来。而另一位将领则是他们非常不想要见到的对手——洛贝家的另一位骑士，亚修。</p><p> </p><p>在看到他时，希尔凡轻轻地在心底叹了口气。他想起他们曾经聊过的关于骑士的话题……但……这也是亚修自己的选择吧。</p><p> </p><p>“十分抱歉。”在对着冲过来的老师搭起弓的时候，亚修这么说，他看向在稍远处战斗的大家，视线和正在看向他的希尔凡对上了片刻，接着又再次将视线转回老师的身上，“我是罗纳德大人的儿子，所以，我有必须尽到的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>老师如往常一般沉默无言，只是，或许挥动天地之剑的手迟疑了点吧：“……”</p><p> </p><p>“以前老师送过我骑士文学作为礼物……我曾经很喜欢那些。现在也还……不讨厌。”亚修说，“但是，现在的我已经明白，所谓的骑士——”</p><p> </p><p>他没有说下去。剩下的话语由箭矢诉说了。然后，他也很快失去了告诉任何人他心目中的骑士的意义的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>第一个。</p><p> </p><p>唯一的温柔大概是老师选择亲手杀掉了他，没有让其他的同学们承担这样的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>在那瞬间，希尔凡在想，等会儿万一在公国领地的雅妮特也出现在战场上该怎么办。不过这情况最终没出现。不知道是该庆幸还是该哀伤。至少他没有在战斗结束后去看汉尼曼老师的脸。他将注意力集中在带兵来助的朱迪特身上，那是位豪爽的女将军，按照辈分应该算是英谷莉特的堂姑母，虽然两人长相一点都不类似，但是性格却意外的有些相近。她用将库罗德都挤兑得有些难以招架的凌厉话语，让大家多少从刚才的战斗中缓过劲儿来。</p><p> </p><p>第二个是菲尔迪南特。进攻密尔丁大桥前就已经知道了他是那里的守将，大家勉强还算是有心理准备。</p><p> </p><p>第三个会是谁呢。卡斯帕尔？佩托拉？修伯特？……</p><p> </p><p>那时候的希尔凡一点都没有想到，第三个牺牲者最终填上了那个人的名字。但是这件事在进攻密尔丁大桥的时候就已经有预兆了。在成功攻打下大桥的晚上，诸人一起在桥的同盟一侧举行庆功晚宴，祝贺这历史性的、让同盟一方看到统一对外希望、让帝国的防线被撕开一个口子的一刻。在那之后，同盟的诸人会去说服、整合同盟的力量，而对于原王国的人们来说，则要有一段回到大修道院的悠闲时光了。</p><p> </p><p>当菲力克斯在宴会的一角、一个烤肉架前看到希尔凡的时候，多少有些吃惊——他认为他一定会去宴会的中央，花言巧语地哄骗那些库罗德不知从哪里请来的、颇具异域风情的舞女们，来打发接下来必定会无聊的一段日子。不过回想起来，不知是不是因为四处打仗的缘故，这几节倒是的确没有听到他太多的花边传闻。又或者是因为平时以训斥他不良行为为己任的二人此刻都不在这里，使得通常泡在训练场的菲力克斯没了耳报神，即便希尔凡真的白天跑去和修道院附近的民女约会，他也不知道。</p><p> </p><p>看到菲力克斯前来，希尔凡笑着将刚烤好的肉串递给了他。</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯不客气的接过来。这是他来到这里的目的。在下一串烤好的时候，希尔凡仍旧没有自己吃，递给了他。</p><p> </p><p>“……所以你是勾搭了哪个女孩，被老师惩罚来当烤肉师傅了？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，只是在想点事情。”希尔凡将烤肉串翻了个面，“不过你说的惩罚方式倒是很新颖。可以考虑告密给英谷莉特。”</p><p> </p><p>“她最近怎样？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。上次有人见过她是在伏拉鲁达力乌斯和公国的战场上。从洛贝军俘虏那里知道的。看起来还算平安……毕竟那个俘虏提到她看起来都很恐惧的样子，我还是第一次听人把她说成是恶魔一类的呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为如果是以前我们俘虏到的，就不会敢开口诋毁与我们并肩作战的将领吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“……哦，又一件提醒我们被赶出家门悲惨事实的事情。”希尔凡笑道，“这样下去，那封生日礼物要等到明年才能寄给她了。我们也真是冤枉啊，阿利尔里明明是我们打退了洛贝军，也算给伏拉鲁达力乌斯解了围，又这么明确地打出了反帝国的旗号……我家那位父亲大人看起来还不肯原谅我，喂喂，他平时可是超级会审时度势的人哦？他就算了，罗德利古大人也不来争取新生军做盟友，我可真是觉得很奇怪极了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊……按理说东部诸侯联盟和公国在战争状态……但最近没有听说战况有任何变化，到了不自然的程度。父亲那边也没有特别捎来消息，这悄然无声的，有种让人说不出来的诡异……”菲力克斯这样说。和愤怒到切断了的所有情报链的边境伯爵不同，罗德利古对菲力克斯的行为只是不予置评，偶尔还会捎来些消息，但是这一整节，却没有任何信息传来。从其他渠道得知的所有消息，也都像是石沉大海般的……宁静。</p><p> </p><p>公国因为损失了兵将、没能除掉新生军而偃旗息鼓也罢，但伏拉鲁达力乌斯也完全没有对退却的公国军予以追击，尽管粮草应该还是足够用的。</p><p> </p><p>“不趁着这个时候痛打落水狗，还要等到大树节他们春收完毕养足了兵马？”</p><p> </p><p>“也许他们预料到了我们会打下密尔丁大桥。然后攻入帝国腹地，打败皇帝。于是公国就没什么威胁可言、打不打都一样了？”希尔凡开玩笑般地道，“坐享其成，这倒是父亲大人愿意做的。他总是很喜欢以某种方式挑起斯灵的内乱。所以就是我们在前面卖命，他们那帮人都安安全全地呆在领地……嘛，这样也不是完全不好啦。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然只是开玩笑，但菲力克斯似乎意外地严肃考虑了希尔凡的这番话：“……如果要那样的话，就必须在下节……大树节底推进过古隆达兹平原，这样梅利赛乌斯要塞就会暴露，帝国为了保证帝都的安全，就会全面收缩战线来守卫要塞，公国的威胁就自然解开了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那接下来是不是要在竖琴节打掉要塞，花冠节打掉帝都？真不错。要是真的这么顺利，那就把那封生日贺信在那一天从帝都寄给她，一定是不错的纪念。”</p><p> </p><p>“……所以你到底写了什么一定要让她知道？情报都已经过时了。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是心意不会过时哦？菲力克斯，你就是因为老是这么思想刻板，女孩子们才——”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡的话语戛然而止，菲力克斯也猛地转过头去看向身后的一片森林。似乎有人在，树枝发出了像是被盔甲摩擦的声音，但片刻后，却并没有人从里面出来。也许是风声，两人警觉地看了一会儿后，确认并没有事情，才又坐在烤肉架前。只是这次没有将背后暴露给森林。</p><p> </p><p>“天天打仗可真糟糕，等打完了我俩可别变成两个精神病患。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然希尔凡这么说，但菲力克斯没有忘记被打断前他透露的话音，他将又一串吃完的竹竿扔在一边：“……所以，你在哪里惹到英谷莉特了？公国那次舞会上？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来，你试图给英谷莉特写一些……怎么说，花言巧语？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，就不能是某天我突然发觉她从我们的小骑士变成了个大美人，试图追求她吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”菲力克斯拿起一串烤串，递给了希尔凡，“看起来，你和菲尔迪南特过招的时候，真的被他的部下以魔法打中了脑袋。需不需要我让玛奴艾拉老师来看看你？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡夸张地做出了仿佛要晕倒的姿态，笑道：“请务必——务必等到她酒醒了之后。”</p><p> </p><p>这回就连菲力克斯也不由得轻轻笑了笑。在烤肉的火苗下，肉串们挂着让人垂涎欲滴的肉汁，滴答滴答，就像是一直不停在走着的时钟一样，记录着时间的流逝。</p><p> </p><p>转眼之间，大树节就过去了一半：而一条消息在大修道院已经引起震动了数日。在他们从密尔丁大桥撤军的次日，一群人马涌入密尔丁大桥。这群人马在数日前从贾拉提雅的边境入界达夫纳尔，以惊人的速度横穿了达夫纳尔和古罗斯塔尔的领地，最关键的是，有报告他们打着布雷达德的军旗。因为这支人马未派出使者与同盟交涉，态度强硬，仿佛要强行突围，他们与驻守大桥的同盟军队险些发生了冲突，不过就在同盟军准备攻击的时候，他们又突然撤军，往东方退去，后来似乎是打下了科迪利亚边境由帝国军控制的另一座桥梁，前往了帝国。这支军队目的不明，对同盟军的态度也十分古怪——一会儿仿佛是当敌人对待，一付要你死我活的样子，另一会儿又仿佛是当同伴对待，不想发生冲突地跑了。至于其将领为何，目的为何，那就更是完全未知。</p><p> </p><p>“搞不清楚是敌人还是伙伴呢……”希尔凡这样评论。</p><p> </p><p>此时他、菲力克斯和库罗德正坐在大修道院的食堂里。库罗德显然是就这个问题来咨询他们两个曾经在王国担任主将的人的看法。</p><p> </p><p>“我不认为那会是父亲。”菲力克斯说，“这五年里，我们虽然是为王国而战，为复仇而战，但从来没有打出过布雷达德的军旗。那是……王的军旗。……不如说，正是因为缺少了那面旗帜，我们才没能赢下公国。”</p><p> </p><p>“我理解。所谓名不正言不顺……在战略上确实抽到了个下签呢。哈哈，很佩服你们真的坚持了五年，如果是我或许就收拾行李，远远跑了吧！”库罗德用开玩笑的语气说，不过他使用这个语气时的后文通常不是那么轻松简单，“没有王，就不能打出那面代表了正当性的旗帜。换句话说，当那面旗帜被打出的时候，就意味着存在着王的后继者……比方说，帝弥托利就是主将？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，没有脑袋的尸体会自己爬起来吗？我想莉丝提亚、贝尔娜提塔和玛丽安奴会很恐惧与这样的亡灵大军作战。”希尔凡刻意模仿着库罗德开玩笑的语气，接着他问道，“——如果是这样的话，你会怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”库罗德沉默了下，接着说道，“那要取决于，那是不是真的是亡灵大军。”</p><p> </p><p>“无论如何，”希尔凡给出了自己的建议，“能够不与他们交手是最好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白。我可是一直信奉多个朋友比多个敌人好的哦？”库罗德说。</p><p> </p><p>已经沉默了片刻的菲力克斯突然看向库罗德，目光灼然地说：“如果率领那支军队的确实是他——那个时候，我们确实没有见过他的首级——”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白。要先确认情况。”库罗德点头。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，”菲力克斯的语气恢复了往常，“我只是……有点激动。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是，我也不能保证我们绝对不会起冲突。”库罗德继续说，“事实上，从我的推测，我认为那是帝弥托利的可能性很低。倒更是可能是以前布雷达德王家有一些你们也不知道的隐藏残党，现在看到形势变化、帝国有破绽，选择不管不顾地为主君复仇。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么这么说？”希尔凡问道。</p><p> </p><p>“因为，我在想，如果我是王国的臣子，发现了帝弥托利，我要怎么做。”库罗德说，“帝弥托利拥有法嘉斯的正统继承权，一旦现身，对于王国来说一定会士气大振，甚至西部臣服公国的诸侯也会有一部分站出来支持他。再加上公国失败的施政，民众都很怀念布雷达德的统治。而帝国又被我们新生军牵制，没有精力去支援公国。这是最佳的时机……如果是我，一定会选择在新生军攻打古隆达兹的时候，同步攻打王都，进而夺回法嘉斯全境。之后既可以选择观战坐收渔利，也可以选择进攻帝国来复仇，可谓进可攻退可守？——甚至呢，不是帝弥托利，只要布雷达德还有其他的血脉被发现，就足够了——这么说可能有点冒犯，但事实上，如果是我的话，说不定会炮制一个假的布雷达德继承人，利用之赢下公国，之后就让其功成身退，另选有远亲血脉的继承者、甚至自己上位哦？哈……总之，现在布雷达德的军旗跑到了我们这里来，不就意味着他们虽然能打着军旗，却没有真正的布雷达德在其中吗？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡和菲力克斯互相看了一眼。菲力克斯似乎想要说什么，但最终没有开口。两人顶着夜色往宿舍走时，菲力克斯才说出了刚才想要说的话：</p><p> </p><p>“库罗德那个分析从理性上是对的。”他说，“但是那头山猪……我很怀疑他要是真的活下来了，还有没有理性可言。”</p><p> </p><p>“……库罗德也不一定和我们说了真话。也许只是想安抚人心。”希尔凡说，“不过，事实上，我赞成他的结论。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“殿下如果还活着会怎么做，我就不评论了？”希尔凡说，“但是，至少据我所知，其他的人在我们离开时可没有失去正常的判断力。就算作为臣子，要服从主君，要和帝国战斗。但是我想，帮手越多越好的判断还是会有的吧？新生军不能完全信任，但是，至少和我们俩说一声，让我们回去帮忙，这件事还是做得到的。想想看，如果殿下还活着……这件事……只要告诉我们，我们肯定会带兵回去的。不论库罗德怎样巧言相劝。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“明确知道我们跑来大修道院参加新生军的人，有罗德利古大人，父亲大人和英谷莉特。这三个人没有一个和我们打声招呼……即使战况太乱、通信不便，但按照情况，我们撤军的第二天他们就到了密尔丁，也就是说，我们有一段日子几乎是擦肩而过的，那个时候想要安全地传递信息的方法可多得是。”希尔凡说，“所以，看起来，他们完全不知道殿下还活着？如果他们不知道，殿下就算活着，也不可能组建起一只军队来。就算他可以，真的有什么王室隐藏的秘密残党。别忘了他们是穿过贾拉提雅来的达夫纳尔，一支正体不明的军队一定会被英谷莉特察觉到的，而如果殿下是主将，她或者贾拉提雅的将军都不会认不出来吧？他们可不是同盟军。英谷莉特知道的话……”</p><p> </p><p>“……问题就回到了你到底怎么在公国的舞会上把她惹怒了？”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，就算那样，至少她也会告诉你吧？除非你觉得她也疯了……如果真的是殿下的话，那就太好了。我也是这么想的。但是……”</p><p> </p><p>“……那么，那支军队会是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“随便猜的。比如说，古斯塔夫？还记得他吗，雅妮特的父亲，殿下的师傅，王室的骑士……他自从达斯卡事件后就行踪不明，包括和他一起前往的一部分骑士团……会不会是他呢？……甚至，一直行踪不明的杜笃也是可能的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“……但也不能完全排除就是殿下啦。保留这个希望，说不定哪天就可以在哪里遇到了……我准备写信回去问问父亲这件事，不过他大概率不会搭理我。菲力克斯，你要不要——”</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯已经用力地关上了宿舍的门。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡耸了耸肩，往自己的房间走去。在经过二人中间的那一间被锁起来、已经没有人使用的房间时，停了停步，接着又往前走了。在那天晚上，他似乎做了几个梦，虽然醒来时候已经记不清前面的几个是什么了，但大体知道那些梦都关于什么。</p><p> </p><p>是关于小时候的梦，是连古廉都没有死去，自己的哥哥也没有被废嫡的时候的事情。地点变换了许多次，在山谷的森林中，在某个人家的花园里，在王都的王城里……那时候，虽然也有许多不尽如人意的事情，但是比起现在，又有着更清澈的天空。</p><p> </p><p>那时候他们有许多喜欢的游戏。最受欢迎的当然是“骑士”的游戏，每个人都想要抽到代表骑士的签，和“反派”斗争，保护“国王”。而希尔凡更喜欢的，其实是一个叫“信使”的游戏。他们见面的时候，往往是大人们也有事情要谈的时候，有时候他们自己也要作陪。如何在“大人的监视”下，传递彼此的信息，这就是“信使”的游戏。希尔凡曾经悄悄地穿上侍从的服装，戴上布帽，一本正经地走过自己的父亲身前，将自己假装为真正的侍从，趁着送茶水的机会，递给正因为几个大人的会谈而有点瞌睡的帝弥托利一封信，上面写着“致亚历：大家在月光花园的第三棵树下等着。还有，这个天气睡着会感冒哦？ 来自乔瑟”，全程都没有被任何人发现。这游戏当然经常会被大人们揭穿，不过那也没什么，他们也只是会笑笑，然后放孩子们去玩耍了。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡只记得最后做的那个梦，那是个关于“信使”的梦。很奇怪的梦。因为在这次的梦里，给被困在大人中间的自己递了封信的……是古廉。古廉还活着的时候，也很擅长玩这个游戏，虽然平时对别人是个有点严厉、很锐利的人，但是和朋友们在一起时，他也很擅长开玩笑。不死板的人总是更容易在这个游戏中胜出。所以古廉这次也没有被任何人发现地送给了希尔凡一封信。但就在希尔凡要打开信的时候，古廉却把那封信迅速地抽了回来。</p><p> </p><p>这是什么意思？明明应该是写了纸条叫他去某个地方的？他应该去哪里找他们？……想要问的时候，古廉只是有些忧虑地冲他摇了摇头，接着转身匆匆离开了。</p><p> </p><p>于是希尔凡只得一个人在父亲与罗德利古大人的会谈桌旁坐着，独自坐着，就这样待了许久。他一直等待，但没有第二个信使到来……他有些不安地看向窗外，却看到古廉正在庭院里和帝弥托利与英谷莉特一起，他们的手上都拿着剑，好像是在一起练剑，很开心的样子。练剑的话，菲力克斯去哪儿了？刚想到这个逻辑问题的时候，这个乱七八糟的梦迎来了它最荒谬的部分，不知怎么的，练剑中仿佛出现了失误，英谷莉特的剑不慎掉在了地上，但古廉和帝弥托利的攻击却已经无法停下来了——糟糕——</p><p> </p><p>当希尔凡因此腾地站起身时，这个梦就结束了。</p><p> </p><p>“…………………………”</p><p> </p><p>总觉得这个梦是最近他的各种焦虑的集合体。果然是日有所思，夜有所梦。希尔凡觉得有点好笑，又想着战争的压力越来越大，以后会不会和某个人一样，夜里变得总是睡得不安稳呢？希望不要演变成，隔着墙都能听到一部分梦魇的情况啊……</p><p> </p><p>但是接下来的日子却都是一夜无梦。当然试图与父亲、罗德利古大人或者贾拉提雅领的通信也都毫无回音。无法确认那个打着布雷达德旗帜的神秘军队是否真的存在、去了哪里、和殿下有没有关系。非常平静地、在日常的各种训练、偶尔出击打一打周边的贼匪的日常中，来到了大树节的三十日。</p><p> </p><p>他们踏上了古隆达兹平原。早上的时候，雾还很大，不过到了平原的时候就已经消散了，至少不会影响战场上的视线。吹散雾的东风还在呼呼作响，将草吹弯，将树叶吹得沙沙作响。库罗德骑着他那独特的白色飞龙，在高空上，他似乎看到了远处的什么，有些讶然地轻声说着“难道还活着吗”这样的话，但他没有将之传达给全员，只是略带疑惑地抿着嘴。</p><p> </p><p>老师则给每个人布置好了进攻的路线。古隆达兹平原——由树林与草原组成的一大块无人居住之地——是连通密尔丁大桥和梅利塞乌斯要塞的要地，已经几次成为了著名的战场。他们也曾在这里参与过狮鹫战，因此，虽然是帝国的领地，他们也都对这里的地形十分熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>此时，同盟的探子也来回报：“报告！有正体不明的军队从平原东侧出现！”</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯回头看了希尔凡一下，接着，与老师说道：“老师……抱歉，但是我希望去与他们接触一下。请派我去东边侦查！”</p><p> </p><p>老师看向菲力克斯，表情有些犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，东边可能会有危险。”希尔凡说，“而且，那支军队说不定是冲着西面帝国皇帝的方向去的，去东边只会越离越远。”</p><p> </p><p>“危险？”</p><p> </p><p>“你看，远处的丘陵上，有许多拿着火箭的弓箭手。古隆达兹的东边有大片的树林，没什么帝国军。西边则是平原，能看到大量的帝国军。如果这是他们引诱兵力少的我们从东边突围，接着使用火计将树林烧了，将我们一网打尽的计策——”</p><p> </p><p>就在希尔凡话音刚落时，突然在他们身边落下了许多火球，看起来是帝国的魔法师弄出来的。火球立刻点燃了草地。好在这边的魔法师们立刻用冰系魔法对冲。在还未完全熄灭的火焰中，库罗德已经挥臂，下达了离开此处、进军的号令。</p><p> </p><p>“嘁。”菲力克斯看向身后烧了一半、叶子全无的大树，点了点头，“好吧。反正，不论是为山猪复仇的谁，还是那头山猪本人，都不至于傻到认不清敌人在哪里。打倒帝国皇帝，也自然就能见到要和帝国皇帝算账的人——”</p><p> </p><p>他和希尔凡交换了个眼神，接着就跟着新生军的士兵们，一起向着库罗德指示的方位冲向中央的丘陵和西侧的平原。看起来库罗德也认为地形复杂、树林密布的东侧不是个好的进军选择。而此时，老师却拿起天帝之剑，向着相反的反向而去。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，老师。”希尔凡再次开口。刚走了两步的老师站住了，回过头来。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，老师总是自己一个人替我们做一些危险的事情啊~”希尔凡笑着道，“虽然危险，但必须得有人往东边去看看情况，对吧？让我去吧。毕竟我有马，要是真的着了火，比老师跑得快多了。”</p><p> </p><p>老师站在原地片刻，接着点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“另外，老师要是真的见到活着的殿下的话，也请手下留情。……哪怕殿下此刻并不把新生军当成伙伴，但我相信等这场战斗结束了，只要用点时间，慢慢总是能劝说成功的——有老师在的话，就不是问题。老师可是殿下的救命恩人哦？……您能救他第二次的，我认为。”</p><p> </p><p>老师再次点了点头。不知道是不是自己的错觉，希尔凡觉得这次郑重了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“……我会再试一次的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，谢谢啦，老师。那我走了。”</p><p> </p><p>与预计的没有区别，东边的森林中没有任何帝国军的士兵，不像是西边的草原上，作为主将的修伯特带着数只魔兽、一整队天马骑士和战马骑士整暇以待。事实上，别提帝国军的士兵了，东边的森林中就没有任何人。希尔凡与自己的随从们一路都是靠着森林的边缘前进，确保在玛丽安奴和林哈尔特的远程治疗的范围之内，以应付随时可能出现的情况。</p><p> </p><p>森林的边缘是易守难攻的丘陵，帝国派了弓箭手在其上，并建造了弩炮台。好在有着森林的掩护，希尔凡尚且没有遭到攻击，弓箭手们一直在射击视野更开阔、更容易击中的平原方向。在希尔凡的观察中，是库罗德首先凭借他那条白龙的速度优势，灵活地躲避弓箭，飞到那块战略要地上，以牙还牙地用弓箭干掉了数个弓箭手，而其他人则随后跟上，打算攻陷这要地——</p><p> </p><p>就在此时，变故出现了。</p><p> </p><p>丘陵上的弓箭手们突然换成了火箭，但他们没有向着希尔凡预计的森林方向发射（当然，现在他们这么做也造不成太大的伤害），而是对准了丘陵的各处。</p><p>瞄准丘陵？这是要做什么？</p><p>这个疑问在下一秒就得到了回答。</p><p>那是自杀式的攻击，他们的火箭点燃了帝国军在丘陵各处埋下的大量可燃物，也许是大量的油。几乎是刹那间，原本以草地与作为阶梯的木板结构为主的丘陵，像是爆炸一样的猛烈爆燃起来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊——”</p><p> </p><p>惨呼声不知道是从何而来，也不知是帝国军还是新生军的，只是与猛烈的爆燃同时响起。</p><p> </p><p>——该说非常厉害吗，破釜沉舟的诱饵计策。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡离火灾的现场也非常近，最近的爆炸点就在他身前不到十米的地方，甚至刚才有一刻，火星子都溅到了他的脸上。他的马受了惊，有些难以控制。他一边安抚着它，一边抬头看向丘陵方向。飞在天空的库罗德看起来没有大事，但也不得不让白龙离开这片区域——在猛烈的燃烧中，浓烟已起，几乎是看不清任何敌情了，就连友军在哪里都搞不清。库罗德在飞速后退后，停留在空中片刻，巡视四周，他看起来找到了什么，松了口气的样子。很好，老师也没有事。对了，还有菲力克斯——</p><p> </p><p>但是下一刻，希尔凡却没有任何心思多想关于别人的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>一阵风迎面而来，极其猛烈。也许是吹散早晨的雾的烈风又一次发作，也或者是陷落火场中的某位魔法师试图吹灭火焰而急病乱投医地发动了上级的风系魔法。这是否是偶然、是否是计划之中，不得而知，但显然在平原的中央放置大量可燃物，这是难以避免的结果。他们恰好在那刻触动了帝国的陷阱，又恰好在这刻迎来了这阵妖风，于是，风助火势，原本就正在剧烈燃烧的油桶，其上的烈焰一下子被风吹为了数米，点燃了平原的森林与草场。</p><p> </p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>得逃走。立刻。</p><p> </p><p>在干燥的北方，时不时也会遇到森林大火与山火。虽然心疼于森林资源的损失，但领主们也几乎只能放之任之，领民们也只能将之视作女神的惩罚。究其原因……那并不是能扑灭的火。在风极大的时候，那种火能在几秒钟之内，轰燃式地烧过半个大修道院的面积。而当火借风势，烧到了树林上的话，就更糟糕了。从地面火转为树冠火时，火焰常常一下子猛地增高到四五米，熊熊烈焰会迅速推进到森林的每个角落，还会将树冠上的树油彻底点燃，制造大量的浓烟。遇到这样的火势，许多人来不及逃跑，就或者被烧死，或者被浓烟呛死。</p><p> </p><p>不过在希尔凡有任何实际的逃走的举动之前，他的马就已经向反方向冲了过去。它显然是极度受惊（或许还因为火焰受了伤，毕竟它没有穿盔甲），完全不受希尔凡的控制。</p><p> </p><p>得向着北逃，北面有一条河，河多少可以阻拦火势，到对岸或许安全。再不济可以跳进河里。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡这么想，但马匹显然不是，它慌不择路地往爆燃的反方向、也就是东面而去，进入了森林更加茂密的地段。它没有跑赢飞速进展的火势，很快它与主人的周边都燃烧了起来，烟雾让人看不清四周。希尔凡试图控制它，但这尝试显然失败了，此时跳下马显然更加不智，肉身穿越整个火场，只能死的更快。</p><p> </p><p>就在此时，有什么人突然从火的一侧冲出。因为烟雾，根本看不清对方的样貌。对方显然因为见到了希尔凡（或者说见到了浓烟中的一位骑士）而受了惊吓，慌忙地抬手攻击。好在虽然被火吓到，希尔凡的马仍然是经过无数训练的良马，及时避开了攻击，而希尔凡则在对方还没有来得及再次出手时，用枪刺中了对方的要害。</p><p> </p><p>在对方倒下时，希尔凡才看到对方的穿着的盔甲。浓烟有些刺眼，几乎无法完全睁开眼睛看清楚。嗓子也感觉到不适，不想要说话，有种想要拼命咳出什么的感觉。还好这并非室内，或许还能撑个十几分钟甚至半个小时才会窒息。</p><p>在不清晰的视线中，他觉得模模糊糊中这身盔甲，有点眼熟。是配着蓝色布料的盔甲——</p><p> </p><p>就在希尔凡还没有反应过来时，又有一个人呐喊着什么，向着希尔凡砍杀过来。希尔凡只能回身，用一枪结果了对方。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”</p><p> </p><p>这次他则立刻认出了自己杀掉的人的盔甲的所属。这是新生军的盔甲。是他们的自己人。也许他是在大火的烟雾中，没有看清楚，想要砍杀那个穿着不同盔甲的人（也可能是没看清楚，要砍了希尔凡），结果反倒是被自己给杀了……</p><p> </p><p>在对着这人在心底说了声对不起的同时，希尔凡不禁想到——敌我都分不清了，这还怎么打。不提燃烧起来的森林，单单是那个丘陵上的可燃物所散发的大量烟雾，就已经足够让大家看不清厮杀的对象，可那丘陵又是战略要地，恐怕三只军队都会在附近战斗。这难道是帝国的计策？为了……不要……二打一？如果是这样——</p><p> </p><p>还没有等到他做什么判断，就已经有第三个人向他攻来。行吧。刚才这森林里还一个人都没有，现在却冒出来这么多人。难道是有什么埋伏在这里？也好……就算逃不回去了，最后也至少可以战斗——！</p><p> </p><p>这次对方不是从地面，而是从天空进攻而来的。天马……飞龙？无所谓。希尔凡再次抬起已经因为周围的火焰而已经有些发热的破裂之枪。</p><p>——好快。</p><p> </p><p>在希尔凡尚且没有完全准备好反击的时候，左臂就被对方的快速攻击击中，整个左臂都麻了一下，接着感觉到流血的疼痛。还好烟雾够大到让对方看不清要害的位置，自己的盔甲也足够厚实，不然刚才那一击说不准就能制造出重伤。因为准备不充分，希尔凡的反击没有击中对方，反倒是被对方再次抓住破绽进攻了，这次希尔凡勉强用枪挡了一下。对方仍旧没有放弃，但在力道的比拼中没有赢过希尔凡，只好再次向后退去。</p><p> </p><p>是速度型的敌人……</p><p> </p><p>对方再次攻来。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡变得谨慎了些，但他并不惧怕这样的对手。他有着和速度型的天空单位多次训练的经验，多少懂得一些应付之法。不过简单几招过后，希尔凡也能感觉到这个敌人和与他一起训练过的青梅还是挺不一样的……用枪的方式给人的感觉完全不同。英谷莉特的枪法……是堂堂正正的类型，很轻巧而清爽的进攻，如果遇到麻烦，绝不过度恋战、而是会优先回避对方的攻击，也绝不进行多余的力量比拼，而是利用速度优势持续骚扰对方，她很清楚自己的优势所在。但是这个对手，怎么说呢……就像是用枪的新手一样，明明枪法本身是熟练的，但是不知道适可而止，而是不顾一切地猛攻，好几次都露出了破绽，只不过是因为烟雾缭绕加上速度够快而侥幸没有被希尔凡刺中要害。</p><p> </p><p>不过至少有伤到对方几次，对方也有伤到自己，但如果是单纯防守与耐力的比拼，自己也不一定会输。</p><p> </p><p>——至少在输给火灾和浓烟之前不会输啦。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡有感到脑袋些许发晕，因为烟雾更是有点睁不开眼，零零星星的伤口也隐隐作痛，很多时候是凭借着本能下意识地躲避与进攻。他身下的马也因为喘不过气而没有再慌乱逃离，只是在原地喘息，偶尔根据希尔凡的指示才位移一点点。不过这个情况对对方应该也差不多，烟雾是往上方走的，虽然更高处的天空可能烟雾会稀释一些，但一直在低空对战的话，飞行单位反而会被浓烟影响的更厉害，也会影响到坐骑的体况，如果对方跌落地面，那就任人宰割了。</p><p> </p><p>然后，希尔凡的视线中完全失去了对方的踪影。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕，是跑到更高空去赢得一点喘息的时机了吗？又或者，在策划什么新的进攻。对了，刚才对方一味的乱来，双方都根本没有时机使用战技。而枪系的战技中的确有一招是希尔凡不太想接下的——冰枪的战技。那是魔法攻击，不是能以盔甲与物理防御的技巧简单抵挡的。英谷莉特就很擅长用那种战技在面对护甲较高的对手而久攻不下时打开局面。不过，如果是魔法攻击的话，希尔凡倒是也会一两招，不知道对方是否擅长防御魔法……火系的魔法在这里就算了，除了加快自己的死亡也没什么用，不过还有一招光箭可以用——</p><p> </p><p>低声念出咒语（因为被烟雾呛着，大概也没法帅气地念了），向着天空刚才对方退去的地方发射了魔法。有击中吗？在浓烟中什么都看不太清。只能看到光箭呼啸而去时的强烈光芒。除此之外什么都没有——片刻后的确传来了仿佛是动物的一声低吼，是击中了坐骑？</p><p> </p><p>就在光箭的光芒彻底消散、不知道有没有造成什么伤害的时候。一幅让希尔凡终身难忘的场景展现出来：在眼前浓烈的烟雾中，光箭的白色光芒黯淡后，另一种光出现了。蓝色的光素们不知从何而来，但很快凝聚成一个成型的图案，在正对着希尔凡的高空闪亮起来，那是强烈的、力量的象征，足以穿透烟雾，被人观测到。</p><p>这图案希尔凡并不陌生——</p><p> </p><p>达夫纳尔的纹章。</p><p> </p><p>在发动战技时，有时会像是女神赐予的奇迹一般化作光、显现成型，会提升战技的威力。</p><p> </p><p>那是，这个世界上现在、甚至往前再数十年，都只有一个人拥有的纹章。</p><p>——所以，此刻站在对面的人就只有一个可能。</p><p> </p><p>跟他打了好几个回合的是英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>“这不可能……”</p><p> </p><p>那种进攻的方式不可能是她。一个人正常来说是不会突然改变自己的战斗习惯的。</p><p> </p><p>而且，她也不可能在这个地方。她不是应该好好地呆在后方的贾拉提雅……或者最多是与公国的战场上吗？</p><p> </p><p>等等，换个角度思考，如果在这个地方的是她，那么换句话说那个神秘军队的领头人或许真的就是殿下。那么结论是所有人都瞒着他与菲力克斯。那又是为什么？</p><p> </p><p>一大堆的问题涌入希尔凡的脑海。不过他只有一个问题最终被他的理性挑选出来要立刻找到答案：如何活下去。</p><p> </p><p>被纹章加成的冰枪打一下可不是开玩笑的。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特是没有认出自己，还是真心想要杀了自己？没认出的可能性大，不然她一开始就会用冰枪这个技能，她应该知道自己的弱点是什么。但是，如果她认出来了，还会下杀手吗？不知道。按照她什么也没有说的架势，把自己当成敌人也是有可能的。……不过，此刻也只能死马当活马医，赌一赌看了。在浓烟中嗓子干涩，感到几乎难以开口说话，更别提高声喊了。所以也只有一个办法来回应她——</p><p> </p><p>成功率不到五成。事实上，经验上来看，大体只有四成的左右的概率。有没有别的办法……对了，连击，那个会在很短的时间里有连续两次的可能性，成功率会在六成以上吧。只要注意，不要真打到就可以了，能做到吧？</p><p> </p><p>微微压下枪，将某种难以描述、通过常年的枪术锻炼才能感到的气力注入其中。试着想象在前面有一位敌人，对着那个幻想的空中敌人这样发动战技。</p><p> </p><p>什么都没有发生。只有划破空气的触感。</p><p> </p><p>这一刻，对方的模糊身影已经到了勉强能看到的位置。也许立刻就会冲过来。</p><p> </p><p>第二击，还是要避开，还来得及吗——</p><p> </p><p>就在这么想的时候，他的眼前闪烁起了某种光，是什么呢，在他的角度反而看不到。火光、战技或者枪反射出来的光。或者、是纹章的光芒。不清楚。但而这刹那，在很近的地方，响起了女声：</p><p> </p><p>“——哎？！”</p><p> </p><p>对方似乎试图将攻击转向另一个方向。但是，已经太近了——</p><p> </p><p>糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，剧烈的的疼痛从左侧的腹部传来。魔法的攻击穿透了盔甲的防护。</p><p>而与此同时，自己的手上也感觉到了，击中什么的触感，以及被温暖的、喷溅的鲜血覆盖的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>——糟糕，因为她在最后一刻试图改变攻击的方向，自己的攻击会击中她。</p><p> </p><p>——不过，她那原本对准自己的心脏的攻击最后击中的是腹部。啊，那样是会更好吗？</p><p> </p><p>眼前一片黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>在片刻后，希尔凡恢复意识时，他已经从马上跌落，倒在了地面上。他感觉到呼吸困难、伤口血液在不断流失、伤口的剧痛占据了理性的思考。他勉强睁开眼，眼前是一片土地，因为被反复踩踏而松松垮垮，在模糊的视线的不远处，有一两根草还在燃烧，那草的顶部开着一朵不知名的野花，因为火焰，它的花瓣正在一片一片的变黑、碳化。</p><p> </p><p>接着，那朵花被人彻底地踩碎了。因为失血过多让眼前都有了重影，又笼罩着烟雾，看不清那人的面孔。也许那是英谷莉特吧。</p><p> </p><p>“——”</p><p> </p><p>“——”</p><p> </p><p>她似乎开口说着什么，但是听到耳朵里的都是嗡嗡的声音，分辨不清。接着，她蹲了下来。她的右手一直捂着自己的左侧腹部，因此用左手递过来什么。放在自己的嘴边。是伤药吗？好像是。其中蕴含的、被贮藏起来的魔力似乎多少发挥了作用。希尔凡觉得至少此刻自己不至于喘气都觉得压着胸口了。</p><p> </p><p>“——”</p><p> </p><p>“——”</p><p> </p><p>眼前也渐渐清晰了点，声音也不再是断断续续的了。</p><p> </p><p>在他的眼前，英谷莉特正蹲着。她的神情既不是惊讶，也不是担忧，指责、痛恨、厌恶、焦急、自责、难过，都不是。所有在这个时候，正常的她可能会展露的情绪，统统不是。她的神色……非常恐惧，就像是因为目睹什么可怕的事情而蜷缩起来的小女孩般。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么……？”她轻轻地这么说。她的牙齿甚至都有点打颤。今天的她简直不正常地过了分。</p><p> </p><p>——喂喂，这正是我想问你的问题。</p><p> </p><p>——为什么？</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡想要这么说，却做不到。被伤药稍微治愈后，他只觉得非常、非常困倦，眼皮都几乎睁不开了。</p><p> </p><p>接着，他感觉自己被拉了起来。对方的力气在女生里算是很大的了，但果然还是有点辛苦。在希尔凡都觉得伤口因此被拉扯得有点疼的时候，他被扔到了什么上面。是天马的后座吗？然后像是个行李一样，被固定用的带子给捆了两圈。</p><p> </p><p>“咳、咳咳……北边，对吧？”英谷莉特似乎因为烟雾而有些不适，但她这样说。她没有试图获得什么回应，她抚摸着天马，说道，“对不起。乖孩子……就这一次，走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>接着，浓烟的感觉、风的感觉、然后、新鲜空气的感觉，先后涌入。</p><p> </p><p>他们来到了高空。从空中能俯瞰到整个战场——它现在被笼罩在一片以中央为中心的火海和滚滚浓烟之中。但是就算如此，抬起头来，天空还是和平时一样蔚蓝、清澈。</p><p> </p><p>天马洁白的翅膀扇动着，向着战场的北方而去。那里是新生军的营地。</p><p> </p><p>飞到了吗？降落了吗？已经有点感知不到了。眼睛已经完全睁不开了。就像是被睡魔催眠一样。但是耳边的声音至少还能听到。</p><p> </p><p>“希尔凡？！”这是菲力克斯的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“要、要赶紧治疗！”这是玛丽安奴的声音。</p><p> </p><p>接着，比刚才更强烈的治愈魔法，降临在了自己的身上。与此同时，比刚才更强烈的困意——强迫身体必须立刻撤退、休息的力量——敲打着希尔凡。</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯的声音再次在耳边响起：“你为什么在这里？希尔凡是怎么回事？——是了、你在，那么、那头山猪又在哪里？！”</p><p> </p><p>——等等，菲力克斯。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特沉默着。</p><p> </p><p>“回答我！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，到底——”</p><p> </p><p>“已经够了。”英谷莉特打断了菲力克斯。她这么说的时候，简直算得上有点带着哭腔了，她长大之后就从没有在有外人的时候用过这种语气，今天的她简直像是换了个人，“我……已经……不想要听到了……”</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯倒吸了口气，显然他对英谷莉特的行为，感到不解和困惑。</p><p> </p><p>——今天的她不正常。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，那个陷入错乱的英谷莉特的情绪急转而下，从悲伤转为了愤怒：“所以，不要再出现在我的面前、不要再妨碍我——！”</p><p> </p><p>那似乎是兵器碰撞的声音，枪与刀。玛丽安努小小地惊呼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你疯了吗？”菲力克斯喝道。</p><p> </p><p>但英谷莉特完全没有理会菲力克斯的质问，而是像这个世界就只剩下她自己了一样，用着一种诡异的轻快的语调，缓缓说道：“已经没问题了。”</p><p> </p><p>——这样不行。睁开眼睛，说点什么。哪怕是花言巧语也好。希尔凡，说点什么。</p><p> </p><p>但是，最终只有轻柔的微风带来了来自英谷莉特的最后一句话：“我——已经不会再哭泣了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后记2</p><p>都是些细节的碎碎念……</p><p>（1）关于转班：虽然很多文里都会写学院时期的转班会在原班级里造成尴尬，甚至是转班了就和原班级反目成仇般、被视为“背叛”。但是我在这里没有采取这种观点。一方面，原游戏里，在学院篇的自由活动时期，各个人物之间的互动并不受挖角的影响，另一方面，大修道院对于学生来说，毕竟只是个上一年的进修学校而已，大家之后（在上学时的预期上）还是各回各家的，应该不会太影响友谊。更关键的是，如果不是二周目的话，其实挖角都是挺后期了……按照道理……还是在原班级上课多哇（不得不吐槽下，最后一个月的最后一天还来转学的，到底为啥会被批准啊233那时候不都全校停课准备打仗了嘛……）。总之，这里把挖角写成了“在当时完全没觉得有什么，但回过头来却发现简直是命运之手”的事情，对于在其中的角色来说也会挺唏嘘的吧。</p><p> </p><p>（2）关于皇女的火攻：战争篇的古隆达兹三方会战，最解释不清的就是为啥黄蓝二阵营见面就开打。而且和红线的阿里安罗德/塔尔丁等战役不同，古隆达兹里，关系亲密之人互打都是没有特殊对话的，就好像是“完全没意识到在打谁”，不是敌对，而更像是混战中的误伤。本篇里使用的解释是：是皇女使用火攻导致烟雾弥漫、分不清敌我。</p><p> </p><p>我知晓另一个解释是当天雾大。但选用火攻解释的原因是皇女自己的话，在战争开始时，皇女的台词是“二对一并非上策，为了不让王国与同盟合作，就让这场战争演变成无法分清敌我的混战吧。”换句话说，在战斗开始的时候（不管是否有雾），还是能分清敌我的（二对一的局面），而皇女打算让之变为混战。那皇女做了什么呢？她全场直接命令做了两件事，第一件，让骑兵队突袭，第二件，放火。</p><p> </p><p>第一件事情大约对制造混战帮助不大，第二件呢？可以联系下古隆达兹的开场动画，帝国方面往王国/同盟方向扔了好多火球，烧了好大一块地，注意看最后几帧从天空俯瞰古隆达兹全景，那真是“树在烧，烟滚滚”，虽然说是个平原但其实到处都是树喔……（虽然写这段时还没有澳大利亚林火，不过，也可以从那个烧了那么久的林火来联系一下，在森林里放火多么的危险以及扰乱视线……）。</p><p> </p><p>所以，总之，本文就采用了“用火攻让大家在烟雾中分不清敌我”这个推理出来的设定了。</p><p> </p><p>（3）关于“没收到信息”：在金鹿线，如果挖了幼驯染中任何一人，虽然比起黑鹫线看起来合理一些（他们不知道帝弥托利的存活而直接来投奔老师、解决帝国，实际上他们在金鹿五年后第一次对话都会提到，是因为在王国“无法取得进展”，才选择加入新生军的），但其实会引发另一个问题——正常来说，其他人（指王国方面）也应该知道这点（也就是去了新生军的人不知道帝弥托利还活着），那么为啥不通知他们呢？告知他们，显然他们有很大的概率会回来协助、增强王国方的胜算（从他们事后的反应也可窥一二）。故而，他们在战场上见到帝弥托利一行应该是非常惊讶的，最惊讶的应该就是为什么这事没人跟我说。具体地说，菲力克斯就没有和家族断绝联系，他那句“父亲那边也没有特别捎来消息，这悄然无声的，有种让人说不出来的诡异……”就是自由活动时的原台词来着，也就是说罗德利古是在通信开放的情况下，还是没告诉菲力克斯？这是为什么呢（啊，当然是因为游戏系统啦），但也可以脑补出很多剧情的样子……</p><p> </p><p>（4）关于舞会篇章：其实，我个人觉得，成全这对CP最容易也是最难的一点就是，虽然从一开始希尔凡对英谷莉特就没有什么PTSD，但是也应该没有把她当成那些（以婚恋对象考虑的）“小姐们”的一员，不过……这也是青梅竹马CP的定番啦。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>希尔凡睁开了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>他看到的是熟悉的天花板。那是大修道院的医务室的天花板。它破过洞、漏过水，虽然后来修缮好了，但在一角还残留着水渍的印记。他想要说点什么，但是嗓子干辣辣的，仿佛很久都没有好好喝过水一样。想要移动身体，却觉得有点使不上力气。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啦，你醒啦？”从耳边传来了玛努艾拉那高亢的属于歌姬的声音，带着调侃，“还以为你打算在这里睡到天长地久呢。……你可真幸运啊？烟雾中毒、魔法攻击造成的内伤加、物理攻击造成的外伤。几次都觉得你救不回来了呢。是不是这次出去要给我送个‘医术精湛、妙手仁心’的锦旗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>玛努艾拉虽然嘴上不饶人，但还算是专业的医生（至少在没有醉酒的时候），她一边说着，一边给给希尔凡递来一杯加了些糖和盐的水，并且帮助他坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。不逗你了。难得你不是因为被女生追打或者教训而过来这里……”玛努艾拉笑着道。玛努艾拉的这句话让希尔凡想起了自己受伤的经过。从火灾、到不知道为什么出现的英谷莉特、到——</p><p> </p><p>啊，对了，英谷莉特，得见见她。和她说点什么。问问她这一切是为什么。还有为最后她在那场火灾里救了自己的命而道谢。</p><p> </p><p>但还没有等希尔凡问出什么，玛努艾拉却换了个口气，她看向他，略带严肃的问道，“或者事实上，这次你还是被英谷莉特给打进来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“她……”希尔凡因为玛努艾拉会问出这个问题，而感到心猛地沉下去，这至少意味着英谷莉特没有能做到和任何人解释发生了什么，“她怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>“其实，这取决于你的回答。老师说，如果你醒了，问问你，你和英谷莉特之间发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>他和英谷莉特之间什么也没有发生？……除了互相捅了对方一枪之外。而且，为什么英谷莉特怎么样会取决于自己的回答？</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白您的意思。”希尔凡最终这么说。</p><p> </p><p>“你和她打了一场？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡点了点头：“是的。因为烟雾太大了……看不清对面是谁。”</p><p> </p><p>“我听说了。”玛努艾拉点了点头，“那么，你是不是用破裂之枪攻击了她？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该是。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”玛努艾拉的目光有一丝的动摇，“……那……”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡也盯着她。从她的脸上实在看不到什么好的消息。他再次问道：“发生了什么？请告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实……我也并不比你更明白发生了什么。稍等，我让玛丽安奴过来，她当时也在场……也许由她对你说会更清楚一些。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等。”希尔凡说，“其他人呢？菲力克斯？老师？……还有……殿下——我是说法嘉斯王储帝弥托利，他难道还活着？那个神秘军队呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们的人都还好。 除了你自己受了重伤之外。老师在和库罗德开会。菲力克斯去周边村镇找人了。知道你醒了，他们应该下午都会过来。”玛努艾拉说，没等希尔凡问出菲力克斯去找什么人，她就继续道，“至于法嘉斯的王储帝弥托利……很遗憾……至少现在他没有‘还活着’了。希尔妲是这么目击的。他在古隆达兹被帝国军人杀了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……………………”</p><p> </p><p>坦率说，从五年前开始，就在怀疑殿下活着与接受他死了之间，做了无数的思想斗争，甚至在最近这两年的时候，有了“也许他确实是死了”的想法，感到渐渐能接受这个事实，并且在尽力想没有了他的法嘉斯该怎么办。但在盖棺定论的这一刻，还是让人觉得几乎不可接受，全身的血都感到一冷。所以，殿下在这五年里还活着，如果还活着为什么不去找他们，啊，他也许的确来找他们了，只是他们已经不在那里了……</p><p> </p><p>对于自己来说，这故事的确有点荒谬。简直就像是从很久以前所做的一切都成了无用功，而且亲手毁掉那些的竟然是自己本人。</p><p> </p><p>但是……好像又无比正常。意识到他还活着的时候，就是他再次被人宣布死亡的时候。这件事五年前他就知道了。是啊，帝弥托利死了这件事，五年前希尔凡就知道了。这样看来，也许并没有任何区别、也没有什么不可以接受的……因为从来都是一样的，这份痛苦从来都没有改变过，从过去到现在，到可见的未来。</p><p> </p><p>“………………”</p><p> </p><p>很快，玛丽安奴就来了。一起来的还有希尔妲，她号称“小玛丽安奴也受了惊吓，怕和你说不清楚，所以小希尔妲就出马了~”。她的话语依旧拥有温度，但今天的她又没有那种故意撒娇式的语气了，而是异常的温柔，这实在是让人感到有点害怕，简直就像是给得了绝症的人一点临终关怀。不论如何，在玛丽安奴磕磕绊绊的叙述，和希尔妲时不时的补充下，希尔凡还是拼凑出发生了什么：</p><p> </p><p>首先，在他向古隆达兹的东部跑去时，大部分人是打算向西侧去进攻帝国的。但是，作为魔法单位的莉丝缇亚、林哈尔特和玛丽安奴进军的速度慢了一些。帝国与王国军都在他们的身后布置了骑兵埋伏，三人一时陷入了危机。</p><p> </p><p>而同时，古隆达兹平原的中部发生了帝国点燃丘陵的事情，烟雾与火情导致帝国、王国、同盟三方完全混战在一起，战况很糟。老师做出的判断是，一部分已经越过了丘陵的人，向南走，擒贼先擒王地进攻帝国皇帝所在的大本营。而另一部分人则从丘陵撤下，回援后方。因此，作为步兵单位还没有走远的菲力克斯和骑着飞龙在火场机动性很高的希尔妲就被派去救援后方的三人了。作为重甲的拉斐尔在河的桥头一端与敌人纠缠、掩护大家，而洛廉兹、伊古纳兹、雷欧妮、贝尔娜提塔都凭借有坐骑的优势陪着老师与库罗德在火海中冲向帝国的大本营。</p><p> </p><p>就在菲力克斯等人清理完伏兵不久。就看到了英谷莉特飞了过来，带着重伤的希尔凡。菲力克斯上前试图和英谷莉特接触……</p><p> </p><p>“我得说……小谷莉特那时候看起来非常的不正常……简直像是听不进任何人的话……我们甚至没搞清你到底是为什么受伤的。”希尔妲这样说，“……然后……对不起。但是，结论是这样：她把你扔给我们，自说自话片刻后，就跳上飞马，又往……古隆达兹平原的中部，火灾最严重的的地方去了。我立刻追了上去，库罗德有拜托我注意帝弥托利的情况，她肯定知道什么。但是……烟雾太大了，我很快失去了她的踪迹。我一直寻找帝弥托利和她直到整个战役结束，但是没有找到她，却是看到了帝弥托利被……我的任务终结了，所以就回到了老师与库罗德那里汇报。”</p><p> </p><p>“……那么，她是在火灾里……失踪了？”</p><p> </p><p>“也不能……也不能……那么说。”希尔妲的话语变得艰难起来，“战后，我们找到了她的天马，已经烧死了。她的行囊袋，她的名牌，还有卢恩……她的铠甲也掉在一旁……但是，陪着老师去指认的菲力克斯不承认倒在她的飞马旁边的人她。的确，光看……光看那个样子也认不出来吧。清理尸体的时候，因为很多都是死前死后被火烧过的，很多时候……很难辨认……”</p><p> </p><p>玛丽安奴听到这里，深呼吸了下，做出了双手祈祷的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“而且……菲力克斯说的也有道理。所以我们没有放弃寻找小谷莉特。”希尔妲说，“因为，首先，盔甲并没有穿在尸体的身上，虽然也有很多人因为被火烧太热了脱掉盔甲……不知道到底是怎样。其次，那具尸体受了很奇怪的伤，看起来像是长枪所造成的伤口，周围有些发黑，并且伤口的形状也很奇怪……没错……很像是，我们的遗产会对敌人造成的那种伤口。”</p><p> </p><p>如果说刚才听到殿下的死讯，是感觉长久以来都悬在脑袋上的剑终于落下来刺伤了自己的痛苦。那么此刻，听到希尔妲这么描述一具大体被烧得面目模糊的躯体的时候，希尔凡反而没有感觉到任何的难过：实际上，他甚至有种很奇怪的感觉。就像是在面对他厌恶的任何东西一样，他觉得自己此刻分割成了三部分。</p><p> </p><p>一部分的自己应该还在听着希尔妲说话，面对外界的那个自己，也许时不时还配合气氛“嗯”一两声——</p><p> </p><p>“菲力克斯说，这个世界上会造成这个伤口的就只有三个人。你、小谷莉特……还有帝弥托利也不能排除。但是如果这个人是小谷莉特，她不可能捅自己一枪，你和帝弥托利也没必要捅她一枪。所以这个人不是小谷莉特，是被你们三人中谁攻击过的别人。那时候的情况是，帝弥托利死了，小谷莉特也不知道哪里去了，你又昏迷着……你们都没法做什么证言，我们不知道。而菲力克斯信誓旦旦的……姑且，我们也不愿意相信那是小谷莉特。如果那不是的话，往好了想，她应该是逃走了吧？所以，菲力克斯试着在周围的村镇打听有没有人见过她……”希尔妲顿了顿，才轻声说道，“不过，库罗德后来将那人的尸体和小谷莉特的东西，都让士兵搬回来，把遗体先放在棺材里了……很抱歉……但是，库罗德询问了玛奴艾拉老师，对方说你的伤口也是长枪造成的伤，库罗德说保不准是你和小谷莉特打了一场……”</p><p> </p><p>接着，希尔妲抬起头来，直视着希尔凡，用和缓的语气说道：“……而且……而且呢，我个人也认为库罗德是对的。当时那个状况的小谷莉特……即使知道会死在古隆达兹的火海地狱里，也不会撤退逃走的。……即使不是那个状况的小谷莉特，她也不是会舍弃代表家族的遗产、舍弃代表祖国的盔甲、舍弃掉帝弥托利、然后自己独自逃走的人。而我们没有在伤员中找到她、帝国也没有俘虏她……这就是我全部能说明的了。”</p><p> </p><p>另一部分的自己，理性的那个自己，仿佛超脱在这个状况外，评判着整个情况。</p><p> </p><p>希尔妲应该是听到玛努艾拉给出的答案了。她一开始就知道。但是她依旧用这样絮絮叨叨的方式说着，目的应该是为了让人更好接受一点。理性的说，的确比劈头盖脸地给出结论要好接受一些，但是还是怕麻烦事那个希尔妲比较让人怀念……别见到她这么聪明与细心的一面多好，那些东西用在她制作首饰装扮上就够了。</p><p> </p><p>玛丽安奴开始还说了几句，但后面完全是在看着希尔妲说话了。值得注意的是，每次在提到菲力克斯的时候，她都会露出伤感与一点恐惧的表情。啊，是了，菲力克斯一定比自己更难过，甚至在处理英谷莉特这件事上带有发泄情绪的成分——帝弥托利毫无疑问地死了，心里想要否认这件事，所以也否认英谷莉特的死亡，至少给自己找点什么做地四处在村镇里奔波来逃避。那个决然的态度，与他毫不留情面时意外具有的辩论才能，一定是吓到了玛丽安奴吧……自己今天听到的所有，菲力克斯都是一个人听到与看到的，甚至他会以为自己也要死了……希望他能通过至少自己还活着、醒过来这件事，得到一点宽慰。</p><p> </p><p>应该振作起来。就算是为了菲力克斯。死人已经死了，活着的只有他们两个了。即使去深究帝弥托利和英谷莉特死前那些莫名其妙的所作所为，也没有实际的意义。在菲力克斯回来的时候，给他一个和平时一样的笑容，这是最好的吧？</p><p> </p><p>最后一部分的自己……负责承担痛苦，并以此为乐的那个自己，在审视着自己的本身。</p><p> </p><p>这个自己是什么时候开始工作的呢？也许是被哥哥推下井的时候吧。毕竟在那之前，都还保持着某种天真的幻想。</p><p> </p><p>而这次，这个自己……注意到的都是些琐碎的小事。</p><p> </p><p>头发因为睡太久了有点乱蓬蓬的。脸色或许是因为失血过多而有点苍白。被她最后的攻击刺中的地方隐隐作痛，明明醒来的时候没有感觉，但是此刻却像是被再次贯穿一样，感到了疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>放在桌头的行囊袋是他上战场前放在马侧面的，应该是后来给他捡回来了。里面放着代表他名字的铁牌，还有如果他死了希望能够寄给亲朋好友的东西，像是遗书那样的。“那封信”也在里面。如果自己死了，至少最后也能把一点心意传达给她……看起来已经没必要了，现在如果自己死了，就能直接和她说了。变成了再也不用寄出去的信了。</p><p> </p><p>放在窗台上的花，看起来非常陌生。以前不是这株——看起来有点像是老师会在生日的时候送给每个人的花——说来自己的生日其实就是前两天。过了五年，又收到了老师的花，过了五年，这里的花也不再相同……以前自己也是这里的常客，被女孩子追杀而脸上挂彩的时候很多，偶尔也有被英谷莉特收拾得过火了的时候。不过不论是哪种情况，如果她知道的话，就会坐在旁边，帮着玛奴艾拉老师给他上药。如果不需要她帮忙，出于礼貌，她就会给那里的盆景浇浇水来给自己找点活计干。那时候会说着类似于“对不起，但是你这次真是太过分了。”或者是“虽然看起来那个女孩希望让你有一张再也不能追求女性的脸，这点我也双手赞同，不过想想，要是真的这样你岂不是注定孤独一生，到处招猫逗狗，成为我永远的麻烦……所以还是算了。”这样的话。</p><p> </p><p>……都是些琐碎的小事。</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了。”希尔凡察觉到自己正在这么说，“谢谢你，希尔妲。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”希尔妲有些难过地移开了目光，轻声说，“……人家曾经麻烦过你很多事，还书的事情，等等许多。偶尔，来麻烦一下人家也可以哦。请不要客气。”</p><p> </p><p>“……如果需要……我也……”玛丽安奴小声补充道。她说着，又露出悲伤而畏缩的表情来。</p><p> </p><p>都是些琐碎的小事。</p><p> </p><p>“我会的。啊，玛丽安奴，虽然现在这么说，有点怪……但是稍微笑一个吧。我现在也需要一点让人坚强的力量了。拜托了。”</p><p> </p><p>玛丽安奴微微一愣，然后重重地点了点头，她露出了一个有点悲伤的笑容，她的眼神在这个笑容中放松了许多，不再像刚才那样充满动摇不安，她说道：“如果这能帮到你……另、另外，请务必好好休息，这个伤应该要稍微养一养。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊。”希尔凡点头，“谢谢你。玛丽安奴。”</p><p> </p><p>琐碎的小事。</p><p> </p><p>当剩下只有自己在病房里的时候，希尔凡看向天花板，他轻轻叹了口气。没有消失。即使希尔妲和玛丽安奴离开了，也没有消失啊。就算此刻没有人需要交际和应付，三个自我还是在同时工作着。不过……这也许不是纯粹的坏事。因为除了这以外，他好像也想不到更好的……更好的与现在的一切相处的办法。</p><p> </p><p>老师与菲力克斯在下午几乎是一同来到了这里。菲力克斯居然看起来还算冷静，听到了希尔凡的证言后，痛快地承认了英谷莉特的死亡——顺带一提，菲力克斯调查了周围的村镇，完全没有人见过英谷莉特这样的女孩子，她的长相是典型的北方人，与当地人很不同，理应容易发现——但也许菲力克斯早就知道了。</p><p> </p><p>之后，得和她告别了。</p><p> </p><p>古隆达兹的死者实在是太多了——一个连库罗德都称之为“地狱”的火海战场——新生军在离大修道院不远的地方给他们建了片墓地，姑且先在那里给了她一个简单的葬礼，以后等稳定下来了，再给她移回贾拉提雅。</p><p> </p><p>在葬礼的时候，希尔凡看到了菲力克斯背来了两把新的剑，据说是自己昏迷的时候，请同盟最好的刀剑师傅做的。一把拥有蓝色的剑鞘，一把拥有绿色的剑鞘，和帝弥托利与英谷莉特的眼睛的颜色很像。他将绿色的那把放在英谷莉特的墓前。帝弥托利的尸体据说被古斯塔夫给带走了，又再一次不知道去了哪里。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的日子里，菲力克斯都在拿着那两把剑在训练场里渡过。而希尔凡并没有那么做。毕竟，在那里，发生过许多、许多、许多……无以计数的琐碎的小事。站在门前的话，就会看到她抱着武器走进去的身影，站在室内的话，就能看到她转过头来，说着“哎呀，可真是稀客，你也来训练了。哦，难道是……又有什么解决不了的女性麻烦啦？”</p><p> </p><p>虽然总是会被训斥，但是如果真的有什么女生找上门的话，她在恶狠狠地瞪自己一眼之后，还是会上去说和，“我已经揍过他一顿了，消消气吧？”、“虽然我知道他在这方面做得很不好，但是你也不是完全没有问题吧？既然他知道错了，这次就饶过他一次吧。”……因为她总是看起来一派正气的样子，被信任的时候也很多，最终总能安全过关不了了之。</p><p> </p><p>“你究竟到什么时候才能改过自新啊……光是本节，我就为你收拾了不知道多少次烂摊子……”她在那里叹气着。虽然这么说，却又把那个当成责任一样地完成，总是担心着自己。的确，没有她在的话，他的自我调节的机制就缺少了最后收尾、让女孩子们离开的一环，无法顺畅地运行了……反过来说，有她在的话，就总是能在某种意义上感到安心，能从所有的思绪中放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>……明明自己比她年龄要大，却在某些方面依赖着她，像是撒娇一样的行径呢。</p><p> </p><p>……那份情感、</p><p> </p><p>……每一次遇到麻烦，都会希望得到她的关注，责骂或者帮助的心情、</p><p> </p><p>因为已经从那么久以前就习惯了……没注意到的事情。</p><p> </p><p>真是有点傻。</p><p> </p><p>啊，你已经不用再向我说一遍了。“没有你我就不行”。我已经知道啦。确实在内心依赖着你的存在。</p><p> </p><p>——都是琐碎的小事而已。</p><p> </p><p>总之，因此，除了每天强行邀请菲力克斯一起吃顿饭，两个人聊些什么——意外的是他们都不是很想要聊帝弥托利或者英谷莉特的事情，就算聊了大概也不知道说什么，难道要讨论一下比如“他们最后有没有怨恨我们”这种话题？——彼此确认双方都还尚且保持着消解痛苦的能力外，在其他时间，他选择了一个在各种意义上都很清净的地方呆着：他以前从来不会去的地方，汉尼曼老师的研究室。</p><p> </p><p>汉尼曼老师起初有点惊讶，不过大概是有多少理解他的心情（希尔凡的某个自我的确发觉汉尼曼老师也消瘦了许多，毕竟他也失去了许多学生），并没有说什么。莉丝提亚和林哈尔特这两个研究狂则是在确认希尔凡不能“随便与他们搭话”也不要“乱动研究设备”后就随他去了。读一读他们的研究报告不在禁止事项范畴内。事实上，这是个让注意力转移的好方法……</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡读了那些研究报告，并没有困难到难以理解，用魔道具来复刻纹章的效果，原理上也许可行，只是缺乏研究对象与实验数据。世界上的纹章拥有者也就那么点人，都是贵族，让他们长时间来参与一项或许会降低他们垄断地位的实验，最终大体会得到的结局是实验室关门大吉吧（好在老师、库罗德以及教团都对这实验室在搞的事情毫无反应）。而莉丝提亚似乎有什么特殊体质不宜参与实验，而且她还在参与另一个据说目的是为了消去纹章的实验——那听起来也够有创意和魄力的——汉尼曼老师则年纪太大，注意力不够集中、也不太会使用物理武器（他的纹章的发动条件），于是之前在魔道具的研究领域，研究对象就只有林哈尔特，研究如何复刻出他的希思琳纹章。不过这有个坏处，希思琳纹章是在治疗的时候才会发动的，而使用治疗魔法的次数一天内又是有极限的，且没有什么好的补充办法。所以很快的，本来一边呆坐着的希尔凡，不知何时就成了他们的研究对象。虽然戈迪耶纹章的发动也需要些代价，但姑且浪费的是成本可以接受的训练武器——还好这三个人没有一根筋到要跑去找菲力克斯干这件事，虽然他明显更合适。</p><p> </p><p>在一遍遍地听从这三个人的吩咐，发动战技来让他们观测纹章的作用方式时，这样近乎重复性、机械性的工作的确能让他的“自我”不再轰然作响。也算是在训练……？这可真是有点好笑了。</p><p> </p><p>就这样，几乎是自我逃避般地来到了月底的最后一个周末。直到“除了实验必要不要和我搭话”口号的践行者林哈尔特走过来主动与希尔凡说话的那一天。</p><p> </p><p>“老师在找你。或许是要找你去喝杯茶吧。你可以去餐厅旁边的正厅等着。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有，我想问你一件事。”林哈尔特一本正经地道，希尔凡看向他，以为他会问点关于之前实验的事情，林哈尔特也确实是用对待研究对象的平静而充满学究气的语气，问道，“青梅竹马死在战场上，是什么感觉？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”大体是，毫无防备的被这么问，希尔凡调动起在这个房间内稍微放松起来的“自己”去回答这个问题，用了一点时间，而这一点时间里他的神情已经让林哈尔特得到了答案。就在希尔凡打算用一个苦笑开场，然后反问林哈尔特“这问题难道与你的实验相关吗？”的时候，林哈尔特却主动结束了对话。</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了。如果让你难过了，很抱歉。”林哈尔特说，“我只是想要得到一点数据来预测一下痛苦的程度，以便给出相应的处理方案。看起来，虽然麻烦……看起来也的确需要好好思考一番啊。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡稍微思考了一下，才理解他大概在说卡斯帕尔。他顿了顿，说道：“其实……最后到底谁会死，是一件说不准的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，他的死亡同样是个概率事件。但是，就像我在古隆达兹前还预测英谷莉特同学死在那里的概率接近是零，帝弥托利同学也并不高。他的概率可高多了。”林哈尔特点头说，“……那么，如果我思考到了什么消解痛苦的好办法，会告诉你。就当是实验的报酬。不用谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你的这个态度，让人没法想要道谢啊。”</p><p> </p><p>林哈尔特对难得在这几日见到的、希尔凡被惹怒的表情也没有任何反应，只是轻轻打了个哈欠：“那也无所谓吧。……啊，别忘了，老师在找你。我去睡午觉了。”</p><p> </p><p>在半小时后，老师给希尔凡倒了一杯香柠檬茶。希尔凡拿过来，笑着说道：“不好意思，让你久等了，老师。”</p><p> </p><p>老师摇了摇头，也喝了一口茶。然后说道：“我也和菲力克斯聊了聊。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“他和我说了点关于帝弥托利的事情。说他们从出生前就注定有缘分，曾经是挚友。然后他问我，如果是他，是否能够阻止或者拯救他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“……那，老师是怎么回答呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我认为，他无法从我这里得到答案。”老师这样说。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡笑了笑：“哈，很像老师会给出的回答。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……你有什么想和我说的吗？”老师又这么问道。那双蓝色的眼睛，有种能够穿透内心的洞察力。正因为对方是这么有魅力的人，自己才会来到对方的身边。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡没有犹豫，点了点头，以非常流畅的口气说：“有啊。我们要进攻那个顽固的老将军了吧。老师，要我说，不管是攻陷女孩子还是攻陷要塞，最重要的只有一点。只要深入内部一次就好，接下来只需顺其自然——”</p><p> </p><p>老师打断了他：“我不相信。”</p><p> </p><p>这究竟是不相信什么呢。在对方面前维持面具还真是有点困难。</p><p> </p><p>“不不不，别看我这样，我可是身经百战的勇士哦。啊，不对，进攻要塞的经验可说是完全没有。接着，让我们期待库罗德的秘密计划吧？”</p><p> </p><p>老师沉默起来，再喝了口茶。希尔凡也跟着喝了两口。看向茶面上的自己的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>“希尔凡……你在来到大修道院的时候，曾经和我说，希望我让你相信，你与同盟并肩作战的决定是正确的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“我迄今为止的生活中，也有过无论如何都无法挽回，而后悔的事情。”老师说道，“但是，此时，我还是想告诉你，你的决定是正确的。比起死在古隆达兹，活下来是正确的。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡抬起头，直视着对方的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>“即使你们无法从我这里得到答案。但是，我其实能给出答案。”老师这么说，“是阻止不了的。就算让你们与帝弥托利见面，也没有意义，甚至更糟糕。就像你们和英谷莉特见了面后发生的事情差不多。”</p><p> </p><p>就像是尝试过一样，就像是有后悔的事情还能再做一遍来看看不同的结果一样，老师这样斩钉截铁地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>茶会的时间很快过去了。在那之后，老师并没有再说关于古隆达兹的事情，而转而谈起了图书馆的藏书、午餐吃了什么、甚至是如果战局好转想要去旅行的地方。直到最后，老师与他起身离席，老师突然将一封信递给了他。</p><p> </p><p>“边境伯爵给你的信。因为信使是个陌生人，被巡逻的军队控制了，所以先到了我这里。信使现在在马厩附近等候，等待你的回信。”</p><p> </p><p>“父亲大人？”</p><p> </p><p>事到如今了，这封信会写什么呢。难道是发函来正式地谴责自己一下的？但是，之前自己也数次尝试联系父亲了。他不会不知道。</p><p> </p><p>打开信。里面是熟悉的字迹。讲的也是熟悉的话语。就像是自己从未离开过戈迪耶一样。大体说了三件事：第一，以正式的口吻哀悼了前法嘉斯王储帝弥托利的死亡；第二，因为新生军迫近梅利塞乌斯，帝国军队全面收缩回援，让公国人心大乱，虽然帝弥托利死亡、春收也接近尾声，但公国暂时也没有生出攻打东部诸侯联盟的心思，反而是原本受到公国苛政的其他西部诸侯暗中开始有了各种动向，如果帝国进一步败退，东部和西部的诸侯或许会联合起来一起反攻科尔娜莉亚；第三……和以前任何一封信都一样地，在叮嘱他要自己保重安全，“作为戈迪耶家的继承人”。</p><p> </p><p>“…………”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡把这封信放回了信封。打定主意不想回信，而是把这封信原封不动地寄回给父亲。跟他此前对待自己的方式一样。虽然有无数的问题想要问，但这封信其实已经告诉他了某些答案，而其他的……他觉得在战争结束前还是别知道答案比较好。</p><p> </p><p>本节底，他们攻克下了梅利塞乌斯。林哈尔特的“思考”最终还是遗憾地派上了用场。但是派上用场的方式实在和他们想象的不太一样：在想象中，卡斯帕尔大概是会热血十足地冲过来，嚷嚷着要和他们对决，直到最后某一方倒下地爽快战斗一场。但因为库罗德的计策奏效，他们潜入要塞时已经到达了主将死神骑士的身旁，根本没见到卡斯帕尔本人就已经偷袭击倒了死神骑士——然后，发生的事情简直匪夷所思——他们追着逃跑的死神骑士到了要塞之外，回头就看见一个莫名其妙的光柱般的东西击中了梅利塞乌斯，将那座城市毁了，并造成了驻守在其中的军民的大量伤亡。</p><p> </p><p>“……这可真是，预测不到……”</p><p> </p><p>他们在战后清理战场时，一向怕麻烦、以各种理由推脱的林哈尔特也参与了其中，一改昏昏欲睡的样子，认认真真地在城市的死尸堆中翻检，如果找到活着且还有医治价值的人，就送到后方，如果看到的人死了或者没救了，就只好放在另一边等着一起给埋葬。直到他在一个地方停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“还以为……至少……大概率，我们可以打最初也是最后的一架。”</p><p> </p><p>本来是一场硬仗，却最后以这样难以置信的情况落幕，新生军没有损失太多，反倒是帝国因为光柱的突然袭击，甚至没能将他们的有生力量撤退回帝都，双方的兵力差距一下子给抹平了。芙朵拉大陆上人们纷传帝国惹怒了女神，而战争的形势也彻底明朗起来（虽然看起来有什么暗中的势力在作怪）。旧王国地区的诸侯们纷纷开始反抗，多米尼克是在西部诸侯里第一个站出来的，痛斥公国的倒行逆施，一呼百应，就连公国的最大支持者洛贝家也缄口不言，而洛贝家的三儿子更是选择了“叛逆家族”和多米尼克站在一起。库罗德很聪明地派出了使者与旧王国的诸侯们联系。</p><p> </p><p>虽然形势越来越明朗。但是修道院的天空却阴霾起来，初夏的花冠节到了，夏日的雨淅淅沥沥。周围的农民们从大树节开始就给军队送上了春收的成果，有了这些雨，想必秋天也会是个丰收的年份。不用担心饥荒了……</p><p> </p><p>而就在初夏下雨的第一天，林哈尔特从外面抱回来一只猫。因为这实在是和他太不搭了，以至于莉丝提亚和汉尼曼老师都多看了他两眼，不过又都什么也没有说。那是一只黑白相间的花猫，被抱来后就在实验室上蹿下跳，最后挑了个角落睡着了。在这天的实验结束的时候，林哈尔特走过来，再次开启了一次与实验无关的对话：“想到了个办法，姑且和你说一说。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡片刻才明白他在说什么。</p><p> </p><p>"你听说过动物治疗法吗？我翻阅文献时看到的，据说人与动物相处时，大脑会产生某种要素，那种东西对于治愈悲伤的情绪挺管用的。”林哈尔特依旧用懒散的语气，一本正经地道。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡不知道自己要不要说声谢谢之类的。但听起来这种疗法实在温柔到不太可能管用。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我就把卡斯帕尔给抱来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”希尔凡抬头看向林哈尔特，“你还……好吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。啊，你忘记了吗？在士官学校开学的时候，这里不是有很多的流浪猫狗么？忘记了谁提议的，我们都用自己的姓氏命名了一只。”林哈尔特解释道，“我去找了找，大部分都还活着哦。所以我想试试看。正好也能拿到一些数据，来测试下那个文献说得准不准，因为里面另外还有一些纹章学的东西我也很感兴趣……”</p><p> </p><p>“……这是你的实验？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”林哈尔特点了点头，“你要养养看吗？如果能动员其他人也可以。”</p><p> </p><p>还是算了。希尔凡这么想。因为猫狗的寿命比人类短很多。终有一日会死亡。重要的事物还是不要一味的叠加比较好。不过他却在那天离开实验室的时候，打着伞，来到了流浪猫狗常常聚集的地方——食堂的后厨。每天的这个时候，做的饭菜剩余的边角料都会被倾倒在这附近，它们会被吸引过来。在大快朵颐的众猫狗中，希尔凡看到了当时他们命名的猫狗。两只灰白相间的猫正在抢夺一个带着点肉的鱼骨头，黑色的猫在一边优雅地吃着煮烂的胡萝卜，而在后头趴着条棕黑花纹的狗，似乎并不饿，舒适地趴在食堂的屋檐下，摇着尾巴。</p><p> </p><p>这幅景象确实让人能够轻轻微笑、又感到眼眶发热。</p><p> </p><p>这样就好了。自由自在地生活，然后在差不多的时候，又能自由自在地死亡。希望它们能这样，度过一生。</p><p> </p><p>“来喂猫狗的？”老师的声音突然在希尔凡的身后响起。也没有等希尔凡回答，便走到了猫猫狗狗中间。或许是老师常常来喂食的缘故，它们都并不害怕。该干什么还干什么。老师蹲下，将一小块肉喂给了帝弥托利命名的那条布雷达帝斯，啊，看起来它是一直在等待这一刻了。</p><p> </p><p>“老师经常来喂这孩子？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。以前就经常缠着我不放。有点放心不下。”老师抬起头，“你认识这条狗？”</p><p> </p><p>“老师不知道吗？这些猫狗都有名字……”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。”老师托腮想了下，“啊，我记起来，你们有命名过。不过喂食的时候它们头上又不会顶个名牌。所以，这是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是殿下……命名的。布雷达帝斯。”</p><p> </p><p>老师露出了一点难过的神情：“这样啊……”</p><p> </p><p>老师拍了拍布雷达帝斯松软的头颅，然后站起身问道：“希尔凡，最近如何？我听汉尼曼老师说，多亏了你，实验进展很快。也因此枪术倒是有了点进步？”</p><p> </p><p>“……最近吗。哎，总觉得很紧张呢。毕竟，本节终于要进攻帝都了。”希尔凡笑着说，“但是，这是最重要的关键时刻，保持警惕一起加油吧。老师。”</p><p> </p><p>“一反常态的认真呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不不不，老师。我一直都是很认真的。追求女孩子时也是，面临战斗时也是。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡看向正在蹭老师腿的布雷达帝斯，不知为何，感到自己的语气变得多少有点伤感：“而且，对我来说，只有讨伐皇帝才是唯一能祭奠殿下的方式……哈哈，离开了王国的我，事到如今到底在说什么呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“他知道的话会欣慰的。”老师点头，用认真的平静口气说，“他们知道希尔凡现在有认认真真地做一件事的话，会感到欣慰的。”</p><p> </p><p>也许林哈尔特的所谓动物疗法真的有点效果。至少，刚才与老师说的这句话，是希尔凡在听到帝弥托利和英谷莉特的死讯后，第一次感到能够开口、透过外界的另外两个自己，与人诉说内心的情绪。因此，他也确实地从老师的话语中收获到一点安慰。</p><p> </p><p>“而且，边境伯爵给你寄了信。你不打算回到王国吗？那么，战后打算做什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我会回去的。只是……那只是不可能再是王国了，不是么？”希尔凡说，“不过，就算是您或者库罗德，也会需要北境的守护者，对吧？年轻一代，戈迪耶纹章的拥有者就只有我。所以我不会逃走的。哈，我想，来到这里和您在一起战斗，就已经耗光了我这辈子离家出走的勇气了？”</p><p> </p><p>“的确会需要。”老师顿了顿，“但是，作为老师……希望学生能选择想做的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“……老师，还记得我和你说过吗？我的老家位于原来法嘉斯王国的最北端，山的另一头，就是斯灵所居住的土地。与他们的争斗已经持续数百年了，我们家族一直担任防卫的要职。并且，这种防卫，与其说靠我们的士兵与将领，不如说全仰赖戈迪耶家的遗产‘破裂之枪’。而现在，王国已经倾颓，不知道什么时候又会开战……哈，这边的战争没有完结，就已经看到了下一场战争了呢。”希尔凡说，“那时候，我说我很羡慕老师。明明拥有纹章，却能过着纹章无缘的生活。让我知道了也有不同的活法。可是……现在，老师也因为拥有炎之纹章，需要背负整个教团，整个新生军，背负我们所有人了。你选择……或者没得选择，总之，过上了纹章拥有者的生活。老师又是为什么这么做的呢？难道不是因为……我们最后都没有办法逃走吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是因为想要看到风景。”老师抬起头，看着希尔凡，“不是无法逃走。而是不想要那么做。”</p><p> </p><p>“……风景？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。从战乱与封闭，与种种历史的包袱中解放的芙朵拉的风景，和平的、没有人继续在血雨中哀叹而活的世界，我想要看看。有人这样描绘过，而我也被吸引了。也许，就是这样一个简单的理由。”老师说，“……我不认为我们所面对的世界是一成不变的。你所陈述的过去也是一样。我并不是为了那个过去而活着的，而是想要创造一个我心中描绘的未来——呐，希尔凡，你有什么想要看到的风景吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……也许曾经有吧。”希尔凡说，“但是，大概都是不能实现的了。我所爱的国家与人们都不在了……想一起描绘风景的地方、想一起描绘风景的人都已经不存在了。”</p><p> </p><p>“除了那之外呢？”老师说，“在你还没有理解何为国家，何为责任，所有那些东西之前……有没有想要看到的风景呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“是什么样的风景都可以哦？还有人和我描绘的风景是，想要与我们长久敌对的帕迈拉、鞑古扎……甚至你说的斯灵都能在一起宴会畅饮，这样像是胡闹一般的未来。”</p><p>希尔凡沉默了良久。老师突然转过身，露出了笑容。希尔凡也转过身去。从食堂的平台上能够看到远处广阔的平原。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，雨已经停息了。但是，已经太晚了。虽然阴雨散去，却也没有阳光照射。太阳已经落下了地平线。只有在视线的远端，还闪亮着一片赤红的火烧云。只是一瞬间，然后，天空就随着夕阳的下落而逐渐变成暗红色、深蓝色，但是，那一瞬间的风景非常美丽。即使是平时以承受痛苦为乐的那个自己，也这样觉得。</p><p> </p><p>“是有的。”</p><p> </p><p>他最终这么说。</p><p> </p><p>在那天晚上，他梦到了一个很久、很久都没有梦到过的梦。在一片黑暗中的梦。这个噩梦在他的小时候曾经折磨过他。他一度变得不想要呆在自家的领地，而是去王都、伏拉鲁达力乌斯、贾拉提雅，他的朋友们那里，在他们那里，一起游戏、欢笑、或者因为种种行径而被说教也行，这让他能够忘记他的痛苦。他们都是背负着纹章出生的人，每个人都因此套上了枷锁，但是大家都以各种各样的姿态努力前行着，在“众人”之中的话，他就不是特别的那一个，甚至不是“最好、最值得珍视”的那一个（或者说他总是最游手好闲的那个，不是么？），当然也不是会被嫉妒的那一个。在“众人”之中的话，一起笑着的话，就感到了内心的安宁。在“众人”之中的话，拥有纹章不过是一件正常到不需要提及的事情。如果和他们一起的话，就不会做这个噩梦了……</p><p> </p><p>但是它今天又跨院遥远的时空找上门了。</p><p> </p><p>那是一片黑暗的井底。非常冰冷。对于小孩子来说可谓是深不见底。因为井盖被合上了，没有一丝光芒。他在那里瑟瑟发抖着，在内心想着：为什么戈迪耶家的继承人一定需要纹章呢？就没有一个不需要这样的世界吗？</p><p> </p><p>——对于小孩子来说可谓是深不见底。</p><p> </p><p>但是，他已经长大了。</p><p> </p><p>意识到这一点的时候，他站起身来。这口废井并没有想象中那么深。对于现在的他来说，站着，几乎就能顶到井盖了。他向着上空抬起手。</p><p> </p><p>能够摸到。</p><p> </p><p>只要想，他能简单地推开这个井盖。只要他想这么做。</p><p> </p><p>他用力地向上推了下。</p><p> </p><p>蔚蓝的天空映入他的眼中，他的脸也同时被阳光给点亮。</p><p> </p><p>的确是不错的风景啊。</p><p> </p><p>并不费太多力气，他从井里爬了出来。他想着原本这个时候是发生了什么：对了，那天其实他约好了和青梅竹马们一起玩耍，这件事兄长并不知道，兄长和父母说的是他们二人一起去玩了。后来，因为自己久久不来，大家觉得不对劲，去找上伯爵夫妇，才最终在两个小时后，在井底找到了已经快被冻僵的自己。那时候兄长却坚称是自己贪玩不知道跑到哪里去了，而自己最终也因为“自己夺走了兄长的一切”的愧疚而半默认了那点……</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>他来到了约定的地点。是不是稍微晚了？在那里，他看到了殿下、英谷莉特和菲力克斯正在等着。看到他过来（他们似乎完全没有意识到他已经是成年的样子了），他们开始抱怨起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我就说吧，肯定是忘记时间了。”英谷莉特气哼哼地道。</p><p> </p><p>“我们等了你快四十分钟。怎么说这也太慢了吧。”菲力克斯也很不满。</p><p> </p><p>“……希尔凡，下次这样的话，请至少派个侍从和我们说一声吧。”当时的殿下还是他们中脾气最好的那个，“大家都很担心……”</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，从身后传来了马蹄声，希尔凡向后看，只见古廉从马上下来，有点意外地道：“我以为这次邀请我们的是你，所以你应该不会迟到，还以为是发生了什么事……我去了趟伯爵府……”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……的确是发生了各种各样的事情啦。真的……发生了很多事。”希尔凡笑着道，他注意到在回忆中一向比自己高一点的古廉已经比自己要矮不少了，“抱歉、抱歉，是我来晚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“就算道歉，下次也是绝对不会长记性的。”</p><p> </p><p>“有这个时间说他，还不如快点出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“是呢。啊，我也想要骑马。”</p><p> </p><p>大家七嘴八舌地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“好，那我们一起去吧。”古廉这么说着，然后看向希尔凡，“发生了什么事？需要我们帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“不。现在的我已经可以一个人应付啦。”</p><p> </p><p>就在他说出这句话时，周围突然变成了一片白色。他意识到这是晨时的阳光。他发现昨天回来的时候，并没有完全关上窗帘，他看向那块没有合好的地方，今天是个晴朗的日子，外界也有蔚蓝的天空。做了那样一个梦，心里感到有点惆怅，但是却又前所未有地，感觉好好休息了一场。</p><p> </p><p>这时候他发现，已经没有那些“琐碎的小事”在耳边嗡嗡作响了。他充分地感到了内心受伤与痛苦的部分，但是那也已经不是那么难以承受了。他就这样偷懒地在房间里躺了大半个上午，没有去汉尼曼老师的实验室。甚至觉得之前一直每天兢兢业业地在实验室开门的时候报道，在那里给他们当研究对象的自己肯定是哪根筋不对劲……</p><p> </p><p>“下午好。汉尼曼老师。非常遗憾，以后我会三天打鱼两天晒网啦~”</p><p> </p><p>正沉浸于什么研究中的汉尼曼老师没理会希尔凡的这句话，他正在埋头倒腾什么。希尔凡凑过去，才发现那是一块徽章一样的东西，而那块徽章上有着戈迪耶纹章的印记。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”汉尼曼老师停下了手头的工作，盯着那东西看，然后转头，对着希尔凡略有激动地说道，“我们来试试看！”</p><p> </p><p>他喊来一个没有纹章的小学徒，让他拿着这个徽章，把它别在胸口离心脏最近的地方。然后让他站在纹章测试仪器旁边，让他用手放在测试机上。接着，仪器上出现了“检测到戈迪耶纹章”的信号——</p><p> </p><p>只是一刹那，或许连一秒钟都不到。接着，那个徽章突然就碎裂了。冒着黑烟，四分五裂地坠落地面，让小学徒吓得脸色发白。</p><p> </p><p>但是，虽然只是一刹那。“那个东西”确实让一个没有纹章的平民短暂地、短暂地拥有了纹章。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”希尔凡现在也顾不上说什么晒网的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>汉尼曼老师当然比他更激动，立刻从另外的台子上喊来了莉丝提亚和林哈尔特，然后把还有数份同样的徽章给了他们。希尔凡也从中拿起了一个。这玩意当然对他没有用（世界上绝无仅有的没用哦？），所以不管他拿着多久，徽章也没有碎裂。</p><p> </p><p>林哈尔特已经开始了数据收集：“很有意思，这样会显示我有两个纹章。虽然只有一分钟……看起来对于这个徽章来说，如果原本持有纹章的话，耐受度会好一些。否则只能持有十秒左右。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。是呢。原理和大方向没有问题。但是在保持方面问题很大。但是按照我们之前的推算，是不会出现徽章破裂的情况的，也不会根据是否有纹章而产生个体差异。是哪里的计算出了问题了吗？”莉丝提亚这么说，“如果是的话，前面的很多东西都要推倒重来……”</p><p> </p><p>“我看看算式。”林哈尔特立刻搬来了大部头的计算册，三个人凑在一起看的入迷。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……”希尔凡觉得这时候自己该说些什么，不过他说的话并没有人搭理，于是他只能几乎是自言自语地道，“以后，我可能来这里的时间会减少。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊！我想到了。会不会这里。”汉尼曼指着一个算式，“这部分的原理，我们参考的是我之前的一个猜想，但是那个猜想本身没有被充分地证明。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有这里。”莉丝提亚说，“如果是维持方面的问题……是否是制造材料本身不合适承载纹章呢？我们需要用不同结晶方式、不同强度的材料来试一试。”</p><p> </p><p>林哈尔特则在最后，慢悠悠地说：“也不能排除假阳性的情况，也就是在测试仪上有效，但是实际使用起来无效。下次找个没有纹章或者纹章不是战技方面的人，让他使用战技看看是否真的能奏效。”</p><p> </p><p>哦，对了，说来这个徽章只对自己没用，所以显然， 他们接下来的研究不管需要世界上的谁来配合，唯一不需要的实验对象就是自己……</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡想到这里，不由得耸了耸肩。他并没有离开实验室，只是走过去喂了喂、逗了逗林哈尔特养的那只猫，它看起来胖了一圈。</p><p> </p><p>不知道过了多久，已经从兴奋劲儿恢复过来的汉尼曼老师走了过来。他看起来有点歉意，咳嗽了一声，显然想为他在之前的激动中忽视了希尔凡而道歉。但在他开口之前，希尔凡先和他说道：</p><p> </p><p>“汉尼曼老师。我最近在想一件事。想要终结您厌恶的用纹章的有无来决定人的一切价值的世界。光是每个人都可能有纹章，或许是不够的。”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼曼有些意外地问：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以前就在想，这个世界为什么会因为纹章的有无来决定人的价值呢……是因为有纹章的人，能使用更强大的武力。而这个世界总是需要强大的武力。是的，战争让纹章有了价值。”希尔凡说，“如果每个人都可能拥有纹章。那么贵族就不会以有否纹章来划分……而是更简单明了的，以有没有遗产武器来划分了。我家历代都能守护边疆，并不是因为我们的血里流淌了什么特殊的东西，而是因为我们有那把破裂之枪，没有的话，就算来个人拥有戈迪耶纹章，也没法震慑对面。所以，在兄长抢走破裂之枪的时候，父亲大人才那么慌乱。……而继承遗产武器，可比继承纹章要更容易。过去，像达夫纳尔那样的大贵族，还会因为多代没有纹章而衰落，最后将遗产让给贾拉提雅，但将来却不会有这种情况了。于是，还是差不多的，战争总是发生，总是需要强大的武力，然后，一个人出生在贵族的家庭中，就必须为了先祖与子孙拿起那把武器而战斗，不这么做，就会被谴责为罪人。而且，更进一步的，家族内部也好，家族外部也好，都会演变成为了争夺遗产武器而产生更多动乱……您也不想要看到这种未来吧？”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼曼老师点了点头，他显然很快理解了希尔凡的意思：“的确。……你的意思是，另一个要解决的，是战争本身吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“解决……大概是不可能的吧。但是，让每个人都可能拥有纹章，同时，也让每个人都不必拥有纹章……那样的风景……至少还剩下那个风景……我想要看到。您在试着实现前者，而我……就去试着实现后者看看吧。”希尔凡看向汉尼曼，“所以，也许今天之后我不会来这里了。不过，这个，可以作为纪念品给我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡摊开手，那是那个“戈迪耶纹章的徽章”。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”汉尼曼点头，“请务必带走它。这些日子都谢谢你了，希尔凡。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，是我这么说才对哦？”希尔凡将那枚徽章轻巧地弹了下，然后放进了自己的口袋，“是我要感谢老师们，无数次地向我们伸出手，教导我们。……谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>在离开了实验室后，希尔凡前往了训练场。在踏进门的那一刻，果然还是仿佛看到了不存在的什么。但是，他只是脚下的步伐微微顿了顿，然后就走了进去。菲力克斯还是在那里，攻击着铁质的练习偶人。希尔凡在他身后站了片刻——这场景好像有点眼熟。这真是不错……还是有件让人怀念的事情，不仅仅是出现在回忆里。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡这么想着，从一边拿起了一把训练用枪。朝菲力克斯进攻过去。菲力克斯显然从刚才就注意到他过来了，这时候也转过身来应战。两人的兵器碰撞在一起。</p><p> </p><p>虽然他们之间大概还有段日子，无法将彼此的悲伤交流——那大概也只能一个人慢慢化解——但至少此刻，他们之间并不需要语言。</p><p> </p><p>不论是复仇还是得到和平，都得从此刻开始，对吧。</p><p> </p><p>在这一刹那，他已经想到了，如果他们能赢得战争，他该和老师说什么：战争结束了，但人类是不争斗就活不下去的生物，虽然不知道何时会发生，但下一次战争终将到来……哈哈，但是，即便如此，即便战乱的时代终有一日仍会到来，和平依旧不会失去其价值。我是这么相信的。</p><p> </p><p>那之后，在花冠节的末尾，他们攻打下了帝都。在新生军举着炎之纹章的旗帜，树在帝都中央的数个赛罗斯教教堂时。希尔凡来到了帝都已经关门的信局，信使们早都逃离了岗位，如今只是空荡荡的一个建筑。他拿出了一封信，放在桌子上，想要将之烧掉。但是……他最终没有那么做，而是将信捡了起来。然后，换成另一样东西，放在了桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>是那个半成品的戈迪耶徽章。希尔凡轻轻念出什么，接着，火焰的魔法就包围了那个徽章。原本就构造不够紧密结实的东西，在火中缓缓化为虚无。</p><p> </p><p>“收着吧。这可是个新鲜玩意。”他轻声说，“……别抱怨了。下次要是扫墓，会带点肉的。”</p><p> </p><p>他将信放回了衣服的内侧。这样会比较好。因为比起这封信，他其实更想看到的是她对这封信的反应。不过如今这都无所谓了。因为这份心意已经变成了自己一个人、无关他人的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>他转过身，帝都的天空和法嘉斯没什么区别，一样的湛蓝。</p><p> </p><p>自此，芙朵拉终于在同一片天空之下了。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，他们又参加了几场与帝国掀起战争的背后阴谋势力有关的战斗，摧毁了一些生活在地底的人们的野心。然后，和平的时代到来了。他与菲力克斯也分别回到了自家的领地。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡确实有些问题想要问边境伯爵，关于那一切的缘由：但是当他回到戈迪耶的时候，边境伯爵直接将他召进历代家主才能进入的、平时储存破裂之枪的收藏室，然后对他说，五年后自己会主动辞去边境伯爵的爵位，去戈迪耶领地的某处远郊堡垒生活，并且让希尔凡继承爵位，这五年，他要尽快学习领地的事务，以便承担将来的责任。</p><p> </p><p>看起来，连问的必要都没有了。或者这样比较好。对有些事情视而不见、不要刨根究底比较好。就像是他也从来没有对任何人说过关于殿下的噩梦。</p><p> </p><p>但是并不是所有人都像希尔凡一样懂得“不去问”。事实上，有传言说，在罗德利古大人病逝的前一段日子，他和菲力克斯爆发了自古廉去世后那次以来最大的冷战。最后也不知道菲力克斯有没有得到答案。因为他在那之后就离开了。……大概，至少是没有得到那个最重要的答案吧。也或许是，任何答案，哪怕是罗德利古大人说的，也无法回答那些疑问了。任何人都没法代替死者本人来进行审判与宽恕。</p><p> </p><p>在战争结束后一年多，菲力克斯失踪的第三个月，最终放弃寻找他的希尔凡回到了戈迪耶领。那时候的他大概是最痛彻地感到这个事实的时候：在余生里，他需要自己一个人背负着那样的伤痛与后悔，再也无法得到答案，然后还是要如此地，不停息地向前走去……</p><p> </p><p>而就在那时候，某个巧遇发生了——大概也不是什么巧遇，而是精心设计的相见吧——他在伯爵府遇到了在沃尔姆堡舞会上被他花言巧语欺骗过的平民少女。她自称在那之后就被古兰德安排在伯爵府工作，并且对希尔凡道了谢，说如果不是他解救自己，那时候对洛贝少爷说出真相的她一定会被灭口。</p><p>真相么……真相是，自己给她讲了那么一个故事。</p><p> </p><p>——我有一位贵族朋友……</p><p> </p><p>这几乎是他最不愿意回忆起来的部分。简直就像是自己下了什么诅咒之言一样。最……自我厌恶的部分之一。还有一百种别的解决方法，就不能换一种吗？</p><p> </p><p>但是……对他来说，也许有那样一份回忆更好。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟……也因此，让他能得到最后一点自我惩罚的快乐了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“然后——这就是我要讲的故事了。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡看向布兰。</p><p> </p><p>她是一个很好的听众，在讲到令人悲伤的部分时，也会跟着略微红了眼眶，在讲到令人快乐的部分时，也会跟着轻轻笑一声。但也仅此而已。她像是听着一些与自己完全无关的事情。但又并不像，因为她一直保持着注意力，没有感到任何厌烦。</p><p> </p><p>“……这样啊。”布兰轻声地说。</p><p> </p><p>布兰又给自己倒了一杯薄荷茶。这是第三壶茶了。青色的液面升高，反射着阳光的色泽。她良久没有说话，也没有拿起茶来喝。片刻后，她轻轻叹了口气，就像是从窗边飘落的雪花，那叹息很快就了无痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>布兰看向茶杯，用手摸着它的把手，没有抬起头来：“所以，你想要知道答案，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，已经过去了那么久了。我也并不是一定要刨根问底不可？……至少，此刻，我已经得到了一些答案。而如果你的故事完全没办法让人接受，听完了就只能给亲友寄个遗物然后神情低落地去寻找上吊用的绳子之类的，我还是敬谢不敏的。”希尔凡开了个玩笑，接着，又顿了顿，换了个认真点的语气，看向布兰，“不过，我大概还是有厚脸皮地活下去的能力的，所以，请讲吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“……其实，我想，英谷莉特小姐是希望你知道答案的。只是虽然她想要，现在也没法告诉你。”布兰抬起头来，“请允许我向你讲述属于她的故事。该从哪里开始呢……唔，请让我直接从结论开始吧，也许这会让你更容易接受这个故事。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰深吸了口气，接着，她一字一顿地说。</p><p> </p><p>“英谷莉特小姐已经死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“杀了她的是帝弥托利。”</p><p> </p><p>“而我认为这是那段日子里……他做的最正确的事情之一。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>【后记3</p><p>（1）关于猫狗：那个用宠物疗伤的桥段，其实在更新的时候就已经想到了——或许某人已经死了，但代表他（她）的猫狗却还在大修道院里生活，总觉得这可以制造很多悲情桥段啊……</p><p> </p><p>（2）关于井中的梦：虽然“梦”这个要素在本文很多，但井中的梦应该是最重要的一个了。理论上，不论谁死了，希尔凡最终都能走到成功的单人结局（也就是谈和斯灵“成为稀世名主”那个结局），只是治不好PTSD了而已，所以是一定“一个人也行”的……我曾经看过一个描述，说希尔凡是那种“虽然心破破烂烂但放着不管就会自己微笑起来”的人，大体上，想写的是那么个感觉吧。</p><p> </p><p>（3）关于希尔凡对英谷的情感：他俩其实很有意思的一点是，在一些情节里，希尔凡是做英谷的“大哥哥”（帮助、庇护、关照她），但是在另外一些情节里，英谷却是在做希尔凡的“逆龄姐姐”（教导、担心、庇护他），在支援A里希尔凡也说“虽然自己年长，却经常向英谷撒娇”。到底是怎么会发展为这种微妙的关系呢（笑）。不过我想对于希尔凡来说，英谷是他在某种意义上可以在内心依靠的人吧，这对他来说，应该是挺重要的。</p><p> </p><p>（4）关于反纹章：</p><p>正好有机会，谈谈个人对这件事的看法吧。不要太介意，因为在虚构中追求真实的人……（哈哈）。</p><p>在故事里，比较明确为反纹章贡献力量的人有三个（其他人也在批评纹章制度带来的恶果，但行动上相对没有那么明显），艾黛尔贾特、汉尼曼和希尔凡，但这三个人的想法其实是不一样的：</p><p>艾尔倾向于认为纹章制度的核心问题在于导致了选拔制度的陈腐（不能选贤任能），所以要推倒现有制度；汉尼曼倾向于认为纹章制度的核心问题是“只有一部分人有纹章导致许多悲剧”，所以他做的是“让每个人都能有纹章”（研发魔道具）；希尔凡倾向于认为纹章制度的核心问题是“追求纹章的扭曲和战争的确需求纹章的矛盾”（他家守边的现实问题），所以他做的是“消灭这一需求”（和谈）。</p><p>单从想法（先不论手段）来说，这三个其实都是正确的，但也都是有问题的。艾尔的改革就像是古代的农民起义，会带来一时的公平与改善，但没有改变社会经济状态，只是强行让大家暂时不去重视一个确实能提高能力（武力）的东西，最终很可能会发生复辟；汉尼曼的魔道具看起来治本，但是从游戏中我们应该能感觉到真正让贵族成为贵族的不完全是纹章，还是有纹章才能使用的“遗产武器”，到时候纹章谁都能有，遗产不是谁都能有，可以想见如何分配遗产会带来极大的社会动荡，甚至成为新的战争的导火索；希尔凡的想法看起来的确是除去对纹章需求的根源，但和平又是不可能长存的，和艾尔一样，会带来一时的成果，一旦再次有战争，那么努力很可能烟消云散。</p><p>我想了半天，感觉真·反纹章的办法恐怕只有两个，第一，把遗产武器都毁了，然后再搭配魔道具的发明，让人人都享受纹章的特效；第二，科技进步，创造出比遗产强的新式武器（比如，热兵器——我觉着冲锋枪大约是比破裂枪厉害的，至少也差不多吧），这样也就无所谓什么纹章和遗产武器了。</p><p>只可惜地底人的迷之科技树的兵器看起来还是打不过遗产武器。但火药在芙朵拉倒是还有个簇拥：某骑士团常备火药桶，也许他们就是未来纹章问题的解决之光吧（2333）。】</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1186年守护节的第一日，那段短暂、漫长、重要、渺小、光怪而陆离的日子开始了。它开始的并无前兆，就像贾拉提雅冬日的暴风雪——在寒原高地之上，本就气候变幻莫测，加之毗邻炼狱之谷阿利尔，从那里终年袭来的灼热之风与寒原的气候互相作用，使得气候更加恶劣难测，干旱也更为常见。而今天，又一场暴风雪降临了。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特用手擦了擦窗户上的晨雾，看到了伯爵府门口的情状：自己的长兄正在上马，与父亲一起，向着远方前行。今天是贾拉提雅的冬日祭，为了祈求本年的风和日丽、雨水丰沛，贾拉提雅的伯爵与继承人会去领地内具有神圣之名的塔克峰（据十分古老的传说，有人看到女神赐福的龙群曾经短暂地停留在那个山峰之上，然后向着阿利尔方向飞去），进行为期两天的祈福仪式。顺便，也许还会给位于山峰脚下的母亲的墓献上一束花——贾拉提雅伯爵夫人在英谷莉特很小的时候就去世了，那之后，英谷莉特就是跟着父亲、兄长们、男性友人们一起长大的了，因此，甚至都没有人教过她该如何打扮自己，父兄们都认为女仆会在恰当的时候做到那些事……她们也确实善于此道。</p><p> </p><p>故而，打扮得漂漂亮亮地出席某事的经验，对于英谷莉特来说，简直是凤毛麟角。沃尔姆堡的舞会算是一件。</p><p> </p><p>在舞会上发生的事情，父亲不仅没有追究自己的所作所为，反而是对“自己女儿居然能这样随机应变”这点给予了他常有的过度反应——按照父亲常年对希尔凡的评价，他大概是把这件事能做成的功劳九成都归功于了自己（他也认为戈迪耶与公国战斗的成果全部属于老当益壮的边境伯爵）——在早餐上当着家人的面狠狠地夸赞了一通“宝贝女儿”。这让英谷莉特颇为沮丧：好好一顿早饭，因为要回答父亲的左追右问，结果少吃了一块烟熏肉。</p><p> </p><p>也许是本来就少放了一块吧。谁知道。记得小时候那年，饥荒来临的时候，连自己都只有肉渣汤可以喝了。现在的境况还不算太差。</p><p> </p><p>但是……之后会如何呢？</p><p> </p><p>就像是这个雪天的灰色天空一样，看不见远方，也看不到阳光。</p><p> </p><p>如果英谷莉特也去了塔克峰，她除了向女神祈祷丰收之外，或许还会祈祷另一些事——祈求女神为他们指引方向，让他们的王从群星之中归来，让夏日的阳光不要成为生灵涂炭的见证者，让来年的冬季她还能与朋友们在舞会上快乐地相见……</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特不知道在窗前坐了多久，直到她觉得应该去进行每日的训练与马课时才起身。就在她起身的时候，她突然看到了什么——在山路的另一头，几乎很难看清的风雪的另一端，隐隐约约出现了一个人影。人影走近了些，骑着马，穿戴精良，似乎是……似乎是伏拉鲁达力乌斯家骑士的装束。</p><p> </p><p>因为伯爵与长兄皆不在，拥有纹章、在家族内部地位很高的英谷莉特接待了这位骑士，并让无关人士回避。但这位骑士开口要找的人的其中之一，竟然也就是英谷莉特。他自称是吉尔伯特大人的侍从——吉尔伯特原本是赛罗斯骑士团的成员，据说原本是王国人，在教团瓦解后他投奔了罗德利古大人，不知为何，得到了罗德利古的信任，并且经常让他去处理一些机要之事——将一封信递给了英谷莉特。英谷莉特立刻打开了。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特一目十行地读完了这封简短的信。</p><p> </p><p>啊。</p><p> </p><p>她看到了什么？</p><p> </p><p>她再次从头到尾读了一遍那封信，恨不得把每一个词都细细咀嚼一番。她感觉自己的呼吸都顿住了，脑海一片空白，几乎失去了语言的能力。她再次读了一遍，她确认自己没有念错。</p><p> </p><p>“这……这是……这是真的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特在这句话说出口时，才发觉自己的一句话能够表达出这么多的情感：惊讶到不可置信、欣喜到难以自抑、感激女神回应自己祈祷、冲动地想要向所有人说明这件事、以及克制那个冲动的理性。</p><p> </p><p>“你们——你们真的找到了殿下？！”</p><p> </p><p>侍从点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特几乎忍不住绽开笑容：“他在哪里？我要过去见他！还有谁知道这件事？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们给伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵大人、边境伯爵大人、卡隆伯爵大人、菲力克斯大人、希尔凡大人都送去了消息。都是快马，大概再过一天就会到了。”侍从说，“另外，吉尔伯特大人还去请了梅尔塞德斯小姐前来。您知道，她和我们一向有私下的合作关系。”</p><p> </p><p>不过希尔凡和菲力克斯应该去了大修道院，但算日子，参加完同学会，倒也差不多是昨天或者今天就能回到领地。他们没有来领主府和自己打个招呼，是走了别的路线回去吗？——啊，这些也暂时不重要，另一个问题吸引了英谷莉特的注意。</p><p> </p><p>“梅尔塞德斯？为什么要请……她？”</p><p> </p><p>侍从犹豫了片刻，说道：“殿下被找到的时候，受了重伤。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特的心一下子沉了下去：“那……那他……”</p><p> </p><p>“您放心，应该没有生命危险。但暂时不宜长途挪动。吉尔伯特大人正在同盟领与贾拉提雅领的交界处，还请您或伯爵大人带兵迎接殿下归国。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特郑重地点头道：“我马上就去。我也会请人立刻告知父亲……当然，我知道这件事不宜立刻传开。我们会保守秘密。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特本人与贾拉提雅的飞马军团都是快速行军的好手，不到半天就赶到了吉尔伯特临时驻军的所在地。当她像是一阵风一样冲进帝弥托利所在的帐篷时，虽然已经有心理准备，还是为眼前的情景感到一阵心惊：她的儿时好友、他们的殿下、法嘉斯的希望，正面如纸色地躺在床榻上。这场景让她甚至都不敢高声说话。而站在一旁的吉尔伯特注意到了英谷莉特的到来，向着她点了点头，给了她一个“目前没事”的宽慰眼神，接着带她来到了处理事务用的军帐。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特大体了解了发生的事情：</p><p> </p><p>在法嘉斯人民和公国、帝国军中都有流传一位英雄（或者是恶魔，站在不同的视角看的话）的事迹，他经常偷袭帝国军队、腐败的公国官员，以残酷的手法杀死他们。吉尔伯特从一些细节中，推断此人可能与殿下有关。而他被罗德利古大人交付的最重要的任务之一就是私下寻找殿下的踪迹。因为最近获得了关于此人的重要情报，吉尔伯特在这两节一直带着自己的兵马在追踪此人。</p><p> </p><p>此人先是从法嘉斯南部往加尔古-玛库的方向而去，不过大概是因为那里的帝国军比较多，遭遇了阻碍后，此人又一路与帝国军战斗，一路向着同盟的方向而去，来到了古罗斯塔尔领与帝国交界的某处。因为连年交战，赋税高昂，帝国与古罗斯塔尔的领民都有因为承受不了赋税而落草为寇的，这些人为祸四方，但由于其老巢设在了三不管的交界地带，再加上古罗斯塔尔和帝国军都无暇抽空击退这些盗贼，于是成了当地一霸。吉尔伯特来到附近村落，听说那人单枪匹马地去挑战一整个盗贼巢穴还不敢置信，但根据线索赶到时，却发现这件事真的在发生——只是，因为只有一个人，想做到单挑足以构成一队军队人数的盗贼还是太勉强了，就是加上吉尔伯特与他的手下也是一样——吉尔伯特费尽心力，才在损失了相当人手的情况下从盗贼的包围中救下重伤却仍然悍不畏死地向前冲去的帝弥托利，接着逃离到了王国的边境……</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会……”</p><p> </p><p>他们原本一直以为，殿下如果活着，却这么多年没有现身，只有几种情况：其一，他被什么人囚禁了，比如科尔娜莉亚等人为了什么目的而将他关在监狱里，或者是被送到了帝国的监狱；其二，他虽然获得自由，但为了逃离公国的追捕，选择离开芙朵拉，逃难到如帕迈拉、鞑古扎等地，才没有能联系他们；其三，他逃离了公国的追捕，但因为比如受伤等原因无法自由行动，只能隐藏自己。</p><p> </p><p>但是，如果他都能从法嘉斯公国去往加尔古-玛库附近，有如此的行动自由，为什么不来找他们呢？</p><p> </p><p>总之，还是先要等他醒来，那之后才能得到答案。而在那之前，“法嘉斯王储被找到”这个消息要严格保密，不然恐怕会有一大堆居心叵测的势力找上门来，甚至是暗杀，等等。不能指望一个昏迷者能够协助他们守卫好自己。而且，这是张王牌，得和伏拉鲁达力乌斯、戈迪耶、卡隆的人商量着，才能知道该如何打出去。虽然英谷莉特并不擅长掌握那个时机，但至少知道这时机不能从自己这里失去。她今天带兵前来，也是以巡视领地的名义。</p><p> </p><p>在疑问与希望中，第一天过去了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，起床时就看到外面一片积雪，虽然不至于到暴风雪的程度，但落雪也纷纷扬扬。英谷莉特轻轻呼出一口哈气。看向外面白茫茫的大地。她站在视野最高的瞭望塔上——昨日接到殿下后，她就带着吉尔伯特等人一起来到最近的可驻扎地，位于贾拉提雅边境的卡纳尔瞭望塔，这里位于较高的地势、有建简单的城墙、算半个堡垒，易守难攻——她已经在这里站了小半天了。</p><p> </p><p>“您要不要先回去？”负责瞭望塔守卫与监视的骑士询问。</p><p> </p><p>“不……应该快到了。”</p><p> </p><p>果然，在下午的三点多，梅尔塞德斯与去接她的天马骑士一起出现在视线的远端。英谷莉特立刻骑着自己的天马去迎接了二人，并且将梅尔塞德斯立刻带到殿下的帐篷内。梅尔塞德斯拥有出色的治疗魔法天赋，事实上，光论治疗，英谷莉特还没有遇到过一个比她更厉害的。果然，在她到来后，虽然帝弥托利没有立刻醒来，但至少面色转圜过来些许。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啦，我们都剪了短发呢。”终于忙完一轮，可以休息时，梅尔塞德斯走过来，对着一直守在一旁的英谷莉特眨了眨眼睛，“虽然是为了打仗时方便，但短发很合适你呢，英谷莉特，很清爽帅气。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，梅尔塞德斯。你也是，看起来非常神圣的感觉……”英谷莉特有点不好意思地道。</p><p> </p><p>“呵呵，真的吗？”梅尔塞德斯掀了掀自己的头纱，十分自然地接受了称赞，“说来，好久没有见你啦，我们晚餐好好聊一聊天……也庆祝我们终于把帝弥托利同学找回来啦~”</p><p> </p><p>就在二人打算叙叙旧时，在病榻上的帝弥托利突然变得表情痛苦，喊出了什么。有些听不清，但大概是“父亲”、“那个女人”、“杜笃”、“首级”什么的。梅尔塞德斯立刻转过头去，有些忧虑地看向他。英谷莉特也觉得有些不妙：“殿下没事吧……是不是发烧了，有点说胡话的样子……”</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯走过去，用手摸了摸帝弥托利的额头，摇了摇头：“并没有。也许……只是做了什么噩梦吧。应该让医师来看看，也许该开些镇静宁神的草药……”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。我马上去！”英谷莉特三步并作两步地向外走去，就在她马上要离开帐篷的时候，她突然听见帝弥托利在含混不清的梦呓中，说出了一个她立刻就能分辨出来的名字。</p><p> </p><p>——古廉。</p><p> </p><p>“……”英谷莉特的脚步顿住了，她回头看过去。</p><p> </p><p>“哎，怎么了嘛？”梅尔塞德斯问道，她显然没有能分辨那个名字，或者她已经记不清自己曾经随口和她说过一次的名字了。</p><p> </p><p>“不……没什么。”英谷莉特迟疑了下，还是走出了帐篷。</p><p> </p><p>医师来的时候，只是摇了摇头，认为这不是病理性的情况，最好不要喝药，以免给身体增加额外的负担。</p><p> </p><p>在第三天，英谷莉特仍然一早就上了瞭望塔，除了侦查周围的情况、守备营地，也还在等人：按照吉尔伯特派出的人往返的脚程计算，今天应该足够从伏拉鲁达力乌斯和戈迪耶回来了，这样的话菲力克斯和希尔凡也会跟来吧？想要说的话有很多，想和他们分享几乎要冲破心间的喜悦与各式各样的担忧，那些梅尔塞德斯或许不能完全理解、自己也无法安心向她吐露的情感，还有，一起计划下一步该怎么走下去……没有王，他们坚持了五年，现在他们的王回来了，他们一定能重新夺回一切。一想到这里，英谷莉特就觉得十分兴奋，在塔上四处转着。</p><p> </p><p>一整个上午都没有人来。外面的暴风雪倒是渐渐停了一会儿。梅尔塞德斯在中午的时候找了位侍从来汇报，殿下依旧没有醒，并且给众人送来了简单的口粮。</p><p> </p><p>一整个下午。还是没有任何人前来。只有缓慢落下的雪花和冷彻的寒风。是因为暴风雪耽误了路程吗？不论如何晚上也该到了。又或者遇到了敌人？不，哪怕消息泄露，公国也绝不可能这么快就准备一支军队来……而且南方的军人在这个季节进攻贾拉提雅是不合情理的，他们根本无法在这样的变化莫测的暴风雪里坚持一个小时，这也是贾拉提雅虽然贫瘠、没有钱大量置军，却也勉强在公国的压力下撑了数年的根本原因，没人敢挑战它的漫长莫测的冬日，即使英谷莉特本人知晓如何抓住天气变化的时机战斗，也更多是对这样一片土地感到敬畏。</p><p> </p><p>或者说，北国的他们都拥有这样的自然的恩赐。起初的一年，科尔娜莉亚并不明白这个道理，从夏日转凉的末尾持续到严酷的冬日，她操纵着巨大的兵器人偶以及数量庞大的军队，进攻伏拉鲁达力乌斯。那次进攻可谓是这几年征战的声势浩大之最，连东部诸侯联盟中最南的卡隆都秘密送来不少将士与粮食支援。英谷莉特清楚地记得那些让白雪都染上血色的日子，当那些血都随着雪化为坚冰时，就像是让整个伏拉鲁达力乌斯的土地都变成了鲜红色。寒风让兵器人偶的零件损坏，动弹不得，成了一堆废铜烂铁。南方的士兵们的盔甲太过单薄，不少人是受伤后被活活冻死的，还有许多人挥舞武器的手没有做充足的防护，暴露在外冻伤，从手开始坏死，直到全身都溃烂。大自然给了北地的他们最糟的环境，但也给了他们最好的庇护。他们依靠天时打赢了最艰难的一仗，让刚获得帝国大量援军的公国元气大伤……那之后，公国虽然改进了盔甲，但再也不敢在冬天大举进攻。</p><p> </p><p>这所有血腥的一切，在再下一场雪的时候，又重新恢复了洁白。看着公国科尔娜莉亚撤军的时候，站在城墙上的希尔凡捏了个雪球，向着公国军旗的方向远远地扔去——</p><p> </p><p>然后，他砸中了刚好从战场另一侧飞回来的英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>“……”在把自己的脸上的雪给掸掉后，英谷莉特和希尔凡对视了片刻。显然，对方认为自己闯了比把公国军队给砸回来还要大的祸。英谷莉特跳下了飞马，拿起枪摆出架势——然后，用卢恩那宽阔的枪头，铲了一大堆雪泼向希尔凡。希尔凡立刻躲开了。英谷莉特再接再厉地用雪球回击。这次打中了盔甲，片刻后，两个人一起笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>接着，终于把公国赶跑、从随时可能丧命的数月的紧张中脱离的士兵们，也在这带动下，纷纷开始捏起雪球，有的砸向离开的公国军队方向，有的也和周围人玩起了雪仗。整个城墙上的气氛都欢快起来。</p><p> </p><p>已经到了晚上，瞭望塔的最高层已经点燃了柴堆，远处几乎都看不清了，只有英谷莉特的影子陪伴着自己。她想，等他们来了，应该先糊个雪球到他们脸上再说。太慢了。难道只有自己听到殿下的消息就直接从家里冲出来吗？</p><p> </p><p>——英谷莉特是在凌晨四点被叫醒的。</p><p> </p><p>有侍从推醒她说，有人从戈迪耶领来了。不用说，大半夜还能吵得人不得安宁的只有希尔凡那家伙。殿下以前也抱怨过他深夜邀请女孩子来玩的事情。英谷莉特在去往军帐的时候，悄悄地捏了个小小的雪球，准备趁他不备砸他的脖子。她走进了军帐，准备，一、二、三——</p><p> </p><p>面前站着三位不认识的人。</p><p> </p><p>“……？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特目露疑惑，而对面的三人也同样对英谷莉特也不熟悉的样子。这不是希尔凡的亲信，英谷莉特常常能见到那些人，比如加尔侍卫。还是吉尔伯特先介绍了双方：“这位是贾拉提雅家的嫡女英谷莉特小姐。这三位是边境伯爵派来的骑士们。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉我们来晚了，两位大人。边境伯爵一路吩咐我们有事情处理，尤其是白天我们还去了贾拉提雅伯爵处，所以没能及时赶来。”站在最前方的骑士谦逊地道，“因为周围实在并无可营地之处，风雪又大，冒昧深夜来扰。”</p><p> </p><p>“……希尔凡呢？他没有来吗？”英谷莉特问，“他生病了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上……”戈迪耶的骑士似乎有些难以启口，但还是把来龙去脉告诉了两人，简单来说，希尔凡突然给边境伯爵传来一封信，说在大修道院，发现老师突然死而复生，同盟盟主库罗德又决定组织一只新的军队攻打帝国，他认为这是很好的机遇，决定留在那里帮助同盟，来侧面缓解公国对王国东部诸侯的压力。</p><p> </p><p>“大概就是这样。”戈迪耶的骑士总结道。</p><p> </p><p>我的天啊。英谷莉特在听完后的第一刻这么想。自己没有跟去，希尔凡就又开始闯祸了！这次可是不是开玩笑的！他在想什么？法嘉斯最大的机遇不就在这里，他不管殿下了吗——</p><p> </p><p>第二刻，她突然意识到他不知道，他和菲力克斯都还不知道殿下获救的事情。虽然此时这不让人感到高兴，但仔细想想做出那样的决定也不是不能理解。他们的确……太需要一个突破口了。如果殿下没有回来，从同盟去找也不是完全不合理。但……现在……</p><p> </p><p>“那……那菲力克斯？”英谷莉特有些迟疑地问道，她注意到自己的声音有点颤抖，“伏拉鲁达力乌斯的人应该比你们来得更早才对。或者至少差不多时候，考虑到你们比较擅长行军。”</p><p> </p><p>“菲力克斯大人的确也做出了同样的决定。我们路过了伏拉鲁达力乌斯，简短拜见了罗德利古大人。那里也因为这件事陷入了混乱。听说罗德利古大人想要亲自前来，但大人的弟弟认为公爵不能突然离开伏拉鲁达力乌斯，否则容易被科尔娜莉亚探知到，容易泄露情报。我们也向公爵大人转达了边境伯爵的一些想法：我们的伯爵认为，虽然不是不能理解希尔凡大人和菲力克斯大人的做法，但短时间内我们需要对他们进行情报的封锁。我们一路过来，正是在进行此事，才耽误了时间。”</p><p> </p><p>吉尔伯特摸了摸下颌，沉思道：“情报的封锁……？你们是指？”</p><p> </p><p>“伯爵大人相信希尔凡大人和菲力克斯大人对殿下的忠诚，但两位大人此刻在同盟军的掌控范围之内，我们的情报送进去，大概率会被同盟军先行截获；即使情报没有被截获，两位大人在承诺与同盟一同战斗后，又立刻回国，还是会因此被同盟怀疑。这是很危险的。我们不能确认同盟对殿下的看法。同盟举起反帝国的旗号，固然是我们的潜在盟友，但如果他们也是为了争夺芙朵拉而行事，只是以反帝国为第一步呢？那么，殿下也是他们的敌人。同盟此刻对希尔凡和菲力克斯大人……对旧王国领诸侯的怀柔态度，只是为图以后安抚我们方便罢了。尤其是，吉尔伯特大人，您的信使提到，殿下是在同盟的领地内受伤的，我们不清楚前因后果，更不应该贸然行事。”</p><p> </p><p>边境伯爵的这番分析的确有道理，吉尔伯特点了点头。但英谷莉特却不由得问道：“那……难道以后也都不告诉他们了吗？这不合理！我们需要更多的帮手。况且遗产武器也被被他们带走了。他们不回来，我们的胜算会大大降低。”</p><p> </p><p>骑士对这个问题也是有备而来：“请允许我转述：边境伯爵大人认为，如果有合适的时机——比如，等到殿下苏醒，我们准备万全去夺回王都，而同盟军又被帝国军牵制没有精力攻打王国时，可以将消息告诉他们。又或者某日殿下的消息泄露，那就更不必要特别召唤他们了。但如果没有时机，比起他们的归来，更重要的是守住殿下这张王牌。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”英谷莉特犹豫片刻，最后说道，“我……知道了。我会遵循边境伯爵大人的想法行事。”</p><p> </p><p>在从主帐回到自己歇息之处时，英谷莉特突然意识到，今天是自己的生日。这可真是一团糟的生日礼物啊……</p><p> </p><p>也许是因为这么想了，英谷莉特倒在床上短暂地补眠的时候，做了个古怪的梦：</p><p> </p><p>她梦到在她抵达的第三日一大早，比她预计的时间还要早上三四个小时，就在卡纳尔的边境看到了熟悉的身影们。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道吗？那信使半夜来的，我听到消息的时候第一件事就是让人搬来门口半结冰的水桶，洗了把脸——然后我发觉这居然是真的，不是梦。现在还是觉得太不可思议了……”希尔凡依旧夸夸其谈着。</p><p> </p><p>“你该庆幸你不是在对战训练的时候听到，因为要是你愣住片刻，都不一定能保住命吧。”菲力克斯依旧摆着那幅看谁都不顺眼的面容。</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈哈，是呢，啊，英谷莉特，多谢你家借的马，我们可是分别跑死了一匹马才正好在你家碰头的。这么快赶来，感觉是历史记录的行军速度了哦？”</p><p> </p><p>他们一边这么说着，一边来到殿下的营帐内，又呆了一阵子，然后就三个人一起去开小会了。从下午一直聊到晚上，兴奋得睡不着，就在雪地里用树枝画起了“如果进军王都”的行军图，是该从哪个领地起兵，往哪里进攻，有哪些诸侯可以争取，能调用多少什么种类的兵力……做着各种假设。直到午夜来临，终于是必须入眠的时候，希尔凡突然神神秘秘起来，把手背在身后，拦住自己。</p><p> </p><p>“这次条件有限，所以就送你这个吧。生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>他藏着的是一把白色的花，看起来是刚才趁着自己和菲力克斯讨论时，去哪里采来的。负责拖住自己的菲力克斯只是哼了一声，没说话，但也应该是知道的。</p><p> </p><p>的确，今天是自己的生日啊。英谷莉特有点愣住了。接着笑着收下了花。</p><p> </p><p>“这点是学金鹿的那位老师的吧？有时间就开茶会，忙起来就送花。就算对外班同学也是这一套。”她说，“谢谢。不过，殿下能回来，对我而言就是最好的生日礼物了。”</p><p> </p><p>接着，她入睡了，在这个梦中。接着，她醒来了，从这个梦中。</p><p> </p><p>虽然是幻影般的，但不知怎的，这让她调整好了心态，就像是把积攒的压力真的清空了一样。</p><p> </p><p>“……嗯……好！”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特飞快地穿好便服，再次前往了瞭望塔。开启了又一天相同的生活。顺带一提，罗德利古大人最终还是亲自偷偷来了一两天，他站在仍然昏睡的殿下的身前许久，但为了不暴露殿下的行踪，还是不得不回了伏拉鲁达力乌斯。于是英谷莉特和吉尔伯特成为了这里的负责人，每日领着一队人巡视周边。</p><p> </p><p>而终于，在英谷莉特几乎习惯了卡纳尔枯燥无味的生活，每天以自己和自己画行军图为乐的第三周。帝弥托利苏醒了。但她得知这一点的方式实在是有些糟糕：她是在瞭望塔上看到的。</p><p> </p><p>殿下一个人走在风雪之中，向营地外而去。孤零零，就像是从哪里飘来的幽魂。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特一时觉得自己看花了眼，直到她又看到梅尔赛德斯从帐篷里走出来，慌张地左右张望。才知道事情不对。她几乎是立刻冲下了瞭望塔，因为来不及去马厩，只好自己跑向营地外面的路上。踩着厚重的积雪，深一脚浅一脚地追去。</p><p> </p><p>“殿下——殿下？！”她不顾自己吸了好多口凉气，在看到帝弥托利背影的时候，大喊着。</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利少许停下了步伐，但是没有转过身来。他说道：“你也在啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“……哈、哈。”终于追上的英谷莉特不停喘着气，“殿下，你醒了！没事吧？为什么一个人离开这里——”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特被打断了，帝弥托利冷漠地说：“连你也成为帝国的走狗，要阻止我去取那个女人的首级了吗？英谷莉特。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特愣了愣，才意识到自己没听错“帝国的走狗”几个字。</p><p> </p><p>“…………什……什么？”英谷莉特一时找不到自己的舌头，直到片刻后，她才想到要为自己的辩驳，“不是的。不是的！我怎么会？为什么这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“是么。”帝弥托利不知道是信了还是不信，停留在原地，没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……殿下，五年来，你都在哪里，做什么？为什么，不来找我们？为什么，现在要离开？”英谷莉特不由得问道，但马上意识到这里不是说话的地方，“殿下，请跟我回去营帐再休息一下吧。这些事，可以慢慢地……”</p><p> </p><p>“我几乎是死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哎……？”</p><p> </p><p>“五年里做了什么，那种事又有什么意义？”帝弥托利依旧背着身，用冷漠到令人恐惧的低沉声音说道，“现在——必须杀了他们，一个不留。”</p><p> </p><p>“杀了……他们？……杀谁？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特觉得事情已经滑向了她完全没有预料到的方向：她甚至一时在心中产生了一个骑士绝对不该问的问题——在面前的这个人，真的是殿下吗？在英谷莉特的心中，不论何时，殿下总是一个比谁都温柔的人。对古廉的牺牲，或者说，对任何一个人的死亡都抱有不忍与同情，是个温柔得过了分的王。尽管菲力克斯经常说殿下的内心住了野兽，但是在英谷莉特看来完全不是这样。虽然，的确，在金鹿学级以库罗德为首的诸人在圣墓遭遇了帝国皇女艾黛尔贾特的攻击后的一段时间，本来与此事无关的殿下是表现得有点敏感、经常失眠，不过大家那时候因为帝国的宣战，都很紧张，这也不是什么奇怪的事情。她那时候悄悄问过住在殿下隔壁的希尔凡，希尔凡还笑着告诉她“你不用担心啦”。而菲力克斯就不用问了，那段时间他也神经质地要说着什么要将殿下关进笼子的不敬之言，不知道受了什么刺激，虽然她在场的时候会多少收敛点语气……</p><p> </p><p>总之，殿下从来没有做出过什么冷酷的事情，一次也没有。正是因为是那样的殿下，她才想要作为骑士侍奉。</p><p> </p><p>“杀了那些信奉弱肉强食的家伙们。那些肮脏鼠辈。帝国，同盟……哪里都是一样腐败恶臭！”帝弥托利一字一顿、充满仇恨地说，“难道说，你也认同那些家伙的所作所为么？认同将掠夺与杀戮合理化、披着人皮的畜生的所作所为……不可原谅……必须杀了他们……让他们……让那个女人……体会到被掠夺者的痛苦。即使这会让我沦为和他们一样的畜生，我也绝对会撕裂他们的灵魂！我——是这么对‘大家’起誓的。没错……父亲、母亲、古廉……请等着……”</p><p> </p><p>“…………………………”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特哑口无言。与其说是找不出回应的话。不如说是，连回应都忘记了。</p><p> </p><p>这种时候……该怎么办？如果菲利克斯在这里，是不是会愤怒地骂他一通？如果希尔凡在这里，是不是会说点调节气氛的话绕过这些不好回应的事情？而如果是她——</p><p> </p><p>她想要成为骑士。和他们不一样，作为骑士，应该无条件地服从主君的命令。</p><p> </p><p>但是……英谷莉特一时间不知道该说什么、该从何说起。她在心底自责起了意志不坚定的自我。她吞咽了下，鼓起勇气，用平时和殿下说话的那种语气说道：“殿下，我……虽然没有被正式册封，但是我私自地认定，想要成为您的骑士。所以，我是您的剑。如果您要斩杀任何人，只要您指明了方向——我就会——”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利打断了英谷莉特的话。</p><p> </p><p>“是么。那就出发吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是现在……为了身体，还请您……”</p><p> </p><p>“哼，连你也要背叛吗？对大家许下的誓言。”帝弥托利终于是转过身来，英谷莉特第一次与他只剩了一边的视线对峙，“英谷莉特，连你……连你也要背叛古廉吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>在意识到时，英谷莉特发现自己退后了一步。毫无缘由的。</p><p> </p><p>为什么，事到如今，要这么去提起那个名字？</p><p> </p><p>并不是说，古廉是不能被提到的名字。只是，在那件事之后，所有人在她面前，说出他的名字时，都会是温柔而怀念的。英谷莉特也很怀念他。永远会记得那些快乐的回忆，不然他就连一点活过的痕迹都没有了。但是，在这个时候，古廉的名字被这样带着……冰冷的痛苦、仇恨与哀苦的提及。仿佛隐藏着深深的憎恶、黑暗与孤独。这简直就像是让英谷莉特刹那间回到某个噩梦里一样。回到某个黑暗的时候——</p><p> </p><p>她感觉自己的双唇不自觉地在颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>看不出帝弥托利是否有生气，他的神色从刚开始出现时就一样的阴沉与苍白：“既然如此——”</p><p> </p><p>“殿下！”</p><p> </p><p>是吉尔伯特及时出现的声音给英谷莉特解了围。但同时，他们又被一众王国军包围了。吉尔伯特和梅尔塞德斯从中走出。</p><p> </p><p>“帝弥托利，”梅尔塞德斯显然很担心，“你的伤还没有好……”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利抱着手臂，没有回应，只是警觉地、仿佛看着敌人一般地看着周围的王国军。</p><p> </p><p>“殿下，请原谅我的无礼。但我作为王国的骑士，恳请您能在之后与我们一同奋战。”吉尔伯特用沉稳的声音道，“我们需要法嘉斯正统的继承人，协助我们，击溃帝国，夺回王国，让法嘉斯的人民重回光明之下——”</p><p> </p><p>“击溃帝国……”帝弥托利低声道，“很好。你们也认为必须和那些家伙战斗吧。认为那个女人……认为帝国是不可原谅的，认为必须杀光所有人……”</p><p> </p><p>“杀光……”梅尔塞德斯不由得皱眉。她原本是帝国人，虽然基本是在王国长大，但还是对这种说法抱有了疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>“殿下，请您稍安，我们回到营地再——”吉尔伯特说。</p><p> </p><p>“无聊。”</p><p> </p><p>“殿下，我们并非您的敌人。”</p><p> </p><p>“哼，真是陷人于不义的说法啊。”帝弥托利冷笑了一声。他转身试图突破王国军的包围，向外界走去。但是，就在此时，变故发生了——</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利再次倒下了。</p><p> </p><p>“……！！”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特顾不上刚才发生的一切，赶忙过去搀扶。梅尔塞德斯也立刻过来施展圣疗术。一通忙乱后，又将帝弥托利送回了主帐内。</p><p> </p><p>“他的身体太虚弱了……”梅尔塞德斯忧虑地道，“这五年不知道经历了什么，总之，底子都掏空了。不受伤，大概还勉强能支撑着，但这次重伤，简直是把五年所有的积劳成疾都一起爆发了……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特站在一边，一直都没有说话。这次她回到营帐时，几乎是立刻倒在了床上。她抱着自己的双腿，轻轻颤抖着。她将自己的毛外套裹在身上，然后又盖上了被子，这让她在冰天雪地里觉得暖和一点。她当然没有哭，因为她已经约好了，不会再哭了。她只是感到一种……孤独的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>这到底是怎么回事呢？就连一向善解人意的梅尔塞德斯也只是轻轻叹气，说着“他看起来很可怜……等他醒来要不要泡杯茶给他喝呢……”。</p><p> </p><p>是因为被背叛，又流浪了五年，其中发生了许多不好的事情，所以殿下变成这样了吗？为什么殿下如此恨意十足？为什么说要杀光帝国人这么重的话？“那个女人”又是谁？难道是艾黛尔贾特？虽然帝国女皇发起了战争，但那样……不正常的深渊般的仇恨，并不像是仅此而已……这些问题里没有一个英谷莉特真正想得明白，她在今天前就完全没有想过任何类似的问题。</p><p> </p><p>但是她需要知道。作为骑士，为了殿下。也作为朋友，为了自己的青梅竹马。他们之中，这里只有她了，所以她必须要问个明白，然后试着解决它。</p><p> </p><p>她强迫自己进入了睡眠。今天她睡得并不好，做了乱七八糟的梦，像是上个梦的延伸：因为希尔凡和菲力克斯都来到了卡纳尔，在瞭望塔上的巡逻变成了轮流的工作，帝弥托利离开的时候是菲力克斯在瞭望塔上，并且去拦住了他，接着才有梅尔塞德斯的惊呼和众人的赶往。他们到的时候，菲力克斯和帝弥托利看起来已经吵了一架了，“你已经变成了被死人的锁链牵着的野兽——”，那是英谷莉特听到的最后一句，接着希尔凡立刻上前缓和气氛，然后帝弥托利再次晕倒……忙乱过去后，英谷莉特在希尔凡的建议下，代替菲力克斯去守瞭望塔，而希尔凡本人则说想去和殿下谈谈。从头到尾，英谷莉特都没有和帝弥托利说上半句话。</p><p> </p><p>好像……这才是常态。</p><p> </p><p>或者说，是达斯卡事件发生后的常态。</p><p> </p><p>在英谷莉特模糊的记忆中，在更小的时候，她和殿下曾经是关系颇好的同龄伙伴、是对抗菲力克斯和希尔凡的“问题二人组”的稳定坚实的盟友、并且因为是婚约者和师兄弟而同时与古廉关系特别好，总之，他们是“一国”的。记得，不止一个人说过，两个人小时候长得有点像——帝弥托利小时候像个女孩，而英谷莉特也梳着短发，反而像个小男孩——站在一起，就像是双胞胎似的（恰好他们的生日也差不多）。不仅如此，两人的性格也彼此相近，又都擅长剑术与枪术，所以总是很谈得来……</p><p> </p><p>——我想要成为骑士！和古廉一起，以后一直守护殿下！</p><p> </p><p>每当她这样笑着说的时候，殿下也会非常温柔地笑着回应。</p><p> </p><p>——我期待着呢，英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>但是，达斯卡之后，一切都改变了。大概，她有一年都没有见到过殿下。那包含着他重伤疗养的日子，也包含着她不肯走出房门的日子。然后，再次相见的时候，殿下的身边出现了本应该是古廉仇人的达斯卡人……</p><p> </p><p>殿下看起来一点都没有改变，仍然和之前一样温柔和煦地对自己笑着。但是，他却不再愿意走出王城与他们一起玩乐，这也没有办法，殿下已经是王储了，要学习的东西一定有很多……英谷莉特偶尔想要向殿下抱怨，不应该任用一个背叛者作为侍从，但每每总会被希尔凡岔开话题，她其实也明白，她没有立场说这些话。而现在杜笃更是为殿下牺牲了性命，她想自己也的确欠他一份感谢与敬意，欠殿下一份抱歉……总之，就是从那时候起，她几乎没有和殿下单独说话的经历了。两年前，菲力克斯不知为何与殿下几乎是关系决裂，不肯再与他见面。而殿下也开始了更严苛的学习日程，几乎没有时间抽空相聚。再之后，来到修道院，她和殿下也觉得彼此疏远了，说过的话题，大概只有怀念古廉的……可是没过多久，有次殿下说了让她扔掉骑士的理想后……她虽然理解殿下的意思……那份“不希望任何人为了自己而死”的善良的期待……却也感到尴尬，当场就跑走了。于是有什么话都会委托给几人中唯一还没有和殿下关系僵硬的希尔凡说。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特在醒来后，意识到，昨天在雪地里的对话，竟然是她和殿下时隔九年后，再一次好好地……谈心。</p><p> </p><p>所以她觉得殿下陌生，好像也不那么意外。她一定……丢失了很多信息。</p><p> </p><p>吉尔伯特这次在帐篷外配置了许多士兵，怕是再发生之前一样殿下不顾体况执意出走的事情吧。英谷莉特走进帐篷时，帝弥托利已经醒了，半靠在床头，他转头看向她。没有说话。他似乎没有昨天那么强的攻击性了，但依旧冷漠而不可接近，就像是冬日蛰伏的狮子。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特把手放在胸前，鞠了一躬，帝弥托利只是看着，没有说任何话。英谷莉特保持抚胸低头的姿势，说道：“殿下，昨天的失礼，真的非常抱歉。在那之后，我思考过了，殿下是抱着怎样的心情，才那样说的……虽然我不能完全明白……但是，无论您的想法是什么，我都会支持您的道路。我之前局限于自己的视野，一定有很多没有明白的事情。请您告诉我，拜托了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不论是什么？”帝弥托利斜睨着她道。</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”英谷莉特抬起头，“我想要成为和古廉一样的人。不论最后会如何我都会支持您。所以，请您告诉我，您到底是怎么想的，您需要我做什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“……和古廉一样？”帝弥托利以讽刺的口吻道，“可笑至极，你根本都不知道他成为了什么样的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“他……成为了什么样的人？”英谷莉特不解地问道。</p><p> </p><p>在她的印象里，古廉一直都是一样的：在生活中，他总是嘴上不饶人，很喜欢用擅用自己的口才开各种玩笑，但是，有任何事的时候，却会非常可靠，敏锐而聪慧。在战场上，他强大又高尚，就像是为了清廉和高洁的骑士这个词而生的。他离开前往达斯卡前，最后一次和她告别的时候，那个在夕阳下的最后的笑容，一直都没有褪色。他永远都是那个样子，拥有属于少年的炙热的胸膛和温柔的声音。</p><p> </p><p>在今天之前，英谷莉特一直都没有忘记那个风景，珍藏于心。</p><p> </p><p>那样的他，至少在她心中，是不会成为其他样子的——</p><p> </p><p>“——左眼球已经掉下来了。滚在一边哦。”</p><p> </p><p>毫无防备地，在夕阳下笑着的少年失去了左眼。喷溅的血染红了一部分天空。</p><p> </p><p>“右眼没有闭上。但是充满血丝。……那幅表情，肯定是在极度痛苦中离世的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>在夕阳下的少年失去了笑容。用狰狞而痛苦的目光看着英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>“这也难免。他脱掉了盔甲，整个左半边身体都有被火灼烧的痕迹。”</p><p> </p><p>半边身子变成了被火烧过的样子。看起来就像是烤肉一样。这个想法让人几乎要淘着喉咙呕吐出来。</p><p> </p><p>“右手已经没有了。看起来是被砍掉了。左腿和脑袋以及腰身，也不过勉强连着的程度。”</p><p> </p><p>“……等、……等等……”</p><p> </p><p>“稍微一摇晃，就哗啦地散架了。”</p><p> </p><p>已经是肉块了。夕阳下的。</p><p> </p><p>“……啊……哈啊……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特感觉自己在大口地喘气。因为喘气的速度有点快，反而感觉头晕。她强压住不停颤抖的喉咙。但是却因此觉得反胃起来。她觉得眼前的景色都有点发虚。很难受，想要转身立刻逃走。但脚上像是灌了铅般沉重。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，然后大火弥漫过来……烧灭了一切，我甚至都无法把他带回来，只能送回他的盔甲与剑。在那片荒野上，没有任何美好与高尚的牺牲。有的只是令人作呕的掠夺者，与凄惨无比的被掠夺者。所以……要杀了他们……要取得那个女人的首级。不然，大家就永远地徘徊于此，永远地呼唤着复仇——”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特试图调整自己的呼吸。她几乎都要听不清帝弥托利之后说的话语了。</p><p> </p><p>“我失礼了！”她用着自己最后的克制说出这句话，踉跄着离开了帐篷。</p><p> </p><p>大口呼吸着外面冰寒透骨的空气，英谷莉特多少恢复了一点理智。她最终还是选择继续原本应该干的事情：她再次坐到了瞭望塔的上面。</p><p> </p><p>又失败了。又一次失败的谈话。……其实她知道，关于古廉只被送回了盔甲和剑的事情，到底是发生了什么，才会只送回来那些东西呢……就只是不愿深想。她也知道，自己不够成熟，“想成为和他一样的人”只是自己的傲慢之言。这样不可靠的自己被殿下那么说，大概也无法反驳。</p><p> </p><p>自己——</p><p> </p><p>这样的自己……</p><p> </p><p>——英谷莉特，你是贾拉提雅的希望。</p><p> </p><p>父亲总是这么说。</p><p> </p><p>从英谷莉特有记忆以来。</p><p> </p><p>但是，在她十三岁之前，她从没有为这句话感到过困扰。她从来都是带着自豪地昂首挺胸。因为父亲所说的“希望”，在那时候是有明确的指向的，是不需要她为此付出努力，只要按部就班地生活下去，就能得到的东西：在她出生不久后，在国王蓝贝尔的指婚下，她就与法嘉斯第一大贵族、贾拉提雅的邻居伏拉鲁达里乌斯的继承人古廉有了婚约。她会成为未来王国除去王妃之外最尊贵的女性，并且也会因此为自己贫瘠的家乡贾拉提雅带来源源不断的援助。她甚至一年有几个月都会直接住进伏拉鲁达里乌斯，她在那里完成了自己第一次重心不稳的突刺、她在那里结识了她的朋友们（如果不是这场婚约，作为王国最贫瘠的领地的小姐的自己，是否有这个机会与他们在那么年幼的时候就如此亲近呢，英谷莉特也不太知道）、她在那里获得了自己稚嫩的骑士理想；当然，最重要的，她在那里得到了每一位年幼女孩子梦想中的未婚夫、在骑士小说里才会出现的“拯救、迎娶公主的骑士大人”。</p><p>对于那时候的她来说，世界是光明又美好的。是充满希望的玫瑰园，还有一条笔直向前就可以获得幸福的方式。</p><p> </p><p>对古廉，那到底是不是“恋爱之情”，英谷莉特也不知道。因为她在那之后，就没有恋爱过。父亲与兄长常常劝说她，她年龄那么小，对古廉只是对亲密的朋友的感情，以后还会遇到真正与自己相爱的丈夫。……她不知道。但是，那份感情比和兄长的更郑重，比和朋友的更温暖。她从小就被教育过古廉对她是“特别”的，虽然怎么个特别那时还不太明白，但是因此产生仰慕与憧憬也是理所当然的吧？……如果让现在的英谷莉特说的话，对古廉的感情，就像是承载着她所有属于小女孩的梦想与希望的感情。如果是更长大一些，而古廉活下来的话，她可能会说“我想要和古廉一直在一起”，那样就能获得幸福。但是，以她那时的年龄，对这份感情的想法却是“我想要成为和古廉一样的人”。我也要成为让我憧憬的人，那样的话就能获得幸福。</p><p> </p><p>——而他死了。</p><p> </p><p>她的希望也随之结束了。她的憧憬、她的道路在那时候结束了。她所期盼的未来的风景已经再也不可能到来了。</p><p> </p><p>她有过相当长……相当长的一段时间，不知所措。不想要见任何人。逃避着一切。无法接受。不仅仅是因为重要的人的死去，还是因为“不知道自己接下来该如何活着”。愤怒、悲伤与迷茫笼罩着她。</p><p> </p><p>因为知晓“这个世界上还有需要自己关照的人”而走出房门。</p><p> </p><p>因为被告知“达斯卡是仇人，而他们都被处决了”，而将愤怒的感情稀释了。有报仇，一个仇人都没有放过，把他们的首领都砍下来挂在了王都好几天……他一定能安心地离开，前往女神的怀抱了……</p><p> </p><p>因为时间慢慢流逝，悲伤的感情也逐渐变得不再难以忍受，至少这世界上还有她重要的亲人与朋友们，他们总是不断用各种方法试着让她笑出来……</p><p> </p><p>但是……最后，还剩下“迷茫”……这份感情，不论多久，都像是尖刺一样贯穿英谷莉特的心。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，她才开始明白了许多的事情：从不断的相亲、从父亲每一次在饥荒时的苦闷与强撑的笑容、从王国动荡的局势、从每一次对达斯卡穷追不舍的屠杀、从所有让人痛苦却不能落泪的事情里。</p><p> </p><p>——她开始明白承载在自己身上的血脉是如何被反复估价的，毕竟第一次估价发生在她刚刚呱呱坠地尚无知觉的时候。</p><p> </p><p>——她开始明白她小时候许下的“想和古廉一样成为骑士”的愿望获得所有人的祝福，实际上只是因为他们都知道她的前途已定、而她本人看起来也不反对那个前途，所以就哄哄她。</p><p> </p><p>——她开始明白她能从小和男孩子们一起玩乐训练，过着假小子一般的生活，是因为古廉“喜欢和她训练”，她现在需要和父兄去争取，挺直背脊，才能保证自己能继续这么活着、不落下自己的武艺。</p><p> </p><p>她所习惯的、喜欢的、充满憧憬的世界，都是因为他站在那里，为她搭建了小小的城堡。而现在，温柔的城堡消失了，只剩下她站在这片真正的旷野之中了。</p><p> </p><p>她应该接受贵族的生活方式吗？她接受过一次，嫁给古廉。但是，又不是的。那时候的生活不是这样的。不是无尽的担忧，不是在每一个相亲者的礼金上反复讨价还价，不是看着干裂的土地却找不到水源，不是低落痛苦的面孔。她不想要这样。她想要回到过去。那个不论是谁都笑着的时候。</p><p> </p><p>长大后回头看看，英谷莉特也有点想笑。因为那个时候的自己做出的决定是这样的：她不要放弃过去，就算所有人都不在那里，她也会一直、一直驻守在那里。她仍然“要成为和古廉一样的人”。这样古廉就像是还活在这个世界上一样，这样她的幸福与憧憬就不会消失——她将为王国而活，她要成为守护王族的骑士。如果说为国家和主君献上生命是他的活法，那么也就是她的目标。</p><p> </p><p>她并不后悔。不如说还感到很自豪。就算是借来的梦想，当一个人拼尽全力去实现它的时候，就和自己的没有区别了，不如说，世界上没有任何一个人，是只凭借自己就得到前行道路的钥匙的。而且，“这的确就是她从小的梦想”。于是从此，古廉对她而言，比小时候更重要了。以前他是她的未婚夫。但是现在……他就是未来的她，是她做一位正直、清廉的骑士的路标。</p><p> </p><p>从乖乖地听父辈的话粘着古廉、只是个浪漫主义骑士文学爱好者，到态度非常强硬的真的要做一位骑士。不论是她的亲人还是朋友都感到意外。父兄和她不止一次的为此辩论，不论是殿下还是菲力克斯都劝过她还是放弃这个想法，去考虑新的婚约者，就连古廉活着时总是嘻嘻哈哈地开玩笑想象“未来的英谷莉特会是怎样一个骑士呢”的希尔凡也对这件事不置一词，两个人在一起的时候再也不会说相关的话题了。因为她的想法传了出去，也让来求亲的婚约者的水准一降再降，总是一调查就有各种毛病的人……父亲每每都在为此叹气。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特有时也在想，是不是自己做错了呢？</p><p> </p><p>她是不是，没法成为古廉……成为一名出色的骑士，然后让大家带来幸福呢。</p><p> </p><p>她试着去接受一些婚约者。但是无论如何，她无法说服自己的心。在大修道院里，她的新朋友们：亚修、雅妮特、梅尔塞德斯、伊古纳兹、拉斐尔……他们都认为追求骑士精神是高尚美好的，给了她许多的支持。究竟怎么才是正确的？她应该怎么活下去？是接受所有的事实，承认那个乖违的命运，像一个普通的贵族女孩那样活着，也许承担某些责任，也许找到某些幸福；或者是绝不接受、要反抗那个命运、要前往耀眼却孤独的地方呢——</p><p> </p><p>每条道路都充满祝福与忧虑，那是真正的玫瑰园，有美丽的花，也有伤人的刺。这大概就是这个世界真正的样子吧。</p><p> </p><p>……但是，已经过了五年。</p><p> </p><p>她参加了许多的战斗，她用自己手中的枪洞穿了无数的生命，她为了一件事而献出自己的青春。越过生死，她已经不要迷茫了。</p><p> </p><p>答案很简单。她要成为一名骑士。无论谁说什么。无论……自己有多么地不成熟。无论主君的如何对待、如何命令——她已经下定决心了。</p><p> </p><p>就算——就算殿下不认可，她也会无违自己忠义地奋战到最后。</p><p> </p><p>于是，在那天晚上，英谷莉特做了个噩梦，她梦见自己倒在大火蔓延的荒原上，滋啦滋啦地，草被烧着，地面被炙烤着，她的身体被火焰包围着。她起初感到很疼很疼，但是不知为何，疼到极点后就没有任何感觉了。她觉得自己被分成一块一块，意识不知道该跟着哪一块离开。这就是他的终末——有个声音在心里告诉她——继续下去，你也会变成这样，会变成这样死在被火焰吞噬的平原之上。但是现在你还可以回头。回头。回头。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特回头看去。她看到了。</p><p> </p><p>就在这里。他就在这里。他被帝弥托利描述的那个结局就在这里。</p><p> </p><p>因为没有看过，所以脑海里反而将之想象成更加……更加糟糕的什么。仿佛是一滩因为战争而变得零碎的黑泥。</p><p> </p><p>“……！！”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特猛地醒来。她环视四周。每一处黑暗的角落都仔细检查。</p><p> </p><p>在视线的死角。在听不见声音的虚空。在转过头去就看不到的地方。英谷莉特感觉自己被谁沉默无言地看着。也许也并不是什么人。就像是自己帐篷中白日的黑暗。看到的话，就能感到那无言的申诉。</p><p> </p><p>就像是回到了很久、很久以前，回到了刚刚听闻古廉的死讯的时候。她也是这样一个人抱着被子躲在房间里。那时候所有黑暗的角落都是可怖的。</p><p> </p><p>明明已经那么久都没有见到了……</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特轻轻地说，悲伤浮上了她的面容：“对不起，之前不知道你的死亡是这样的……你一定很不甘心吧……”</p><p> </p><p>当然没有人回答她。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，过了数日。这个噩梦与幻觉也反反复复出现了好多次，让英谷莉特几乎每天都睡不太好，不过因为以前有过经验，英谷莉特想，这些都会和九年前一样，随着时间流逝慢慢好转，不必去管。英谷莉特也没有再去找帝弥托利，她认为与其用话语，不如用行动让他相信自己。她每日依然坚守着卡纳尔，在瞭望塔上度过了一个又一个白日。</p><p> </p><p>直到守护节的最后一天到来的时候——</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯告诉众人，帝弥托利的体况已经可以应付长时间的行军。因此，大家都聚在军帐里，讨论着下一步的行动。</p><p> </p><p>“帝都。”帝弥托利斩钉截铁地道，“杀了那个女人，战争便能结束，死者便能沉冤得雪，还有比这更简单的道理吗？”</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯和吉尔伯特互相看了一眼。英谷莉特更是意外极了。她想起自己在雪地上画的无数行军图。没有任何一条是往帝都方向去的。</p><p> </p><p>她不由得脱口而出：“殿下，我也理解您憎恨他们的心情，但王都的人民，依然在等候您的归来……”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利看向英谷莉特，英谷莉特也看向他。压迫，从那个视线中英谷莉特感到的是极强的压迫感。帝弥托利一点也没有掩饰自己的不快、厌恶和烦躁，现在的他显然不会再次展露微笑，更不会如过去那样，耐下心来对她解释什么。他是王者，自己作为骑士应该听从他的命令。那份视线中毫不遮掩地这样向英谷莉特传递这信息。</p><p> </p><p>最终，帝弥托利冷冷地道：“你理解我憎恨他们的心情——正是因为不理解，才会说出这种话来，不是么？”</p><p> </p><p>但英谷莉特没有放弃陈述理由，作为臣下……与朋友，当有充分的论据的时候，应该向主君提出谏言：“但以我们现在的兵力和粮草，进攻帝国……攻下帝都……是不可能的。反倒是王都，大家都受够了科尔娜莉亚的苛政，一定会帮助我们，即使兵力和粮草不那么充足，也绝对有胜算。只要——”</p><p> </p><p>“我并没有询问你的意见。”帝弥托利打断了她。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特还有想要陈述的话语，但被这么说，她的自尊心又让她没法继续说下去了。她难过地别过了目光。</p><p> </p><p>此时，吉尔伯特走上前一步：“不论如何，我们的精锐兵力都在伏拉鲁达里乌斯……不论您要向着什么方向而去，我们都应该到那里整合军队，获得足够的兵将，再进行下一步的行动。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”帝弥托利沉默了片刻，“罗德利古那里么。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。我们会为了您的命令而行动，但也请您务必不要无谋而动。”吉尔伯特深深鞠躬，“这是为了您，也是为了先王和整个王国。”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利抱臂片刻，才点头道：“那就如此吧。如果是为了获得打倒那女人的力量……大家……请再稍等……只要再稍等，我必定……”</p><p> </p><p>就在此时，突然有传讯兵闯入。</p><p> </p><p>“失礼了！有急报！！”传讯兵说，“帝国的军队在大举围攻加尔古-玛库！说是发现了同盟军和赛罗斯骑士团！”</p><p> </p><p>“赛罗斯骑士团也和同盟军在一起……？”吉尔伯特有些吃惊地道，“那现在战况如何？”</p><p> </p><p>反帝国的势力现在只剩下同盟以里刚为代表的数个诸侯，王国的东部诸侯联盟，以及教会的残余势力。如果另外两者在加尔古-玛库被全歼，留给王国的形势将极其不利。</p><p> </p><p>“还没有进一步消息传来！”</p><p> </p><p>“时刻留意。”吉尔伯特严肃地道，等待传讯兵退去，吉尔伯特又像是想起来什么般，询问道，“殿下，如果同盟军侥幸获胜，我们是否考虑要和他们一同反抗帝国？”</p><p> </p><p>“……都是一样的。”帝弥托利说，“同盟和帝国。”</p><p> </p><p>“您是指？”</p><p> </p><p>“我看到了，在同盟的土地上，也充斥着信奉弱肉强食的肮脏鼠辈。……都是一样的腐烂。同盟也不过也是侵占大陆，完成他们不可告人的目的罢了。……我不相信库罗德那种人会仅仅为了正义呐喊而发动战争。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了。”因为帝弥托利的判断并未太过偏离之前众人对同盟军的防范的理由，虽然他的用词有些古怪，但吉尔伯特没有在意，“那么，我会立刻准备前往伏拉鲁达里乌斯。明日启程，殿下意下如何？”</p><p> </p><p>“可以。”帝弥托利说完就转过身，一副不打算多谈的样子。</p><p> </p><p>众人离开了。只有英谷莉特站到了最后，她似乎有些话想要说，但最终也缓步走出了帐篷。</p><p> </p><p>与踌躇的英谷莉特不同，梅尔塞德斯在会议开完后，立刻去到了门口给巡逻将士准备的临时军帐，她经常在闲来无事时帮将士们缝一些衣服，而这里大多数时候就只有她一个人。但今天，就在她刚穿好针线时，突然一个人影走近了帐篷。梅尔塞德斯抬头，发现是英谷莉特。她看起来脸色有点发白，没什么血色，精神有点低落的样子。她对着梅尔塞德斯点了点头，沉默地坐到了主帐的一边。</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯想了想，笑着拿来了茶水与茶点，递给英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特接过来，但没有吃，她将茶点放在桌子上，只是将热乎乎冒着气的茶杯捧在手上：“谢谢。我想在这里会比较快听到线报。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说……”梅尔塞德斯顿了顿，想到刚才关于加尔古-玛库告急的事情，突然明了，“你在担心希尔凡和菲力克斯吧？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特点点头。</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯轻轻笑了笑，又说道：“还是吃块茶点？这是我的家族祖传的点心秘方，非常好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特再次点了点头，将茶点拿出来，掰开一部分放入口中。</p><p> </p><p>“……你没有笑呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“……？”</p><p> </p><p>“英谷莉特总是很严肃嘛，但是你吃东西的时候，又总会露出很幸福的样子。不过，今天没有笑呢。而且，你看起来也没什么精神的样子。”梅尔塞德斯坐到了离英谷莉特更近一点的地方，“以前不是说过，我们虽然性格挺不一样，但是经常有同样的烦恼吗？你在烦恼什么呢，可以告诉我吗~”</p><p> </p><p>“没精神？啊，最近晚上有点没睡好，做了噩梦……不过没关系的，按照经验过一阵子就会自己好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗……”虽然有点在意英谷莉特的说法，但因为看着她颇为自信的样子，梅尔塞德斯也没有再去深究，“其实，我还以为是刚才的事情……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特将剩下的四分之三的点心拿到手边，看着它，片刻后，说道：“也算是吧。我和梅尔塞德斯说过吧，我想成为一名骑士的事情。的确……也不那么容易呢。以前，我和殿下……想做的事情总是差不多的……但是，我今天的不成熟表现，一定又让殿下失望了……”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟，以前的帝弥托利是个格外温柔的人呢。”梅尔塞德斯表示认同，“反而是英谷莉特会提出一些比较强硬的战法才对。不是么？”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”英谷莉特不否认自己在战场上更喜欢利用自己的飞行优势，冲锋到敌阵深处进行对攻。</p><p> </p><p>“其实呢。我觉得先去帝都也不错哦？蕾雅大人失踪后，教会里一直有传言，她是被帝国军抓走的……或许，蕾雅大人就在帝都。”梅尔塞德斯做出了一个祈祷的姿势，然后看向英谷莉特，“你看，我有前往帝都的理由。帝弥托利肯定也有非要那么做不可的理由。只是，英谷莉特你没有，你更希望解救王国的人民们呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是的！”英谷莉特立刻反驳，“殿下的愿望……就足以作为我的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你又是为什么感到难过呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“……就只是……”英谷莉特沉默了许久，她似乎几次想要开口，最终却什么都没说，“没什么……”</p><p> </p><p>并不是向哪里去的问题。帝都或者王都。</p><p> </p><p>其实……就算是让英谷莉特踏上死亡的道路，只要那件事符合忠义的话，她也会点头吧。就算去帝都会死，那也无所谓，只要那是应该去选择的正义之途。</p><p> </p><p>只是……只是殿下什么都没有说。他将那条道路描绘为破灭，而不是正义。他为了那条道路，可以不顾一切。明明不是这样的……殿下明明是个非常在意大家的人……每次看到希尔凡晚归时，都会担忧地训斥他。每次被菲力克斯用不敬之言顶撞时，也不会生气，反而会和和气气地关心菲力克斯的近况。但是，这次，殿下什么都没有说。明明知道他们就在大修道院，但听到传讯兵的消息时，就像是没有听到一样。他不再担心在意他们了吗？只是一心想着要进攻帝都，其他的所有一切都无所谓了吗？好奇怪……现在的殿下……和现在的自己……都好奇怪……</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特不敢深想下去，因为那样的话，她不知道在她身后的幻影会露出什么样的表情。</p><p> </p><p>明明是他付出性命去守护的。如果……如果的话……那不就毫无意义了吗？</p><p> </p><p>就在英谷莉特想要说什么的转移话题的时候。突然又有一个传讯兵走了进来，大约是之前有被英谷莉特叮嘱过什么，他报告道：“又有最新的消息。同盟军与赛罗斯骑士团——不——他们制作了一面新的画着炎之纹章的军旗，现在自称是新生军！新生军利用地形和火攻，在没有重大伤亡的情况下击退了帝国军！”</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯不由得双手合十，闭眼祈祷：“太好了，女神保佑……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特也多少松了口气：“那，我也先回去了。谢谢你的茶点，梅尔塞德斯。”</p><p> </p><p>在回到帐篷、上好挂锁后，英谷莉特将梅尔塞德斯做的点心吃完了。带着清香的点心，或许是加入了一点茶叶，有着柔软的风味。咬在嘴里，很快就化开，并不甜腻，恰到好处的平衡了口味。虽然明明知道这些，但却味同嚼蜡般。以前从来没有这样过，哪怕是每次收到父亲的各种信件后，也明明会以大吃一顿来发泄压力。</p><p> </p><p>她从床上取来行李。从中拿出了一本书。那是本讲战术的问答名著。她翻开其中一页：</p><p> </p><p>“执行君主的命令时，若自身领地陷入危机，该优先处理哪一方？”</p><p> </p><p>如果听从殿下的命令前往帝国，却会让王国陷入危机，该怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>——这个问题的答案，想必一定是“主君的命令”吧。因为那不但是骑士的职责，也是荣耀。在义务中掺杂私情，是不被允许的。</p><p> </p><p>她想起以前和菲力克斯的对话。</p><p> </p><p>——但是如果我面对了这种情况，我想身为一个人我做不到，如果有谁想以君命为优先，我一定会忍不住阻止他。</p><p> </p><p>那是那时候她的回答，而菲力克斯听到后直接说“你不是做骑士的料”。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>也许真的是那样。</p><p> </p><p>站在忠义上应该无条件的服从殿下去往帝国，但它背离了解救王国众人的道路，这让英谷莉特感觉无法轻易接受。可是更讽刺的是，明明也知道，“应该”要选择拯救王国……但如果现在真的让她站在殿下的面前说出“不，您是错的，我不打算跟从您”，英谷莉特反而觉得更加做不到。因为……</p><p> </p><p>因为殿下看起来非常的痛苦。无比的冷酷的同时，却又无比的孤独。就像是那肆虐贾拉提雅残酷的风，明明清楚那会冻伤人的双手、刺痛眼睛与脸颊，但是这不会是她离开家乡的理由——</p><p> </p><p>她该怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>……如果大家都在的话，他们会怎么办？菲力克斯一定会像往常一样反对殿下的做法，嗤之以鼻吧。那么希尔凡会怎么做呢？不知道……在这种情况下，他大概也开不出那些不好笑的玩笑了。如果不是自己一个人就好了，至少还有个说话的对象。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特的脑子里一团乱麻。明明是只说了几次话而已，但这九年间支撑自己的信念却从根基开始摇摇欲坠，虽然还未到崩塌那么严重，但却觉得胸口像是被石头压住了一般。</p><p> </p><p>这苦闷感一直持续到了飞马节过了大半。连带着关于古廉的噩梦和那种“感到有什么在身后”的奇异感受也没有消失。总觉得……他在什么地方不甘心着。</p><p> </p><p>好奇怪……这种状况以前明明会某天突然消失的。……说来，究竟是从哪天开始突然就觉得他获得了安息的呢？对了，是不是知道达斯卡的首领被游街斩首的那天？虽然那时候以她自闭多日的体况，并没有可能去达斯卡看，但是有人绘声绘色地描述了那件事。</p><p> </p><p>——英谷莉特，想知道达斯卡的情况吗？</p><p> </p><p>那是个日光柔和的晨间，因为站在正对着刚刚日出太阳的位置的窗户前，看不到那个人的表情。</p><p> </p><p>……是的。从那时候开始就不再做噩梦了。但是，若是那样，自己又为什么在现在再次感到不安呢？</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特突然想起帝弥托利似乎也几次低语过古廉的名字。想起他对自己陈述古廉之死时的语气和神态。有什么地方怪怪的，那种怪异感让她的心动荡着，但她却又抓不住那是什么。</p><p> </p><p>一直到到科尔娜莉亚和西部的兵士突然违反协议进攻东部为止，英谷莉特都没有搞清楚这感觉的来源——</p><p> </p><p>众人回到伏拉鲁达里乌斯后，罗德利古也和帝弥托利爆发了某种程度的争吵：英谷莉特并不在场，只是听到了少许传言，说罗德利古向殿下陈述了菲尔帝亚人民、布雷达德领地的领民的惨况，并且还提及先王的名讳来劝诫殿下，但殿下反而更坚定了先攻帝国的想法。</p><p> </p><p>而飞马节下旬，公国突如其来的进攻则是吓坏了众人，起初他们还以为科尔娜莉亚从哪里得到了殿下还活着的消息，才不顾协议攻来。刚听到这消息的英谷莉特虽说也是一惊，但其实她又算是松了口气：若是不得不爆发和西部的战争，那肯定就完全没有兵力可以让殿下去进攻帝国，他们会不得不应战，不得不公布殿下的存在，然后不得不先与科尔娜莉亚战斗，不得不夺回王都——不用选择了。</p><p> </p><p>但接下来的情报却让人失望。</p><p> </p><p>“有迹象表明，这次的公国军队只是佯攻，实际上是为了掩护另一队军队通过伏拉鲁达里乌斯与贾拉提雅的边界，前往炼狱之谷阿利尔。他们的目标恐怕是……同盟……公国是否是打算与帝国军南北夹击同盟呢？”罗德利古分析道。</p><p> </p><p>听到消息也赶来的边境伯爵点了点头：“这条路会通向达夫纳尔。达夫纳尔没有直接参与同盟内部的争斗，但与里刚家是盟友。烈女朱迪特手上还有充足的兵力，而且她的士兵一向以彪悍善战闻名。如果能牵制住达夫纳尔的士兵，会让盟主手上更加无兵可用……或许他们是得到了什么消息，要阻止盟主向达夫纳尔借兵。”</p><p> </p><p>听到了本家的名字，英谷莉特不由得抬起头。她有些担忧起贾拉提雅的情况，他们实在没有足够的军粮再打一场大仗了。看到她的模样的罗德利古也明白了她的所思所想，安慰道：“不用担心，英谷莉特。据探子回报，这些士兵大多数是来自洛贝领的，都是南方人。他们不会不管不顾地在这个天气进攻贾拉提雅的，只不过是借道而行。倒是炼狱之谷常年炎热，算是他们擅长的战场。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，谢谢您。”英谷莉特感激地道，罗德利古一向是她尊敬的长辈，待她就像是半个女儿一样，即使是古廉去世后，这点也并没有改变，“您也不必忧虑。就算他们进攻，父亲和兄长也至少能利用地形和暴风雪守上一个月左右。只是……我想，贾拉提雅目前没有足够的资源去主动进攻公国的军队……”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”罗德利古点了点头，这也是五年来的常态，贾拉提雅的贫瘠并不是什么让人意外的情报，他又转向边境伯爵，“所以，你觉得我们应该怎么办？殿下还活着的事情——”</p><p> </p><p>“情报永远是最有价值的。现在还不是时候。”边境伯爵这么说。虽然英谷莉特其实有点不同的看法，但她显然在这里插不上话。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，两位大人，既然他们只是佯攻，我们是否有必要回击？或者也只需要虚晃一招，等待他们退去？”吉尔伯特问。</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”罗德利古摇头，“如果我们不与公国的这部分军队战斗，他们就能分出更多的兵力去往阿利尔方向，到时候达夫纳尔的军队恐怕会没有胜算。虽然同盟与我们并非一条心，但目前来说，我们双方都绝对不能让对方倒下。”</p><p> </p><p>“我赞同公爵的说法。”边境伯爵摊了摊手，“当然，我的理由其实更加私人一点。毕竟有个笨蛋儿子在帮助那个什么新生军，如果他死了就不好办了。少不得我这个老子得帮他一把，免得他被阿利尔那个魔窟给热晕了，顺带再丢一次戈迪耶的遗产。”</p><p> </p><p>罗德利古一面摇头，一面轻笑了下。但想必这个说法他本人也是多少认同的。菲力克斯也在那里。</p><p> </p><p>虽然他们要是在“这里”会更好，会让战斗轻松很多吧。但比起想那些事，的确他们与科尔娜莉亚真刀真枪的过上几招，会让同盟军的安全更有保障。英谷莉特也准备好拿起卢恩，久违地战斗一次了。</p><p> </p><p>而帝弥托利全程一言不发，只是在众人做出决策后，就头也不回地离开了议事厅。不过他从来到领地后就一直是这个样子，众人也已经习惯。大家起身离开，最后一个走的是英谷莉特，当她关上门的时候，却听到还在里面推演行军图的罗德利古和边境伯爵这么说——</p><p> </p><p>“你真的觉得直接公开殿下还活着是没有用的？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特不自觉地留了一个小缝隙。继续听下去。这也是她的疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>“……我不能百分百保证。不过……罗德利古，想一想，假如殿下被公布活着，而还是却一意孤行地选择去攻打帝国。事情会怎么样？想一想，你就知道这样绝不可行。先王陛下与殿下的……布雷达德的名誉，至少我们得守护住这个。有了这个，才有法嘉斯的存在。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特关上了门。毕竟门口还有士兵，她无法停留太久。她往公爵城堡的楼梯走去。</p><p> </p><p>边境伯爵说得对。如果殿下被公布活着，却不去拯救菲尔迪亚的人们，这个消息一旦被公国利用……会让民心瞬间逆转。他们会觉得自己是被抛弃了。他们曾经多么渴望祈求着让殿下“复活”来拯救王国，在这个幻想破灭时，就会有多么的怨恨。他们会认为布雷达德家不再庇护他们，反而会转向帝国寻求新的庇护。而科尔娜莉亚的暴政……只要帝国换一个“公国总督”，给一点甜头，人们就会忘记了。</p><p> </p><p>而如果被公布活着，殿下究竟会不会选择顺应民心和压力……去选择菲尔迪亚的人们呢？</p><p> </p><p>……不知道。但或许不会。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特不安地倒在枕头上。她觉得今天大概还是睡不好。</p><p> </p><p>果然如此。在梦里，她再次出现在那个被火烧着的平原上。英谷莉特其实没有去过达斯卡，虽然知道发生惨案的也是一个平原，但梦里出现的平原显然不会是真正的达斯卡平原。那大概是一个根据她的经验把许许多多战场拟合而成的“平原”吧。而硬要说的话，最像的就是古隆达兹了，古隆达兹燃烧起了熊熊大火，而他……或者自己会死在那里……究竟什么时候会结束呢，这个噩梦？不知道。在第二天醒来的时候，明明睡了七个小时以上，却仍然觉得有些疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>拿起卢恩，检查它已经被修整到最好的状态，然后英谷莉特出现在了她最有信心的战场上——至少战斗的时候不需要去考虑那些复杂的事情——英谷莉特这么想，然后她发现自己又犯了一个错误。</p><p> </p><p>起初的局势并不差，边境伯爵和罗德利古都亲自出战，给了不习惯冬日酷寒的公国军队颇大的压力。而英谷莉特带着一队天马从侧翼突袭，切断敌阵的前后补给，让他们自乱阵脚。就在一切都按照事前的方案进行时，一个消息传来——</p><p> </p><p>殿下自顾的出击，深入敌阵深处了。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特让身后的一位飞马骑士载上会医疗的法师，自己则在天空不断搜寻着殿下的身影。</p><p> </p><p>没有。</p><p>也没有。</p><p>英谷莉特再次盘旋。不顾几次擦肩而过的弓箭。还是没有——如果他死了怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>然后，英谷莉特突然发现了一件她没有考虑过的事情：如果现在帝弥托利死了……好像……至少对目前的战局不会有什么区别。他不会去拯救王国，至少在攻陷帝国前不会，他的存活甚至因为种种原因不被公之于世，无论是公国还是东部诸侯都暂时不希望让人知道他还活着。</p><p> </p><p>可是一旦这么想，英谷莉特却觉得更加难过。或许是作为青马竹马的情谊，或许是作为骑士对主君的忠诚……但总之，他不能死。如果他死了，那么付出性命救了他的古廉又算是怎么回事？自己与大家所努力的这五年又算是——</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特最终选择向着她一直避开的、有连弩弓手的区域飞去。</p><p> </p><p>凶猛的弓箭几次擦着她的头过去，身后的飞马骑士为了避让已经和她拉开了距离。英谷莉特一头猛冲下去，在地面搜寻，然后——她看到了。</p><p> </p><p>她看到了让她无法忘记的场面。</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利正攻击着一个士兵，那是一个使用连弩机的士兵，的确是要尽快杀灭的危险对象，刚才也给英谷莉特制造了麻烦。攻击他是正确的选择。但、但……但是……</p><p> </p><p>“啊、啊——！！”</p><p> </p><p>对方的士兵发出了不成声的惨叫。</p><p> </p><p>他的双眼被枪挑了出来。接着，他的胳膊也被依次砍断。他抽搐挣扎着，目眦欲裂，哀嚎不止。双腿也。最后……、成了一堆肉块……</p><p> </p><p>“………………………………”</p><p> </p><p>这几乎让她立刻回想起了那个噩梦。让她立刻回想起了，帝弥托利对她描述的古廉之死。霎时间，仿佛在这个雪原中也燃起了火焰。英谷莉特甚至只能呆呆地降落，没有去看周围是否有其他敌对的士兵——好在他们也都被帝弥托利杀了，没有人上前攻击英谷莉特——但坏在他们每个人都支离破碎的。所以古廉也是这么死的？不对……古廉也在他们中间吗？她感觉到在战场上就遗忘了的黑色影子，再次出现在她的身后。这让她几乎是发抖着怔住了。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特不知道自己降落后沉默了多久，才勉强能移动自己的双腿。也许是她的表情太过明显了，她甚至不需要对帝弥托利说任何话，帝弥托利就冰冷地看向她：“的确，现在的我不是你们渴求的救国之王，只不过是一个怪物，复仇的怪物。如果对我不满，你们完全可以杀了我，但要是你们不打算那么做——不论是谁，我都会彻底利用。”</p><p> </p><p>这是什么意思？他在说什么？要我杀了他？</p><p> </p><p>……这算……这算什么啊……</p><p> </p><p>在那之后的记忆很模糊，英谷莉特都不知道自己什么时候脱离战场的。第二天，她发起了烧，仿佛那片火焰真的烧到了现实之中。但是因为能使用遗产武器的除了殿下就只有她，所以她还是勉强上了战场。第二天的她几乎是在靠着本能打仗，脑海里不断闪过的是昨天看到的画面，有时候感到一阵恶心，又有时候感到一阵愤怒，还有时候像是被难过扎着胸口。冰冷的雪和腥臭的血堆积在她的身上。</p><p> </p><p>她将卢恩刺穿又一个敌人的胸口。很奇怪。虽然发烧了，但比平时的状态更好，杀人的时候……更轻松。英谷莉特觉得自己并不是在为胜利而杀人，也不是在杀和她一样流着法嘉斯之血的西部王国军，她是……在为了让自己喘口气、放松点而杀人，杀的则是脑海中那些乱七八糟的东西。</p><p> </p><p>在走下战场时，英谷莉特发现有许多人在看自己。但她实在是头晕，想躺在休息，没有理会那些人，径直走回了卧室，直到睡前想用温水抹把脸时，她才从水的倒影里发现，自己的脸上被溅到了许许多多的敌人的血——那些血呈喷射状，斑斑驳驳地印在脸上，看起来十分可怖，像是个女魔头。英谷莉特洗掉了血，染红了脸盆中的水……今天冲降得太狠了，刺穿的太深了，和敌人的距离太近了，不够灵活，也没发挥出速度的优势来……能活下来真是侥幸……如果遇到强一点的对手，怕是无法善了吧。</p><p> </p><p>她一边这么想着，一边努力地揉着眼睛。不行。曾经约好了哟。</p><p> </p><p>——但是，水里的，真是一张和清廉高洁的骑士完全相反的脸啊。</p><p> </p><p>她看着眼前红色的水片刻，她想，如果是敌人的话，大概也会骂自己是怪物或者恶魔之类的吧。……不过，现在的她，既没有软弱与哭泣的余地，也没有后退与反省的余地。</p><p> </p><p>她还是要战斗。</p><p> </p><p>第三天，为了掩护帝弥托利，罗德利古受了重伤，需要调养。第五天，连边境伯爵也受了伤，短期无法上前线。好在第六天的傍晚时候，传来新生军在阿利尔打败了以关达尔为主将的洛贝军的消息，见势不妙的公国的军队也很快撤退了。第七天，英谷莉特也因为多日的发烧，再加上听说新生军的将领们都没有出事，平安归去，心气也放下了，结果一下子病倒，不得不休整躺在病床上了。</p><p> </p><p>在这些乱七八糟的事情发生后，帝弥托利依旧决定向帝国而行时，已经没有任何人反对他了。</p><p> </p><p>在他临走的那天上午，梅尔塞德斯正在给英谷莉特量体温：“还是有点低烧呢……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特的声音还有点沙哑：“你们要去哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“密尔丁大桥。”梅尔塞德斯说，“帝弥托利说，要进攻帝国，必须通过那座大桥。”</p><p> </p><p>“兵力……充足吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这种事我也不太懂。”梅尔塞德斯摇头，“不过听说最近里刚家和古罗斯塔尔家又爆发了冲突，这样古罗斯塔尔大概会没有那么多兵力去守大桥了吧~那里应该就只剩下帝国军。说不定，是个好机会，帝弥托利这么说。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我……”英谷莉特别过头去，“殿下，有说过我的事情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。他没怎么和我说过话。”梅尔塞德斯摇了摇头，“不过，他应该并没有打算等英谷莉特的病好起来再走吧。所以，你就在这里先休息一阵子吧。”</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯本以为，以英谷莉特的个性，在这时候一定会反对，会强行跟上队伍，还预备了许多劝说她养好身体的话语。但英谷莉特却意外的沉默下来，她看向窗外，久久没有说话，最后轻轻叹了口气：“这样……啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，还有……”梅尔塞德斯见不需要劝说，又提起了另一件事，“英谷莉特……你听说亚修的事情了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯从口袋里拿出了一本书和一封信。英谷莉特有些奇怪地看向她，然后看向书的名字。</p><p> </p><p>《十年后的骑士》。</p><p> </p><p>“……啊……”</p><p> </p><p>这是一本骑士小说。讲述法嘉斯开国国王卢古与他的挚友奇锋小时候的故事。两人在因为意外相识、经历了一场惊险又奇妙的冒险后，年幼的奇锋想要成为卢古的骑士，而卢古则笑着说你太小了，再等十年吧。当时不过是一句戏言，却没想到十年后，在卢古真的面临危机，四面交困时，正是奇锋带着一队精锐士兵，不顾危险、以命相搏地前来营救。</p><p> </p><p>虽然英谷莉特一直觉得这是个好故事，但因为其部分情节与更广为流行的《奇锋之剑》和《卢古与风之少女》等骑士文学有所冲突，在面世时曾经遭遇过非议，印量很少。虽然后来已经被澄清不过是一些语词理解上的差异，但这本书却在市面上很难见到了。少量的印本都成了贵族家书库的藏品。而贾拉提雅的书房里也有一本，英谷莉特很小时就读过。不过似乎罗纳德卿的藏书中并不包含这一本。</p><p> </p><p>亚修在五年前向她借了这本书，因为是难得的同好，英谷莉特以三月为期，借给了他。然后，因为爆发了战争，两边再也没有联系。而这本书的事情也早被一系列的突发状况冲淡，以至于英谷莉特都完全忘记了。</p><p> </p><p>“他……似乎在前往阿利尔前就写好了给大家的遗书。”梅尔塞德斯别过目光，露出了有点悲伤的笑容，“送信来的人说，亚修一直都很珍惜这本书，每隔几个月就要拿出来晒太阳保养，也不肯给任何别人看。在去阿利尔前，才交给了自己的侍从。说是自己若有不测，把信和书交给你。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特抿了抿唇，将书与信拿了过来。她开口想要说什么，却觉得眼眶有点湿润。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”梅尔塞德斯给了英谷莉特一个悲伤的微笑，“他也给我写了信，我们各自看吧。……我相信，亚修一定已经回到了女神身边，安宁幸福的沉眠着。——之后，我就会跟着帝弥托利的队伍离开了，英谷莉特，要好好休息哦。”</p><p> </p><p>等梅尔塞德斯离开后，英谷莉特倒在了床上的靠枕上。她先翻开了《十年后的骑士》。和她借出时一样，页面干净，没有弯曲，也没有泛黄，就好像时光还在五年前，他们还在一起讨论着骑士文学，讨论着最喜欢哪个骑士，鼓励对方“要一起努力成为心目中的骑士”。……那时候，自己应该还耍帅一般的说过“自己不能成为骑士，所以要为他的骑士梦想加油”吧。……真是，遥远的记忆了……</p><p> </p><p>亚修最终成为了骑士。只不过是洛贝家的骑士。他最终为了主君而死。他是位光荣的骑士。——就算想要这么想，当看到他熟悉的字迹时，还是会感到难过。</p><p> </p><p>不知是不是有种近乡情怯的感觉，英谷莉特没有先看那封信。她反而是花费了一段时间将《十年后的骑士》看了一遍。之后，就像是获得了某种鼓励，英谷莉特轻轻叹了口气，打开了那封信。</p><p> </p><p>【给英谷莉特：</p><p>你好。</p><p>不知道你拿到《十年后的骑士》了吗？如果是的话，就太好了。终于能还上你这本书了，我算是安心不少。骑士应该是诚实谦逊的，决不能借东西不还。五年里，每次收拾书柜，看到这本书，我都会叹口气。这可真是“沉重的负担”。</p><p>这封信到你手里的话，我就已经死了吧。那么，或许有些……我打算有机会能和你当面说的话，不得不以这个形式传递给你。但请你不要为我的死太过伤心，因为这就是我选择的道路，虽然自然我并不想死，但如果死了，我……也没什么可后悔的。</p><p>首先，谢谢你曾经鼓励我的梦想。……真的，很宝贵哦，你的每次鼓励我都铭记于心。因为，我们的朋友大都在质疑我的梦想，觉得我太过认真和单纯，一心喊着正义，其实并不适合当骑士。我不知道他们是不是也和你说过同样的话……</p><p>其次——但是，我认为他们说的，也许是对的。</p><p>英谷莉特，请别生气。</p><p>我并不后悔成为洛贝家的骑士。但我也并非为了梦想而那么做。我是为了责任。西部都被帝国实际控制，作为罗纳德卿的养子，我有义务让帝国善待盖斯巴尔领的大家，而投奔洛贝，宣誓效忠，是最有效的办法。</p><p>成为了骑士后，我每天都以骑士的标准要求自己。我公正、诚实、谦卑，我为了守护主家的荣耀，不畏惧牺牲性命，英勇地战斗。即使是最严格地说，我想我也完成了成为“骑士”的梦想吧。</p><p>但是，我很清楚，我并不感到快乐。因为这不是“我心目中的骑士”……骑士，是要清廉、高尚、正义的，对吧？才不是我这样，沦为侵略者打手的骑士。</p><p>但是这想法让我感到可怕。因为……战争持续了五年，我想你也很清楚，正义这东西，是因为立场而决定的。这样的话，骑士……岂不是变成了自己想怎样就怎样的存在？如果主君将自己的正义定为某种邪恶的东西，比如说，要牺牲大家性命才能完成的东西，那也可以吗？这样的话，我作为洛贝家的骑士，不也是正义的吗？</p><p>我因此迷茫了很久。</p><p>后来，有一天，传来了从你们东部那里的一些消息。在那个契机下，我突然想起很久以前有个人对我说的话。</p><p>那个人虽然看起来随随便便的，但是在这五年里，我认为他成为了了不起的骑士哦。和英谷莉特一样，为了主君而进行着甚至可以说是无望的抗争，但没有一次后退。我觉得他的理解……也许会比我这个成为了虚假的骑士的人更有价值……所以我想与英谷莉特共勉（从和你的接触来看，他大概从来也没有向你说过这些，不过，我也确实很难想象他会说教你啦）。</p><p>——那个人是这么说的。</p><p>——骑士所应该追求的，并不是清廉这种外在的表现。骑士所追求的，应该是得到被守护之人的爱戴。遇到困难的人就去帮助，这就是骑士……这就是人类。一直以来他所做的，不过是追随自己的意志，做身为“一个人”该做的事情。</p><p>那时候，我突然意识到了自己的傲慢所在。</p><p>我们并不应该成为什么普通人之外的存在……成为骑士，只是为了让我们成为更好的人。如果不那么做，就是本末倒置。骑士，并不是由封号与效忠决定的。那些东西很重要，但更重要的是“自己的意志”。如果我们失去了“自己的意志”，连一个人都不是了，当然就不是什么骑士，只是名为骑士的行尸走肉。</p><p>而如果我们失去了应该被守护者的爱戴，不论我们是多么地遵循教条，多么自诩清廉高洁，那也绝不是正义所在。</p><p>以上两者，都能做到的话……那就是真正的骑士。</p><p>……哈哈，零零碎碎说了很多。希望你不要感到啰嗦。</p><p>但是，英谷莉特，作为一名骑士，我想向作为另一名骑士的你提出忠告——</p><p>请无论何时都要做一位真正的骑士，因为，我希望你能一直保持属于人……属于英谷莉特的笑容。做你想要做的事情。</p><p>                                                                                 亚修-多蓝】</p><p> </p><p>“…………………………”</p><p> </p><p>——执行君主的命令时，若自身领地陷入危机，该优先处理哪一方？</p><p> </p><p>这个问题突然跳入了英谷莉特的脑海。</p><p> </p><p>……或许……这个问题，并没有真正的答案。怎么做都是对的。该遵从的，既不是君命，也不是“必须要守护自己领地”的责任，或许只是……自己的心。</p><p> </p><p>也许一直以来，她都搞错了，在无关紧要的问题上绕了太多圈子。就像是古廉，也不会是为了骑士的教条才会选择牺牲的，不是为了国家和王族——他不是那样的人，他可是不知变通的反义词——他是遵从自己的心而死的。</p><p> </p><p>或许，就像是信里所说的。那就是身为骑士……身为人，应有的姿态。</p><p> </p><p>“……谢谢你。亚修。真的。你有鼓励到我。”英谷莉特摸着信，轻声说，“的确，我明白，以骑士的身份活下去，可能不是一条简单的路。”</p><p> </p><p>对于英谷莉特来说，那或许意味着要背负巨大的痛苦或悔恨。硬撑着活下去。</p><p> </p><p>但是，因为之前的种种事情而感到迷茫、消沉的英谷莉特，不知道自己的“骑士之路”如何与性情大变的帝弥托利相合的英谷莉特，的确被信中陈述的理解所拯救——</p><p> </p><p>“如此轻易地放弃梦想，太不像我了。”</p><p> </p><p>而且，遵从自己内心的声音，即使不考虑任何道义，英谷莉特也作为青梅竹马担心着帝弥托利。既然如此，那些事情……到底“应该”去哪里，其实也不那么重要。重要的是，如果能做什么让帝弥托利心情好起来的话——</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特感觉自己的烧已经退了。她摸了摸头，的确只有一些汗滴，但没有发热的感觉了。甚至她一时都觉得，困扰自己的黑影与噩梦的压力也一同消散了许多。</p><p> </p><p>但是，看时间，他们应该已经出发了吧。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特拿起了卢恩，又迅速地打包了自己的行李。她将亚修的信与那本书带上了。就在她跑出门时，她突然想到一个问题。</p><p> </p><p>——“那个人”是谁呢？</p><p> </p><p>按照亚修的描述，虽然能想到一个符合要求的人，但有点难想象五年前的他会对亚修说出这么一番话来。不过，这好像也不那么让人意外：那个人如果认真起来的话，就会很厉害。遇到危险会挺身而出保护大家。面对难过的事情便会笑着开导大家或者出有用的主意。……只是……就只是他很少会那么认真，每天都懒懒散散、游手好闲，百分之九十九的时候，是个让人头疼的问题学生。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，就好像是看到了那个人的笑容一样。在种种异常之中，却突然感到了安心。就像是大修道院炽热的阳光，晴朗的天气。如果亚修所说是真的，是否也会意味着，那个人在这里的话，就会选择前往殿下所前往的方向呢？……这样一想，不由得自己也轻轻笑了下。</p><p> </p><p>——不管如何，谢谢啦。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特在心里也对他这么说。在整装了一番后，她在黄昏时刻跑出了城堡，骑上天马。</p><p> </p><p>在一阵风间，飞向了一半湛蓝、另一半被日落的红黄色染透的天空。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后记4：</p><p>（1）关于帝弥与英谷：</p><p>8和9是本文写的最困难的部分（泪）。</p><p>其困难的原因在于：帝弥托利和英谷莉特实在是太难写了。英谷莉特算是对帝弥托利的阴暗面了解的最少的人，她和帝弥的支援内容，与其说是在讲他俩有怎样的情感，不如说是“他俩为了古廉的死而吵了一架”。想象“在没有菲力和希尔凡的情况下，英谷独自面对自闭期的帝弥”的情况，还挺难的，甚至一度都觉得写不出来233</p><p>我一直觉得，英谷和帝弥之间是很有隔阂的：帝弥对待英谷，就如他自己所说非常愧疚，所以完全不展示自己的真意，而英谷对待帝弥，则是当做君主多于友人（我统计过幼驯染在主线的对话，希尔英谷菲力三人之间，以及希尔帝弥、菲力帝弥之间都有很多带感情的对话，但唯独英谷帝弥之间完全没有过一次表现友谊的对话，英谷对帝弥一直是很尊敬）。这种隔阂的终极体现是：英谷一直认定了达斯卡人（包括杜笃）都是凶手，但帝弥明明是真凶目击者，却完全没有和英谷说过达斯卡问题（而且看起来也默许英谷这么对待杜笃）。  希尔和菲力都多少知道帝弥的真面目，但英谷完全不知道（从她大喇喇反对帝弥进军帝国就能看出……她和雅妮特是一个认识水平……）。</p><p>虽然我并不萌他俩CP，但是想到这样情况下的两人，如果在五年后单独相处的话（而且没有菲力和希尔凡这俩知情人作为缓冲）……那大约会是冲突不断吧……？</p><p> </p><p>（2）英谷当骑士的心路</p><p>本文里将英谷当骑士和小时候英谷喜欢古廉这两个事实糅合起来，也并非纯粹出于猜测。</p><p>一方面，英谷若死去，遗言并非是自问“我有没有成为骑士”，而是自问“我有没有成为古廉一样的人”，对她来说，真正的梦想似乎应该表述为“做和古廉一样的骑士”，她和梅尔塞德斯的支援里，也明确有说古廉是她理想中的骑士，可见，英谷的骑士梦想和古廉是分不开的。</p><p>另一方面，很有趣的事实是，英谷的幼驯染基本全不大支持她当骑士（帝弥、菲力的支援完全就是围着反对她学古廉当骑士这个主题讲的），甚至，想要和菲力结局，英谷必须说出“我不适合当骑士”这样的话来。但她的新朋友（亚修梅戚杜笃西提司等）都是全力支持的，同样反对愚忠的卡多利奴，也支持她的骑士梦、只是提醒她不要钻牛角尖。这么看到底哪边才是她好友哇？……按照我个人的猜测，一种可能是，英谷认真地想要当骑士是古廉死后（那之前她还是倾向于嫁给古廉的），是因为古廉之死才让她的心境有了某种转变，这被幼驯染们看在眼里，所以会认为她这么执着当骑士，是她一直没从古廉去世的阴影里走出来……</p><p>当然，不论这个梦想是不是“借来的”，其实也都没关系。但从人心上，会有微妙的不同吧。</p><p> </p><p>（3）关于阿利尔之战</p><p>其实本战我一直有两个问题：第一，蓝线的阿利尔之战里，看起来亚修、关达尔等人都是第一次和青狮众人交手，可是洛贝家不是法嘉斯公国第一大家族吗？公国对王国旧臣可是打了五年内战，都没互相打过？第二，阿利尔之战的必定配置是，洛贝家从北方来，我军从南方（大修道院方向）来，可是问题来了，阿利尔是“伏拉鲁达里乌斯（东北方）、贾拉提雅（西北方）、达夫纳尔（南方）”三领交界，也就是说，洛贝家是穿越了伏家和贾家领地来的，可是这两家不是没有臣服公国？这洛贝家怎么行军的，都没被发现……？</p><p>以上问题最后整合成了本部分里伏拉鲁达里乌斯法伤的那场战斗的脑洞。</p><p> </p><p>（4）亚修与英谷与希尔凡</p><p>除去本命外，英谷的CP，我个人喜欢的第二梯队是菲力英谷和亚修英谷。亚修和英谷就像是镜子的两面一样，他们的单人结局不论哪条线都很类似（当贵族的话都会被民众质疑能力，当骑士的话也都是很出色），性格、爱好也都是如此。所以每次我看到幼驯染们和亚修的支援，总觉得搬给英谷也完全可以——而且会很有趣。</p><p>毕竟，在希尔凡和亚修的支援里，希尔凡说过一句和菲力英谷支援里英谷说的几乎一样的话：“遇到有困难的人就去帮助，这就是骑士……不对，这就是人类吧？我啊，只是追随自己的意志而已。”（希）；“该遵从的不是君命，而是自己的心。那就是骑士……那就是身为人应有的姿态。”（英）。我个人还挺喜欢这个相似点，而且我也觉得菲力英谷里，英谷对骑士的认识是最正确的（希尔凡和菲力其实很早就正确了），故也就用在了本文里。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>英谷莉特在第二天的黎明追上了帝弥托利一行，那时他们刚刚拔营，布雷达德的旗帜才被展开，被风吹着飘扬。在日出中，旗子的顶端反射出光芒。——这正是她一直梦寐以求的场景。虽然梦想实现时往往和幻想中的有点差距……但那也无所谓了。</p><p> </p><p>而帝弥托利正站在那旗子之下。在晨日的寒风中，他的肤色显得更加苍白，金色的头发被吹起。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头来，因为看到坐在天马上、俯冲下来的英谷莉特而微微吃惊。这大概是自从他出现后，英谷莉特第一次看到他除了冷淡与愤怒之外的表情。但很快，这吃惊就被新一层的冷漠所覆盖。帝弥托利转过身去，无视英谷莉特的到来，继续前进。</p><p> </p><p>“英谷莉特……”倒是梅尔塞德斯不由得讶然道。</p><p> </p><p>“我的身体已经没事了。”英谷莉特笑着道，接着她又看向帝弥托利的背影，说道，“殿下，请允许我，您的骑士、您的朋友，英谷莉特-布兰多尔-贾拉提雅继续追随您。”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利没有回复。但是这已经不会再让英谷莉特感到迷茫和动摇了。她笑着对梅尔塞德斯点了点头。又与吉尔伯特打了个招呼。然后再次上了飞马，随着队伍一起前行。</p><p> </p><p>他们一路小心而行、迅速行军，在并未与同盟军爆发冲突的情况下，在孤月节底，已经来到了离密尔丁大桥距离不过半日的一处无人山谷里，因为古罗斯塔尔正在与里刚家交战，加之此处又是靠近边境之地，故没有人守卫——帝弥托利在流浪期间，已经对各国的地理变得了解，一路能够没有遇到阻碍，也多亏了他的指挥。而在山谷之中，他们又接到了另一个消息：有另一伙人已经捷足先登，早半日地向着密尔丁大桥方向攻去了。以描述来看，他们的身份不难猜测——是新生军。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以和殿下谈谈吗？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特说。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>今天帝弥托利仍然是背过身地站在营地的高处。他拒绝着和任何人的视线交流，也不和任何人说话。只是有时不知道在与什么自言自语。阳光打在他的身上，就像是教堂的天穹中常常会降下的光。每当这个时候，英谷莉特就会安静地站在他的身后。这是她为数不多的试图与他说话的时候。</p><p> </p><p>“我来这里之前，在整装的时候，有和罗德利古大人与边境伯爵大人告别。”英谷莉特说，“……你没有和他们见面呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有必要。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。我明白。”英谷莉特点头，“我去的时候罗德利古大人还在昏睡中，我不敢打扰，只知道他在早前就下了伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的公爵骑士团都听你指挥的命令，那是我们现在最强的战力……但是，不是全部骑士，如果我没有听错的话。边境伯爵倒是醒着，他问我是不是做好了准备，我点头后，他也没有再说什么。然后，我有问他，现在是不是到了伯爵大人说的……合适的时机，召唤希尔凡和菲力克斯回来的契机。边境伯爵看了我片刻……他说，这取决于殿下您的想法。在您没有命令前……不，由于长距离的通讯或许被人篡改，总之，他会一直维持着对他们的情报封锁。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有什么特别的……”英谷莉特说，“只是我想，殿下那么想要去向帝国复仇，或许也有想过吧，找更多帮手的事情。现在的确是个好机会，如果您要做什么，我愿意为您执行。只是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利没有答话，只有慢慢移动的白云制造了一点转瞬即逝的阴影。他沉默着，英谷莉特也没有再说任何话。</p><p> </p><p>在傍晚的时候，英谷莉特被叫到了帝弥托利跟前——这并不让她太过意外，因为刚刚传来了新生军大胜帝国军，密尔丁大桥的守将菲尔迪南特被杀的消息——她得到了一封信，信封上什么都没有，只有一个严实的红色封蜡。</p><p> </p><p>“无论发生什么，不要打开它。”帝弥托利说，“然后把这封信送给希尔凡和菲力克斯。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特将信收到衣襟之中，看向帝弥托利：“那我现在出发？”</p><p> </p><p>“不要现身于新生军的身前，也包括那两个人。你应该明白我的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“明白。不论如何，殿下活着的事情越少人知道越好。……也要考虑到他们不会回来的可能性。”</p><p> </p><p>两个人都以公事公办、不带什么特殊感情的话语完成了交流。然后英谷莉特在黄昏时骑上了天马——啊，这次是完全被染黄的天空了呢——她仰望天际，如此想，那真是充满希望的颜色。然后在逐渐降临的夜色的掩护下，不费太多力气，找到了新生军正在歌舞宴会的营地。虽然没有能实际参与，但从天空看下去，也能感受到空气的热忱与快乐。</p><p> </p><p>她降落在附近的一片森林之中。让飞马在一旁待着后。她小心地迈着步子向前走去。她的心情称得上某种意义的“轻快”——交给她，就万无一失了。万无一失，绝对不会让他们看到任何消息。她或许读懂了边境伯爵最后看向她时候的目光（但是也许是神经大条的她搞错了），也或许明白了罗德利古大人的意思（但也许只是这位大人没来得及下另一个命令就重伤昏睡了），这些也统统不重要。</p><p> </p><p>……就只是，她身为自己，不想要让他们收到这封信。</p><p> </p><p>现在的王国军，现在的新生军——其中一个是迈向希望，另一个是迈向绝望。</p><p> </p><p>自己会是殿下最忠诚的伙伴。但是她希望这些都和别人无关。</p><p> </p><p>……即便如此，也再远远看一眼吧。毕竟如果这个时间点就回去了，殿下也会起疑的。</p><p> </p><p>“——所以就是我们在前面卖命，他们那帮人都安安全全地呆在领地……嘛，这样也不是完全不好啦。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特停在了树林的出口，黑暗之中。从前方传来香喷喷的气味，就像是油汁融化在空气里一样。是在烤肉吧。刚才在天上看到的没错。</p><p> </p><p> “……如果要那样的话，就必须在下节……大树节底推进过古隆达兹平原，这样梅利赛乌斯要塞就会暴露，帝国为了保证帝都的安全，就会全面收缩战线来守卫要塞，公国的威胁就自然解开了。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特不由得轻轻露出了笑容，耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那接下来是不是要在竖琴节打掉要塞，花冠节打掉帝都？真不错。要是真的这么顺利，那就把那封生日贺信在那一天从帝都寄给她，一定是不错的纪念。”</p><p> </p><p>生日贺信？希尔凡给自己写了信吗？哦，说来的确，如果写了，因为那个情报封锁，自己也不会知道吧。</p><p> </p><p>“……所以你到底写了什么一定要让她知道？情报都已经过时了。”</p><p> </p><p>就像是替自己提问一样，菲力克斯问道。</p><p> </p><p>“但是心意不会过时哦？菲力克斯，你就是因为老是这么思想刻板，女孩子们才——”</p><p> </p><p>没有等希尔凡的话语落地，一阵风吹来，将旁边低矮的灌木丛的树杈一下子吹到了英谷莉特的盔甲上，多少发出了一点剐蹭声。希尔凡的话语截然而止，目光灼灼地转过头来，菲力克斯也猛然转身看向这边。</p><p> </p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特一动都不敢动。但是，此刻，他们对上了视线。或者说，是单方面地，英谷莉特单方面地看到了对方。</p><p> </p><p>——这就是骑士……这就是人类。追随自己的意志，做身为“一个人”该做的事情。</p><p> </p><p>这句话语，是用这个视线说出口的吗？</p><p> </p><p>我这样做……没有错，对吧。</p><p> </p><p>片刻后，希尔凡和菲力克斯互相看了一眼，他们调整了座位的位置，又开始了聊天。</p><p> </p><p> “天天打仗可真糟糕，等打完了我俩可别变成两个精神病患。”</p><p> </p><p> “……所以，你在哪里惹到英谷莉特了？公国那次舞会上？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特立刻回想了一下：至少那次，希尔凡没有惹到自己吧？</p><p> </p><p>“为什么这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>这回是希尔凡替自己发问了。</p><p> </p><p>“听起来，你试图给英谷莉特写一些……怎么说，花言巧语？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，就不能是某天我突然发觉她从我们的小骑士变成了个大美人，试图追求她吗？”</p><p> </p><p>如果不是情况不允许，英谷莉特觉得现在自己应该冲出去把他揍到再也别去什么古隆达兹。</p><p> </p><p>“……”菲力克斯显然和自己有同感， “看起来，你和菲尔迪南特过招的时候，真的被他的部下以魔法打中了脑袋。需不需要我让玛奴艾拉老师来看看你？”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡夸张地做出了仿佛要晕倒的姿态，笑道：“请务必——务必等到她酒醒了之后。”</p><p> </p><p>这回就连菲力克斯也不由得轻轻笑了笑。在烤肉的火苗下，肉串们挂着让人垂涎欲滴的肉汁，滴答滴答，就像是一直不停在走着的时钟一样，记录着时间的流逝。很快，两个人就因为集合的时间到了，而离开了烤肉架。还剩下两根没有吃完的肉串，也就那么放在原地了。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特一直等到他们全都离开。一个人都没有的时候。</p><p> </p><p>她从森林里缓缓走出，坐在了刚才二人坐着的石头凳上。她拿起了肉串，吃了一点。</p><p> </p><p>已经凉透了，但是很美味。英谷莉特不由得笑了起来。她也想起刚才二人的笑容，吃肉果然是人生最快乐的事情。</p><p> </p><p>——愿我们能一直保持属于人、属于我们自己的笑容，做自己想要做的事情，无论何时，都做一位真正的骑士。</p><p> </p><p>她如此许愿，向着肉串之神，如果它存在的话。</p><p> </p><p>当最后两串也只剩下竹签时，英谷莉特骑上了天马，往营地回去。看起来新生军能赢，从他们此刻的余裕，从希尔凡和菲力克斯后来讨论到的库罗德的各种计划。如果他们能赢，那自己要做的事情就简单了，只要尽力拖慢王国军的脚步就好。如果真的能按照菲力克斯想的那么顺利，每节都能顺利推进，那么只要新生军每打下一个地方，他们就跟上去，最后在攻打帝都时再一起打——就算不和新生军合作，也没必要在攻打帝都前浪费自己的兵力——这点殿下应该可以认可吧？就算不认可，自己也要想点办法……借着这次送信是否能制造点什么，让王国军不那么激进呢，比如说，先等待二人的回复？反正不论多久他们也不会回复没有送出的信。</p><p> </p><p>哇，这可真不是自己擅长的部分。</p><p>英谷莉特搜肠刮肚，也几乎很难想到人生中有什么时候用上了“掩饰”这种技能。大部分时候，哪怕是小时候玩“骑士与国王”的游戏抽中“坏人”的时候，那种感觉和“掩饰”也是不同的，因为那是所有人乐在其中的游戏，“出演”这件事是不带着心理负担、也不用担心失败的，适当的浮夸、偶尔错误的演出，都是游戏中难得的乐趣。</p><p> </p><p>……说到游戏，英谷莉特突然想起来另一个游戏，那是名为“信使”的、他们也常常玩的游戏。伪装成侍从，在“大人的监视”下，传递彼此的信息。玩那个的时候，她总是各种失败，有时候还没有走进门就会被门口的侍从问道：“这不是英谷莉特小姐吗？您有什么吩咐？”</p><p> </p><p>她问他们怎么认出来自己的，他们总会说神态、动作或者“看起来就好像是您”。细究起来她真的是一点都没有扮演其他人的天赋……</p><p> </p><p>还记得某次，因为恰好快到古廉的生日，非常想要给他一个惊喜的时候。她自告奋勇的要去做“信使”，因为百分百失败的“战绩”而遭到反对。</p><p> </p><p>“你们也好不到哪里去。”这是对殿下和菲力克斯说的。</p><p> </p><p>“我要去！”这是对最擅长这件事的希尔凡说的。</p><p> </p><p>“我倒是无所谓啦。”希尔凡将手背过身，笑嘻嘻地道，“只是个游戏而已。失败又不会怎样，不是么。”</p><p> </p><p>“会被父亲说'想不到英谷莉特也会参与这种游戏'的吧。”菲力克斯说。</p><p> </p><p>“……你说什么？”英谷莉特立刻气鼓鼓的看回去。</p><p> </p><p>“只不过是把最糟糕的情况先告诉你。”菲力克斯转过身，拿起一把木剑，对着身后的木偶人砍了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”虽然并不开心，但英谷莉特想也并不想在罗德利古大人面前丢脸，她在原地转了几圈，然后猛然看向希尔凡，“那你教我。”</p><p> </p><p>“教什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么像你一样，演得那么好的？总有什么秘诀的吗？我要知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“……这个、呢……”希尔凡难得闭上了他最擅长花言巧语的嘴，反而沉默了片刻。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，这是你的什么秘密吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不不。”希尔凡笑着摇了摇头，“我只是在想，怎么能用语言让你抓住那种感觉。对你来说应该有点难吧。毕竟这可是要交换非常重要的东西才能学会的技能。学不会的话反而会比较幸福哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不说的话怎么知道我学不会。”</p><p> </p><p>“……真固执啊。”希尔凡叹了口气，“那，如果要我说，那个感觉就是……在自己的心里再创造一个自己，并且深信不疑那就是自己，那种感觉吧。把自己就当成那个侍从，从心底这么相信着，不停地对自己暗示，接下来即使不去故意演绎什么，也会让人看不出来的。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特认真地想了想，但最终还是不解地问道：“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“你有幻想过成为别的什么人吗？比方说，变成某国公主，或者变成其他人……比如说，一个没有纹章的普通人，拥有完全不同的人生……之类的那种幻想。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有过……我不是很想成为别人。”英谷莉特摇头，“……一定要说的话，我想成为古廉那样的人。幻想过将来要成为骑士！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。那么你幻想成为骑士，是什么感觉呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。”英谷莉特鼓起嘴，“不要绕圈子啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧、好吧……这么说你可以理解吗……大概不能吧……”希尔凡自言自语了什么，然后把英谷莉特拉近了一点，“呐，英谷莉特，听好了。接下来的内容，就算不理解也没有关系。……我的经验来说呢，抛弃自己是很困难的。无论是多么痛苦、多么想要逃避……那都是很困难的。强行那么做的话，估计最后会发疯吧。总之，幻想出的那个自己，是无法取代真正的自己的。不过这也没有关系。请不要想着真正的自己不存在了，而是，在那之外，你又活了另一个人生，就像创造了一个你的好朋友一样。你和那个好朋友一起使用这个身体，并不是你自己就是对方，而仅仅是，让对方暂时出马，把真正的自己遮挡在不想要面对的东西之外。……就好像是同时有好几个自己，那种感觉吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这段叙述显然让英谷莉特露出了更加不能理解的表情。不过她片刻后还是点了点头：“……虽然不太懂，但是试试看吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“加油哦？”希尔凡笑着说，那种散漫的态度，显然并不相信她会真的明白。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……”英谷莉特在转过身后，又突然想起了什么，再次走到了希尔凡身前，“那么，和我相处的，是你自己，还是你的好朋友呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”这个问题让希尔凡愣住了片刻，接着他突然笑了起来，就像是听到了什么非常好笑的笑话一样。</p><p> </p><p>“这问题有什么好笑的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，不，不。我只是觉得会直接这么问的人，实在是……嘛，算了，这才是英谷莉特啦。但是，我可以先问问，这个答案……对你有什么区别吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你用你的好朋友来应付我，大概我会有点生气，揍你一顿？”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”希尔凡笑着说，“难得有我可以不挨你教训的一次了。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特不记得后来自己是否成功了，也许又被抓住了一次。那都已经是非常、非常遥远的记忆了……就只是在此刻，有这样的片段涌入脑海——她有些开玩笑般地想，以前能随意和希尔凡见面的时候，可未必有她现在这样，一天里想起他那么多次。但是，的确，要是立场反过来，他是这个失败的信使，要骗过殿下应该绝对不是问题吧。</p><p> </p><p>——想象出自己身体里还有另外一个自己，已经交出了信，会怎么做呢？</p><p> </p><p>开心？忐忑？不满？……这还真的很难想象。</p><p> </p><p>在英谷莉特还在苦思冥想着应付接下来的场面的时候，她已经来到了帝弥托利的帐篷前，在她还没有下定决心打开帘子时，里面就已经传出了冷淡的声音：“进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特只得硬着头皮走进去。令她松了口气的是，帝弥托利正背对她站着，目光像是看向空气中不存在的什么。果然开口欺骗他还是很困难，英谷莉特感到嘴都快被缝上了，她支支吾吾了片刻，想着还是用别的话题来岔开一下。但在她绞尽脑汁在想出一个话题前，帝弥托利就转过身来。</p><p> </p><p>他今天看起来比平时脸色更苍白，就像是受了伤、放了血一般。他似乎对着虚空中的什么，说了一句轻声的“对不起”——英谷莉特不确定自己是否听对了，但帝弥托利的眼前似乎总是有那些亡灵存在——然后才让散碎的目光聚焦向英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>“明日进攻密尔丁大桥。”帝弥托利如同往日一样下了命令，不可否决的命令。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特几乎是脱口而出了反对：“但是我们需要等待回复……”</p><p> </p><p>“英谷莉特。”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利叫了她的名字，这让英谷莉特停下了话语。</p><p> </p><p>“我一直很想知道——在你看来，我为什么要复仇，绝不停息？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特没有想到被突然这么问，事实上她也确实并不彻底明白。她看到了帝弥托利的恨意，她也恨着帝国，但她能感到自己愤怒的热度与殿下有差。她顿了顿，才道：“为了……报复展开不义之战争、夺走您王位的恶人，为了祭奠王国的人民流下的鲜血，为了结束战争。”</p><p> </p><p>“真是过于正义的说法。”帝弥托利又问，“那么，既然如此，为什么我要向父亲母亲与古廉谢罪呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我认为他们不会怪罪您。”英谷莉特说，“五年前，王国陷落，王族倾颓……这不是殿下想要的，也不是殿下能阻止的……”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利闭上眼睛，他似乎笑了笑，自嘲般的，他沉默了片刻后，睁开眼睛，一字一顿地道：“你还真是自我感觉良好。扮演一位骑士，这个游戏玩得很开心吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特认为帝弥托利已经知道了一切，她的欺骗与隐瞒，她想要开口，但一时不知道要说什么，别过目光。而帝弥托利已经说了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你的游戏结束了。”帝弥托利说，这次他的语气十分平静，再也没有之前那种过激的话语，但是他的语言却比那次更加锋利，“你上次过来与我说想成为和古廉一样的人。但是，事实上，古廉那家伙，从来没有一次，认为你能成为和他一样的骑士。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特想起上次她半路就跑了的对话。她终于忍不住抬起头：“我确实是……但是，这和他没有关系！请不要再——”</p><p> </p><p>“你和他订婚了，以后会成为公爵夫人。所谓一起成为骑士什么的，都是他哄你玩的谎言而已。而你甚至连到底是谁害了他都不知道，一直自以为是、自我满足。呵，事实上，古廉现在都在控诉你的愚蠢和大言不惭——说想成为和他一样的人？……我在旁边看着，都觉得你非常可悲，英谷莉特。”</p><p> </p><p>这段话超出了英谷莉特的想象。</p><p> </p><p>——连谁害了他都不知道？</p><p> </p><p>但是帝弥托利的双眼中，却有着英谷莉特无法错认的认真。</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”英谷莉特说，“是达斯卡人！这件事每个人都知道。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特这么说着，但她内心却像是海中的船般不安地晃动：某种直觉。她一下子回忆起帝弥托利这段日子和她数次谈论古廉的神情——</p><p> </p><p>“每个人……吗？……你很讨厌杜笃吧？”帝弥托利说，“没意识到吗，英谷莉特。我作为达斯卡事件的第一目击者，从来都无比信任他。就连希尔凡那家伙和他关系也很好。恰恰相反，许多人都知道达斯卡人不是主谋。我目击到的凶手不是达斯卡人。归根结底，达斯卡也没有动机与实力造成那样大的事件。只有你还在愚蠢地为每次处刑与歧视拍手叫好。其实我很多次想要和你说，只是……不过算了，现在让你知道也不算晚——”</p><p> </p><p>“………”</p><p> </p><p>“杀了古廉的是帝国人，是艾黛尔贾特。我已经有了无可辩驳的证据。你该为了你对杜笃的所言所行而谢罪——古廉也会为你感到羞耻。你这样的人，根本不配成为骑士。更不配出现在战场上。”帝弥托利用低沉的声音说，“从一开始就背叛了古廉，自顾的忘记他的痛苦，不再渴望复仇的你，没资格劝我不前进——滚吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“………”</p><p> </p><p>就像是在烛光下摇曳的暗影。</p><p> </p><p>明明这个时候，自己应该大声地说“骗人！”的。但是帝弥托利没有骗自己，英谷莉特能看出来。帝弥托利……和自己一样也永远是信使游戏的输家。</p><p> </p><p>所以取而代之的是，在这一刻，墙壁、窗户、窗外的天空，家具与人们，全都被染上了黑色。而这些黑色暗面之中，他的影子在摇摇晃晃。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特试图认真思考帝弥托利说的话语：杀害古廉的不是达斯卡人，而是帝国人？是皇帝？但是她的脑子却一团乱麻。这怎么可能？因为——</p><p> </p><p>——因为被告知“达斯卡是仇人，而他们都被处决了”，而将愤怒的感情稀释了。有报仇，一个仇人都没有放过，把他们的首领都砍下来挂在了王都好几天……他一定能安心地离开，前往女神的怀抱了……</p><p> </p><p>——因为时间慢慢流逝，悲伤的感情也逐渐变得不再难以忍受，至少这世界上还有她重要的亲人与朋友们，他们总是不断用各种方法试着让她笑出来……</p><p> </p><p>——因为……最后，还剩下“迷茫”……这份感情，不论多久，都像是尖刺一样贯穿英谷莉特的心。</p><p> </p><p>——因为那个时候的自己做出的决定是这样的：她不要放弃过去，就算所有人都不在那里，她也会一直、一直驻守在那里。她仍然“要成为和古廉一样的人”。</p><p> </p><p>——因为她已经不要迷茫了。答案很简单。她要成为一名骑士。无论谁说什么。</p><p> </p><p>——因为她明白了，古廉是遵从自己的心而死的。或许，就像是信里所说的。那就是身为骑士……身为人，应有的姿态。</p><p> </p><p>那个她这九年来，一步一步地开创新的道路，挺直背脊、微笑着活下去的第一步。那个让她能慢慢消除悲伤，让她能开始迷茫自己未来该如何活下去，让她开始欢笑和寻找前方的那个的“前提”……</p><p> </p><p>是骗人的吗？</p><p> </p><p>那些让她感到“他一定已经感到满足，去往宁静的地方休息”的一切……如果不是真的。</p><p> </p><p>如果他直到现在……都在那片遥远的西方的半岛平原上孤独地痛苦着……</p><p> </p><p>或者并不是在那片平原上。就在这里。</p><p> </p><p>在视线的死角。在听不见声音的虚空。在转过头去就看不到的地方。英谷莉特感觉自己被谁沉默无言地看着。也许也并不是什么人。是一滩因为战争而变得零碎的黑泥。就像是这个帐篷中白日的黑暗。她以前看不到。但是，看到的话，就能感到那无言的申诉。</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利看到的。</p><p> </p><p>——古廉为你感到羞耻。你这样的人，根本不配成为骑士。更不配出现在战场上。</p><p> </p><p>“……………………”</p><p> </p><p>就像是在烛光下摇曳的暗影。在这一刻，时间倒退，点亮了九年前房间的烛光。她蜷缩在冰冷的地面上，有人在敲着她的门。</p><p> </p><p>“英谷莉特！英谷莉特！”</p><p> </p><p>不要让我出去。安静一点。让我想一想……自己应该做什么，自己应该怎么活下去。</p><p> </p><p>夺走自己重要东西的人们还在幸福地活着。而自己却浑然不知，开开心心地过着自己的日子。</p><p> </p><p>明明……明明若是如此，自己应该做的事情完全不同！自己应该拼命地找出凶手然后复仇才对。这样之后，才会去谈论未来，去想要做自己应该做的事情，实现理想，或者什么——</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利做的是对的事情。一直想要劝阻他的自己做的才是错的事情吗？</p><p> </p><p>为什么事情会变成这样……？</p><p> </p><p>自己是从哪里搞错的？</p><p> </p><p>“——达斯卡惨剧真的不是达斯卡人干的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“达斯卡？”在帐篷外的梅尔塞德斯为获得了英谷莉特回音而多少感到高兴，明明是拟定了在夜里趁着夜色快速通过密尔丁大桥，但英谷莉特却从晨会开始就一直没有出现，早饭与午饭也没有吃……梅尔塞德斯想了想，说，“我不知道。为什么这么问呢，英谷莉特？”</p><p> </p><p>“你们都确定达斯卡人是清白的？”英谷莉特再次问道。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”梅尔塞德斯并不了解那段历史，她试着拼凑自己的关于达斯卡少许的记忆，然后说道，“也许吧……仔细想想，以前的杜笃是那么一个温柔的人，大家都很喜欢他，也许达斯卡人并没有传言中那么可怕。你看，帝弥托利不是很信赖他吗？我、亚修、雅妮特也多得他在厨艺上的照顾。啊，还有次我去做点心，还看见希尔凡在和杜笃学做菜，两个人意气相投、相谈甚欢的样子……很难得看到希尔凡和不是你们几个也不是女生的人亲近呢。所以，至少，我想，有些达斯卡人是清白的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……没有过……”</p><p> </p><p>“……？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有一次，和我说过。没有一次，和我说过，达斯卡人确实是无辜的、他认为达斯卡人是清白的？归根结底……‘古廉的仇已经报了’，那不是他自己说的吗……？”英谷莉特低声说，“如果不是那样……我……我一直以来……”</p><p> </p><p>“这是……什么意思呢？”梅尔塞德斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“我……”英谷莉特顿了顿，片刻后，却只是传来轻轻的吸气声，这让梅尔塞德斯以为她是不是哭了，但是在下一句话的时候却没有任何哭腔，“……对不起。我不知道该……怎么说。”</p><p> </p><p>军帐外的梅尔塞德斯将声音放得更温柔了：“没关系。我知道的。不是每一种痛苦都是能表达出来的。但是，如果很痛苦的话，可以试着和我说说看？就算只是片段也好，我不会告诉任何人。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特沉默了许久。接着，她用梅尔塞德斯几乎听不清的声音说：“……我呢，曾经为错误的屠杀呐喊，把善良的人们斥责为没血没泪的野兽，也因此错待了同伴，还因此，傲慢地以为仇人都被灭族了，没心没肺地过着开心的日子，明明重要的人在地下都没有瞑目！……我……应该为此谢罪的人们却都死了。我一直认为自己是个非常正直的人，但是，这样的我……对不起，请给我……一点时间……”</p><p> </p><p>梅尔塞德斯试图从英谷莉特的话语中找到对方痛苦的来源，她并不知道英谷莉特想要陈述的事情，但大体能理解是和达斯卡有关。那么，英谷莉特和达斯卡有什么关系吗？梅尔塞德斯又等待了一刻钟后，终于是轻轻叹了口气，她离开了英谷莉特帐篷，去向吉尔伯特汇报。</p><p> </p><p>“状况怎么样了？”吉尔伯特问道。</p><p> </p><p>“不肯从帐篷里走出来，也不让我进去。连她的天马的日常照料都完全不管了,马厩刚才可有一番乱子……”梅尔塞德斯担忧地道，“难以想象，英谷莉特会是那种把自己关在房间的人……到底发生了什么……帝弥托利和她说了什么吗……”</p><p> </p><p>“我记得贾拉提雅的大小姐……曾经是……”吉尔伯特沉默不语了片刻，摇了摇头，“殿下说随她去，放着不管就行了。” </p><p> </p><p>密尔丁大桥之行不算顺利，新生军对身份不明的军队不允放行，而帝弥托利却态度强硬。就在梅尔塞德斯以为一场硬仗不可避免时，一件令人极度意外的事情却发生了，甚至这让梅尔塞德斯想到了“神谕”二字，毕竟英谷莉特突然变得不正常还在念叨达斯卡——而他们中真正的达斯卡人，在今日，从死亡的传言中复活了。</p><p> </p><p>杜笃的归来时带来了一个新情报——同盟边境另一座防卫更疏忽的大桥。他们终究是没有与新生军爆发冲突。不论如何，这个事实还是让梅尔塞德斯松了口气。事实上，梅尔塞德斯并不认为帝弥托利是因为情报而从密尔丁撤退，更像是……当他决定要孤注一掷抛开一切做某件事时，突然被杜笃的出现而钳制住了那份狂热。</p><p> </p><p>那份——将所有人都卷进去的狂热。</p><p> </p><p>而杜笃的消息，在黎明之前都尚未传进英谷莉特的耳中。事实上，前一夜没有睡的她已经撑不住，陷入了沉沉的梦境。</p><p> </p><p>梦境与现实并没有什么区别。她仍然在是黑色的屋子里，被难过与迷茫与愤怒包围。这是她在古廉去世后经常会做的梦，在梦里，她就被困在这个房间中，被上了层层铁链锁的大门，根本无法打开。</p><p> </p><p>但是，这回和九年前并不相同。不论等了多久，暗影与寂寞，自责与仇恨，种种痛苦的感觉都没有消失。明明那些是，过一阵子就会自己消失的东西——</p><p> </p><p>不是的。英谷莉特在此刻意识到了。并非如此。</p><p> </p><p>那个时候，她是被谁拯救了。……从，原本要在九年前开始直到现在都不会结束的痛苦中，拯救了自己。</p><p> </p><p>因为那并不是一件……并不是一件惊天动地的事情，是非常日常的、就像是每天的玩笑一般被完成的事情。所以就像是他的存在本身一样，被她视为了理所当然。</p><p> </p><p>她被敲响了门。她被一场闹剧引出了房门。在那之后，她被告知了一些真实发生的屠杀与另一些虚假的信条。因为那个时候他非常、非常的认真，所以真的相信了他说的话。……不，那时候他也没有说谎，只是默认了，不仅是那时候，在那之后的每一天，当自己说达斯卡人的坏话的时候，当自己排挤杜笃的时候，他明明都在旁边，但从来都没有说过一句话。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特一点都不想要被欺骗。尤其会不爽于被他骗，一直都致力于让他再也不说那些浮夸的花言巧语。糊弄的是古廉的事情的话，就绝对更加不可原谅。……原本应该是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>但是至少这次，现在浮现在英谷莉特心中的情感，并不是那样。反而像是，在一壶开水中加入冰块那样难以描述的情感，浮上心头。</p><p> </p><p>因为她“不知道”，她才有了在九年间所建立的一切。那其中的快乐、汗水与艰辛，那踏出的每一步，那憧憬着未来的理想……如果她一开始就知道真实的话，又会走向什么样的道路呢？如果她开始怀疑某些人、如果她要学会与仇恨相处，学会忍耐与发泄，她又会成为什么样的人呢？是另一个帝弥托利或者另一个菲力克斯？“我想要成为和古廉一样的人”，那时候还能怀着笑容、纯粹带着憧憬地这么说吗？</p><p> </p><p>她无法否认这样的九年所建构的自己。九年里，她从一个人的未婚妻，变成了一位理想中的骑士。她从弱小变得强大，能够抬头挺胸，坚持自己想要走的道路，而不再迷茫。</p><p> </p><p>——无法确认最初那么说是因为什么，也许只是想要把自己拉出房间而已。但那之后，他一定是看到了，所以才再也无法说出口。</p><p> </p><p>……而现在，她自己也看到了。真正的真实。</p><p> </p><p>……而这一次，再也不会有人来向她伸出手了。</p><p> </p><p>不过，那也已经没关系了。</p><p> </p><p>已经过了九年，她也不再是那个时候的孩子了，越过生死的战斗，她已经成长为了更强的人。她已经能面对那个时候无法面对的事情了吧？</p><p> </p><p>在一片黑暗的房间中，英谷莉特站起身，看向出口的木门。这个木门十分巨大，有两个人高。要仰头才能看得到。上面有无数的铁链，死死的扣着。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……我连真正的木门都踢开过。何况是梦里的。”</p><p> </p><p>不知何时，英谷莉特的手上出现了武器。她认真地摆出架势，向前一挥。但枪尖还连门的边缘都没有接触到，门就已经自己四分五裂，摇摇晃晃地倒下了。外面是走廊，走廊上空无一人，只能看到窗外的大雪。和站在雪里抬头看向她的少年时期的希尔凡，他似乎刚刚从戈迪耶领过来，看到这一幕显然非常讶异。</p><p> </p><p>哈哈，英谷莉特有些促狭地想，在来帮助自己这件事上，至少这次他没来得及。</p><p> </p><p>“……可不能消沉太久啊。”英谷莉特说，“看起来，现在……我一个人也可以了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>从九年的幻梦里醒来的英谷莉特走出了房门，天空已经微微亮了，士兵们已经从密尔丁撤退，而杜笃归来的奇闻也传来。英谷莉特选择首先拜访了他。杜笃显然对英谷莉特的拜访感到吃惊。</p><p> </p><p>“我是来向你道歉的。”英谷莉特说。</p><p> </p><p>“……”杜笃仍然如平时一样沉默寡言。</p><p> </p><p>“听到你还活着，我真的感到很开心。”英谷莉特说，“不然，我都不知道该如何才能向你传达我的歉意。而且，没有你在身边，殿下也会很痛苦。……总之，很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“……为什么要道歉？”杜笃问。</p><p> </p><p>“为我以前对你说过的过分的话。虽然已经过了五年，像你这样豁达的人，也许都已经忘记了。”英谷莉特说，“但是，我应该向你说声对不起。……殿下已经查出了达斯卡的真相，那并不是你们的族人所为。”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上我也不知道。”杜笃说。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>“殿下虽然那么说，但实际上，达斯卡人中有好人也有坏人。也许有人也参与了达斯卡事件……殿下有告诉我，是艾黛尔贾特皇帝引发的一切，我相信殿下的判断。但这不能否认，或许我们的族人中也有参与这件事、是皇帝走狗的可能性。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特第一次听到杜笃这么长篇大论与自己说话。</p><p> </p><p>她想了想，说：“即使那真是你们的族人所做的，也与你无关。……我并不是因为听到殿下说那些话才想要和你道歉的。当我听到你和殿下一同失踪，知道你是用自己的办法去试图拯救殿下的事情时……我就已经知道我是错误的了。不，在那更久以前，每次你挺身而出保护我们的时候，我就已经察觉了。法嘉斯内部也有叛国之徒，但不能说所有法嘉斯人都是不忠义的。你就是你，与其他人怎么样无关。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“杜笃。你一直在用你的努力证明达斯卡人的清白。……真的很了不起。在我心中，你是一位非常出色的骑士。不论别人说什么……都以自己的心在行动。”英谷莉特说。</p><p> </p><p>在听到她这么说时，杜笃突然轻轻笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“哎……笑什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“不……就只是，想起之前的一段对话。”杜笃显然此刻在英谷莉特的面前能够多少放松下来，他给英谷莉特倒了一杯热水，“事实上，虽然我不会为了那些事而改变我的行动与忠诚，但被殿下的朋友们排斥也并不是一件乐事。”</p><p> </p><p>“是……呢……”</p><p> </p><p>“我以前，一直都希望尽量少跟你们接触，不要让任何人为难。我并不对和你们成为同伴抱有什么希望。”</p><p> </p><p>“在我看来不是这样的……”英谷莉特说，“无论我说什么，杜笃都还是在做应该做的事情，侍奉殿下，保护同伴。反而是我单方面……”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，的确是那样，因为有次对话改变了我的看法。”杜笃说，“殿下的朋友们中……我本以为都是排斥我的存在的。但的确有个人告诉我，他和殿下一样都认为我们是清白的。……坦率说，那时候我很吃惊，因为我也并不是第一次接触他，每次到了年关节庆，你们都会到王都觐见，他从来都是对我视而不见。我也听过许多关于他的不好传言，我认为他是个轻浮的人，因此也和所有人一样，对摄政大人和格雷曼子爵给达斯卡的定罪深信不疑。但是到了学院，有次我们偶然单独谈话时，他却又完全改变了态度，并且好像完全猜出来了殿下对达斯卡事件的思考……”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“我为自己对他的误解道了歉。但我也很清楚，虽然他似乎是相信我，但人们对达斯卡人的误解却不是这样就能解决的。在那时候，他对我说了一番话。”杜笃说，“——误解这种东西，不把确实的证据摆上台面是无法解开的，即使通过证据证明了清白，人们的情感也不是这么容易就能改变。能改变他们的就只有时间和努力而已……这令他感到非常唏嘘。”</p><p> </p><p>“…………”英谷莉特将双手握在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“他说这句话时，表情显得很难过的样子。比起在陈述一个道理，更像是在说什么感同身受的事情。我一度以为，是他想要澄清自己在外的不好名声。甚至专门去流言散播的地方纠正那些对他不好的评价。但后来我发现他一点都不在意这种事，更不要提有什么想要通过努力去改变别人看法的想法。”杜笃顿了顿，“我突然明白过来，他事实上是在告诉我一个方法。和你们相处、解除你们的误会的方法。虽然不知为何，但他看起来挺希望能够让这个误会解除，甚至以一个莫名其妙的……‘要讨好女生而学习厨艺’的理由来接近我。而我尝试了。用努力和时间。……听到你的话语，让我突然想起那时候的对话。看起来我并没有做错。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”英谷莉特喝了一口热水，感觉身体被温暖了些许，她问道，“是……希尔凡对你这么说过？”</p><p> </p><p>杜笃点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“看起来，虽然百分之九十九的时候都是我在教育他、替他收拾烂摊子。”英谷莉特顿了顿，“但是……剩下百分之一的时候……是反过来的呢……”</p><p> </p><p>杯中的水已经被喝完了。</p><p> </p><p>杜笃从英谷莉特的手里拿过杯子，问道：“之后，你要怎么办，英谷莉特？我从梅尔塞德斯那里听说了一些事。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特沉默了片刻，然后说：“……无论如何，我会是你的同伴。”</p><p> </p><p>杜笃回到了他的沉默中，无言地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>接着，英谷莉特再一次、又一次地来到帝弥托利的帐篷前。她甚至有点畏惧之心：因为每次当她鼓起勇气来找他说点什么，最后总会以非常、非常糟糕的情况结束。如果不是她每次最后总还能找到一个点让自己爬起来：努力、信念或者什么；如果她并不是在这九年里变得更坚强了的话，肯定在某一次就会被打击得再也不想走出房门了吧。</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利正背对着她坐着。对于英谷莉特的锲而不舍，他似乎也感到懊恼，深深地吸了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我其实是想要向殿下道谢。”英谷莉特说。</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利的肩膀似乎动了一下，但他没有转头。</p><p> </p><p>“时至今日……我终于能够接受，从以前就一直没有正视的事实了。明明古廉一定非常不甘心，但我却不想承认。扭曲了他真实的样貌，强加上自己的理想，一直不愿去正视真相……多亏了殿下，我才能继续前进。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特没有期待真的能够获得回答，她片刻后，又问了一个她希望能得到回音的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“殿下，现在也能看到古廉他们吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……哼。”帝弥托利终于开口，“在你说这些轻飘飘的话的时候。现在他们也在持续不断地痛苦着。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，可以告诉我……古廉对你说了什么吗？因为我……什么都听不到。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思……？”英谷莉特反问道。</p><p> </p><p>“你是想说，他们都是我想象出来的不存在的幻影？”</p><p> </p><p>“说他们是幻影的话，会让大家伤心的吧。”英谷莉特说，“殿下又不会撒谎，看到了的话就是真的能看到吧……一定是因为殿下想要为他们复仇，而其他人都糊里糊涂地过着日子，所以他们才会出现在殿下面前，并且愿意和殿下说话吧。”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利转过身来，他看向英谷莉特，他似乎有点生气——那并不是他最近时常的那种故作冷冰冰的情绪，而是一种更热烈的怒火：“不要以死人的名义对我说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“至少……”英谷莉特说，“至少在我认为他已经获得了安息后，就再也没有见过他了。就算现在能再看到，也听不到他在说什么……我只是想知道……在我知道了真相后，他有什么想要对我说的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在说什么……你看到什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“看到古廉。……他死了后……我一直在房间里，不相信他已经死了，所以试图和他说话。不知道是幻觉还是什么，那个时候是可以看到的。但是，在我走出房间的那天……消失了。在那天晚上的一个梦后，就消失了。是因为，去到殿下的身边了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“…………………………”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我……相信了错误的真相，他是不是感到很失望呢。我不知道。”英谷莉特说，“最后的梦里，其实给我的感觉却是非常的……温暖。就像是日出的时候，被清澈的阳光照耀一样。整个梦都是暖和的光的颜色。明明每天陪着我的古廉，却突然和我说了再见，然后骑着马离开了……我一直一直在追赶，但是无论如何都追不上太阳。但是到最后的时候，他突然停下来，走到我的身边，拍了拍我的头，对我说了一句话。然后就头也不回的离开了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”英谷莉特沉默了良久，她的脸上浮现了数个不同的表情，但最后，她让淡淡的笑容留在了自己脸上，“英谷莉特，不要哭。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“我之后有好好遵守这个约定哦。但是，不论如何，都再也没有见过了。”英谷莉特摇了摇头，“所以，我猜想要问问殿下，他现在……在说什么呢。”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利用手捂着头，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>”……懊悔，憎恶，诅咒。他一直在说着这些。露出悲伤的表情。质问着为什么我不尽快为他们复仇。质问着我是不是因为还残存着感情所以手下留情。质问着为什么我活下来了而他们死去了。就是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“……是……吗……他是这么说的啊。”英谷莉特感到自己的心被狠狠地刺痛了，“那……那他一定对我很失望，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”帝弥托利又沉默了片刻，才说，“我已经告诉过你了。没什么事的话，就离开吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确还有一件事。我想要和殿下说。”英谷莉特说，“……我感到很抱歉，我终究没法成为他一样的人。但是，即便是这样的我，也还是想要前进。我在这九年里已经成长了。而现在，我明白了殿下的想法。所以请允许我助您一臂之力——一同去为我们重要的人复仇。就算是非常艰难的道路也好，我都会努力的。”</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利在留给英谷莉特的话语是这个，然后他就大步走出了营帐：“——我说过的，我会利用你们到最后。”</p><p> </p><p>这大概是他们前往古隆达兹前最后的对话。那时英谷莉特觉得说不定这也会是他们此生最后的对话……她在前往古隆达兹前，认认真真地整理了自己的行囊，将自己重要的回忆之物放在天马身旁的行囊袋里，然后给父亲与兄长写了几乎像是遗书的信，也放在其中。她有种不好的预感，就像是她的噩梦里一样，她也许无法从那片平原归来。并且和古廉不同的是，他用生命守护住了殿下，但自己……或许做不到……因为九年前的殿下面对敌人的攻击会逃走，到安全的地方去；但现在的殿下面对敌人的攻击则会冲上前。骑士无法守护不会撤退的主君。无论如何，无法成为和他一样的人了。</p><p> </p><p>她想着要不要给朋友们也写点什么。她开始动笔，但在第一个人上头就卡住了。最近发生了很多事情，有很多她想要当面问问看他的，问问他是不是做了什么、又为什么那样做。不，“为什么”这点她其实也不是不明白……她花费了一个白天和一个晚上，删改了许多次，最后写下了如下的内容：</p><p> </p><p>【我们已经认识这么久了，仔细想想，这段日子说不定是我们俩没有见面的时间里间隔最长的了。……也或许，在之后，也还会有更多的日子，无法见面吧。</p><p>虽然以前我总是说你“没有了我就不行，什么都做不到”。但是反过来说，那意味着其实是我一直在注视着你。不见面的时候才感到这点：不看到你的话，就会感到有点寂寞。你认真起来就会是个很厉害的人，这点我一直知道的。其实对你来说，即使没有我，也能前进吧？所以，以后也少不顾后果的到处勾搭女孩子，要努力前进哦。</p><p>没有在一起的时候，我才发现了很多事情……对我而言也是一样啊。如果没有你，我很久以前就会失去动力，到今天一无所成吧。虽然那时候我的城堡倒塌了，但是你帮我又建立了一个新的堡垒。</p><p>所以，一直以来，都谢谢了。】</p><p> </p><p>她停了笔。……这样就可以了吧。</p><p> </p><p>她将自己藏起来的帝弥托利写给希尔凡和菲力克斯的信，写给家人的信也拿出来，将这封信也一起，装入了用天马毛皮制成的随身小包里，天马的毛皮略微带有魔力，可以防水与火，不论遇到什么情况，信件都不会被毁掉，只是价格十分高昂——不过好在贾拉提雅有芙朵拉都算出名的天马种群，一切都省吃俭用的英谷莉特因此才能拥有它。</p><p> </p><p>她继续完成了剩下的信件。怀着希望永远不要寄出，但又希望能够被看见的心情，将那个小包装在了自己贴身衣物内部的布兜里。</p><p> </p><p>这是古隆达兹的春天。树上正冒着新长出的翠绿，地上一片片白紫色的小花，碧蓝的天空映照在潺潺河流。白色的蝴蝶在天马飞过的时候匆匆避让，森林深处的鸟正在树丛的高处鸣叫，声音清脆好听。</p><p> </p><p>——根据命令埋伏在森林的一侧，等待着与帝国军接触的时机的英谷莉特，注意到的都是这些小小的、温柔的事情。就像是想要在最后，也看到的是这样美丽的景色一样。她的目光敏感地捕捉到周围的一切。</p><p> </p><p>所以她很快就意识到了不对劲。先是烟雾——不是早上湿漉漉的晨雾，而是干涩涩的烟气，然后是鸟鸣的停止、只有流水声不绝。再之后，天上掉下了零散的火星，并不是什么攻击的招数，而像是从远方随风飘来的火的种子。</p><p> </p><p>她不知道发生了什么。但看太阳投射下的影子，已经到了约定的突袭的时间。</p><p> </p><p>……不过不论发生什么，也已经没有那么大区别了。她要做的事情就只有一个。那就是战斗。</p><p> </p><p>向前飞去，烟雾逐渐漫过了天空，呼吸都觉得有些不适，天马本能地想要向上飞去，却被英谷莉特制止。跟着一起冲锋的士兵已经渐渐看不到了，只是凭着约定的方向前进——</p><p> </p><p>似乎听到了火海里有人的叫喊声，鼻翼里除了烟气似乎还有一点血腥的味道。有人被杀了。在烟雾中只能隐约看出是位骑兵。地上倒着两位士兵的尸体。他似乎注意到了自己的到来，摆出了架势。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特在之后其实无数次回想着这个时刻：她那时候在想什么。得到的结论都是一样的——她没有想任何事。她在那个时候，只有纯粹地在古隆达兹拼上一切的愿望，她的目标并不是胜利，也不是失败，就只是纯粹地想要贯彻自己的信念而已。</p><p> </p><p>她出手了。因为是先攻，轻易地就攻击到了对方。但是，对方的盔甲很厚实，看起来不仅是用上好的金属铸造，还有利用魔法加固过，显然自己的一枪并没有造成很大的伤害，而第二枪就直接被挡住了，试着利用坐骑的力量硬拼，却没有能够成功。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特继续进攻。</p><p> </p><p>她不能后退，也不需要后退。她并不是为了全身而退才来的！</p><p> </p><p>她果然没有全身而退。接下来的进攻中，她有伤到对方几次，对方也有伤到自己。英谷莉特感到自己的呼吸越来越困难，她不得不让天马飞上高空喘息片刻。在天空的新鲜空气，让她过度发热的大脑多少冷静下来。对方很擅长物攻，防御也不低，这样下去只会久攻不破，但是，不知道对方对魔法的防御是怎样——</p><p> </p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>好险。英谷莉特转过头去。天马也发出一声示警的嘶吼。刚才擦身而过的是光箭的魔法。有其他魔法师躲藏在附近？还是说那位骑士会魔法？不知道，但不能再犹豫了。英谷莉特也会一招能够带来魔法效果的战技，她摆出架势，驱使天马再次向下——</p><p> </p><p>就在此时，她的眼前出现了蓝色的光辉，那是她自己的纹章。</p><p> </p><p>虽然从小到大，因为怀有纹章，总是遇到很多麻烦事，但是……在战争中，又会感激自己拥有更强大的武力，能够守护自己所在意的人们。</p><p> </p><p>如果……自己能……活下来的话……她想要将自己所成长和懂得的一切，回报给他们。但是，已经是——</p><p> </p><p>怀着这样的心情，英谷莉特俯冲下去。</p><p> </p><p>然后，她看到了令自己终身难忘的一幕。</p><p> </p><p>在眼前浓烈的烟雾中，有一种光出现了。蓝色的光素们不知从何而来，但很快凝聚成一个成型的图案，那是强烈的、力量的象征，足以穿透烟雾，被人观测到。</p><p> </p><p>“——哎？！”</p><p> </p><p>这图案英谷莉特并不陌生——</p><p> </p><p>戈迪耶的纹章。</p><p> </p><p>那是、这个世界上只有两个人拥有的纹章。而拥有这个纹章的两个人之一，正重伤养病。</p><p> </p><p>——所以，此刻站在对面的人就只有一个可能。</p><p> </p><p>跟她打了好几个回合的是希尔凡。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特在此刻突然意识到了这点：这的确是可能的。新生军也很可能同时进攻，这件事她听吉尔伯特说过。……他的枪术确实有点熟悉——但又不同，而且以前的他不会光箭，也不太会一边骑马一边释放魔法，那是他与老师会面之后，继续成长的证明……</p><p> </p><p>但是，已经来不及了。</p><p> </p><p>继续下去，自己的卢恩会捅穿他的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>这个想象，在那一刻，就像是自己的心脏被捅穿一样，让全身的肌肉都绷紧，心狠狠地抽痛了下。</p><p> </p><p>——在最后的刹那，英谷莉特试图将自己的枪调转方向。</p><p> </p><p>她不知道自己成功了没有，但她也被对方的攻击击中，且因为转向的施力而失去平衡，从天马上重重跌了下来。她没有失去意识，因此感到了身体与草地碰撞的痛苦，与地面的灼热感。</p><p> </p><p>又是这样。</p><p> </p><p>不知道为什么，这四个字跳入脑海。英谷莉特有些狼狈的爬起身，侧腹部有一个不算太深、几乎可以说是擦过去的伤口，只是因为破裂之枪在枪头后还有几个骨状的倒钩，才让这伤口有些疼痛。她捂着左侧的腹部，在烟雾中摸着方向前行。</p><p> </p><p>远方的山火熊熊燃烧，将一切都染成了红色与黑色。高温扭曲着眼前的景色。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特突然觉得自己回到了那个噩梦中。大火蔓延的荒原，滋啦滋啦地，草被烧着，地面被炙烤着。这就是他的终末——有个声音在心里告诉她——继续下去，就会这样死在被火焰吞噬的平原之上。</p><p> </p><p>又是这样。</p><p> </p><p>她突然明白了那四个字的含义。</p><p> </p><p>就在这里。他就在这里。</p><p> </p><p>她恍恍惚惚地踩过枯草，停在他的面前。他睁着眼睛，这比闭着更可怕。因为英谷莉特看到了：他涣散的眼神，没有焦距般。他的目光似乎看向自己，但又仿佛是失明一般，没能和自己对上视线。</p><p> </p><p>他要死了。</p><p> </p><p>自己杀死了他。</p><p> </p><p>为自己建立城堡的人，又一次在这样的地方死去了。而且，又一次，自己犯下了巨大的错误。</p><p> </p><p>“不要……”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么……又是这样……”</p><p> </p><p>剧烈的、难过的心情，像是刀刃般，贯穿了她的胸口。不想要失去他。这份心情比任何心情都强烈。英谷莉特从心底感到恐惧——就像是同样的事情、再次发生一样。被她以信念与理性所压下的，最近所受的种种的冲击，被投入了心之海里，翻腾不休。</p><p> </p><p>许许多多的回忆在这一刻跳入脑海：以前总被笑话爱翻旧账，从八岁的时候追求祖母，到十三岁追求关达尔的女儿，到学院时期无穷无尽的麻烦，她随时都能念叨出一部关于他的长篇小说。但是，此刻也是如此，许许多多的回忆清晰地映入脑海。从很小的时候开始，从北国清爽的夏日，到大修道院温暖的冬日……从被他抱到堆起的雪人肩膀上面；到年岁慢慢拉平了年岁的差距，一起像是野孩子一样疯玩、在训练场比拼；最后成为了同学……战友……那些欢笑的日子，那些背靠着背作战的日子，就像是流沙般，不停从双手间落下。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特从没有感到自己会如此慌乱：她几乎对接下来她做了什么没有印象了。她大概是颤抖着试图用携带的药医治，但没有效果，他反而是缓缓闭上了眼。她推测他是从北方攻来的、因为他们是选择了密尔丁大桥那条路，而不是科迪利亚领地的桥。她不确定梅尔塞德斯在哪里，但多半在更危险的正面战场，而且北边有条河，她大概是向着北边出发——</p><p> </p><p>在天空盘旋的时候，她只觉得泪水在眼眶中不停打转。</p><p> </p><p>不行。不行。</p><p> </p><p>但是就像是某根一直拼命绷紧的弦断了般。她感觉泪水像是珠串般，划过脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>我……到底……一直在做什么？</p><p> </p><p>已经搞不懂怎样才是正确了。已经搞不懂骑士之道、自己的心意，与所有一切。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特感到接下来的一切都像是她脑海里的幻觉，犹如被浪涛漫过的海岸，隔着水幕无法看清：她（或许是）把已经没有回应、体温也不断降低的希尔凡交给了谁（是谁呢？她的印象中只有那人会很强力的治疗魔法，但是脸庞都看不清了），接着，她似乎看到了帝弥托利所描述的那个“古廉”——懊悔，憎恶，质问着她。她不记得自己回应了什么，只记得最后的结果：她终究无法解释任何事，从那里逃了出来。</p><p> </p><p>她降落在战场的东侧的一处高地，那是他们约定的战后集合之处。那里暂且火烧的并没有那么大，但林火烧的方向总是东一处西一处的，她不确定这里是否完全安全。而她降落的原因只是因为她看到了一个人倒下的身体：梅尔塞德斯。</p><p> </p><p>对方已经没有气息了，但也没有外伤，或许是被魔法，也或许是被烟气……英谷莉特不由得跪在她的身边。在火海中，已经看不到远处的军势，也看不到帝弥托利、吉尔伯特、杜笃他们到底去了哪里。这并不是一次英勇的战斗，古隆达兹，这只是……</p><p> </p><p>她突然想起了帝弥托利描述的达斯卡。</p><p> </p><p>——在那片荒野上，没有任何美好与高尚的牺牲。有的只是令人作呕的掠夺者，与凄惨无比的被掠夺者。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特将头埋在尚且还有点体温的梅尔塞德斯的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>她不知道是在对谁说着这句话。</p><p> </p><p>火逐渐向着这里烧来，英谷莉特感到周围愈发炎热。</p><p> </p><p>她第一次有了和之前完全相反的看法：并不是不想在现实中看到噩梦，而是，如果这一切都是梦该多好。</p><p> </p><p>就在此时，她听到了一阵喧哗。她起身，在不远的火场边缘，似乎有个熟悉的身影——看到那人的背影，她下意识地拿起卢恩，冲了过去。</p><p> </p><p>围攻那人的，有数个士兵，有些穿着帝国军的盔甲——但离英谷莉特最近的那位并没有穿。那位士兵已经烧掉了眉毛，脸颊被烟尘熏得发黑，犹如恶鬼般。那人的盔甲或许是脱掉在某处了，那东西太过沉重又闷热，不利于在火中穿行。他与同伴们正疯狂地向着已经孤身一人的帝弥托利攻击着。杜笃呢，吉尔伯特呢，其他人呢？</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特没有再去想，她用卢恩一枪贯穿了那位没有穿盔甲的人的腹部，她的惨叫让英谷莉特确认那是位女战士。但加入战局的英谷莉特并没有立刻让形势好转，她并不算很擅长地面战，在她也受伤、左侧腹部隐隐作痛的情况下，更是胜负未可料。</p><p> </p><p>原本围攻的两位士兵向着英谷莉特逼近，就在英谷莉特打算用速度攻击其中一人时，突然，第三人从草丛后冲出，刀尖闪烁，向着英谷莉特的心脏——</p><p> </p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>对方拿着的刀，刺入了英谷莉特的天马的腹部。英谷莉特的天马为主人抵挡了一击。因为这一击，天马原本驮着的英谷莉特的行囊四处散落。</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲尔！离开！”英谷莉特急切命令道。但天马却不听命令，而是嘶吼着，继续攻击着来袭者。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特借着萨菲尔的攻击让三人混乱之时，夺走了其中一人的性命。但与此同时，她的爱马也已经被连砍数刀，不支倒地。英谷莉特将全身的力量与悲痛凝聚在枪尖，将另外二人的命也一同取走了。</p><p> </p><p>而当她结束战斗时，帝弥托利的脚下也多出了数具尸体。他站在远处，并不畏惧逐渐烧近的火一般。他所处的位置是平原上凸起的山丘，前方是二三十米高的悬崖。火星子从悬崖的上方往下坠落，然后消失不见。</p><p> </p><p>帝弥托利转过头来。他显然也并不是处于最好的状态：他的披风被烧黑了一部分，他的半张脸也染着烟雾的黑尘还有血迹。他看向英谷莉特，又看向倒在地上的梅尔塞德斯和重伤呻吟的天马萨菲尔。他走过来，用枪贯穿了萨菲尔的脖子，结束了它的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>“……”英谷莉特只是看着。</p><p> </p><p>“可惜，不是那个女人的首级。”</p><p> </p><p>“……是……呢……”</p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特有些疑惑的抬头。帝弥托利说出这句话时，双眼中并没有什么神采，但英谷莉特却觉得和之前的他有些不一样。</p><p> </p><p>“古廉不是……让你不要哭吗？”</p><p> </p><p>——这次的话语中没有带着打算舍弃一切、推开一切的决然。那是关心的话语。就像是，更久以前，还没有达斯卡事件之前的帝弥托利所说出的话语。时隔已久，他似乎对这样表达关心有些陌生了。</p><p> </p><p>火星子落在二人之间。含着热流与血腥的风和烟雾，阻隔着二人的视线。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特感觉自己的脸颊上再次划过了什么。</p><p> </p><p>片刻后，她轻声道：“我……可能杀了一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”帝弥托利没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>“希尔凡。”英谷莉特说。</p><p> </p><p>“……”帝弥托利顿了顿，问道，“那么，你打算怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有什么打算。”英谷莉特说，“作为您的骑士战斗到最后，仅此而已。因为……选择任何其他的道路，我的心都绝对无法原谅自己。……这件事，我已经在很久之前就明白了。如果……我只有在女神的所在向他赔罪了。……所以，艾黛尔贾特在哪里？我们去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特感觉自己的声音不像是自己的。听起来有点颤抖，又有点飘忽。但是她的决心却没有动摇。</p><p> </p><p>“……”帝弥托利在沉默了良久后，说道，“那么，我的骑士，英谷莉特-布兰多尔-贾拉提雅。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特嘴唇轻启，却没有说出任何话。她的双眼因为惊讶而微张。因为，这还是第一次……她正式地从自己的主君口中得到了承认。</p><p> </p><p>“——我命令你，死在这里。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>【后记5：</p><p>（1）关于“没有我，你就不行”：记得之前在微博和人讨论的时候看到过这么一句话（原链接）“ 助人者比被帮助的人更容易用情更多、陷得深，难舍难离。如果一个人说‘这个人没有我不行’，那么大概率‘没有这个人我就不行了’。”的确如此，当一个人说出“没有我的话你就一事无成”的时候，其实是隐含了挺复杂的情感的，包括着自己对对方的责任感，以及自己的目光其实是关注在对方身上的。用这句话去品希尔英谷的支援C、B的话其实很有趣……</p><p> </p><p>（2）关于希尔英谷与达斯卡的问题：</p><p>本文核心梗之一，请允许我多说两句（以下都是脑洞！莫介意……）</p><p>其实这个梗的来源是很久以前我在推特上看的一个吐槽，大概是一位太太截图了希尔凡和杜笃的对话（在那里希尔凡非常肯定达斯卡人不是凶手），然后太太评论“请把你说的这些告诉英谷莉特？”。</p><p>在那里我突然意识到了这个问题：如果说帝弥没有告诉英谷达斯卡的真相，是因为愧疚+达斯卡后和众人疏远了的话，那希尔凡为啥从来都没有和英谷说过他关于达斯卡的真实想法呢（鉴于他们的关系相当不错）？看英谷的表现，是绝对相信达斯卡人就是凶手、比全剧任何人都憎恨的，不认为她曾经听过关于达斯卡不是凶手的可能性……</p><p>我再仔细缕了一下主线剧情，有发现几个很有意思的点：</p><p>1）主线里关于达斯卡真相的线索，尤其是五年后的，英谷大多都不在场（说来希尔凡倒是很多时候是在场的，比如就是边境伯爵送的格雷曼子爵手下来找帝弥揭发真相）。她在场的时候，大多是听帝弥说两句要复仇之类的（但也没说为啥复仇，更不会提古廉）。按理说她也是达斯卡受害者，人生轨迹被大大影响，经常念叨其中某个死者的……</p><p>她唯一一次在场的是蓝线五年前帝弥发疯般要打艾尔，但是那次她也没怎么搞懂到底为什么帝弥突然那么做（原话“那一定是有什么无可奈何的原因的……”）。</p><p>2）英谷对杜笃的支援C（英谷无法接受作为凶手的达斯卡人）、B（英谷说自己觉得达斯卡人都是没血没泪的野兽，但是杜笃与他们不同），都是五年后也能触发的，并不是很多支援一样锁五年前、不触发就来不及。</p><p>也就是说，剧本认为这件事是合理的：蓝线的英谷，直到最后，仍然不太知道达斯卡人不是达斯卡事件的主谋（他们的支援C理论上到最终战前都是可以触发的……）。</p><p>这听起来挺可笑，但似乎只有这样才说得通英谷的表现。也怪不得帝弥要打帝国的时候，英谷作为一直很忠诚于帝弥的人，是跳出来反对、希望帝弥能先打王都的……</p><p>3）那么，如果英谷知道了达斯卡的真相会发生什么呢？剧情其实告诉过我们……</p><p>这个剧情出现在金鹿线古隆达兹会战帝弥死后的散步对话（也就是菲力自问“如果是我，能不能拯救他”那节），找英谷的话，她会说出以下的话来：</p><p>“上次会战所俘虏的士兵，其中有一人曾经侍奉过殿下。听其中一人说，达斯卡的悲剧与帝国有关。如果那是真的，我或许应该在殿下的军队，同殿下一同战斗才是。（老师问：为什么？）我也……因为那个事件，而失去了无可替代的人。”</p><p>也就是说，真知道了古廉也被帝国害了的话，英谷的想法会是……会是赞同帝弥的复仇之行并且打算加入一起复仇帝国去（……）。</p><p>这里英谷的态度和蓝线里，说出请帝弥先打王都时，是相反的。也可以旁证蓝线的英谷有可能不太知道达斯卡真相……而且五年前的她是肯定不知道的（因为金鹿是这里才从被俘虏的人嘴里听到的真相，而且她还不太信，说的是“如果那是真的”）。</p><p>4）如果说蓝线的英谷对达斯卡真相知情度比较低，那么再回顾一下她和帝弥的主线对话，会发现另外一个有趣的点，就是她和帝弥在主线和散步都基本没有形成过“真-对话”，我是指，一来一回的有营养对话（也就是A-B-A这种）。她和帝弥的绝大部分对话，都只是单面的回应（A-B-其他人说话），只有一次来回，是库罗德来信求援后，英谷问帝弥是否紧急（也就是没什么营养的工具人对话）。但是四幼驯染之间除了他俩的组合，其他组合全都是有不少A-B-A这种对话的，而且大多是写感情戏的……。帝弥英谷唯一一次情绪比较激烈的对话就是打王都还是帝都那里，她反对帝弥。戴上滤镜重新看了遍对话……</p><p>帝弥：“攻陷帝都，杀了那家伙。这样一来战争结束，死者能沉冤得雪，还有比这更简单的道理吗？”</p><p>英谷：“殿下，我也理解您憎恨他们的心情（从上面分析来看，其实也可能不完全理解？），但王都的人民，仍然在等待您的归来……”</p><p>如果这里，他俩继续说下去，那感觉就该说出点啥了吧。那么下面的台词是什么呢？</p><p>希尔凡（打断英谷）：“别想了、别想了！（why，明明你想的最多？）想这些多余的事情，剑会钝掉的。（这是什么逻辑……为啥想下去剑会钝？）”</p><p>然后，就没有然后了，希尔凡一插嘴就逆转风向了（这也应该是全剧全部对话里，唯一一次希尔凡对英谷是以这种比较严厉的态度说话的。）。亚修和梅戚赞同希尔凡去帝都……</p><p>其实希尔凡也并不认同帝弥去打帝都的行为，他那节散步对话是“就算真的在这里打败了艾黛尔贾特，之后殿下又有什么打算呢？只要殿下能有个明确的答案，我就不会多说什么了（老师问：去王都？）哈哈，能这么做我当然很高兴。不过，不能这样做呢，那个人的复仇，好像已经不是杀了皇帝就能了结的。” （这和主线的所说所为完全相反吧……主线里不仅自己没“多说”还阻拦别人说话啊……）</p><p>从正常来看，希尔凡应该是试图阻止大家吵架（他知道帝弥不会回头，而其他人不那么清楚）。但是如果带着滤镜来看那段，那就……可以有不一样的意思在里面……</p><p>5）另外一次英谷靠近真相，是在蓝线五年前，帝弥发疯般攻击艾尔那里，她搞不懂帝弥为何突然有那种态度，自问“一定有什么无可奈何的原因……”（因为帝弥当时质问艾尔的是“为什么要引起那种悲剧”，而不是“为什么要引起达斯卡悲剧”，所以英谷这里似乎没get到帝国人=达斯卡凶手，导致帝弥要去攻击他们），本来英谷是和菲力在说话，希尔凡插嘴道：“我知道殿下没有忘记四年前的事情，也理解他要复仇的心情。但是你们认为理由真的只有这些吗？”，也就是认为帝弥那样子是另有隐情……后面就全员歪楼到帝弥和艾尔的关系上去了……</p><p>这里其实按道理英谷是能知道达斯卡的真相的（达斯卡人根本不是凶手，帝弥恨的另有其人），可是貌似给糊弄过去了，所以后面她还是照旧对杜笃那幅样子（假如五年后再触发支援C\B的话）……</p><p>当然对于金鹿线来说，5并没有发生，所以英谷是完全不知……</p><p>6）继续带着滤镜看希尔凡和杜笃的支援，也很有趣。这段支援里希尔凡突然要说和杜笃学厨艺讨好妹子（但是最后也没见他拿去讨好谁了……看起来就是个话头），然后突然很严肃地探讨了一下达斯卡人该怎么摆脱给人不好的印象，看希尔凡说得煞有介事的样子，杜笃认为是希尔凡想要摆脱关于自己不好的流言，结果杜笃为希尔凡澄清了半天关于他风流的流言，希尔凡却一笑置之……对话是这样的——</p><p>杜笃：“但仍有很多人痛恨我们，认为我们是用卑鄙手段杀死国王的罪人。”（实际上据我观察整个游戏里，基本只有英谷这么想……）</p><p>希尔凡：“误解这种东西，不把确实的证据摆上台面是无法解开的，即使通过证据证明了清白，人们的情感也不是这么容易就能改变。能改变他们的就只有时间和努力而已……真令人唏嘘呢（难过颜）。”</p><p>不论怎么想希尔凡都不是那种会为了自己故意制造出的假象和流言，而感到唏嘘难过的人吧……他唏嘘的原因到底是啥呢……唔……即使不考虑前面所有的分析，我也觉得这里希尔凡多少有点想到英谷对达斯卡人的仇恨了吧。</p><p>7）综上，再来回顾一下：</p><p>条件1：英谷在古廉死后，从自闭走出来后接触的第一个人就是希尔凡。</p><p>条件2：希尔凡基本猜出了达斯卡事件不是达斯卡人做的。</p><p>条件3：帝弥知道达斯卡事件不是达斯卡人做的。</p><p>结果1：帝弥对达斯卡人非常好，从此致力于找到真凶为众人复仇，因此深陷痛苦地活着。</p><p>结果2：英谷恨着达斯卡人，并以为大仇得报（达斯卡人给屠了），从没想过为古廉复仇，而是以成为和古廉一样的骑士为目标，快乐地生活了下去。</p><p>——这中间绝对少了点什么吧……】</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>漆黑一片。</p><p> </p><p>那并不是很痛苦冰冷的黑暗。而像是法嘉斯的冬日，起床后还能埋在暖洋洋的杯子里懒散地待五分钟，那样的黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特在帝弥托利那么说了、然后举起阿莱德巴尔的时候，闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>她感觉到了自己的脖子被枪尖顶着的感觉。再往前突刺一下，就可以告别这个世界了。</p><p> </p><p>——为什么。</p><p> </p><p>说实在的，英谷莉特一点也不想知道。她感到很累了。就这样也不坏。</p><p> </p><p>她放下了自己的卢恩，让它掉到了地上。卢恩立刻失去了光辉。她将自己轻便的盔甲的扣子拉开，原本就只防护了关键部位的盔甲，也掉在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>“请不要对我有所怜悯。我欺骗了您。我根本没有把那些信交给希尔凡和菲力克斯……我现在已经不知道这是好是坏。但是，自称骑士的我，反而早就已经背叛您了。”英谷莉特说。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特听到了帝弥托利的轻笑，这是否意味着他早就知道了呢？他对她的死刑要求，又是否是因为这样而到来的呢？</p><p> </p><p>“呐，英谷莉特……小时候，人们总是笑我们俩闭上眼睛就像是兄妹似的。”帝弥托利突然说，“父王也很喜欢你，我听说过，你甫一出生、被送来王都洗礼的时候，父王看着你的样子就笑了，后来给你赐了一门高嫁的婚事。我后来听过侍女们私下议论，说公主也不过如此，你会不会是父王的私生女之类的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……？”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然那是不可能的。但是，在某个时刻，我的确想过，如果我真的有一个妹妹，会是怎么样。”帝弥托利说，“我的命运一定会变得完全不同吧。就算是经历了达斯卡，也会因为最终还有一个亲人而不那么执着于复仇，更不会……将对亲人渴求的心意错误地托付给了仇人。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“……‘选择任何其他的道路，我的心都绝对无法原谅自己。’……我能够明白。只要活着，就无法选择别的道路。作为人，不能够。”帝弥托利说，“所以，对我们而言，或许唯一的救赎就只有死亡。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”闭着眼睛的英谷莉特抿起嘴。她轻轻抬起下巴，让白皙的脖颈的弱点展示的更明显，“如果这是您的命令，我愿意为您而献出生命。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就那么做。记住，英谷莉特，今天你的主君判了你死刑。作为我的骑士的你已经死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……嗯。”英谷莉特感觉到阿莱德巴尔的移动。她的身体绷紧了。等待剧痛的降临。</p><p> </p><p>但是阿莱德巴尔……离开了。没有任何攻击。</p><p> </p><p>在片刻后，英谷莉特不由得睁开眼。</p><p> </p><p>“作为另一个，不是我的骑士的你而活下去吧。做你自己的主君吧。”帝弥托利直视着她的眼睛，这么说，“——这是最后的命令。”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特想要说什么——但她没有能够开口——她只觉得后脑勺被猛地一击，天旋地转中重重地倒地。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，杜笃。”她听到帝弥托利那么说。她想要起身。</p><p> </p><p>她猛地起身。</p><p> </p><p>“…………？”</p><p> </p><p>是一场梦吗。她的眼前是一栋小木屋，周围的陈设是非常平常的民屋。她下意识地摸了摸后脑，才发现那里绑着绷带。她伸出双手，手上已经没有了火场中那层黑雾凝成的黑色。她想要起身，才发现自己的身上也有绷带。她只穿着单衣，一时找不到可以外出的衣服。只能在这个小木屋里茫然地站立。</p><p> </p><p>就在此时，门被打开了。开门的人显然吃了一惊，然后笑盈盈地走上前：“你醒了？”</p><p> </p><p>这是离古隆达兹不远的一个小村庄，以前曾经深受加尔古-玛库的资助与影响，是个民风淳朴的村落，村子旁的山峰上还建有女神的庙宇。但在帝国与教会开战后，国内大部分的庙宇被推倒，虔诚的信众们不得不流亡他地。倒是这个村落，建立于大山之间，难以抵达，因此还保存着小小的庙宇，与数位修女。她们照顾了昏迷的英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>“在庙宇的门口发现了昏倒的你。什么行李都没有……啊，除了一个天马毛皮的袋子，装了几封信。”修女说，“我想这一定是女神的旨意……毕竟我们这里这么偏僻……”</p><p> </p><p>“最近有人以新生军的名义搜查各个村落，好像是要找王国军的什么人。我有看到你身上穿的是王国军的制服。你是王国军的信使吗？……我听说了王国军与新生军的战斗，很害怕他们对你不利，所以就把你从庙宇转移到了这个木屋里。”</p><p> </p><p>“王国军……？很遗憾，听说几乎是全灭于古隆达兹。他们的将领帝弥托利王子已经死在帝国军手上。听说王国已经正式宣告灭亡，各个诸侯都各自为政了……新生军的情况，不清楚呢，他们总是很神秘，不过，我想有教会认可的他们，总有一天会为女神夺回一切……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特静静地听这位修女讲述着她昏迷时候的一切。她越听，就越感到心中像是被抽空了一样。在她眼前，出现了许多双眼眸，棕色的、蓝色的、琥珀色的，他们好像都静静地看着她。接着，这种空洞就变成了痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>那并不是，能够痛快地哭诉出来的难过。</p><p> </p><p>而是，自己为之努力的……一切，所怀抱的梦想，全都破灭，然而自己甚至没能做到和它一起走向结局的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>而它的凄惨结局，又很可能是自己造成的：如果自己把信送给了希尔凡和菲力克斯，是不是就有别的可能性呢？这一点上，自己明明必须谢罪才对。用自己的生命，去填补上这个私心而成的缺漏。</p><p> </p><p>——是的，本该是那样的。活下来不是自己所想要的结局。走到这个结局，她就会永远无法原谅自己。英谷莉特应该是一位勇于牺牲的骑士，而不是一位骗子和逃兵。她会对自己的朋友施以援手，而不会半途离开。</p><p> </p><p>“你的名字是？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……的名字是……”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特感到说不出口。英谷莉特不该活着，她应该死了。这才是真正该发生的事情。她突然感到一阵没来由的头痛和过度喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我不知道。我不知道。”最终她这样说。</p><p> </p><p>也许是头部受伤的后遗症，修女们这么想，于是便因为在她身上发现了许多信，而管英谷莉特叫做“信使”。她们让英谷莉特继续养伤。她们还告诉英谷莉特，这里还有足够的食物，都是周围的信众偷偷供奉的，不必担忧物资。但英谷莉特却拒绝了，她拿起修道院里仅有的武器——训练用剑——以帮助修女们铲除威胁村庄的灰狼，作为照料自己的报酬。</p><p> </p><p>在最后一只灰狼倒在剑下的时候，英谷莉特将那把借来的剑放在了脖子上，如果她愿意，她现在就可以追随自己的主君，完成一个骑士应当的终末，也完成自己对欺骗帝弥托利的赎罪。……并且，这样，她也能见到那些对她而言重要的人了。</p><p> </p><p>——我命令你，死在这里。今天你的主君判了你死刑。作为我的骑士的你已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>——作为另一个，不是我的骑士的你而活下去吧。</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特的手颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>“可是……我无法……装作没有发生任何事……活下去……”她半跪在地上，自言自语。剑划了一个小小的口子，渗出鲜血来。这样的自残甚至少许地减轻了她的负罪感。</p><p> </p><p>她回到村落里。当天夜里，她用切菜的小刀再次割开了自己的手腕。血流到了单衣里面，这样失去生命的感触，让她再次觉得内心的痛苦得到了释放。在一个月后，她第四次那么干的时候，最年长的修女发现了她的行为。</p><p> </p><p>坐在忏悔室里，修女让她讲述她身上发生的事情。“没有什么不可以被女神原谅。”已经满头白发，充满人生智慧的老妇这样说。但英谷莉特总是说不出口，每次想要回想、说出自己的一切的时候，头疼和过度呼吸就会袭来——英谷莉特意识到了，那就是自己被杜笃打晕时的感觉。头部的疼痛，以及火场中地面空气过少，而她本能地拼命呼吸的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>她最终只能选择写下自己的名字。英谷莉特-布兰多尔-贾拉提雅。递给老妇人。</p><p> </p><p>她在老妇人眯着眼睛，低头看纸条的时候，抗拒着几乎要窒息的感觉，终于开口：“我没能保护我的主君……”</p><p> </p><p>老妇人眯眼看了片刻，才抬起头。她白色的头发在光线下晃出光芒。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……可怜的孩子。”老妇人叹了口气，然后，将因为年岁而满布皱纹的手摸上了英谷莉特的额头，“我听说了贾拉提雅将军的事情，她刚刚归葬回国。所以，你是她的亲兵吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>——作为另一个，不是我的骑士的你而活下去吧。</p><p> </p><p>“我……”</p><p> </p><p>——我的经验来说呢，抛弃自己是很困难的。无论是多么痛苦、多么想要逃避……那都是很困难的。强行那么做的话，估计最后会发疯吧。不过这也没有关系。请不要想着真正的自己不存在了，而是，在那之外，你又活了另一个人生，就像创造了一个你的好朋友一样。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>——“王国军的信使小姐！”</p><p> </p><p>修女们在远处向她挥手。</p><p> </p><p>——“如果我们玩信使的游戏的话，干脆化用我们的中间名来好了。亚历、乔瑟、尤果……还有，布兰？”</p><p> </p><p>年幼的大家在远处向自己招手。</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”英谷莉特看向远方，“我想起来了。我……全都想起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的名字是布兰。”</p><p> </p><p>那是，一个，一直、一直陪在自己身边的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>而英谷莉特已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>接着，她无比流畅地说出了下面的话。</p><p> </p><p>“我的名字是布兰，出生于贾拉提雅领，我曾经是一名天马骑士，我的主君是贾拉提雅领主的长女英谷莉特小姐。在她死前，我一直跟在她身边；在她死后，没能守护主君的我……不知道到底应该怎么做。”布兰将自己的头埋在修女的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>她注意到了：当她这样说出口的时候，脑海里那些属于英谷莉特的痛苦就像是消失了一样。</p><p> </p><p>并不是丢掉了，也不是消失了。而是，将那些压抑着胸口的东西，封存在了山与海的另一边。</p><p> </p><p>“……嗯、嗯。”修女拍着她的头，温柔地说道，“……我明白……很痛苦吧？但是，过去已经无法改变了。试着重新开始……重新开始……”</p><p> </p><p>在两个月后，在没有回复魔法的情况下彻底养好伤、并且恢复训练了一阵子的布兰，用她自豪的燕返剑技——她记得自己因要守护贵人，从小就一直擅长的是更灵活的剑——铲除掉了周边一只长期威胁村子的飞行魔兽。她因此得到佣兵工会的悬赏金，能够作为雇车离开这个深山中的村子的路费。她与修女们告别。</p><p> </p><p>布兰一路雇车来到贾拉提雅，在路上，她听闻了许多事情：比如说，她的主君的朋友，边境伯爵的嫡子熬过了古隆达兹里受的重伤；比如说，她的主君的另一位朋友，杜笃也成功从古隆达兹逃走，并参与了帝都的战斗，成功为帝弥托利复仇；帝国的覆灭，新生军的建立，芙朵拉统一王国的成立——</p><p> </p><p>她的车停在了贾拉提雅领的塔克峰脚下。在那里，有贾拉提雅家族的墓地，而她的主君英谷莉特的坟墓就在这里，放在贾拉提雅领主夫人的墓旁边。</p><p> </p><p>——母亲大概已经发现了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“啊。”</p><p> </p><p>就在想到这件事的一瞬间，英谷莉特感觉头突然再次疼了起来，那些被压抑起来的……从沃尔姆堡舞会回来后，积攒的所有痛苦，就像是再次回到血液里一般。黑色的淤泥堵住喉咙，让她呼吸不畅。甚至……那些悔恨与痛苦……甚至比上次体会到时更强烈了。</p><p> </p><p>你撒了谎。你做了逃兵。也曾经是一位出色骑士的母亲会很失望。</p><p> </p><p>你——是你——让这个国家不再是法嘉斯。</p><p> </p><p>你为什么还活着。</p><p> </p><p>“你……你没事吧？！布兰小姐。”</p><p> </p><p>原本在一旁等候的车夫，担忧地拍着她的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>布兰这才发现自己情绪太过激动了：这也没有什么。毕竟这里埋葬的是她的主君……她摇了摇头：“对不起。我只是……想起了一个……非常好的朋友的事情……”她掉头，走出了墓园。</p><p> </p><p>“那么接下来……”车夫有点犹豫，“您真的要拜访领主府……？”</p><p> </p><p>——至少希望亲人们知道。</p><p> </p><p>只要想到这点，只要用“第一人称”想到……的话，那种黑暗就会到来。</p><p> </p><p>就会想要自己的身体付出代价。流血与痛苦。相称的代价。如今，英谷莉特的胸口也像是压上了巨大的石头。哪怕只是看到了领主府屋檐的一角。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”布兰摇了摇头，她露出了像是和老朋友好好道别过的、拜访墓园的人常有的夹杂悲伤与欣慰的表情，她递给了车夫几个散碎的铜币，“请带我去这附近最近的佣兵公会吧。”</p><p> </p><p>在那之后的第一年，布兰成为了小有名气的新佣兵，用自己唯一会的技能——战斗——让自己能够吃上饭。这并不是什么难堪的事情，虽然自己的主君拥有宏大的理想：成为骑士，或者拯救家族。但只是孤儿，被她拯救的布兰，只不过是因为想要效忠她才留在贾拉提雅的。现在，自己最好的朋友已经不在了，布兰也没有必要回去了。</p><p> </p><p>第三年，凭着积蓄，布兰卖下了一只瘦弱的小天马，价格还算公道——它本来属于某个天马军团，但因为生病而被淘汰，因此才流落到市场上。布兰以前曾经从英谷莉特那里听来一些治疗马病的良方，用在那孩子身上。布兰管它叫露比，那是她以前的天马的名字，因为仰慕英谷莉特小姐，而和她的萨菲尔互相呼应。很快，露比的病好了起来，虽然还年幼不足以被骑乘，却总是跟在布兰身后。而布兰也在自己战斗时，有意无意地训练着露比。</p><p> </p><p>第五年，芙朵拉和帕迈拉正式建交，但同年，却出现了一伙自称为阿德剌斯忒亚复国势力的不明组织，有人声称他们的头领穿着黑袍，与曾经在暗中挑起战争的“蠢动者”（这些人的存在其实没有公之于众，但布兰作为消息灵通的佣兵多少知道点情报）看起来十分类似。一时间，佣兵公会的任务里，除了讨伐魔兽、维护治安，还有协助统一王国军一起攻打这些不明势力。</p><p> </p><p>第六年，露比终于长大了，它与布兰一拍即合，成为了强大的天马骑士组合。在佣兵中，懂得驯服天马技术的人凤毛麟角。因此布兰也愈发得到佣兵公会的器重，时而能接到一些重要的任务。</p><p> </p><p>第九年的末尾，布兰又从告示栏上扯下一张名为“高危”的任务。据说是与那些制造了芙朵拉战争的“地底蠢动者”的新动向有关，也许还牵扯了强大的改造变异魔兽。</p><p> </p><p>“这很危险的。布兰姐。”迪亚朵拉佣兵公会的接待员，一位亚麻色头发的少女说，“一级危险。也就是有十分之一的阵亡率。这又是变异魔兽……只有不怕死只要钱的疯子才去呢。”她显然不认为布兰是那种人，她显然是个热爱生活，尤其喜欢马匹的乐天派。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。我很惜命的。”布兰笑着说，“不过，这次有非去不可的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>“原因？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的主君……啊，以前和你说过吧？我做过一阵子亲兵。我的主君的死和这些人有关系。”布兰说，“所以，既然我看到了这个告示，就摘下来咯。这是……‘一个人’该做的事情。我只是追随我的心意行动而已。”</p><p> </p><p>少女半懂半不懂，但还是点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>布兰来到任务集合的地点，一片位于统一王国东方的森林。任务目标的变异魔兽，是一种将几类魔兽的四肢躯干合在一起，样貌怪异，但体型偏大、攻击力和攻击欲望极强的魔兽。眼前的森林成片的倒下，还有燃烧过的痕迹，显然是那些魔兽大闹一场的结果。</p><p> </p><p>作为佣兵中少见的参战的天马骑士，她的到来受到了前来挑战的各位佣兵的欢迎。大家为她开了个小宴会，布兰喝下了一大杯的啤酒后，听到了这样一段话：</p><p> </p><p>“布兰小姐来之前，也有一位和您同属一等佣兵的人来过。不过，他没有听从我们的劝告，不肯围攻，而是独自一人杀进去了。”一位拳师说，“真不知道他怎么样了。”</p><p> </p><p>他的同伴，一位法师则点了点头，补充道：“听说目击到了四头以上的变异魔兽，不是一个人能击杀的啊……一般的方式，根本无法破开防御……”</p><p> </p><p>一等佣兵是极少见的。整个芙朵拉不会超过百人。他们需要连续多年都有完成一定贡献度的任务，并至少曾经在两个一等危险的任务中存活下来。</p><p> </p><p>“难道是那个人知晓独自击杀变异魔兽的方式？”布兰说，“佣兵公会里总有些不喜欢露面的奇人异士。”事实上，她自己也从不在佣兵公会的宴会之类的场合出现。</p><p> </p><p>周围人互相看看，没人解答。只有拳师嘟囔了一句：“不是没可能，但是我觉得，他根本就是想都没想，听完目击情报就径直往山谷深处走了。……那个眼神，简直就像是觉得死了也没关系一样。”</p><p> </p><p>这让布兰不由得挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>“我有天马。我去试着找找看好了。”布兰这样说。</p><p> </p><p>在山谷中转了两圈，凭借多年任务中对魔兽的了解，布兰找到了它们留下的痕迹，一路追踪。在三四公里外，那些痕迹的旁边又出现了人的脚印，且稍微新一些。看起来那个独自行动的佣兵也发现了痕迹，并跟踪而去。</p><p> </p><p>再前进一些，人的脚印变得凌乱，还出现了血迹。——那人被发现和袭击了？或者相反，他袭击了魔兽们。</p><p> </p><p>五百米外，倒着一头普通魔兽的尸体。剑法干净利落。</p><p> </p><p>再往前五百米。打斗声与翅膀摩擦叶子的声音传来。布兰远远看到了一个背影。那个背影的蓝色坎肩已经被血染透了一半，但仍然没有任何动摇，轻盈地挥剑，扎实地迈出每一步。在他身前有两只魔兽：其中一只像是用熊的头、鹰的翅膀、猎豹的躯干、乌龟的四只拼接出来，纹章石不再是在头顶上，而是在脖子上绕城一圈，有十数个，其中有些发光、有些黯淡，它的目光凶狠，而翅膀上已经插着一把剑；另一只则是普通的飞鸟魔兽。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>那个人，是……</p><p> </p><p>他再次被变异魔兽攻击了，这次他仍然轻巧地闪开，但却无法躲避飞鸟魔兽的偷袭。他又一个翻滚，让攻击只是落在了地面。他的脸上出现了一道血痕，是在滚动中被擦过的树枝划伤的。即便如此，他的神色也没有任何动摇。仍然是，他标志性的严肃与不快。</p><p> </p><p>等等……“标志性”……？</p><p> </p><p>……没问题……我是“知道”的。在每次守卫英谷莉特小姐出行的时候，我的确见过他。还有，五年的战争里，也曾经并肩作战过。没问题。</p><p> </p><p>在这么想的瞬间，身体已经自己移动了。布兰冲向飞鸟魔兽，使用了剑技魔刃，看起来它已经被破开防御，又因为这攻击来势凶猛、没有预兆，而被击中了要害。飞鸟魔兽哀嚎一声，向着远处逃窜——这又是新魔兽的另一特征，它们拥有一定的智慧，不是一味进攻。而变异魔兽观察着情况，嘴中发出轻哼。</p><p> </p><p>飞在空中的布兰向着他伸出手：“拉住我的手！先撤退！”</p><p> </p><p>变异魔兽需要击破所有明亮的纹章石才会停止活动，而且纹章石还会缓慢复苏或将光芒转移给其他黯淡的纹章石，所以需要多人同时进攻才能保证击杀。布兰想让他与自己先回到营帐里。</p><p> </p><p>对方却只是怔怔地看着自己。片刻后突然轻笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“……到时候了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“……嗯？”布兰已经飞到了更低的地方，然后她翻身下马。谨慎地对待着变异魔兽。</p><p> </p><p>“看起来那个愚蠢的约定估计是没可能实现了……不好意思啊，希尔凡。是我先见到来自天国的援兵，要把我捞到天上去了。”对方低声说了些什么，接着抬起头，又扬声问道，“还能战斗吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们两人？”</p><p> </p><p>“……啊，要解决这麻烦才行。”他说，“有个技巧，如果同时击碎两个纹章石。就会让它停止行动一小会儿。——你去左边第二个，三息之后。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”布兰郑重地点点头。</p><p> </p><p>这的确是个有效的法子。但变异魔兽显然对这样的攻击方式感到恐惧，在恢复行动力后立刻猛攻回来，然后借机落跑。布兰在进攻时发现，变异魔兽身上其实已经有另外两个纹章石被破坏了。是持有双剑的他用双手剑法做到的吗？真的很厉害。可以单独杀灭变异魔兽。但是……大约是迫于无奈……他后来将其中一把剑插在变异魔兽翅膀上了。那么，在失去进攻的方法后，他又为什么不逃跑呢？</p><p> </p><p>他看着变异魔兽走远，也没有提再追上去的事情，尽管布兰已经上了天马，做好了被要求追击的准备。他只是望着天空——北方的天空——那里已经被夕阳染红了一半，另一半还是淡淡的黄色。</p><p> </p><p>“……那么……”他闭上眼片刻，然后转过身，向她伸出手，“已经可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔。但是……”布兰顿了顿，“毕竟已经安全了。天马不太喜欢男生，所以麻烦你和我走回营地吧。剑客先生。”</p><p> </p><p>这是对方在佣兵公会任务登记时报上的名字。看起来是个假名，不过由于用诨名的佣兵也不少，这倒不是什么奇怪的事情。只是会少许增加在阵亡时送遗物给亲人的麻烦程度。</p><p> </p><p>“你——”剑客先生的脸上露出了讶然的表情，他深深地打量着布兰，接着，神色从怅然变为了警惕，“这可真是，稀客了。这次是你？这次又想要说什么？……别傻了，跟随野兽是你的选择。转告他，亡灵就该有个亡灵的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“我认为你应该先谢谢我。如果不是我，你就死了。”布兰说，“……不过算了。回去吧。也把新发现告诉大家。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰说着便向着天空飞去。她显然并不是很想要应付一个突然说胡话的人。她回到营地分配给自己的小木屋，将东西收拾好。但就在她要就寝的时候，木屋的门被敲响了。她查看了外面的人。</p><p> </p><p>“剑士先生。”她开了门，“晚安。有什么事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我调查了你。向佣兵协会的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我？”布兰问，“有什么问题吗？啊，外面冷，请先进来吧。你也是任务完成的关键，如果生病就不好了。”</p><p> </p><p>对方没有对布兰的笑脸相迎给出任何回复，只是自顾自地走进房间，然后目光在周围扫视了一圈，用肯定的语气道：“你来自贾拉提雅。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。我的家乡在那里。”</p><p> </p><p>“你登记的名字是布兰。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。这就是我的名字。……没有家姓呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“九年前，你成为了佣兵。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确。九年前……战争结束了。我是个只会打仗的人，所以也只能以佣兵的方式混口饭。”布兰说，“我听说剑士先生也是那时候加入的吧？会不会理由和我差不多呢？”</p><p> </p><p>剑士先生啧了一声，极为不快地看向她（那在布兰看来是毫无理由的）：“你到底在说什么？你……到底是怎么回事？告诉我！你还活着，那么——他……帝弥托利，他也还活着？”</p><p> </p><p>“你认出了我吗？”布兰有点惊讶，“我以为，伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的少爷已经忘记我了呢。毕竟，我当时只是小姐身边的亲卫而已。我们连一句话都没有说、……啊、……”</p><p> </p><p>布兰被拉住了衣领、推到了墙角。布兰觉得呼吸有点困难，一下子甩开了剑士先生。对方显然也不是真的要伤害她，任由她退开了几步，但他怒气却绝没有平息。</p><p> </p><p>他暴怒地道：“你在东拉西扯什么？！英谷莉特，回答我！！”</p><p> </p><p>——英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>不是、不是、不是。</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯要问我什么？殿下是否还活着？他死了。他死在古隆达兹。是因为我的原因。但是我却在那之后偷偷地——</p><p> </p><p>不是！</p><p> </p><p>布兰回过神来的时候，剑士先生正在床前，他显然感到很无措。布兰发觉自己不知何时躺在了床上，身体有种奇怪的虚弱感，她问道：“发生了……什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你……”剑士先生显然在想着措辞，片刻后，他说，“突然就倒在地上，捂着头，然后不停地喘气……就像是被捞出水的死鱼一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？……奇怪，我可没有哮喘病啊。”布兰说，“不过，谢谢你啦。啊，对了，你刚才是问我什么来着？”</p><p> </p><p>剑士先生沉默了片刻，才问：“……帝弥托利，你认识这个人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。认识。”布兰点头，“他是法嘉斯的殿下，我的主君的主君。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你的主君是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“是贾拉提雅的英谷莉特将军。”布兰说。</p><p> </p><p>“你以为我不认识你吗？你以为我是第一天认识你吗？！我知道你身边的亲卫都是谁。有资格以骑士身份侍奉你为主君的就只有——”</p><p> </p><p>“一个也没有吧。”布兰笑着回答，“我只是被英谷莉特小姐捡到的孤儿而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还不如告诉我，贾拉提雅家其实还有个私生女。”</p><p> </p><p>“……对不住。”布兰说，“如果你一定要说我的主家的坏话，我得把你请出门了。”</p><p> </p><p>不用她请，这次剑士先生自己摔门而出了。这次的变异魔兽在众人的努力下被击败，而新的击杀方式也传开了。真是光明的好事。就在布兰准备收拾行李离开的时候，在森林与田野的交界处，再次被剑士先生拦了下来。这次的剑士先生背着个大行囊，除了他常用的剑，似乎还有两把十分老旧的剑——那两把剑的剑鞘一个蓝、一个绿，看起来都已经有些褪色了——不知道为何这种旧剑也被背着，这让剑士先生的造型看起来有些奇怪，就像是插满了剑的插花瓶……</p><p> </p><p>布兰还没有笑出声。剑士先生突然抛给她一个闪闪发亮的东西，布兰下意识地接到。</p><p> </p><p>那是一个徽章。在她手里却不知怎的，从在剑士先生手里泛着淡蓝色的光芒，变得黯淡无光。</p><p> </p><p>她定睛一看，便愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>那是一个小型的魔道具，上面刻着达夫纳尔的纹章。</p><p> </p><p>这种东西，拿在身边就能发挥少许的纹章力量，但只对纹章的拥有者无效……也正是因为有这个东西，她才能无所顾忌地使用剑技。人们顶多是当她的运气好一点。比其他魔道具的持有者更幸运地多触发了功效。</p><p> </p><p>因为她是——</p><p> </p><p>她是……</p><p> </p><p>“所以我说，你还不如告诉我，贾拉提雅家有个私生女。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为……”英谷莉特用手扶着额头，她感觉到每根骨头的缝隙都冒着寒气，眼前闪烁着如同火光般的色点，“因为……我……不会和背叛母亲所生出的人作为朋友……也不会接受她作为我的骑士……那不行……”</p><p> </p><p>“……这可真是太难看了啊，英谷莉特。”菲力克斯说，“比起亡灵归来，我好像更厌恶假称自己是亡灵的人。因为比起纯粹的野兽，那是不纯粹的人类才会做出的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你……想要知道什么？”英谷莉特闭上眼。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你活下来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我死了。”英谷莉特说。</p><p> </p><p>菲力克斯哼笑了一声：“如果是那个无聊的意义上，那么，我说不准也死了。——我想要知道的，和十年前我问你的一样。你那个时候逃跑了，但是这次，如果你不说的话，我会杀了你。……既然你已经想做亡灵的话。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”英谷莉特轻轻笑了起来，“也可以哦。反正，我……一直都没有原谅过自己的所作所为。但是呢。”</p><p> </p><p>周围已经沉入了黑暗，五感随着呼吸的困难而逐渐消去，唯一能感到是心跳的声音，就像是在耳边鸣响的晚钟。</p><p> </p><p>“但是呢，”布兰睁开双眼，“请允许我和你讲述她的故事吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”菲力克斯这次保持了沉默，他只是把双手插在了兜里。</p><p> </p><p>“从哪里开始说起好呢。”</p><p> </p><p>是的，也许从结论会比较好。英谷莉特小姐已经死了。杀了她是帝弥托利。而布兰认为这是那段日子里他做的最正确的事情之一。那是1186年守护节的第一日……</p><p> </p><p>这个故事耗费了布兰两天的时间才断断续续地讲完。因为在中途时而会发作被“剑士先生”称为过呼吸的症状，尽管布兰本人却一点印象都没有。最后，她的故事是在一间酒馆的木屋里完成的。</p><p> </p><p>“然后，我就看到剑士先生你的背影。接下来的事情，你知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”剑士先生沉默了片刻后，将身前的酒杯里剩下的半杯啤酒一饮而尽，“……想不到，有一天会和你在这样的地方相遇，然后一起喝这种农家酿造的啤酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不太喜欢喝酒呢。”布兰说，也喝了两口润嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，据你所说，在战后，英谷莉特因为没能将帝弥托利的求助信交给我和希尔凡，自以为是战败的原因之一，很愧疚，所以自杀了。”剑士先生说，“所以就诞生了你，这么理解可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“真是失礼啊。我可是英谷莉特小姐从小到大的好朋友……她的事情，我无所不知那样的好友哦。我发誓一定要保护她的身体与心灵……到永远。”布兰笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>“随你便吧。”剑士先生冷笑了声。</p><p> </p><p>布兰吃了块烤肉。有点冷了。她起身，让酒馆老板再拿去烤一下加热。</p><p> </p><p>就在她拿回来一盘热乎乎的烤肉时，剑士先生突然开口：“如果我当时去了，你认为，能拯救他，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“你这么认为，才会无比愧疚的，不是么？”剑士先生的语气又再次充满了愤怒，但布兰能感到这次并不是对自己，“如果是我，能不能拯救他，我一直在思考这个问题。你给了我答案。所以……”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，父亲大人那时候说得对……”剑士先生紧紧握住手，露出青筋，敲在桌面上，片刻后，他的神情又缓和下来，像是呓语般地道，“如果……兄长活了下来，痛苦的不是别人，正会是兄长自身。……我总有一天会明白那点。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰倒吸了口气，压制着某种东西，她将烤肉盘放在了桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”剑士先生起身，“给我吧。‘骑士应得的结局’。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“给我那封信。帝弥托利向我们求援的信。让我看看我究竟是如何辜负了那头野兽……与我的主君的期待的。他死前究竟是怀着对我们的什么失望的。”剑士先生握住了布兰的手腕，“这是你背叛了他的地方。你必须修正那一点。你是信使，即使过了十年。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰摇了摇头：“不，如果英谷莉特小姐在这里的话，她绝对不希望你——”</p><p> </p><p>“给我。或者，我会杀了你，然后看到。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰想，自己真不该说一直把那些东西随身携带。但剑士先生的威胁看起来并不是无的放矢，至少他可以打晕自己。……其实布兰自己也从未打开过那封信：这是英谷莉特小姐与帝弥托利殿下的约定——“无论发生什么，不要打开它。”布兰也一直遵守着。</p><p> </p><p>最终，布兰叹了口气。她将手伸进自己的衣领，缓缓从里衣内部拿出了一个用天马毛皮做成的大信封。从中取出了十年前那封信。</p><p> </p><p>纸已有些发黄。封蜡却仍然鲜红如血。</p><p> </p><p>剑士先生一直目不转睛地盯着那封信，就像是要用目光戳个洞。布兰将那封信递给了剑士先生。</p><p> </p><p>剑士先生一把扯掉了封蜡，从中有点粗暴地取出了内容：有是两张信纸。大约一封是给边境伯爵，另一封是给剑士先生的？但在展开信的内容时，他又愣了愣，就好像是近乡情怯一般。最终，他展开了其中一张信纸——</p><p> </p><p>“………………”</p><p> </p><p>剑士先生露出了……可谓是愕然的表情。他几乎是立刻展开了另一封，然后再次讶然。片刻后，他不可置信地看向布兰：“你……是不是搞错了？他……这是他要寄给我的最后的信？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。我……和英谷莉特小姐都从来没有让它离开过视线。”</p><p> </p><p>剑士先生一下子坐在了木椅上，他的脑海中仿佛正在发生一场风暴，怔然地看着窗外。</p><p> </p><p>“写了什么？”布兰小心翼翼地问，她试图拿起信，又询问地看向剑士先生。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“……？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么都没有。”剑士先生的声音有些颤抖，“如果那时候，你收到的命令是把这封信偷偷放在我们的营地。那我们根本不会知道是谁寄来的。只会觉得是——恶作剧罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰立刻拿起了信：两封信上，一封写了“致菲力克斯”，一封写了“致希尔凡”。就只有这几个字在上面，再没有任何话语了。而字迹看起来也并不很像是帝弥托利的。对了，他的一只眼睛看不到了，是因此写字也和原来有点不同了吗？</p><p> </p><p>她突然想起那个晚上，帝弥托利把信交给英谷莉特时的表情。</p><p> </p><p>她突然想起帝弥托利最后和英谷莉特说的话。</p><p> </p><p>那句话，就仿佛写在这张纸上。</p><p> </p><p>——作为另一个，不是我的骑士的你而活下去吧。</p><p> </p><p>他那时候露出的有点寂寞的微笑，就好像浮现在这张泛黄的信纸上……</p><p> </p><p>布兰与剑士先生的交集，到这里就几乎结束了。剑士先生在那之后，什么都没有再说，只是痛饮了一晚。第二日，他背着行囊离开了迪亚朵拉，顺便带走了那封“致菲力克斯”。在路口告别时，他看起来整个人都轻松了许多，就像是……罪孽深重的人终于得到了绝不可能的救赎一样。</p><p> </p><p>而当布兰再次踏入迪亚朵拉佣兵公会时，亚麻色头发的接待员跑过来，说道：“这里有个指定要布兰姐您接下的任务！”</p><p> </p><p>“我？”</p><p> </p><p>“有点奇怪的任务呢。委托人是我们公会的剑士先生。要布兰姐送一把剑去给戈迪耶边境伯爵。”接待员拿出了一把剑，那正是那天剑士先生叫住布兰时背着的两把旧剑之一，是绿色剑鞘的那把。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要送一把剑？”布兰莫名其妙地问。</p><p> </p><p>“剑士先生说，边境伯爵‘会懂的’。啊！还有，剑士先生让我转告布兰姐几句话，第一句是‘你答应要送的信，还有一封吧’；第二句是‘你这样的情况，看起来他更擅长处理一点’。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”布兰没有回答，只是接过来剑，“委托的报酬呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是第三句了，剑士先生说，管收信的边境伯爵要就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……也成吧。那如果边境伯爵问起……剑士先生的情况呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“剑士先生让您说：‘不知道’。”少女一字一顿地说，还掰着指头仿佛在数还有什么没转达的，然后才一脸笑容地问，“布兰姐，你和剑士先生在打什么哑谜呀？你们认识边境伯爵？”</p><p> </p><p>“算是见过吧。但他不认识我。”布兰说，“不过的确……应该去一趟。”</p><p> </p><p>她将帝弥托利的“致希尔凡”的信纸和那把剑包在了一起。乘着飞马来到了戈迪耶领。在将东西交给了边境伯爵领主府负责杂物的侍从——是个年轻人，布兰从没见过——后，布兰就在门口等着回音。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，她看见了一个熟人：雷克特-古兰德。他和过去的差别大也不大：大的是他发福了许多，不大的是他仍然在给边境伯爵干那些入不了台面的事情——此刻的他，正笑意盈盈地引着两三位小姐走入伯爵府。而正走进去的古兰德似乎看到了正站在门口的布兰，双目似乎一亮，但却立刻又招呼起那些柔弱的娇花们。</p><p> </p><p>哦。她当然不会不知道那些传言。看起来已经好久没有人能好好管制他了吧？……不过，这样也好。经历了所有这些以后，还没有用悲伤填满人生，也不坏。</p><p> </p><p>她想起了很多事情：她曾经有过的回忆，淡淡的情愫，与流逝的年少青春。想见面的心情与不想要对方知道这一切的心情混杂起来。</p><p> </p><p>也许能够相见，也许再不相见。就让命运与女神决定好了。</p><p> </p><p>侍从走出，询问她关于剑士先生的情况，因为边境伯爵正在忙于与斯灵的交涉，暂时没有时间去收取信件，他希望先向她问清楚。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是一位佣兵，领了任务，收钱办事，只负责送剑。”她这么说，“关于那位先生的情况……我不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>侍从点了点头，又过了两刻钟，他走出来，将伯爵府的报酬用布包包好，递给了她。边境伯爵显然没有要求见她。</p><p> </p><p>她没有要求什么，转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>她在戈迪耶领休整了一周多，胡吃海塞了几顿烤肉（是熟悉又怀念的味道，她在很久以前就尽量避免接北地的任务，所以真的很久没吃过了），把盘缠用的差不多了。她想起了边境伯爵赏下的金块（哦，真慷慨），打算把它兑换成金币。</p><p> </p><p>她一边吃着肉串，一边走向一位商人处。</p><p> </p><p>“我打算兑换个金块。”她说，让后把金块递过去。老板拿过来后，先是一吃惊，然后又有些犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”她问，伯爵府的金块，总不至于缺斤少两或者是假货吧。</p><p> </p><p>“这个……我们没有足够的金币。”老板的脸色有些红，显然是有点窘迫，“这种金块，市价要在两千金币……不，更高……我这里没有那么多金币给您了。”</p><p> </p><p>她有点惊讶，接过来才发现，边境伯爵给自己的居然是一块法嘉斯时期铸造的金块。那种铸造印记，是帝弥托利殿下作为王储后才有的，是纪念王室的传承的改变。但因为铸造的时期很短，早就有价无市了。</p><p> </p><p>“这可是我们法嘉斯的金块啊。小姐，好好收藏吧。”老板笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>“您……很为法嘉斯自豪吗？毕竟是已经灭亡的国家。”</p><p> </p><p>她对自己说出这句话有些惊讶，自己已经有许多年都对“法嘉斯”这三个字避而不提了。</p><p> </p><p>……她想，也许她自己也得到了某种救赎吧。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，不怕您笑话，但是我一直觉得自己是法嘉斯人。”老板说，“虽然统一王国的治理也很棒。但是……至少，我们都流着那份血脉。这是不会失传的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”她顿了顿，然后笑了起来，“是啊——所以，就当我们暂时还在法嘉斯时代好了，这块金币，您付我那时候的价格。我记得，八百金币吧？”</p><p> </p><p>老板有些讶然地看向她。</p><p> </p><p>“因为，我是从那时候来的亡灵哦。”她开玩笑地道。</p><p> </p><p>然后，她抬起头，看向北地湛蓝的天空。她在这十年中，第一次好好地感到了……心灵的清爽。像是完成了什么重要的事情，像是向前迈进了一步。</p><p> </p><p>——我完成了。我将那两封信交给了他们。……你可以安心了吧。</p><p> </p><p>在这片天空的春夏秋冬里，他们曾一起长大，最终，也还能同样地仰望这片天空。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕脚下的土地已经换了名称。但是，也有永远也不会改变的事情。</p><p> </p><p>然后，这个故事从一个问句和它的回答结束。</p><p> </p><p>“法嘉斯？”</p><p> </p><p>说出这问句的，是一个五六岁大的孩子，他拥有一双蔚蓝色的眼眸。许多法嘉斯人有这样的眸子。而那代表了传统血脉的眼眸此刻充满却疑惑。他从商店的一处走出，显然是听到了刚才的对话。</p><p> </p><p>“法-嘉-斯？那是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>英谷莉特笑起来，这次她能够以自己的心，自由地告诉他答案了：</p><p> </p><p>“是这个地方的称呼。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷克特一直认为自己是个极幸运的人。</p><p> </p><p>但这份幸运绝不是偶然。只有像自己这样，兼具智谋与忠诚，善于体察人心，有三寸不烂之舌，能够无论何时都好好服侍大人的侍从，才能一路从学徒，成为伯爵府的内务总管。</p><p> </p><p>当然，他能成为学徒，也是自有一番讲究：古兰德家从爷爷的爷爷辈开始，就已经服侍着戈迪耶家了，他有位表姐的表兄的叔叔，还是跟着戈迪耶家征战的银章骑士，挤入贵族之列。雷克特的祖爷爷，还曾经担任过老老边境伯爵的内务官。可谓是祖上显赫是也。</p><p> </p><p>拥有如此“深厚背景”的雷克特，在十岁的时候就选入了戈迪耶家工作。</p><p> </p><p>他的第一个落脚点是领主府内的马房。</p><p> </p><p>哦，当然，雷克特不会说马房的工作也是“显赫”的。为那些马们伺候起居，不仅不比伺候主子简单，还不太可能因此得到升迁：这些马都是领主府里用来游猎玩乐的马，真正的战马有专门的骑士团管辖。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特的父亲告诉他，他之所以“沦落至此”，是因为长年与祖爷爷不对付的罗科家从中作梗。那已经是几十年前的事情了，雷克特很怀疑罗科家是否还记得那场关于“宴会的桌布使用天蓝色还是靛青色”的争论，尽管曾祖父赢得了它并因此饱受好评。实际上，当他与内务长罗科三世打交道时，对方显然不记得“古兰德”这个姓氏了。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，抛开这些不谈。雷克特的“时来运转”出现在他十六岁的时候。那个时候的他正是叛逆期，下人嘴里的几个“混小子”之一。那是某日，他正一边低声咒骂着“死板的管事”，一边拿着马刷给马刷洗。就在这时，马房的门被敲响了。</p><p> </p><p>“你是雷克特-古兰德？”有人这么问。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特嘴碎地低骂了一声，然后转过头去：“是是是！”</p><p> </p><p>对方传来一声轻笑：“听说上次半夜里马房的‘幽灵马’，就是你搞出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“是……？”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特这才看清来人的样子，他不由得一个激灵：那是个红发的少年，穿戴相当不错。他没什么机会接触主家的少爷们，但他至少有远远看过一两回——他无法分辨眼前的是不是迈克朗少爷、希尔凡少爷或者主家的其他亲戚。不过他意识到这是自己的机会。</p><p> </p><p>他当然没有故意变得谄媚，只是优雅地行了礼：“哦，是的。这位先生。如果您想要看，我今晚也可以展示给您。——不过，得让马房的管事同意才行。”</p><p> </p><p>对方摇了摇头：“不必了。带上你的小道具。和我来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这是去做什么呢？雷克特聪明地没有问，还更聪明地加了一句：“请稍等，我得把流星的侍奉交给别人。”于是他快步将手上的活儿交给一位新来的学徒（哦，经过数年的努力他已经是正式的低级侍从了），回到红发少爷的身边。对方插着兜，对他的这一番卖弄不置可否。只是转身带着他走了。</p><p> </p><p>他们来到边境伯爵的书房——雷克特觉得自己的心跳都快越出喉咙了，他还是第一次近距离见到伯爵的金面——红发的少爷让自己在门口稍等，自己走了进去。门只是虚掩着，雷克特少许听到了二人的对话，是关于“王都”、“殿下”、“达斯卡”等等。片刻后，门又打开了，红发的少爷走出来。</p><p> </p><p>“希尔凡。”边境伯爵突然说道。</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡少爷（雷克特终于确定了这点）转过头去：“……什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的猜测或许不错。但是，达斯卡事件如今已经到了非常复杂的地步。不论是任何人……尤其是殿下，恐怕都不可能抛下国民，一心复仇。”边境伯爵说。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，在没有复仇成功前……那不就是在地狱里一样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，不论真相是什么。我不认为如今说达斯卡人是真凶是错误的。”边境伯爵说，“他们至少参与了一部分。而民众们也需要凶手。”</p><p> </p><p>“……您总是喜欢‘正确’。”希尔凡说，“不过，我明白您的意思，父亲。不如说，我很赞同您的想法。稀释痛苦的最好方法……只有那个了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特迈着小碎步，跟着希尔凡少爷离开。他们回到了马厩，这次希尔凡穿上了外套，在冬日的大雪中呼着哈气，片刻后，马房的管事驾着马车来了。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧。”希尔凡说。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特没有问去哪里。不过随着马车的开动，他判断出是去东南方。他们最终来到了贾拉提雅领。他跟着希尔凡拜访了贾拉提雅伯爵和伯爵的母亲——那是一位优雅的老妇人，见到希尔凡还开了个玩笑，看起来对他印象不错。而希尔凡少爷也适时地问候着老妇人，嘘寒问暖，就像是忘年交一般。在老妇人还想要说什么时，伯爵不由得咳嗽了两声。</p><p> </p><p>“不过，英谷莉特还是不见人。”贾拉提雅伯爵声音沙哑，看起来也因为近日的诸事而烦扰不已，“恐怕没法出来招待你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”希尔凡笑着说，“不过我给她带来了礼物，还请让我去看望一下。”</p><p> </p><p>希尔凡少爷获得了在伯爵府的自由行动权，但他却没有前往任何看起来像是卧室的地方。而是来到了贾拉提雅的马厩。</p><p> </p><p>哦，都是天马。雷克特想道。这些长着翅膀的家伙们可更难伺候。他观察了下它们，大部分都被照料得不错，毛发油亮，神态宁和。但在最内部的那只却不太一样：明明是处于马厩中设施最好的地方，却焦躁地用双蹄不断蹭着地面，不时发出一两声呜咽，看起来也比健康马更消瘦一些。这是谁管的？应该开除！雷克特职业病般地想。</p><p> </p><p>不过贾拉提雅马厩的侍从们似乎见怪不怪，都默默地工作着。</p><p> </p><p>他突然被希尔凡少爷推了一把：“到后面去，试着弄出你的把戏。”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特一愣。</p><p> </p><p>然后，希尔凡少爷走到那匹焦躁的天马身前：“哎呀哎呀，萨菲尔小姐。怎么没有精神？我懂了，是英谷莉特不要你了，对吧。说来，你可真是马中的大美人，像是一朵纯洁坚强的玉兰花。我一直想要找机会和你多亲近亲近——”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特知道希尔凡少爷素有风流的名声，不过还真不知道他甚至会调戏母马。在短暂的呆愣后，他悄悄地出门，跑到马厩的后方，拿出了他自制的口哨，模仿马的叫声——好吧，为了让少爷玩的高兴，他得吹的缠绵一些。</p><p> </p><p>然后，大概一刻钟后，突然一阵骚动传来。</p><p> </p><p>“希-尔-凡！！”那是个少女的声音，“你在做什么？！不只是我奶奶，你连萨菲尔都不放过了？！那可是天马！……你这个人真的是，不被我看着就净是做这种让人笑不出来的事情——”</p><p> </p><p>“别生气嘛，英谷莉特。我这不是看你不肯出门，所以来替你安慰下久久不见主人的、悲痛万分的萨菲尔——哇啊……很痛的。”</p><p> </p><p>听着很像是马房管事抄起扫帚打在他们身上的声音，不过雷克特想了想，那其实不疼……？</p><p> </p><p>“快和萨菲尔道歉！”</p><p> </p><p>“哎，好吧……”希尔凡少爷说，“对不起了，调戏了你，萨菲尔小姐。”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特顿了顿，用哨子吹出了一声短暂的马叫。</p><p> </p><p>“你看你看，萨菲尔也原谅了我吧？”希尔凡少爷笑着说，“啊，好久不见，英谷莉特。看到你肯从卧室出来，我挺开心哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”少女的声音顿了顿，接着，是很长一阵的沉默，然后传来了步音。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，等等。”希尔凡少爷的声音传来，“既然我来了，请我喝杯茶吧？而且，我也有好消息告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>“……现在还会有什么好消息。”少女的声音充满了悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>在片刻后，希尔凡少爷的声音再次传来：“是关于……达斯卡人的消息。”</p><p> </p><p>这就是他——雷克特-古兰德——的幸运的开始。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，又过了数年，雷克特用尽解数，终于得以长期在希尔凡少爷身边侍奉，一步步登上了中级侍从的宝座。雷克特本就是个混小子，当然也为希尔凡少爷追求各个美女的大业奔前跑后，连母马都帮着少爷泡了，何况其他？……不过除了他自己以外，还有个人也总是很在意少爷的追求之路，那就是当年的英谷莉特小姐，每次雷克特为希尔凡少爷安排好什么，大约有一半的几率会被英谷莉特小姐中途截胡。</p><p> </p><p>看在是这位小姐给了自己走到少爷身边的第一个机会的份上，雷克特对她可是一向尊敬。而且，不管怎么说，如果少爷闹得太过火，他们这些身边的人也要吃挂落，这样来说，有英谷莉特小姐在也不错。</p><p> </p><p>然后，在雷克特顺风顺水的几年过去以后，战争开始了。连英谷莉特小姐也去世了。不会武艺的雷克特只能在后方待命，直到统一王国建立，才再次有用武之地。他敏锐地发掘了数位美人，并且一步一步登上了内务官的位置，其中的事情可歌可泣，几天几夜也叙述不完——</p><p> </p><p>当然，眼下最关键的事情不是歌颂他的过去，而是着眼未来——</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”他问自己的属下。</p><p> </p><p>“那位布兰小姐被伯爵大人叫去了。”属下回答，“后来伯爵又点了一些茶点，看起来气氛还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“很好。看起来我们安排的不错。那位布兰小姐也蛮配合嘛——起初还真没看出她是个那么上道的人。”不论是后厨肉类短缺的情况，还是打败骑士们的战斗，都有古兰德暗中牵线，却没想到真的这么顺利。还是说，这位布兰小姐真的那么像英谷莉特小姐，以至于这些都是她的本心所为？</p><p> </p><p>哦，若是那样，那他可真是太走运了——再一次的。</p><p> </p><p>他仿佛看到升职加薪、地位稳固的日子再次到来。恨不得张开双臂拥抱之。</p><p> </p><p>过了三四个小时，雷克特亲自前往伯爵大人的书房，打算好好地服侍下即将飞黄腾达的布兰小姐。他站在门口片刻，清了清嗓子，正了正领带。然后轻轻敲门：“大人，到了午膳的时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>“进来吧。”里面传来了伯爵大人的声音。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特轻轻地走进，但室内的氛围却和他想象的不太一样：没有什么暧昧（他们的伯爵应该很擅长讨女孩子的欢心才对），反而是……犹如下了一场大雨后的街道，潮湿而晦涩。</p><p> </p><p>两人身前的桌子上，没有摆着甜点与茶水，而是一张字条，上面写着“致希尔凡”。</p><p> </p><p>他看向伯爵大人，大人的神色似乎比平时更放松一些。当然，大人平时也并不是个严肃的人，不如说也很喜欢开玩笑。但是，雷克特总觉得，此刻的大人没有再如这么多年来那样，仿佛因为某个看不见的手而绷紧自己了。</p><p> </p><p>他又看向布兰小姐。布兰小姐的眼眶发红，似乎是哭过了。她抹了抹眼睛，似乎不想让自己看到一般，别过目光去。</p><p> </p><p>伯爵大人递给了她一块手帕：“落泪会损害你的美貌的。布兰小姐？”</p><p> </p><p>“……我并不是为我自己哭的。”布兰小姐说。</p><p> </p><p>“我理解。虽然已经过了十年，但叙述自己好朋友的悲惨经历，还是很痛苦的事情吧？”</p><p> </p><p>布兰小姐用手帕抹了抹脸，有点苦笑地道：“我……有点想不到你会这么容易接受这种事。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，在这件事上我可是那家伙的师傅来着。我可更擅长用各种各样的花言巧语来陈述事实。”伯爵大人说，“而且……只有‘自我’还活着的时候，才需要‘其他的自我’，不是么？因此，我对你感到非常感谢哦。有一直好好地守护着那家伙的身体与灵魂。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰小姐闭上了眼。这次，她似乎在强忍着什么，咬着嘴唇。她最终轻声说：“所以，这就是，她的故事了，谢谢聆听——已经结束了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不吃午饭？”伯爵大人笑着问，“也不打算和我来一场决斗？”</p><p> </p><p>布兰小姐摇了摇头：“不。我……”她想要说什么，但最后停顿在喉咙中。“我要走了。还要工作呢。对不起。”她说。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，没关系。”伯爵大人说，“那么，我让古兰德送你出去。”</p><p> </p><p>这吩咐可大大超出雷克特的预料。</p><p> </p><p>布兰小姐起身。对着大人鞠了一躬，接着往外走去。雷克特有些犹疑地跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，对了，布兰小姐。”伯爵大人突然说，“既然你要去接工作，我也有件委托想要让你做。”</p><p> </p><p>“……是什么呢？”布兰小姐没有回头，只是这样问。</p><p> </p><p>“我很感谢你作为信使，将殿下和那家伙的信寄给我。跨越了非常多的困难，是非常了不起的信使。所以，我也想让你帮我寄一封信。”伯爵大人说。</p><p> </p><p>“给谁？”布兰小姐有点意外地回过头去。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特看到了伯爵大人从衣服的里兜取出了一封信，那封信已经有些泛黄了，但是他还是能看清上面写的字样。</p><p> </p><p>——给英谷莉特。</p><p> </p><p>“应该是这个世界上，只有你能完成的委托了吧。”伯爵大人说，“可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>布兰小姐沉默了片刻，然后从大人手上拿到了信：“好吧。看在你招待了我一整天的份上，就不收你报酬了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，真的吗？”伯爵大人笑道，“那么，可以不可以再委托你以后再陪我来聊聊天呢，就当是缅怀一下我们共同的逝去的友人。而且，那家伙其实也有很多想问我的问题吧，所以——”</p><p> </p><p>布兰小姐抬起头，皱起眉，雷克特想这时候的她还真像是英谷莉特小姐：“别得寸进尺。”她说着，就大步向外走去。雷克特赶忙跟上去。</p><p> </p><p>不过，在门口的时候，布兰小姐突然停下来，对着雷克特说了一句：“转告给你们伯爵，就说等我有心情了，会再来找他的。”</p><p> </p><p>哦，不愧是伯爵大人，果然还是女孩子们的杀手。雷克特想。</p><p> </p><p>在数日后，没有等到布兰小姐第二次拜访，雷克特却被叫进了书房。伯爵大人正等着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我听说是你找到的布兰小姐？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，是的。”雷克特的肚子里有一堆功想要表，他也没有克制，而是详细地说了如何找到那位佣兵的前后——当然加了点春秋笔法，弱化了他和布兰小姐那点小小的冲突。</p><p> </p><p>雷克特看到伯爵大人笑了笑，接着，他便说：“好吧。你的确……把我想要交给你的任务完成的很好。所以，我打算在沃河地带赏赐你一座大农庄。之后，凭着土地的收成，你们一家人应该能过上富贵无忧的日子吧。”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特愣住了，敏锐的他没有错过伯爵大人的弦外之音，他急切地问：“大人，是我做错了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为这对你而言不错？”伯爵大人看起来没有生气，用开玩笑的语气道，“或者你还想要什么，可以告诉我。不过分的话都没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>当然，能够体面退休……甚至成为农场主，是再好不过的，可以说是每个侍奉人都追求的未来——哦，雷克特冷静下来一想，甚至没有比这更好的了。可他依旧困惑：“不。我没什么想要的。只是，我不明白为什么……您不打算继续用我了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这是为你好。”伯爵大人说，“相信我。你不会想要知道为什么的。事实上，是因为我真的想要感谢你，才会这么做的。”</p><p> </p><p>雷克特显然十分困惑，但他最终没有拒绝伯爵这份（他也不晓得为何）的好意。</p><p> </p><p>半个月后，雷克特已经在沃河地带一处风光秀美的农场安了家。他的妻子和两个孩子也搬了来。妻子起先还颇有些怨言：她原本就是医生，生了孩子后成为了城里有名的产婆。“在这个远离人烟的地方，哪里还有接生的活计”，她这么抱怨。不过她也很快和周围村落的人们打成一片了。</p><p> </p><p>在阳光灿烂的夏日，在这个遥远、消息闭塞的河谷，雷克特躺在房子外的摇椅上，感觉到在戈迪耶家兢兢业业每一日的生活，仿佛是前世一样……</p><p> </p><p>他偶尔也派人打听下外界的消息。</p><p> </p><p>第一个探听消息的侍从告诉他，某个贵族家找到了原本以为已故的嫡女，据说是因为当年的战争中受了重伤，摔到脑袋，失去记忆，自以为是孤儿，才有若干年没有认亲，不过最近在一次意外事故中又找回了记忆。这位嫡女也以未能与众人共渡难关为由，放弃了继承权。听说在那之后，又发生了另一些“故人归来”的事情，但其中细节却打听不到。</p><p> </p><p>——雷克特觉得这个夏天真热。哦，他没必要汗流浃背吧？</p><p> </p><p>第二个探听消息的侍从告诉他：听说他过去的主人、他们的边境伯爵订婚了。</p><p> </p><p>——雷克特觉得这个夏天真冷。哦，他没有发烧吧？</p><p> </p><p>当翻过一两个年头，有从伯爵府来的侍从声明想找他时，恭敬接待的雷克特不知道自己这辈子的幸运会不会在这里用完。</p><p> </p><p>直到来人说，听闻他的妻子能照顾孩童又精通医术，还是很值得信赖的人，如方便，要请她到伯爵府帮忙时，雷克特才终于松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>——看来，自己还仍然是个极幸运的人啊。</p><p> </p><p>【The End】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>【后记6</p><p>虽然本文的背景很悲伤，但是其实是篇……治愈文。</p><p>到最后，所有出场角色的心病都或多或少被治好了，以这个方向来写的文。</p><p>有点淡淡的悲伤，但是最后……还是会获得一点温暖。如果能给人这个感觉就好了。</p><p>再碎碎念两句——</p><p>（1）帝弥英谷兄妹说？</p><p>虽然这是不可能的，但是我游戏玩到相当阶段都还在觉得说不定是这样（比如说英谷是因为纹章不对所以是被抱养给贾拉提雅家的私生女之类的狗血剧情）。毕竟一方面，俩人长相和性格都贼像，另一方面，英谷家也怪怪的，她有纹章却一心想把她嫁掉（其他家族都是有纹章的主脉就是继承人哇），而且原本先王活着时，英谷都能和第一大贵族之子古廉指腹为婚（简历上和出生一年），但先王归天后，英谷家找的新未婚夫都歪瓜裂枣的，这对比也太大了吧……</p><p>当然，比起游戏中诸多的BUG，这点BUG在随后的剧情中被我忘光了，但是写这文时，当时的脑洞又被我给捡起来了。最终成了帝弥救下英谷的原因之一（另一个原因是英谷自称看到过古廉，古廉想让她活下去，为亡灵的愿望而行的帝弥在这个意义上“放过”了英谷……一个题外话，写了这篇我才感觉到一点，那就是虽然帝弥英谷俩人在正篇从未交心，但如果真交心了，其实英谷应该是幼驯染里最会支持帝弥缅怀死人的人才对，她甚至有可能加入进去，因为她自己和帝弥的本性是很相似的……但是这样英谷的精神可能会一起撑不住，所以也不是什么救赎之道就是了……）。</p><p>说来，要是帝弥真的有个为他好的亲人还活着（而不是艾尔那种……一言难尽的情况），我觉得他大概会得到救赎吧。但遗憾并没有，所以只有神明般的老师才能救赎他了……</p><p>（2）写本文的来由：</p><p>某日看到某英文长篇同人，开场是甜蜜蜜希尔英谷，第一章中间就杀了英谷，第一章结尾希尔凡就属于自暴自弃状态，继续花花公子了，这篇文由于开场杀把我震到了，又想着要是这样还有HE的可能吗……不知不觉就有了这篇文的构想。</p><p>英谷去当佣兵&amp;她来送菲力的剑是一开始就想到的，其实做佣兵也是非蓝菲力英谷结局里英谷的选择，并不是完全没可能。说来，很久以前开过玩笑，说非蓝线，幼驯染三人彼此的结局是不矛盾的（只要英谷先追着菲力跑了，生了孩子，然后菲力因为某个原因死亡，英谷又把剑送到希尔凡那里，然后不知怎的和希尔凡在一起的结局，就和他们三个两两的结局的叙述都不矛盾），这次的故事也和这个路线有点像（虽然并没有写菲力英谷，而且菲力也活了下来。希尔菲力结局里希尔菲力再次相遇是“十数年”，后面又过了“数年”才收到剑，所以这个十年后的送剑其实一开始就不是希尔菲力结局里的送剑……）。</p><p>HE也是一开始预定的。不过一开始想要HE的时候，一大问题就是：如果帝弥死了到底怎么HE。怎么能获得来自亡者的救赎。大体将这两条线想通后（帝弥的信），整个故事的骨架就建立好了。再加入了很多我想写的梗，就是本文了~</p><p>（3）之后的计划：</p><p>黑鹫线，金鹿线，都写完了。预定再写个青狮线的（啊，至少背景终于不虐了……）。主要构思比目前两个都会甜一些，不过大概不会这么长吧哈哈……</p><p>（4）其他</p><p>谢谢各位观看~有什么感想也欢迎交流：）</p><p>这个春节一直在家里蹲，把这篇文也趁机给发完了。最近发生了疫情，让这个春节和预计的实在不同，在此，祝所有人能尽快康复！</p><p>对了，明天还会发一下之前委托画师帮忙画的本文的图~！】</p><p> </p><p>【补充下作业用BGM，有很多，挑几个我比较印象深的：</p><p>Courage to Fight 横山克：希尔凡的回忆段落常用，悲伤中带着希望，最配的大概是从井中走出来的那一段吧。</p><p>Definition of Fate 横山克：希尔凡的回忆段落常用，悲伤的美丽感，最配的大概是看猫狗和夕阳的那一段吧。</p><p>Rich-man 林友树：英谷回忆段常用，悲伤、宁静和燃能在一首曲子里，最配的大概是英谷觉悟后迎着晨光赶来吧。</p><p>恸哭（风花雪月的BGM）：英谷回忆段常用，悲伤又庄重的曲子，最配的大概是英谷雪地追帝弥那段吧。】</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>